


Before I Rise

by apollo41



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death Threats, Depression, Draco Malfoy Has Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Fire, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is a Good Parent, Harry is a Good Friend, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence, Panic Attacks, Pre-Epilogue, Professor Harry Potter, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Self-Esteem Issues, Shop Owner Draco Malfoy, Slow Burn, Supportive Harry Potter, Threats of Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 70,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: A undici anni dalla fine della guerra la vita di Draco ha trovato un nuovo equilibrio: è il proprietario di un negozio di successo, vive in un appartamento con la sua migliore amica e si gode l’assoluto anonimato che deriva dalla mancanza di una vita sociale. Certo, è consapevole di un vuoto che non sa come riempire, ma lo ignora occupando le sue giornate in un’inutile battaglia contro il timido Poltergeist che infesta il magazzino del suo negozio. Basta però che a varcare la soglia di Accessori di Prima Qualità per il Quidditch sia un vecchio nemico per fargli scoprire che quel vuoto ha in realtà dei contorni ben definiti.Draco poteva sentire fisicamente su di sé lo sguardo di Potter, eppure non riuscì a distogliere l'attenzione da quel pezzo della sua famiglia che non avrebbe mai avuto l'opportunità di conoscere a causa degli errori del suo passato. Era così vicino, eppure così distante che Draco poté quasi sentire il suo cuore spezzarsi.Teddy, nella sua totale ignoranza di chi lui fosse, gli aveva ricordato per la prima volta in molto tempo cosa di preciso avesse perso per colpa della guerra: qualcosa che neppure tutto l'oro del mondo avrebbe mai potuto dargli.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 30
Kudos: 22





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! Ritorno dai meandri del nulla più totale con una long! Prima che leviate le tende, frenate. Before I Rise è la storia che ho scritto per il NaNoWriMo (lo so, è praticamente febbraio, non giudicatemi per l’eternità che ci ho messo con l’editing), pure se non ho partecipato in modo ufficiale. Also, no beta, we die like men, godetevi il minestrone di verbi.  
> L’informazione importante è che la storia è finita e che cercherò di postare un capitolo più o meno ogni 5 giorni.  
> Escluso questo, un paio di cosine:  
> 1) ho avuto tempo di rileggere solo gli ultimi 3 libri della saga prima di imbarcarmi in questa avventura. Ho fatto vari check in corso di scrittura per dettagli vari, ma se qualcosa non vi pare in linea con il canon, date per scontato che l’ho dimenticato e fa parte dell’AU.  
> 2) ogni capitolo inizia con un verso della canzone Rise di Tom Francis, che dà anche il titolo alla storia. Per chi la vuole sentire, c’è anche una playlist intera per la storia. Son 15 canzoni, ma non sono una per capitolo. Here: https://spoti.fi/3ayJz7d  
> 3) i capitoli sono tutti di lunghezze variabili; fateveli andare bene così perché così a me parevano equilibrati. Preciso che saranno tutti POV Draco, tranne l’epilogo che sarà POV Harry.  
> Finito con la lista della spesa inutile, enjoy the ride!

Capitolo 1

 _Was going through changes  
_ _They've been coming for a whil_ _e_

L’aria era frizzante in quella mattina di aprile e, come sempre prima di Pasqua, _Accessori di Prima Qualità per il Quidditch_ era deserto. Era una cosa comune nelle prime ore dopo l’apertura del negozio quando gli studenti di Hogwarts ancora non scorrazzavano per le strade di Diagon Alley per fare compere approfittando delle vacanze.

Tuttavia, il proprietario del negozio si beava della pace e del silenzio, respirando a pieni polmoni il profumo di legno e di lucido per manici di scopa che permeava nella stanza principale della bottega.

Erano passati anni dalla prima volta in cui Draco Malfoy aveva messo piede da _Accessori di Prima Qualità per il Qu_ _i_ _dditch_ , eppure l’idea di esserne il proprietario lo riempiva di un orgoglio che dopo la guerra era quasi certo non sarebbe più riuscito a provare.

Adorava tutto del negozio. Dall’ordine quasi maniacale degli oggetti riposti sugli scaffali, al legno di ciliegio che ricopriva quasi ogni superficie e che ancora riluceva delle sfumature rossastre alla luce che proveniva dai lampadari in ottone appesi sul soffitto e alle pareti, dove abbastanza candele mantenevano l’ambiente sempre piuttosto intimo.

“Credo che prima di Pasqua dovremmo sostituire le Nimbus con le Tornado,” borbottò la voce roca di Saoirse, l’unica commessa che Draco aveva assunto da quando aveva rilevato l’attività.

Draco abbandonò lo scaffale che stava controllando e si avvicinò a lei, che come ogni mattina stava risistemando l’esposizione della vetrina principale alla sinistra della porta d’entrata. I capelli tinti di nero di Saoirse erano raccolti in una coda, e sulla pelle chiara delle orecchie e del naso risaltava più del solito la leggera spruzzata di lentiggini a causa della luce che filtrava dalla vetrina.

“Non credo sia una buona idea. La Nimbus sta per rilasciare un nuovo modello per l’estate, e ho appena scontato le 2300, Saoirse.”

Spostò lo sguardo oltre il vetro, ma come previsto non c’era molta gente che passeggiava lungo il viale. Sapeva, però, che la loro esposizione di scope era da sempre un’attrazione sia per grandi che piccini. Era il motivo per cui c’era almeno uno dei suoi modelli di punta tutto il tempo in bella mostra, affiancato ovviamente da qualcosa di più economico e accessibile.

Saoirse sbuffò. “Ma le Tornado sono più veloci!”

Draco portò gli occhi al soffitto con un sospiro e la lasciò a borbottare tra sé e sé. Sperava non avrebbe dovuto subire il suo ennesimo monologo. Supponeva fosse il lato negativo di aver assunto qualcuno che apprezzava davvero le scope e non temeva d’essere vocale sulle sue preferenze.

Perlomeno Saoirse si era sempre comportata in modo professionale con i clienti, anche se le Tornado erano le prime scope che consigliava. Dai suoi registri sembrava anche che il numero di Tornado vendute dal negozio fosse stranamente alto, tuttavia a Draco non dispiaceva. Lui preferiva le Nimbus, ma una vendita era una vendita.

Lasciò Saoirse alle sue elucubrazioni, dirigendosi verso il bancone che ospitava la cassa, per poi oltrepassarlo e infilarsi nel passaggio che si affacciava sul magazzino. Avrebbe recuperato un paio di Tornado e le avrebbe aggiunte all’espositore che occupava una delle pareti all’interno del negozio, giusto per placare l’amica almeno per qualche ora. Era certo che gli avrebbe chiesto di nuovo di riempire la vetrina delle sue preferite in un paio di giorni, ma almeno per un po’ si sarebbe salvato dalle sue lamentele.

Il magazzino sul retro, al contrario della stanza principale in cui tutto era in ordine quasi maniacale, era incredibilmente disordinato e polveroso. Sin dal giorno in cui Draco aveva comprato il negozio dal precedente proprietario, aveva tentato di risolvere il problema del caos che regnava anche in quella stanza e che per anni gli era stato impedito di toccare quando era stato un semplice dipendente.

Non aveva, ahimè, avuto successo, e la piccola stanza sembrava ancora un labirinto di casse contenenti scope in attesa di essere vendute e scaffali di metallo con merce d’altro genere, il tutto ricoperto da uno spesso strato di polvere.

Neppure la magia aveva aiutato, anzi. La prima volta in cui Draco aveva provato a far sparire la polvere con un incantesimo, appena aveva lasciato la stanza la situazione era degenerata. Una serie di rumori sospetti provenienti dal magazzino e la misteriosa ricomparsa della polvere, lo avevano convinto che ci fosse in realtà un Poltergeist a infestare il negozio, seppure nessuno lo avesse mai visto e neppure il proprietario precedente di _Accessori di prima Qualità per il Quidditch_ gliene avesse mai fatto parola.

Lo aveva sempre lasciato perplesso che l’unica parte del negozio che lo interessava fosse il magazzino, ma finché il Poltergeist timido, come lo avevano soprannominato, si limitava a riempirlo di polvere e spostare gli oggetti da dove li lasciavano, Draco non aveva motivo per cui cercare di liberarsi di lui. D'altronde, era piuttosto sicuro che tentare di farlo avrebbe avuto conseguenze negative soltanto per Draco.

Mentre cercava come al solito tra le grandi casse di legno, sentì il suono del campanello sopra la porta del negozio che lo avvertì dell’entrata del primo cliente della giornata. Saoirse era un’ottima venditrice con anni di esperienza nel suo negozio, quindi proseguì nella ricerca, non badando alle voci attutite che poteva sentire appena dalla stanza principale.

“Tua nonna mi ucciderà per questo, lo sai, vero?” fu tutto ciò che riuscì a capire Draco.

Ridacchiò al pensiero che qualcuno stesse con molta probabilità comprando una scopa di nascosto a un ragazzino o una ragazzina che non avrebbe dovuto possederne una. Sperava solo che non ne sarebbe uscito un undicenne viziato come lo era stato lui.

Ci vollero ancora un paio di minuti perché riuscisse a trovare un paio di manici di scopa che ancora non erano stati esposti, e quando varcò di nuovo la soglia che portava alla stanza principale desiderò con ardore di aver prestato più attenzione alle voci che aveva ignorato poco prima. In piedi di fronte a uno scaffale che conteneva lucido per scope, guanti e stivali da Quidditch, c’era un uomo che avrebbe potuto riconoscere ovunque già dalla famosa cicatrice che sbucava dagli altrettanto riconoscibili capelli neri arruffati.

Draco stava quasi per optare per una ritirata strategica nel magazzino, quando Potter, che fino a quel momento non sembrava averlo notato, alzò gli occhi su di lui. Erano verdi tanto quanto Draco li ricordava e per un attimo si sentì come se Potter lo stesse giudicando, quasi il suo sguardo fosse alla ricerca di qualcosa.

“Oh…” mormorò soltanto.

Rimasero in silenzio mentre si guardavano negli occhi, entrambi immobili e colti di sorpresa, finché un ragazzino con una folta chioma di capelli biondo sporco non si avvicinò a Potter di corsa. Il ragazzino non doveva avere più di una decina d’anni e aveva un viso stranamente familiare, era come se i suoi zigomi e il suo sorriso gli ricordassero qualcuno che aveva incontrato in passato. E Draco avrebbe quasi potuto giurare che avesse lo stesso naso di sua madre Narcissa.

“Harry, Harry, ho visto una scopa che mi piace!” esclamò il ragazzino, cercando di trascinare Potter verso la vetrina dopo averlo afferrato per il polso.

L’incantesimo che li aveva bloccati parve spezzarsi; Draco scattò all’improvviso e aggirò il bancone in direzione della parete che ospitava l’esposizione di scope, stringendo tra le braccia i manici che ancora aspettavano di essere appesi. Potter, dal canto suo, si lasciò trascinare senza protestare, anche se Draco, dal suo punto strategico a qualche passo di distanza dalla vetrina, era sicuro di aver notato Potter voltarsi in sua direzione prima di prestare attenzione al ragazzino.

Draco cercò di non origliare la loro conversazione mentre riordinava le Tornado, ma non era una cosa semplice quando la stanza era così piccola e silenziosa. L’unico rumore che poteva sentire oltre al loro parlare era il fruscio dei suoi vestiti ogni volta che si allungava per far levitare un manico al suo posto nell’espositore.

“Teddy, quella mi sembra un po’ troppo costosa…”

Potter sembrava divertito più che altro.

“Oh. Beh, magari ce n’è una simile?”

Troppo tentato, Draco sbirciò in direzione della vetrina mentre fingeva di valutare quale tra le ultime due scope che gli erano rimaste volesse tenere più a portata di mano.

“Certo, la Firebolt è da anni considerata il top di gamma, ma ci sono alternative più economiche che sono quasi alla pari!” Saoirse, a un paio di metri di distanza, stava annuendo e gesticolando con entusiasmo prima di indicare nella direzione in cui si trovava lui in quel momento. “Potrei mostrarvi degli ottimi modelli di Tornado. Sono diventate davvero competitive da quando hanno iniziato ad aggiungere incantesimi acceleranti…”

Draco sospirò, riportando l’attenzione sull’ultima scopa che gli era rimasta tra le mani. Era una delle Tornado che Saoirse stava con tutta probabilità per consigliare a Potter. Avrebbe dovuto sbrigarsi a risistemarla e tornarsene nel retro, ma non era la prima volta che qualcuno dal suo passato entrava nel suo negozio.

Lo aveva solo colto di sorpresa che tra tutti potesse tornare a spezzare la sua pace proprio Potter. Aveva perlomeno avuto qualche istante per riprendersi e ora si sentiva pronto ad affrontarlo. Decise quindi di non scappare, anche se non era entusiasta di ciò che lo attendeva.

Quando si avvicinarono tutti e tre a lui aveva appena finito di risistemare l’ultimo dei manici. Saoirse alle sue spalle ne stava descrivendo nel dettaglio un paio al ragazzino e con la coda dell’occhio Draco notò come pendesse dalle sue labbra, seppure lo sguardo del ragazzino continuasse a ritornare alla parete di scope.

Non gli sfuggì neppure che Potter fosse rimasto in silenzio a osservare, le braccia incrociate al petto. Draco aveva la netta sensazione che fosse distratto; forse perché si sentiva quasi studiato, si chiese se non fosse lui la causa di tale distrazione.

Fece un passo di lato, per lasciare spazio a Saoirse di descrivere e mostrare le scope con più facilità, voltandosi del tutto verso di loro e assistendo in silenzio. Si sforzò di sembrare interessato alla discussione nonostante fosse ovvio che la sua attenzione tornava sempre su Potter.

Dopo qualche altro minuto di quello strano scambio di occhiate perlopiù neutre, Potter si allontanò fingendo di essere interessato alla merce sugli scaffali alla parete opposta del negozio. Draco all’inizio lo seguì solo con lo sguardo; per la verità stava quasi per offendersi, pensando che semplicemente Potter volesse stare il più lontano possibile da lui, quando notò che si era girato in sua direzione e gli aveva rivolto un cenno discreto, invitandolo a raggiungerlo.

Il ragazzino e Saoirse, troppo occupati nella loro discussione sulle caratteristiche tecniche delle scope, non sembravano aver notato nulla. Draco prese un profondo respiro e seguì Potter nell’angolo vicino alla vetrina secondaria, quella alla destra dell’entrata in cui erano esposti gli accessori e le divise.

“Cosa?” domandò, forse un po’ brusco Draco. Pensò per un istante di aver rovinato con quella singola parola la sua occasione di fare una buona seconda impressione su Potter e imprecò contro se stesso.

Tuttavia, Potter non sembrò essersi offeso a causa del suo tono. Per la verità fino a quel momento gli era quasi parso che Potter fosse stato chiuso a riccio e l’espressione di aperto stupore comparsa sul suo viso era se possibile quasi vulnerabile a confronto.

“Non sapevo che il negozio avesse cambiato gestione,” fu tutto ciò che disse Potter.

Non sembrava neppure che stesse provando a essere sgarbato; Draco avrebbe quasi detto che fosse solo curioso di sapere cosa aveva fatto negli undici anni in cui non si erano visti.

“Non entravi in questo negozio da parecchio, allora.”

“In effetti…” mormorò Potter, lo sguardo che si spostava fuori dalla vetrina e verso il vicolo. “Quindi, come ci sei finito qui?”

Draco incrociò le braccia al petto. Non era un argomento di cui gli piaceva parlare, eppure Potter aveva sempre avuto il potere di fargli dire cose che non voleva gli uscissero di bocca soltanto perché sentiva l’impellente bisogno di vantarsi. E anche se non era orgoglioso di come aveva ottenuto i soldi per comprare il negozio, amava quel posto con tutto il suo cuore ed era soddisfatto del lavoro che faceva.

“Ho lavorato qui per un paio d’anni come commesso e quando il proprietario ha deciso di vendere, ho comprato l’attività.”

Il viso di Potter si corrucciò perplesso. “Pensavo che il Ministero ti avesse privato…” si interruppe, forse realizzando che stava per dire qualcosa di molto scortese.

Era risaputo come subito dopo la fine della guerra il Ministero aveva deciso che fosse una buona idea congelare tutti i beni dei Mangiamorte e sequestrarli a tempo indeterminato. Ad anni di distanza dagli ultimi processi a carico dei sospettati in attività legate a Voldemort, c’erano ancora decine di famiglie di ex Mangiamorte ridotte in miseria.

Il viso di Potter all’improvviso si illuminò, riportando Draco alla realtà. “Oh, il JUST!”

Draco grugnì sentendo la frustrazione affiorargli in viso all’idea che fosse così semplice arrivare all’ovvia conclusione di come avesse potuto permettersi di comprare un’attività del genere.

Nonostante il JUST fosse la ragione per cui al momento si trovava in una situazione finanziaria tranquilla e malgrado avesse già restituito la somma che gli era stata prestata anni prima, Draco ancora pensava con amarezza a quando era stato costretto a presentare un modulo di candidatura al _Justified Unwilling Supporters’ Trusts_.

Quando era stato proposto anni prima, il Fondo era stato severamente criticato, tuttavia ancora esisteva e continuava ad aiutare un ampio spettro di persone, da coloro che erano stati sotto l’influenza dell’Imperius così a lungo da non riuscire a vivere una vita normale agli individui che erano stati coercizzati a obbedire a ordini sotto minaccia per chiudere con varie molteplici famiglie che si erano trovare in situazioni moralmente dubbie.

Lo aveva lasciato seriamente perplesso, al tempo, scoprire che la faccia che aveva promosso con fervore il Fondo era sempre stata Hermione Granger, con il supporto dell’allora neo eletto Ministro Shacklebolt, e di Potter in persona – oltre che una serie di altre personalità del Mondo Magico. Tutti e tre ne avevano sempre parlato come un metodo per evitare discriminazioni nel senso opposto, per evitare di emarginare persone che erano già a rischio a cause dei pregiudizi del loro passato.

Draco non aveva idea se la cosa avesse davvero funzionato. Era un Fondo incredibilmente selettivo, una delle iniziative ministeriali più restrittive e controllate, forse proprio considerati i riceventi del denaro. Eppure, per esperienza personale, sapeva che doveva aver cambiato la vita di molte persone.

Aveva ammesso a se stesso che non era stato il chiedere aiuto che lo aveva fatto sentire come la peggior sanguisuga, al tempo. Era stata l’idea che qualcuno come lui, che aveva attivamente – e a suo avviso volontariamente – preso parte alle attività dei Mangiamorte, avesse avuto la presunzione di chiedere in prestito denaro a un simile Fondo per rifarsi una vita. Si era ripetuto spesso di non averne alcun diritto, ma allo stesso tempo aveva proseguito, convinto che il rifiuto sarebbe stata una giusta forma di punizione quasi auto inflitta.

Lo aveva lasciato senza parole ricevere il documento che aveva visto la sua richiesta accettata, un conto a suo nome con il denaro che aveva richiesto a sua disposizione alla Gringott purché venisse speso nella compravendita di _Accessori di Prima Qualità per il Qu_ _i_ _dditch_.

“Beh, sembra che tu te la stia cavando bene,” continuò Potter, un sorrisino soddisfatto stampato in faccia.

Draco avrebbe voluto dargli un pugno, soprattutto perché sembrava Potter si stesse vantando di aver avuto una parte nell’avergli permesso di riprendere una vita normale. Tuttavia la fase della sua vita in cui agiva d’istinto era finita da un pezzo, quindi si limitò a rivolgergli un’occhiataccia prima di ribattere.

“Me la cavo certo meglio di te se non puoi permetterti di comprare una Firebolt a tuo figlio.”

Sembrava che la fase del rispondere a tono invece non avesse finito il suo corso.

Si aspettava che le sue parole offendessero Potter, invece dopo un istante in cui lo guardò stupito, scoppiò a ridere. “Ben mi sta. Scusa Malfoy, è ovvio che il tatto non sia mai stato il mio forte.”

Suo malgrado Draco si sentì come se un peso gli fosse scomparso dalle spalle, anche se non era ancora del tutto a suo agio. Forse perché Potter gli aveva chiesto scusa per la prima volta in vita sua. “Sei sempre stato delicato come un Ippogrifo in effetti,” borbottò.

Potter continuò a ridacchiare per qualche istante prima di riprendersi. “Per quanto sia forte la tentazione di comprare quella Firebolt per Teddy, credo che Andromeda mi ucciderebbe se lo facessi. Ricordo quanto veloci sono e ha appena compiuto 11 anni… Non credo sia una buona idea.”

Draco lo studiò corrucciato. “Ai ragazzi del primo anno non è permesso avere una loro scopa, comunque.”

“Gli ho fatto promettere di non provare a portarla di nascosto a scuola quando ho accettato di comprargliela.”

Con le braccia ancora incrociate al petto, Draco lo osservò. Rimase per qualche istante in silenzio a rimuginare sulle sue parole, mentre Potter lo guardava con un sorriso saputo, quasi in attesa che realizzasse qualcosa. Ci volle qualche istante, ma infine arrivò al nocciolo della questione. “Aspetta, come può essere tuo figlio?”

“Al Profeta ogni tanto piace dire che l’ho adottato, ma sono solo il padrino di Teddy. Fidati, sarebbe su tutte le copertine se avessi dei figli…”

Draco percepì le orecchie che iniziavano a scaldarsi per l’imbarazzo della gaffe. “Non sei al centro del mio universo, Potter. Non presto attenzione alla tua faccia quando la vedo sul giornale.”

Ed era così. Potter era comparso spesso in prima pagina sul Profeta, eppure Draco non aveva mai prestato molta attenzione ai pettegolezzi, soprattutto non quelli che riguardavano il Salvatore – giusto uno dei tanti nuovi nomignoli che si era guadagnato dalla fine della Guerra.

Di solito era Saoirse a leggere il giornale la mattina a colazione. Draco lo sfogliava mentre lei si occupava di riordinare la cucina, quindi perlopiù si soffermava su articoli che menzionavano suoi vecchi amici o sulle sporadiche notizie di politica trattate con fin troppa leggerezza dal quotidiano.

Ricevette in risposta da Potter solo una scrollata di spalle, prima che venissero interrotti ancora una volta dal ragazzino, i suoi passi affrettati che rimbombavano sul legno nel silenzio del negozio.

“Harry, vieni a vedere!” esclamò Teddy attirando l’attenzione di entrambi mentre correva loro incontro. Aveva gli occhi che brillavano d’entusiasmo e le punte dei capelli cambiavano colore ogni paio di secondi, arricciandosi come se nel negozio avesse iniziato a soffiare una leggera brezza.

Potter sorrise al figlioccio, prima di abbracciarlo e dirigersi di nuovo verso Saoirse che li aspettava accanto all’esposizione di scope. Ai suoi piedi c’erano già un numero imbarazzante di Tornado che doveva aver mostrato da vicino al ragazzino; Draco trattenne a malapena un grugnito all’idea di doverle risistemare tutte di nuovo. Si lasciò invece sfuggire un sospiro, prima di tornare dietro al bancone, cercando di ignorare Potter e Teddy.

Sapeva già che era un’impresa impossibile. I due continuavano a essere gli unici clienti, e Draco non aveva molto altro da fare in quel preciso momento. Finse di controllare gli ordini in arrivo nel fine settimana seppure lo avesse già fatto quasi un’ora prima, quando ancora non aveva aperto la porta principale del negozio.

Si ritrovò quindi ben presto a riportare lo sguardo su Potter.

Era impossibile non notare che quanto fosse cambiato dal ragazzo mingherlino che era stato in passato. Seppure il senso della moda di Potter non avesse visto un grosso miglioramento, ovvio dalla sua passione per i vestiti casual e comodi, perlomeno finalmente aveva iniziato a portare la taglia appropriata. Aveva una montatura di occhiali nuova, nonostante per qualche ragione avesse scelto qualcosa di molto simile a ciò che aveva sempre usato in adolescenza.

Tutto sommato, la cosa che aveva stupito di più Draco era la postura di Potter; sembrava più sicuro di sé, si comportava come se non dubitasse più delle sue parole dopo averle dette. Era come se si sentisse a suo agio con la fama che si portava appresso a causa del suo passato, ma allo stesso tempo non se ne vantasse. Era un equilibrio che, in tutta onestà, il Draco bambino avrebbe ammirato non senza una grossa invidia.

Era così perso nei suoi pensieri che quasi non si rese conto che Saoirse aveva infine convinto Potter a comprare una delle sue Tornado preferite del momento.

“Beh, sembra che non riuscirò a uscire da qui senza quella,” scherzò Potter indicando con un cenno del capo Teddy che, accanto a lui, stringeva la scopa al petto tanto forte da fargli temere per un attimo che l’avrebbe spezzata prima ancora di esserci salito per la prima volta.

“Un’ottima scelta, devi avere l’occhio da giocatore,” si limitò a rispondere solo Draco rivolgendosi al ragazzino, accettando il denaro che Potter gli stava porgendo.

Non era sicuro che il sorriso di Potter fosse rivolto a lui, però gli sembrò avesse apprezzato le sue parole. Forse era riuscito a recuperare punti nonostante fosse stato inizialmente sgarbato.

“Oh, lo spero tanto...” Il sorriso smagliante di Teddy si increspò per un momento quando strizzò gli occhi, come se si stesse concentrando su un punto fisso. L’istante successivo i suoi capelli erano diventati dello stesso biondo platino di quelli di Draco.

Aveva già intuito che il ragazzino doveva essere un Metamorfomagus, tuttavia rimase senza fiato a quel gesto così spontaneo in reazione alle sue parole.

Potter ridacchiò e scompigliò i capelli del figlioccio. “Andiamo a provarla?”

Teddy annuì, e si avviò alla porta di tutta fretta. Stava quasi per uscire, quando si voltò per salutare con entusiasmo sia Draco che Saoirse – solo in quel momento si accorse che Teddy aveva anche cambiato il colore degli occhi perché rispecchiasse il verde di quelli di Saoirse.

Potter, che era rimasto di fronte al bancone, osservò Teddy uscire ridacchiando. Dopo essersi assicurato che lo stesse aspettando dall’altro lato della strada, si voltò di nuovo verso Draco.

“Potrebbe sembrare una cosa un po’ improvvisa, ma… Sai che tu e Teddy siete parenti, vero?”

Draco boccheggiò per un istante, la sensazione di aver già visto quella faccia che all’improvviso trovava una spiegazione, quindi sospirò.

“Sapevo che mia cugina aspettava un figlio, però…” fece una pausa. Guardò verso Saoirse, che sembrava aver intuito che si trattava di una conversazione privata anche solo dal volume delle loro voci.

Era palese che fosse curiosa e stesse cercando di origliare, ma perlomeno si stava tenendo occupata con il riordinare le scope in segno di rispetto, se non nei confronti di Draco almeno verso Potter. Sapeva che Draco le avrebbe comunque raccontato tutto appena sarebbe stati soli. Era la sua migliore amica, dopotutto.

“Mi sembrava poco opportuno aprire un dialogo considerato tutto,” concluse infine Draco, in tono forse fin troppo diplomatico.

Potter rimase a osservarlo in silenzio per qualche istante.

“Come l’hai saputo? Non mi sembra tu lo abbia riconosciuto vedendolo.”

Draco tornò a stringersi il petto quasi in un abbraccio, spostando lo sguardo sulla superficie di legno del bancone senza però vederla davvero. “Vold… Lui ha usato l’informazione per mortificarci…”

Potter boccheggiò. “Voldemort vi ha deriso per la nascita di Teddy?”

“Menzionare la gravidanza di mia cugina era un modo come un altro di umiliarci di fronte agli altri Mangiamorte. Ci meritavamo di essere puniti per i nostri errori, e il figlio di una Mezzosangue traditrice e di un Mannaro sembrava la peggiore delle onte per chiunque fosse un Black al tempo.”

Cadde il silenzio, ma quando Draco rialzò lo sguardo Potter aveva la fronte corrucciata, la cicatrice che risaltava particolarmente tra le ciocche di capelli. Non sembrava arrabbiato con lui, tuttavia non pareva neppure felice di ciò che gli era appena uscito dalla bocca.

“Senti, Potter, Teddy mi sembra un ragazzino intelligente, di sicuro più sveglio di quanto lo ero io alla sua età. Non voglio mentire dicendoti che al tempo in cui Vold… L’idea che fosse mio parente non mi rendeva felice allora, ma le cose sono differenti adesso.” Fece una pausa, i suoi occhi che si spostavano quasi involontariamente a osservare fuori dalla porta, oltre la spalla di Potter, che notò essere ancora qualche centimetro più basso di lui.

Teddy era seduto sullo scalino del negozio dall’altro lato della strada e osservava con reverenza il manico di scopa poggiato sulle sue gambe, in attesa del padrino per poter tornare a casa e provarla.

“Sono passati anni. Forse c’è davvero voluta una guerra per farmi capire che Nati Babbani, Mezzosangue, Purosangue… Sono solo parole dietro cui ci siamo nascosti. Sul campo di battaglia, sul pavimento della Sala Grande, nei corridoi di Hogwarts, i morti erano solo quello: corpi su cui qualcuno ha pianto, cari che qualcuno non ha avuto accanto per il resto della sua vita.”

Draco poteva sentire fisicamente su di sé lo sguardo di Potter, eppure non riuscì a distogliere l’attenzione da quel pezzo della sua famiglia che non avrebbe mai avuto l’opportunità di conoscere a causa degli errori del suo passato. Era così vicino, eppure così distante che Draco poté quasi sentire il suo cuore spezzarsi.

Teddy, nella sua totale ignoranza di chi lui fosse, gli aveva ricordato per la prima volta in molto tempo cosa di preciso avesse perso per colpa della guerra: qualcosa che neppure tutto l’oro del mondo avrebbe mai potuto dargli.

“È stato un piacere rincontrarti, Draco,” disse all’improvviso Potter risvegliandolo dalla sua riflessione ancora una volta.

Si accorse solo allora che Potter gli stava porgendo la mano. Ne fu stupito, ma la strinse senza ripensarci due volte.

“Anche per me,” borbottò in automatico. Era una comunque risposta sincera, e doveva essere ovvio perché Potter gli sorrise.

Draco rimase a fissarlo mentre usciva dal negozio, per poi unirsi al figlioccio in strada e proseguire lungo il viale, entrambi con delle espressioni euforiche in viso. Ci vollero ancora un paio di minuti prima che si rendesse conto che salutandolo Potter lo aveva chiamato per nome.

“Perché non mi hai mai detto che tu e Harry Potter vi conoscete così bene?” domandò Saoirse sbucando al suo fianco così all’improvviso che Draco sussultò.

Le lanciò un’occhiataccia, prima di voltarle le spalle e provare a cercare rifugio nel magazzino. Lei però lo seguì e continuò a osservarlo in attesa, mentre si districavano nel labirinto di casse.

“Abbiamo solo frequentato Hogwarts assieme.”

Cercò di far sembrare la cosa il più noiosa possibile, dopotutto non era del suo passato con Potter che voleva parlare. Voleva dirle di Teddy, confidarsi con lei. Ma soprattutto non voleva che Saoirse si facesse strane idee del suo rapporto con Potter.

Saoirse però si era già messa a sedere su una cassa ignorando la polvere che la ricopriva con le gambe incrociate, in attesa. Gli dava l’impressione di essere tutt’altro che soddisfatta dalla sua risposta e pronta a cercare di estorcergli dalla bocca la verità.

“Ma davvero? Mi era parso ci fosse una certa tensione. Insomma, qualcosa deve pur essere successo!”

Draco portò gli occhi al soffitto sospirando. Una delle abitudini peggiori che aveva avuto Saoirse nei primi mesi in cui avevano vissuto sotto lo stesso tetto era stata cercare di fargli da cupido, organizzandogli appuntamenti spesso con perfetti sconosciuti. La sua speranza di bloccare sul nascere ogni possibile fantasia su una ipotetica quanto inesistente relazione segreta tra lui e Potter nella loro adolescenza erano quindi andati in fumo; era il momento di arrivare alle maniere forti e distruggere quelle fantasie prima che Saoirse decidesse di prendere iniziative idiote.

“Se per _qualcosa_ intendi che a distanza di pochi mesi abbiamo provato a ucciderci per poi salvarci la vita a vicenda più volte nel mezzo della guerra…”

Il sorriso sornione che le aveva solcato le labbra si smorzò. “Oh… Scusa.”

Ci fu una pausa in cui Draco continuò a spostare cose a caso da uno scaffale all’altro nel polveroso e disordinato magazzino, sempre e categoricamente voltandole le spalle. Si era quasi convinto che alla menzione della guerra Saoirse avesse rinunciato, dopotutto sapeva che era un tema delicato per Draco. Era ovvio che non si fosse però fatta abbindolare dal suo maldestro tentativo di gettare fiamme sui suoi castelli volanti.

“Quindi probabilmente tra l’essere nemici a scuola e in fazioni opposte durante la guerra non c’è mai stata l’occasione di sfogare tutta quella tensione sessuale repressa che…”

Draco la interruppe girandosi di scatto verso di lei. “Giuro che ti licenzio.”

Saoirse aveva di nuovo il suo solito sorriso sornione stampato in faccia. “Come sei permaloso,” borbottò scendendo dalla cassa. Tornò a passi svelti nel negozio, lasciandolo da solo con la polvere e il disordine del magazzino.

Draco sospirò e si poggiò con la schiena contro uno degli scaffali, gli occhi ancora una volta puntati verso il soffitto.

L’incontro con Potter lo aveva lasciato con la testa piena di ricordi che avrebbe voluto dimenticare, ed era sicuro che quella notte non avrebbe dormito a causa degli incubi pieni di sottili occhi rossi o dell’eco delle perfide risate dei Mangiamorte.

Tuttavia, la consapevolezza che la vita di Teddy, il figlio di una cugina che non aveva mai neppure incontrato, sembrasse perfetta anche senza la sua presenza, lo aveva lasciato paradossalmente più scosso di qualsiasi altra cosa. Non aveva senso a livello logico, dopotutto Draco non aveva mai avuto ragione di voler far parte della vita di Teddy in alcun modo.

Fino a poche ore prima aveva a malapena saputo, nei reconditi del suo cervello, della sua esistenza. Era suo parente, certo, eppure era sempre stata una cosa così distante… Non aveva neppure senso che Potter l’avesse menzionato, ora che ci pensava. D’altronde, parlarne aveva portato soltanto conseguenze negative per il momento. Forse Potter era più crudele di quanto avesse pensato e aveva trovato un modo molto subdolo di tormentarlo. Si chiedeva solo come avesse fatto Potter a capire che Teddy fosse la rappresentazione fisica di quel sogno che aveva avuto quando da ragazzino credeva che avrebbe avuto una famiglia tutta sua, quando Draco stesso si era sforzato di dimenticarlo.

Si riscosse da quei pensieri; non aveva molto senso rimpiangere ciò che non poteva avere, si ripeté. Il negozio era qualcosa di concreto, era ciò che gli era rimasto, ciò su cui poteva lavorare. Avrebbe continuato a concentrarsi su quello e forse, con un po’ di fortuna, in un paio di settimane ciò che Teddy rappresentava sarebbe tornato a essere soltanto un sogno a occhi aperti di uno sciocco ragazzino che non capiva il futuro.


	2. Capitolo 2

Capitolo 2

_Was hiding from dangers  
_ _That I hidden in the bright lights_

Come era diventata tradizione negli ultimi dieci anni, l’intero mese di maggio il Mondo Magico era dedicato alla memoria di tutto ciò che riguardava la Seconda Guerra dei Maghi. Le celebrazioni venivano ovviamente aperte con una cerimonia solenne in memoria dei caduti nel parco di Hogwarts, in corrispondenza con l’anniversario della battaglia che aveva messo fine al conflitto.

Si teneva ogni anno alle prima luci dell’alba, con le più alte cariche ministeriali e i membri dell’ormai sciolto Ordine della Fenice riuniti di fronte alla tomba di Silente, accanto alla quale sin dal primo anniversario della Battaglia di Hogwarts sorgeva un monolito su cui erano stati incisi i nomi dei caduti.

Draco non vi aveva mai partecipato, ma le foto della cerimonia erano sempre sulla copertina del Profeta, che non perdeva neppure quell’occasione per fare gossip sulla vita degli eroi di guerra, soprattutto sui più riservati e che meno comparivano sulle pagine del quotidiano.

Quasi ogni sera dopo quella prima cerimonia, veniva organizzato un evento collegato a qualche iniziativa che nel corso del tempo era stata creata per rimediare ai danni erano derivati dalla guerra, dalle raccolte fondi in favore degli orfani alle serate di discussione per i diritti delle creature magiche.

Era abitudine di Draco evitare anche quel genere di celebrazioni per vari motivi: primo, la sua non era una faccia che molti accoglievano con affetto a gran parte di quegli eventi. Secondo, credeva lui stesso che la sua presenza fosse di cattivo gusto. Terzo, erano rare le volte in cui riceveva degli inviti, e anche in quei casi era più un proforma dovuto al suo status di _sopravvissuto_ , cosa che in realtà gli sembrava un po’ sciocca considerata la parte che aveva avuto durante la guerra, seppure fosse stato scagionato da tutte le accuse perché sotto coercizione.

Tra tutti, c’era però un evento a cui ogni anno si era quasi convinto a partecipare: il Gran Gala di raccolta fondi per il JUST. All’ultimo momento, però, affogava sempre nell’insicurezza, si chiedeva se davvero la sua presenza non sarebbe stata solo fonte di dolore per altri presenti all’evento. Così, già vestito di tutto punto l’attimo prima di smaterializzarsi fuori casa, aveva rinunciato ogni singola volta a partecipare, passando la serata a mangiare gelato insieme a Saoirse – negli ultimi anni aveva perfino provveduto a far recapitare una donazione anonima al Fondo il giorno successivo.

Dopo sei anni da quando aveva iniziato tale tradizione, anche quella sera aveva avuto la certezza che si sarebbe fatto prendere dalla paura, che si sarebbe bloccato a fissare il vuoto senza riuscire a concentrarsi sulla location dell’evento per smaterializzarsi – seppure dovesse solo pensare all’Atrium del Ministero, un posto in cui era stato fin troppe volte durante i processi.

Tuttavia, nella mente di Draco, anche a distanza di settimane da quel fatidico giorno di aprile, era ancora vivido l’incontro con Potter. Sapeva perfettamente che lui era stato uno dei supporter più vocali del JUST sin dal giorno in cui l’idea era stata proposta al Ministero, ed era molto probabile che Potter fosse presente all’evento di quella serata.

Era stupido che la sola idea che lui potesse essere presente gli fornisse il coraggio per partecipare quando mai prima di allora ci era riuscito, eppure l’attimo prima era in piedi sull’ultimo scalino che si affacciava nel vicolo sul retro del negozio e quello successivo… era al Ministero della Magia per la prima volta in anni.

L’ultima volta che era passato per l’Atrium, aveva a malapena avuto il tempo di guardarsi attorno prima di essere trascinato verso gli ascensori e infine giù, verso le sale per le udienze del Wizengamot. Scosse la testa, cercando di non soffermarsi sul passato, e fece del suo meglio per non dare troppo nell’occhio, cosa non facile con il suo colore di capelli vistoso.

Afferrò dal primo vassoio a tiro un bicchiere e ne bevve almeno metà del contenuto, non trovando affatto sollievo nelle bollicine del vino di scadente qualità. Continuava ad avere la gola secchissima e a pensare di aver commesso un terribile errore.

Teneva lo sguardo verso il basso, scivolando tra gli altri ospiti senza davvero badare alle loro conversazioni. Era sicuro di aver comunque sentito delle voci familiari e di aver intravisto con la coda dell’occhio qualcuno che aveva conosciuto in un passato lontano, ma ignorò la cosa puntando a un angolo se non nascosto, almeno isolato dell’Atrium decorato.

Sembrò trovare ciò che cercava di fronte all’enorme nuova fontana che aveva sostituito entrambe le sue predecessore. Non aveva mai avuto occasione di vedere di persona quella che Voldemort aveva richiesto fosse posizionata in quel punto, era già stata distrutta quando erano iniziati i processi, ma gli erano bastate le foto pubblicate sul Profeta durante la guerra per pensare che fosse orribile.

Ricordava invece quella precedente, quando aveva visitato il Ministero con suo padre molti anni prima, e pensava che questa nuova fontana fosse simile, seppure molto diversa. Rappresentava sempre una Strega e un Mago, tuttavia invece di essere su un piedistallo da cui venivano ammirate dalle Creature, le tenevano per mano come loro pari.

Draco era sicuro che i Goblin e i Centauri avrebbero avuto qualcosa da ridire al riguardo, dopotutto i rapporti con i maghi non erano dei migliori neppure di quei tempi nonostante gli sforzi delle nuove figure presenti nel Ministero a favore di un cambiamento. Era anche sicuro che alcuni Elfi Domestici si sarebbero ancora sentiti un po’ a disagio nell’essere riconosciuti in quel modo, ma il cambiamento richiedeva tempo. Forse prima o poi, in 30 o 50 anni, il sentimento di fratellanza sarebbe stato sinceramente sentito, come si augurava chiunque avesse voluto quella statua.

Stava meditando se valesse la pena affrontare di nuovo la sensazione di assoluto disagio che aveva provato nel mezzo degli altri invitati per raggiungere il tavolo con i canapè dall’altro lato dell’enorme stanza decorata d’oro e bianco, quando qualcuno gli si affiancò.

“Pensavo non ti saresti fatto vedere neppure quest’anno.”

Quando si voltò la riconobbe subito nonostante i folti capelli ricci fossero raccolti in modo elegante sopra la testa e indossasse un abito da sera che le dava un aspetto quasi regale, malgrado il pancione rendesse ovvio il suo essere agli ultimi mesi della gravidanza: Hermione Granger, organizzatrice dell’evento, una delle persone che con maggior fervore aveva lottato per la nascita del JUST, nonché una delle figure di maggior rilievo nella politica ministeriale. Lo osservò con un’espressione neutrale, forse quasi sorridente, un calice da champagne pieno fino all’orlo di succo di zucca stretto tra le dita.

Draco bevve un sorso del suo champagne, quasi avesse bisogno di un altro po’ di coraggio liquido per risponderle, nonostante le sue parole non gli fossero affatto sembrate un’accusa.

“Avevo l’impressione che la mia presenza non sarebbe stata gradita…” commentò, a voce più bassa di quel che avrebbe voluto gli uscisse di bocca.

Lei lo fissò con il viso corrucciato. “Sai che sono stata io a insistere perché la tua richiesta fosse approvata, vero? E che mi occupo di persona della lista degli invitati alla festa?”

“È un modo per dirmi che ti sono debitore?” chiese perplesso, le mani che iniziavano a sudargli.

La Granger ridacchiò, anche se non sembrava fosse il tipo di risata crudele che le avrebbe rivolto Draco in adolescenza. “No. Sei stato tanto stronzo in passato, e non mi rimangerei quel pugno che ti ho dato, te lo meritavi. Ma non significa che ti meriti che la tua vita sia rovinata per sempre per scelte sbagliate che hai fatto perché eri giovane, immaturo, influenzato dalla paura, sotto coercizione… Wow, è una lista lunga di buone ragioni per metterci una pietra sopra.”

Draco rimase a guardarla in silenzio per qualche istante, riflettendo. “Quindi, tregua?”

“Pensavo potessimo fare un passo in più e provare a essere civili.”

Lei ridacchiò ancora una volta all’espressione di Draco, poi proseguì. “Sono seria, voglio sapere come va il tuo negozio. Harry ha menzionato di esserci stato con Teddy e sembravano entrambi molto impressionati.”

Draco non era sicuro di credere alle sue orecchie, Potter poteva davvero avergli fatto un complimento? Cercò di riprendersi in fretta, non c’era tempo per perdersi in certe stupidaggini.

Hermione Granger, di tutte le persone al mondo, sembrava voler avere una conversazione civile con lui e non poteva permettersi di rovinare anche quella chance di dimostrare d’esser diventato una persona migliore.

Lo stupì, tuttavia, quando parlare del più e del meno con lei gli venne quasi naturale, come se lei fosse davvero disposta a dimenticarsi tutto ciò che Draco le aveva fatto in adolescenza.

Chiacchierarono quasi in modo amichevole del negozio e Draco si scoprì interessato nel sapere di preciso cosa facesse lei al Ministero, soprattutto perché sembrava lavorasse ancora nonostante la gravidanza avanzata – cosa che preoccupava suo marito, da quel che lei gli aveva detto.

Si separarono una decina di minuti più tardi, quando Hermione, che aveva insistito la chiamasse per nome, menzionò di doverlo lasciare per occuparsi di faccende noiosissime e puramente organizzative prima del suo discorso.

Di nuovo solo, Draco scoprì di sentirsi abbastanza coraggioso da guardarsi intorno sul serio per la prima volta, rendendosi conto quindi di coloro che si aggiravano per l’Atrium. C’erano un paio di facce familiari, alcuni erano figli di Mangiamorte che avevano avuto parti minori nel conflitto, ben più piccole di quel che aveva avuto lui, ma che ne avevano subito comunque le conseguenze. Altri erano perlopiù vittime della maledizione Imperius o parenti di chi l’aveva subita in modo errato e al momento era al San Mungo, la mente permanentemente danneggiata e ormai irrecuperabile.

Draco si sentì di nuovo a disagio a esser messo alla pari di questi ultimi casi; si chiedeva perché lui, che per qualche tempo all’inizio era stato perfino orgoglioso della missione che gli era stata affidata da Voldemort in persona – seppure solo a causa della sua ingenuità – fosse ancora considerato una vittima.

Aspettava con impazienza il momento in cui lo avrebbe notato qualcuno che era sul serio degno di quel titolo, qualcuno che lo avrebbe affrontato e gli avrebbe urlato ciò che il suo cervello gli ripeteva spesso riguardo gli errori che aveva commesso in passato.

La voce di Hermione lo risvegliò all’improvviso dai suoi pensieri e si rese conto di aver stretto il bicchiere di champagne così forte da rischiare di romperlo.

“È un tale piacere vedervi tutti qui stasera per festeggiare un decennio di successo non solo del Fondo, ma anche di tutte le iniziative che il JUST ha aiutato a finanziare nel corso degli anni, dalla ricerca alla nascita di fruttuose attività imprenditoriali,” disse con entusiasmo Hermione su un podio leggermente rialzato, in piedi di fronte a una parete coperta da una tenda verde smeraldo.

“Mi rincuora vedere ancora così tanta partecipazione e sapere che il sostegno è sempre presente per questa iniziativa. Sono passati anni, eppure riceviamo ancora molte richieste di aiuto da parte di persone che hanno risentito degli effetti negativi che la guerra ha avuto sulle loro vite in vie indirette come lo è stato per voi. E il JUST è nato per questo, per evitare che ci comportassimo in modo meschino, per non dimenticarci di allungare una mano anche verso chi ha commesso un errore. Per ricordarci che c’è sempre bisogno di un pizzico in più di generosità e comprensione.”

Hermione fece una pausa a effetto e nella sala rimbombarono una serie di applausi sentiti. Quando tornò il silenzio, ricominciò a parlare.

“Vorrei quindi ringraziare coloro che ancora donano al Fondo. Coloro che ne hanno usufruito e che ora si sono trasformati in donatori. E infine coloro che usano la loro reputazione per fare ottima pubblicità all’iniziativa,” aggiunse con un sorriso sornione facendo un occhiolino a qualcuno nella folla, accennando anche un brindisi con il bicchiere mezzo vuoto di succo di zucca che aveva ancora in mano.

Draco spostò l’attenzione in quella direzione e notò, per la prima volta, la presenza di Potter. L’aveva cercato con lo sguardo nella folla poco prima, ma con tutta probabilità era stato circondato da troppe persone perché riuscisse a notarlo dal suo nascondiglio così in disparte rispetto al resto degli ospiti.

“E infine, un grazie a un… Anonimo donatore, che ci ha procurato il pezzo che inauguriamo con questa serata,” Hermione fece un’altra pausa a effetto, girò le spalle alla folla e, bacchetta alla mano, con un movimento di polso aggraziato la tenda che aveva coperto la parete sparì.

Al suo posto c’era un semplice muro bianco a cui era appeso un quadro che ospitava niente meno che Severus Piton in piedi nell’aula di Pozioni, una serie di calderoni che sembravano sobbollire alle sue spalle, i vapori che salivano in rivoli lenti e riportavano Draco all’adolescenza.

Sembrava che Piton fosse parecchio annoiato all’idea di dover restare in bella mostra di fronte a tutta quella gente, tuttavia per il momento si stava limitando a restare in silenzio a braccia incrociate, lanciando occhiatacce verso chiunque dall’alto in basso.

“Questo secondo quadro del Preside Piton verrà appeso nel corridoio che porta alla sala comune di Serpeverde, nella speranza che sia fonte di coraggio per coloro che si sentono persi nei momenti più bui, citando le parole del nostro anonimo donatore,” concluse Hermione tra gli scrosci di applausi, prima di interrompere l’incantesimo che amplificava la sua voce e tornare a passeggiare tra gli altri ospiti.

Draco osservò il quadro per qualche secondo, convinto che Severus avesse portato gli occhi al cielo a quelle ultime parole, ma anche sicuro di averlo visto, se possibile, impallidire, inverdire e arrossire allo stesso tempo. Sembrava che l’uomo avesse una chiara idea di chi fosse il misterioso donatore che aveva pagato perché venisse creato un suo secondo quadro in nome del JUST. Doveva essere qualcuno dell’Ordine che aveva sempre creduto nella sua innocenza… Forse la McGranitt?

Ancora perplesso, Draco cercò di nuovo con lo sguardo Hermione. Non fu affatto stupito di trovarla che chiacchierava con Potter in persona; avevano dei calici pieni in mano, seppure contenessero liquidi diversi, e sembrava che stessero facendo un brindisi.

Cercò di non prestare molta attenzione a Potter, non gli faceva bene concentrarsi troppo su di lui. Sapeva che era troppo grande il rischio di ricadere nella sua adolescenziale ossessione per il Salvatore. Non riuscì comunque a impedirsi di pensare che sebbene Potter fosse molto attraente vestito di tutto punto in abiti formali da mago – con quella lunga veste grigio scuro dagli intricati dettagli bianchi che aveva scelto per la serata –, Draco lo preferiva come lo aveva visto nel suo negozio: casual, in abiti babbani, quasi fuori posto nel mezzo di Diagon Alley e per questo impossibile da non notare perfino in una folla.

Distolse lo sguardo e si decise infine ad avviarsi verso il tavolo con i canapè; aveva davvero toccato il fondo se l’unica opzione che gli era rimasta per reprimere quei pensieri era affogarli nel cibo. Saoirse lo avrebbe deriso così tanto se lo avesse saputo. Non che ne avrebbe mai fatto parola con lei…

Per quanto il buffet fosse ricco e invitante, non riuscì a mantenere la sua attenzione a lungo e ben presto Draco si trovò a gironzolare tra gli ospiti ancora una volta. Per qualche ragione aveva deciso di non tenere lo sguardo sul pavimento, forse incoraggiato dal vino che aveva bevuto senza nulla nello stomaco.

Aveva l’impressione che tutti si conoscessero da precedenti serate simili a quella, e nonostante le facce familiari, nessuno si avvicinò mai per rivolgergli la parola. Era impensabile che fosse lui il primo ad avvicinarsi, ancora insicuro su chi avrebbe potuto attaccarlo se avesse provato a intavolare una conversazione amichevole, quindi ben presto rinunciò, sentendosi incredibilmente isolato nel mezzo della folla.

Stava ritornando al suo angolo nascosto per ammirare l’architettura dell’Atrium un’ultima volta prima di mettere una fine anticipata alla serata e andarsene, quando si accorse che Potter si era avvicinato al dipinto e stava ora chiacchierando con l’uomo che ne era ritratto.

Seppure fosse a una certa distanza, Draco era sicuro che Potter stesse sorridendo, mentre Piton aveva un’espressione contrariata e le braccia ancora incrociate. Lo scambio gli sembrò comunque abbastanza pacifico e se doveva essere sincero a Draco parve quasi che tra i due ci fosse una certa confidenza, come se non fosse la prima conversazione che c’era stata tra loro da quando Severus era morto.

Ripensando al comportamento di Hermione e al suo brindisi con Potter, Draco si chiese distrattamente se il misterioso donatore che aveva pagato per il quadro non fosse proprio lui, anche se la cosa non sembrava avere nessun senso considerato il loro passato. Certo, Potter aveva più o meno pulito la reputazione di Piton, ma il Professore era pur sempre stato davvero orribile con lui.

Spostò all’improvviso lo sguardo dal Salvatore quando lo vide ridere di qualcosa che Piton aveva detto.

Draco tornò al suo gironzolare senza meta, prima di fermarsi accanto alla fontana con la statua come aveva previsto il suo programma originario. Era perfino riuscito a recuperare un altro bicchiere di champagne lungo la strada. Era sicuro di poter definire quella serata un fallimento solo al 70% se fosse riuscito a tornare a casa almeno un po’ brillo. Non ci avrebbe messo molto dopo averne bevuti già tre bicchieri e aver a malapena toccato il cibo dal tavolo dei canapè, rifletté fissando il fondo del bicchiere ormai vuoto ancora una volta.

“Hermione mi aveva detto che ti nascondevi qui, ma non pensavo che avessi già messo le radici,” lo punzecchiò la voce di Potter all’improvviso, facendolo sussultare.

Si girò verso di lui, che gli stava porgendo un altro bicchiere. Non si era neppure accorto che Potter lo aveva approcciato, occupato com’era a cercare di ignorare ciò che gli stava accadendo intorno.

Draco poggiò il bicchiere vuoto sul bordo della fontana e accettò quello che gli veniva offerto.

“Non lo chiamerei nascondersi, solo allontanarsi e stare dove alla folla non importa che io stia.”

La faccia di Potter si corrucciò in un misto tra una risata e una smorfia. “Nascondersi, quindi.”

Draco sospirò. “Semantica, Potter.”

“Come preferisci.” Stavolta una risata gli sfuggì davvero dalle labbra. “Ho menzionato a Teddy che siete parenti,” aggiunse poi e Draco per poco non si stronzò con il sorso di champagne che aveva appena bevuto.

“Perché?”

Potter scrollò le spalle. “Credo che tu gli piaccia. O perlomeno potresti piacergli se ti conoscesse. La guerra lo ha già privato di abbastanza parenti, non vedo perché dovrebbe rinunciare a conoscere una parte della sua famiglia che è viva e vegeta.”

Draco rimase a bocca aperta per qualche istante, poi spostò lo sguardo. “È una pessima idea.”

“Perché?” domandò Potter. “Mi avevi dato l’impressione di volerlo conoscere anche tu…”

Con una risata amareggiata appena trattenuta, Draco si girò di nuovo verso di lui. “Oh, non saprei. Magari avresti prima dovuto pensare a cosa avrebbe detto mia zia? Mi sembra di capire che è lei la tutrice legale di Teddy?”

Harry si schiarì la gola, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro, come se avesse ricordato all’improvviso che a tutti gli effetti non era lui il padre di Teddy e che quel genere di decisioni non gli spettavano.

“Come immaginavo. Beh, lascia che chiarisca io per te, allora. Dal modo in cui dava loro la caccia, dal modo in cui li odiava come se fosse la cosa peggiore che le fossero mai capitati, posso dire quasi con certezza anche senza essere stato presente che sia stata Bellatrix a uccidere il marito di mia zia, sua figlia e suo genero,” ammise in un sussurro pieno dell’odio che provava per Bellatrix. “Non credo che zia Andromeda voglia avere a che fare con nessuno dei membri della mia famiglia.”

C’era una certa amarezza nella sua voce, ma Draco la annegò in tutto ciò che era rimasto nel suo bicchiere, prima di abbandonare anche quello sul bordo della fontana. Era quasi tentato di mettersi a sedere su quel bordo invitante, tuttavia Potter era già abbastanza in vantaggio nei suoi confronti; non sarebbe crollato in quel modo sotto il peso della dura verità di fronte a lui. Aveva rinunciato a tutta la dignità che poteva dare a Potter per il momento.

Era sicuro che a quelle parole lui se ne sarebbe andato, che lo avrebbe finalmente lasciato in pace dopo che gli aveva ricordato una delle persone che sapeva Potter odiava di più al mondo. Invece rimase lì, accanto a lui, seppure la mano libera fosse chiusa in un pugno così stretto che le nocche erano bianche e le unghie dovevano essere affondate in modo doloroso nel suo palmo.

Quando Draco si decise finalmente a guardarlo di nuovo in viso, Potter era pallido e aveva gli occhi persi nel vuoto, in un punto a caso dell’Atrium, come se fosse incastrato in un ricordo molto vecchio.

Draco sospirò tra sé e sé, desiderando un altro bicchiere, magari con qualcosa di più forte di quel maledetto vino scadente tutto bollicine. Doveva aver detto qualcosa di davvero sbagliato per aver ridotto Potter in condizioni simili.

Per un istante provò un forte rimorso ad averle pronunciate, ma sapeva che erano necessarie per proteggere Teddy dalla cattiva reputazione che seguiva il nome Malfoy. Quel ragazzino innocente non si meritava di essere accostato ai suoi errori in alcun modo.

“Severus sembrava disapprovare la tua scelta di parole,” borbottò all’improvviso Draco, cercando di cambiare argomento nella speranza che Potter si riprendesse.

Non sapeva neppure perché ci stesse provando in realtà. L’istinto gli stava urlando di andarsene sin dal momento in cui Potter gli aveva rivolto la parola. Tuttavia voleva davvero tentare d’avere per una volta una conversazione decente con lui.

Ci vollero un paio di istanti, ma dopo aver sgranato gli occhi in sua direzione, Potter si riprese.

“Prego?”

“Fonte di coraggio per coloro che si sentono persi nei momenti più bui…” citò Draco. “Sembrano ciarle degno soltanto dell’Uomo di Silente.”

Era una provocazione ovviamente; nonostante fossero passati anni dalla morte dell’ex Preside di Hogwarts, uno dei tanti nomignoli che la gente ancora usava per Potter era l’Uomo di Silente.

Draco ignorò la morsa che lo colse alla gola al solo pensiero di Silente. Era una cosa a cui si era abituato negli anni ed era consapevole che nonostante fosse ormai di pubblico dominio che Silente avesse già programmato la sua morte, Draco sapeva anche che non si sarebbe mai liberato del tutto dal senso di colpa per le sue azioni.

Lui boccheggiò per un istante, poi sorrise e prese un sorso senza rispondere.

“Quindi è per questo che non hai intrapreso la carriera da Auror?” domandò infine Draco rompendo di nuovo il silenzio quando divenne ovvio che Potter non gli avrebbe dato spiegazioni ulteriori riguardo il quadro.

Potter ridacchiò. “Oh no, Kingsley era l’Uomo di Silente tanto quanto me, anche se a volte ha messo in dubbio ciò che facevo per ordine di Silente dopo la sua morte…” Fece una pausa per bere ciò che gli era rimasto nel bicchiere e poi proseguì. “Sono sicuro che Kingsley avrebbe voluto uccidermi quando nel bel mezzo del secondo anno di training ho mollato, soprattutto perché si era esposto per farmi ammettere nonostante mi mancassero i M.A.G.O. necessari.”

“Comprensibile. Era appena stato eletto dopotutto, e la sua campagna era tutta basata sul non essere corrotto e bigotto come i suoi predecessori,” ribatté Draco con un sogghigno sulle labbra.

“Almeno Ron ha continuato il training ed Hermione ha fatto per anni un lavoro meraviglioso come sua assistente.”

“Ricordo gli articoli di giornale quando hai mollato. Pensavano tutti che stessi avendo una crisi di mezz’età in anticipo. O che saresti diventato il nuovo Signore Oscuro…”

Ancora una volta Potter ridacchiò. “Il Profeta ha sempre adorato pubblicare cavolate quando si tratta di me.”

“Quindi, perché tra tutte le cose che avresti potuto fare, hai scelto di diventare professore di Hogwarts?” domandò Draco.

“Credo che ci fosse una piccola parte di me che avesse già capito che sarebbe finita così. Essere un Auror, come Sirius o mio padre, quello era il sogno di un ragazzino. L’idea che fosse il mio destino era quasi una conseguenza della guerra… Ma quando a scuola insegnavo ai ragazzi dell’ES? Era diverso.”

Draco rimase incantato. Non solo dalle sue parole, anche dalla luce che sembrava brillare nei suoi occhi mentre parlava a cuore aperto di qualcosa di così intimo. Per un attimo non si sentì degno di ascoltare quelle parole, tuttavia Potter proseguì e Draco pensò che la cosa migliore da fare fosse ascoltarlo in rispettoso silenzio.

“Non so se è perché Silente è stato la persona che di più ha influenzato il mio modo di vedere il mondo, se mi sono rimaste impresse alcune parole che mi ha detto riguardo il perché Riddle avesse provato a diventare insegnante quando era giovane… Però l’idea di avere di influenzare in qualche modo ciò che sarà del futuro di ogni studente a cui insegnerò… È un potere che mi spaventa e mi entusiasma allo stesso tempo. Ci ho girato intorno per un po’, ma mi è bastata una chiacchierata con Minerva per rendermi conto che non sarei mai stato felice se fossi diventato un Auror.”

Rimasero in silenzio per lunghi istanti, Draco che lo osservava impressionato e allo stesso tempo con il cuore che gli piangeva per esser stato complice della morte di quello che forse non era stato solo un mentore per Potter, ma una parte integrante della sua famiglia sgangherata.

All’improvviso a disagio, Potter si passò distrattamente una mano tra i capelli, prima di parlare di nuovo. “Tu invece? Come sei finito a comprare il negozio? Non mi sembrava il tipo di lavoro che avrebbe attirato la tua attenzione.”

Draco sospirò e tornò a concentrarsi sulla fontana, tutta la sua attenzione presa dal piccolo Elfo Domestico che, a una più attenta osservazione, somigliava incredibilmente a Dobby, il vecchio Elfo della famiglia Malfoy. Si chiese se fosse possibile o se fosse solo suggestione, il ricordo di una lotta e di una fuga dal Manor che gli saliva nel retro della gola come bile.

“Era l’unico posto che era disposto ad assumermi,” ammise quasi senza volerlo con la voce spezzata. Si chiese perché di preciso con Potter fosse così facile rinunciare a piccole briciole della sua dignità a cui era rimasto stretto per lungo tempo.

“Oh…”

Draco si riprese, stringendo ancora di più le braccia al petto, un po’ offeso dalla pietà che era sicuro Potter gli stesse rivolgendo. Non aveva davvero il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia. “Non fraintendere, ci è voluto del tempo ma alla fine ho imparato ad amare quel lavoro. Sono stato molto fortunato.”

“Ci è voluto tempo, però…” mormorò, incoraggiante.

Forse fu quel tono a spingere Draco a provare a sbirciare l’espressione di Potter. Sembrava ancora una volta che fosse sinceramente curioso, non perché volesse prenderlo in giro, solo per puro desiderio di sapere, come Draco era stato curioso dei motivi che lo avevano spinto a scegliere l’insegnamento.

Gli sembrò giusto, quindi, ricambiare l’onestà con una dose di altrettanta vulnerabilità. Forse erano i bicchieri di champagne a parlare, ma dopotutto non aveva molta altra dignità che gli fosse rimasta, quindi perché avrebbe dovuto provare a tenersela stretta.

“All’inizio ci sono stati degli episodi di persone che passavano al negozio solo per ricordarmi che ero finito nel posto che mi spettava. Penso sia stata un’ottima lezione di vita. Qualcuno si comportava infine esattamente come io mi ero sempre comportato con gli altri. È stato illuminante.”

“Non avevano comunque il diritto di comportarsi in quel modo.”

Draco scrollò le spalle. “Mi ha insegnato ad apprezzare cose che avevo sempre dato per scontate, suppongo. Persone che in passato chiamavo amici sono state meno fortunate. E il proprietario del negozio è sempre stato molto gentile. Cacciava con garbo fuori dal negozio chiunque provasse a comportarsi in quella maniera di fronte a lui,” concluse con un sorriso malinconico.

Cadde di nuovo il silenzio tra di loro. Draco poteva sentire ancora una volta lo sguardo di Potter su di sé, ma si fece forza e continuò a studiare un punto a caso oltre la fontana, non osando riportare gli occhi sulle statue in caso riconoscesse altri visi familiari ricordati per sempre nell’oro del monumento.

“Sei davvero cambiato, eh? Un tempo non saresti stato così aperto su qualcosa di così… personale. Non con me perlomeno,” Potter fece una pausa. “Magari con Mirtilla.”

Draco si girò di scatto, sorpreso. Potter stava sorridendo divertito, ma non in modo crudele, anzi; sembrava quasi un sorriso complice, come se quello scontro che avevano avuto nel bagno anni prima fosse una battuta di cui solo loro avrebbero potuto ridere. Si chiese come di preciso potesse scherzare a cuor leggero di qualcosa di simile, ma scoprì che dopotutto importava davvero poco di quell’incidente perfino a lui che ne portava ancora le cicatrici sul petto. Erano passati davvero troppi anni.

“Potter, come ci tieni a puntualizzare, non ho molto da perdere ai tuoi occhi. Hai già visto ciò che di peggio potevo dare, dubito che qualsiasi cosa mi esca di bocca potrebbe farti cambiare idea,” ribatté con sarcasmo quasi d’istinto.

Il sorriso di Potter se possibile divenne ancora più smagliante. “Oh, ne saresti stupito…”

Draco stava quasi per ribattere ancora una volta quando all’improvviso una voce estranea li interruppe.

“Posso fare una foto, signori?” Era il fotografo del Profeta, quello che da tutta la sera Draco aveva evitato come la peste nel disperato tentativo di non finire in nessuno degli scatti che aveva fatto degli ospiti dell’evento.

Prima che Draco potesse darsi alla fuga con una scusa qualsiasi, Potter lo afferrò per una spalla e se lo strinse contro il fianco.

“Ma certo, Louis! Che dici, va bene qui con la fontana alle nostre spalle?” domandò Potter con un occhiolino rivolto al giovane fotografo, le cui gote andarono in fiamme immediatamente al sentirsi chiamare per nome.

Draco osservò entrambi con gli occhi sbarrati, senza comprendere di preciso cosa stesse accadendo.

Da quando Potter era così affabile con la stampa? Era sicuro che lui odiasse i paparazzi. Non lo avevano tormentato per tutta la sua vita, dopotutto? Perché chiamava quel ragazzino per nome?

Prima che se ne rendesse conto, il flash scattò e Draco si ritrovò con gli occhi che passavano dal viso sorridente di Potter all’obbiettivo, ancora completamente preso di sorpresa dalla luce abbagliante del flash.

Era probabilmente uno scatto orribile, ma il fotografo parve soddisfatto quando Potter si spostò verso di lui per stringergli la mano e chiedergli affabile di fargli avere una copia della foto appena possibile.

Il ragazzo si allontanò come in uno stato di trance e Draco comprendeva perfettamente il suo stato d’animo. Aveva difficoltà lui stesso a riprendersi da ciò che era appena accaduto e per un attimo si chiese se Potter non avesse lanciato di nascosto un Confundus tanto forte da colpire entrambi in una volta sola.

Fu l’improvviso _crack_ nel punto di Apparizione proprio accanto agli ascensori a cogliere l’attenzione di entrambi e a risvegliare del tutto Draco dalla sua riflessione.

Avvolto nella divisa degli Auror, i capelli scompigliati e se possibile un paio di centimetri più alto di quanto era stato l’ultima volta che Draco l’aveva visto, Ron Weasley stava procedendo quasi a passo di carica verso Hermione, esclamando ad alta voce sopra il caos di voci degli ospiti una serie di scuse per il suo terribile ritardo.

“È stato un piacere, Draco,” borbottò Harry prima di avviarsi in direzione dei suoi migliori amici senza lasciargli neppure il tempo di rispondere in alcun modo.

Stavolta Draco si accorse immediatamente che Potter aveva usato il suo nome, ma incolpò il troppo champagne che aveva bevuto del rossore che era sicuro gli fosse apparso sulle punte delle orecchie e sulle gote a giudicare da quanto accaldato si sentì all’improvviso.

Gli ci vollero solo altri 30 secondi prima di decidere che la sua serata fosse senza alcuna ombra di dubbio giunta al termine e Smaterializzarsi; nessuno si sarebbe davvero accorto della sua improvvisa dipartita.


	3. Capitolo 3

Capitolo 3

_And I hold up my hands  
_ _This will be my final step_  
Before I rise, rise, rise, rise, rise

Il piccolo appartamento sopra _Accessori di Prima Qualità per il Quidditch_ era sempre silenzioso di prima mattina. Quando splendeva il sole, la luce che filtrava nella zona living dalle ampie finestre rivolte verso il viale ancora deserto era la vera protagonista: illuminava i mobili in legno dai toni caldi e i pavimenti in parquet chiaro, e rimbalzava contro la superficie liscia del marmo grigio scuro dell’isola della cucina in un caleidoscopio di riflessi sulle pareti di un caldo rosa pastello.

Le uniche due persone che vivevano nell’appartamento e godevano di tale spettacolo – se si escludevano le numerose piante sparse in gran parte delle stanze –, non erano affatto prone alle chiacchiere, soprattutto prima della fine della colazione.

La routine mattutina di Draco e di Saoirse era perlopiù rimasta immutata negli anni in cui avevano convissuto nel modesto ma ormai del tutto rimodernato trilocale.

Draco si svegliava per primo e dopo essersi assicurato che le sue adorate piante non necessitassero di essere innaffiate, preparava una colazione molto semplice per poi sedersi all’isola e ignorare ogni altro essere vivente finché non aveva finito almeno la prima tazza di caffè. Quando aveva più o meno raggiunto lo stato di semi coscienza un’assonnata Saoirse lo raggiungeva, il Profeta già stretto tra le dita mentre leggeva in silenzio, quasi in uno stato di trance. Draco si alzava quindi a recuperare la posta, che nella maggior parte dei casi riguardava il negozio, per poi tornare a sedersi in attesa che Saoirse finisse di mangiare, non senza commentare con la bocca piena l’ennesima cavolata presente sul quotidiano. Infine, con un serie di veloci colpi di bacchetta, Saoirse si occupava delle stoviglie sporche e insieme scendevano ad aprire il negozio.

Era una macchina talmente ben oliata che quando quella mattina la routine venne interrotta da un gridolino eccitato di Saoirse, i residui di sonno da cui la tazza di caffè che Draco stava sorseggiando non lo aveva ancora curato, sparirono lasciandolo solo di pessimo umore.

Stava quasi per alzarsi e controllare se le fosse successo qualcosa, quando la porta della stanza della sua coinquilina si aprì. Saoirse rimase sulla soglia, lanciandogli un’occhiata dallo stretto corridoio, un’espressione sorniona stampata in viso che lo mise immediatamente a disagio. Conosceva quell’espressione e di solito non portava a nulla di divertente, non per Draco almeno.

“Cosa?”

Saoirse balzellò fino alla cucina in un modo che gli ricordò quasi Luna Lovegood che camminava sognante per i corridoi di Hogwarts. Saoirse teneva qualcosa ben nascosto dietro la schiena e stava soltanto fingendo quell’aria innocente, e la cosa continuava a tenerlo sulle spine.

Appena si mise a sedere accanto a lui, la sua curiosità di Draco venne infine soddisfatta quando lei quasi gli schiacciò una copia del Profeta contro il naso.

Il giornale era così vicino al suo viso che gli occhi quasi gli si incrociarono nel tentativo di capire cose gli stesse indicando con il dito, ma quando riuscì a mettere a fuoco l’immagine che occupava almeno un quarto della pagina, il fiato gli si mozzò in gola.

Lo scatto della notte prima di lui e Potter di fronte alla fontana era stato usato come foto principale per l’articolo che parlava dell’evento di beneficenza del JUST, affiancato da una foto che occupava altrettanto spazio sulla pagina di Hermione che svelava in loop il quadro di Piton.

Lo sguardo di Draco si spostò alla svelta sul numero della pagina. Si lasciò andare in un respiro di sollievo quando si rese conto che, nonostante si trattasse di Harry Potter, la notizia non era valsa le prime pagine e la foto fosse ben nascosta verso la fine del giornale, poco prima degli articoli di puro gossip.

Saoirse spostò di scatto il giornale, continuando a guardarlo con un sorriso sornione. “Vuoi davvero ancora continuare a negare che conosci il signor Potter un po’ più da vicino di quel che sei disposto ad ammettere?”

Draco le lanciò un’occhiataccia. “Cosa credi che dovrebbe provare quella foto, Sha?”

Lei fece schioccare la lingua e iniziò a tracciare con il dito qualcosa sulla pagina.

“Prima di tutto prova che tu e Potter avete scelto di avere una conversazione in un posto pieno di altre persone con cui chiacchierare,” puntualizzò, confermando a Draco che se mai Saoirse avesse frequentato Hogwarts, il Cappello non avrebbe esitato a fare di lei una Serpe.

“Potter voleva solo vantarsi del suo figlioccio,” cercò di divagare con una mezza bugia.

Saoirse però sorrise solo con maggior convinzione. Era sempre stato impossibile per lui mentirle.

“Ma davvero? Ti ha chiesto se vuoi incontrare tuo cugino di nuovo?”

Per un istante Draco portò gli occhi al cielo e si chiese perché di preciso considerasse Saoirse sua amica tanto da sentirsi a suo agio da parlarle di cose che gli stavano a cuore, quando era ovvio che lei premeva sempre perché lui si aprisse anche quando forse Draco non era pronto a farlo. Forse era quella la ragione.

“E con questo?”

Lei alzò le mani quasi in segno di resa, prima di tornare a disegnare con la punta del dito sulla pagina, riportando l’attenzione di Draco sulla foto. Dopo averla osservata per qualche istante, si rese conto che Saoirse stava disegnando piccoli cuoricini attorno al viso del Draco ritratto nella foto e distolse di nuovo lo sguardo con uno sbuffo irritato.

“Oh, nulla, significa solo che da quando vi siete visti l’ultima volta sei stato nei suoi pensieri tanto quanto lui lo è stato nei tuoi…” borbottò lei con finta indifferenza.

Draco, che era tornato alla colazione in un tentativo di non ripensare al braccio di Potter appoggiato sulla sua spalla, quasi si strozzò. Saoirse, accanto a lui, ridacchiò prima di dargli un colpetto sulla schiena.

“Vuoi smetterla? Non c’è nessuna attrazione tra me e Potter!”

Saoirse sospirò e scrollò le spalle. “Come vuoi. Anche se a me il modo in cui lo fissi in questa foto sembra dire proprio il contrario,” disse prima di recuperare la sua colazione e tornarsene nella stanza da cui era venuta, lasciando Draco da solo con il Profeta ancora aperto.

Cercò con tutte le sue forze di ignorare il giornale, arrivando persino a spingerlo fino a farlo cadere a terra pur di non averlo sotto il naso. Riuscì a lasciarlo lì per la durata di un solo boccone del suo toast, prima di alzarsi a recuperarlo.

Osservò con maggiore attenzione la foto, chiedendosi cosa avesse visto Saoirse di preciso.

Potter guardava verso l’obbiettivo, il suo sorriso quasi immobile, gli occhi che si aprivano e chiudevano in modo quasi ipnotico e la mano destra che si alzava in un saluto un po’ ridicolo, ma che per qualche ragione lo faceva sembrare affabile. Dava l’impressione di essere la persona più amichevole e disponibile del mondo nonostante emanasse un livello di carisma che non aveva per nulla avuto in adolescenza, non quando si trattava di quel genere di situazioni perlomeno.

Spostò lo sguardo sul se stesso della foto e trattenne di nuovo il fiato. Gli occhi del Draco ritratto sulla carta si spostavano in un loop dal fissare colti di sorpresa l’obbiettivo, all’osservare il viso di Potter, come ammaliato dalla sua presenza. Chiunque non fosse stato presente nel momento in cui era stata scatta la foto non avrebbe avuto idea di cosa Draco avesse osservato per primo; lui che ne era il soggetto lo sapeva perfettamente e sentì le gote andargli a fuoco.

Fu costretto ad ammettere che forse c’era una buona ragione se Saoirse credeva che fosse attratto da Potter. Sembrava quasi che fosse stato occupato nell’ammirarlo, prima che lo scatto lo sorprendesse come un criminale colto in flagranza. Il problema era che lo scatto non ritraeva neppure qualcosa di inesistente: Draco era davvero rimasto ammaliato dal charme di Potter, almeno per un momento.

Grugnì, sbattendosi inutilmente il Profeta contro il viso, cercando di rinnegare quell’immagine.

Era davvero bastata quell’improvvisa disinvoltura di Potter per fargli realizzare per la prima volta perché di preciso tutti avessero sempre avuto un tale rispetto innato nei suoi confronti. O perché fosse tanto semplice iniziare quasi a venerarlo, se si era abbastanza fortunati da venir accettati nel suo ristretto circolo di confidenti.

Non era qualcosa che Potter faceva per manipolare le persone, seppure Draco fosse sicuro che almeno un po’ fosse stato subdolo nei confronti del ragazzino che aveva scattato quella foto, pur di controllare l’argomento della conversazione.

Il punto era che tutti, a prescindere dall’età o dalla posizione che ricoprivano nella comunità magica, rimanevano incantati dal fascino di Harry Potter appena si rendevano conto che la realtà era migliore di qualsiasi versione avessero costruito nel loro cervello.

Riportò l’attenzione un’ultima volta sulla foto, chiedendosi in quanti di preciso avrebbero riconosciuto la sua faccia soltanto da quell’immagine, ma ogni sua speranza di passare come un anonimo nessuno venne subito distrutta.

La didascalia citava: “ _Harry Potter,_ _il Salvatore,_ _attuale insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure a Hogwarts, si congratula con Draco Malfoy, uno dei beneficiari del JUST e proprietario di un’attività di successo a Diagon Alley_.”

Draco grugnì, lasciando cadere il Profeta sul piano di marmo dell’isola, per poi nascondere la faccia contro la carta, stropicciando irrimediabilmente la pagina. Stava ancora rimuginando se fosse possibile morire di umiliazione – nonostante esperienze precedenti gliene avessero già provato l’impossibilità –, quando il rumore di qualcosa che picchiettava contro il vetro della finestra del salotto lo risvegliò.

Si alzò e si avviò verso il sofà, piccole stelle che gli offuscavano la vista a causa della forza con cui si era premuto i palmi delle mani contro le palpebre. Abbandonò il Profeta ormai stropicciato sul tavolino di vetro e si poggiò con il ginocchio sul vecchio divano sotto la finestra, il tessuto rosa pastello che si lamentava sotto il suo peso. Si sporse verso la finestra per aprila, e scostò le tende candide che erano sempre state quasi del tutto inutili nel filtrare la luce del mattino.

Notò solo in quel momento il gruppo di gufi stranamente rumoroso che attendeva di esser lasciato entrare per consegnare la posta. Nonostante fosse perplesso, aprì e li lasciò passare.

Uno a uno fecero una serie di giri intorno al lampadario della cucina e a quello del piccolo angolo relax, prima di lasciare la posta o accanto a lui ancora in ginocchio sul sofà, oppure sopra la copia del Profeta.

L’uscita dalla finestra fu un po’ più caotica; un paio di gufi in entrata si scontrarono con quelli in uscita, e per un attimo Draco si trovò tra le braccia una giovane civetta dalle zampe lunghe e il petto chiaro che sembrava non essere ancora del tutto pratica nel consegnare la posta. Gli sembrò quasi gli avesse rivolto un’occhiataccia con i suoi brillanti occhi gialli, prima di riprendere il volo.

Il rumore di ali che sbattevano e versi annoiati dei vari volatili aveva attirato anche Saoirse, che osservava la situazione dal corridoio, al momento l’unico posto sicuro dal caos che ancora riempiva gran parte dell’area living. Dopo un paio di lunghi istanti e una pila anomala di posta sparsa su varie superfici, il soggiorno fu finalmente privo di gufi e di nuovo silenzioso.

“Cosa è appena successo?” chiese Saoirse perplessa, senza però restarsene con le mani in mano.

Estrasse la bacchetta e cominciò a far sparire il disastro di piume che sembravano ricoprire quasi ogni superficie, compresa la colazione mai finita di Draco.

“Non ne ho idea…” Si era messo a sedere sul sofà più o meno a metà dello stranissimo spettacolo e un paio di buste era state lasciate direttamente sulle sue gambe.

Saoirse gli si avvicinò, controllando la finestra socchiusa alle sue spalle, come se si stesse assicurando che non sarebbe all’improvviso ricominciato l’influsso di gufi.

“Beh, chi le manda?” domandò chinandosi lungo il percorso a recuperare quelle che erano cadute sul tappeto dell’area relax o sul tavolino. Si accomodò infine accanto a lui, raggruppando tutte le missive sopra la pila che si era già formata sul divano.

Per un attimo rimasero in silenzio mentre smistavano la posta.

C’erano un paio di pergamene che Draco riconobbe subito: l’indirizzo del negozio rendeva chiaro che non si trattasse di posta personale, ma di questioni di affari. Di quelle si sarebbe occupato quando sarebbero scesi al negozio, quindi per il momento le passò a Saoirse, che le ripose con cura di nuovo sul tavolino accanto alla copia del Profeta.

La maggior parte delle lettere restanti erano anonime, non c’era neppure il suo indirizzo, e la cosa fece subito preoccupare Draco, soprattutto considerato l’articolo con la sua foto e il suo nome che era stato pubblicato proprio quella mattina. Erano poco più di una decina, e Saoirse stava quasi per aprirne una quando la fermò.

Lei lo fissò perplessa, ma quando notò che estraeva la bacchetta lo lasciò a borbottare tutti gli incantesimi che gli vennero in mente per assicurarsi che non fossero pericolose. Non poteva avere la certezza che non fossero maledette, però non aveva trovato nulla di preoccupante quindi quando Saoirse gli chiese con lo sguardo il permesso, la lasciò fare.

Non aveva nessuna voglia di leggere quelle lettere di persona, ne temeva troppo il contenuto. Preferiva fosse Saoirse a dirgli quanto la situazione fosse tragica, anche se in verità era piuttosto sicuro di avere un’idea piuttosto precisa di ciò che avrebbe trovato in quei pezzi di pergamena.

Lo stupiva solo che non ci fosse neppure una Strillettera…

Ci vollero pochi istanti perché l’espressione preoccupata di Saoirse cambiasse all’improvviso, le sue gote che arrossivano per la rabbia e le mani che stringevano la pergamena come se volesse bruciarla con lo sguardo. “Come osano?” mormorò.

“Saoirse…” cercò subito di calmarla, invano.

“No, non hanno il diritto di dire queste cose orribili su di te! Non ti conoscono!” esclamò strappando con forza la pergamena che aveva tra le mani riducendola in pezzi sempre più piccoli.

Draco sospirò, cercando di ignorare i pezzetti di pergamena caduti sul tappeto ai loro piedi.

“Non è la prima volta e non sarà l’ultima,” commentò solo con tono freddo recuperando una delle pergamene più piccole e aprendola, fingendo di non essere per nulla disturbato da tutto ciò che stava accadendo.

Non aveva idea se fosse stato davvero sfortunato o se in molti si ricordassero ancora effettivamente del suo penoso passato da Mangiamorte, ma la persona che gli aveva scritto quella missiva sembra non averlo dimenticato affatto.

_Solo i codardi meritano la pietà dei vincitori? O è la tua incompetenza a renderti un caso tanto interessante?_

La calligrafia era disordinata e c’erano un paio di macchie d’inchiostro; anche il pezzo di pergamena aveva visto giorni migliori a giudicare dai bordi un po’ rovinati. Era come se le poche parole fossero state scritte in fretta e furia, eppure il messaggio era arrivato dritto al punto: i suoi errori, il suo passato, perfino il suo essere inadatto… tutto ciò che aveva fatto non sarebbe mai stato cancellato del tutto, qualcuno avrebbe sempre ricordato e soprattutto non lo avrebbe mai perdonato.

Sentiva gli occhi che gli si riempivano di lacrime, il pezzo di pergamena che scricchiolava tra le sue dita mentre lo stringeva troppo forte, prima che Saoirse glielo strappasse di mano. L’istante successivo Draco era tra le sue braccia, il viso affondato nei suoi capelli neri che profumavano di viole e camomilla.

“Non voglio che tu legga questo schifo, Draco. Sono tutte bugie e cattiverie. Sei una persona migliore adesso…”

Draco la strinse a sé con più forza, restando per qualche istante a occhi chiusi mentre si lasciava andare in un pianto quasi liberatorio. Era una cosa che faceva di rado ultimamente, ma Saoirse era sempre pronta a offrirgli conforto, proprio come Mirtilla aveva fatto anni prima. Doveva ammettere che preferiva il suo profumo all’odore umido di fognatura dei bagni di Hogwarts.

Ci vollero lunghi istanti, ma alla fine Draco prese un profondo respiro e si spostò per guardarla. Gli occhi verdi di Saoirse erano lucidi, tuttavia non sembrava avesse pianto anche lei; era solo incredibilmente triste e allo stesso tempo determinata a essere la roccia di cui Draco aveva bisogno in quel momento. Si sentì oltremodo fortunato ad avere un’amica simile e si rimangiò tutte le lamentele che aveva anche solo pensato in quelle settimane.

“Puoi buttare questa spazzatura per me?” le chiese.

Saoirse sorrise e annuì, raggruppando in fretta e furia tutte le lettere anonime. Stava quasi per alzarsi, quando esitò, mordicchiandosi il labbro prima di recuperare una busta che doveva aver tenuto da parte, nascosta alle sue spalle fino a quel momento. Gliela porse quasi in modo solenne, e Draco la accettò con riverenza senza neppure abbassare lo sguardo.

“Credo che questa vorrai aprirla,” mormorò soltanto mentre si alzava in piedi. “Ti aspetto giù in negozio, okay?” aggiunse solo prima di uscire dalla porta che si affacciava sulle scale.

Draco rimase in ascolto per un momento mentre scendeva nel magazzino. Il comportamento quasi timido di Saoirse lo aveva privato del coraggio di guardare la lettera che ancora teneva con delicatezza tra le mani. Tuttavia era solo nel salotto, quindi non aveva molta scelta se voleva sapere il perché del suo essere esitante. Nonostante la paura, doveva ammettere di essere davvero curioso.

Prese un paio di respiri per calmarsi. Provò a distrarsi chiedendosi se avesse annaffiato le piante che stavano sul balconcino della cucina, tuttavia era sicuro che fosse la prima cosa che aveva fatto appena era uscito dalla sua stanza quella mattina, quindi fu costretto ad ammettere che tra lui e la lettera non ci fosse davvero nessun impedimento.

Si decise quindi a prendere coraggio e abbassò lo sguardo.

In una calligrafia sottile, che parlava di un’educazione simile a quella che aveva ricevuto lui stesso, c’erano scritti soltanto il suo nome e quello di sua madre. Entrambi i dettagli lo lasciarono immediatamente perplesso.

Quando si decise a girare la busta il fiato parve uscirgli del tutto dai polmoni: nella stessa calligrafia ordinata e precisa, il nome Andromeda Black Tonks lo colpì quasi con la forza di uno schiaffo.

Dovette prendere grossi respiri per lunghi minuti che parvero infiniti prima di riuscire ad aprirla, ma alla fine lo fece con un misto tra reverenza, timore e anticipazione.

La busta conteneva due fogli di pergamena, uno col suo nome e uno con quello di sua madre. Ripose da parte con attenzione quello rivolto a Narcissa, ripromettendosi di decidere cosa farne di preciso in base al contenuto della pergamena che riportava il suo nome.

Sua madre lo aveva difeso a lungo, era il momento che Draco facesse la sua parte per ricambiarle il favore. Aveva sofferto abbastanza, non si meritava che la sorella che i loro genitori avevano disconosciuto decenni prima ora rinnegasse l’esistenza di Narcissa allo stesso modo.

_Carissimo nipote,_

_devo ammettere che è una sensazione piuttosto nuova poter usare questa parola per la prima volta nella mia vita alla mia veneranda età. Se dicessi che non mi riempie di gioia poterlo fare, sarebbe una bugia._

_Vorrei aver avuto l’opportunità di conoscerti abbastanza da poter affermare con sicurezza che piacerebbe anche a te considerarci ancora parte della stessa famiglia. Tuttavia, posso basarmi solo sulle parole di Harry per supporre che sia così._

_Teddy sembra non riuscire a smettere di parlare del tuo negozio da quando Harry gli ha menzionato che c’è una parentela tra di voi, e in tutta onestà mi risulta difficile negargli una richiesta semplice come l’incontrare un membro della sua già limitata famiglia._

_Pur non apprezzando i metodi di Harry, non posso che ammettere che se non fosse stato per la sua spinta in questa direzione forse non avrei mai trovato il coraggio di aprire un dialogo con te e tua madre per provare a risanare i rapporti._

_Voglio quindi invitare sia te che Narcissa per una tazza di tè a casa mia il primo sabato di giugno alle ore 16. Ti sarei molto grata se riuscissi a recapitare a Narcissa la mia missiva._

_Sperando che questa mia ti trovi in buona salute,_

_Andromeda_

Draco rilesse la lettera un paio di volte per accertarsi di non aver compreso in modo errato il contenuto. Era oltremodo formale, forse un po’ vaga seppure fosse riuscita ad andare dritta al nocciolo della questione.

Sembrava un invito abbastanza amichevole a bere un tè nella speranza di riavvicinare la famiglia, ma allo stesso tempo esprimeva una certa riluttanza da parte di Andromeda nell’accettarli a cuor leggero nella vita di Teddy.

Per un attimo Draco fu tentato di leggere anche la lettera rivolta a sua madre, giusto per accertarsi che sua zia non fosse stata più ostile nei suoi confronti. La rigirò tra le dita, la grana ruvida della pergamena sotto i suoi polpastrelli che col passare dei secondi diventava sempre più un rumore rilassante.

Decise infine di non intromettersi; sarebbe andato invece all’ufficio postale per fargliela recapitare il prima possibile. Era sicuro che uno dei loro gufi che di solito Draco usava per le consegne dei manici non avrebbe avuto difficoltà con un viaggio veloce fino in Francia.

Sarebbe stato invece molto più complicato per lui e sua madre capire quali conseguenze sarebbero derivate da quel tè pomeridiano in casa Tonks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toh guarda, trama a caso nel mezzo di troppi feels. Ops. 👀  
> Also, se qualcuno ha problemi col mio uso della parola nipote nella lettera, voglio ricordare che in italiano ce n'è una sola per due cose diverse, ma in inglese non è così, quindi la frase è comunque sensata con quella prospettiva. That's it.


	4. Capitolo 4

Capitolo 4

_Through all of the troubles in my life_   
_Through all of the battles that I will fight_   
_I'm gonna rise_

Nelle due settimane che avevano preceduto l’incontro con Andromeda, Draco aveva continuato a reprimere il pensiero di tutte le cose sbagliate che avrebbe potuto dire per far riconsiderare a sua zia l’idea che facesse ancora parte della sua famiglia. L’arrivo di sua madre tramite passaporta internazionale quel sabato mattina non era certo servito a tranquillizzarlo granché, anzi, se possibile contribuì a peggiorare la situazione.

Dall’istante in cui era arrivata, Narcissa Malfoy, che sapeva essere una persona impassibile perfino di fronte alle situazioni peggiori, aveva continuato a sistemare pieghe inesistenti sul semplice abito verde scuro che aveva scelto di indossare per l’occasione. Sembrava quasi fosse cosciente di non apparire come la donna d’alto lignaggio e tutto d’un pezzo ch’era stata in passato.

Draco non se l’era certo cavata meglio nel cercare di nascondere l’ansia che l’aveva investito. Dopo aver bighellonato nel negozio pieno di curiosi che si godevano i primi giorni di vacanza facendo shopping in Diagon Alley, Saoirse lo aveva cacciato in malo modo per il suo essere più una piaga che una risorsa.

In difesa di Draco, aveva cercato di essere gentile, ma un uomo aveva provato a ottenere uno sconto con toni e minacce che gli avevano ricordato tremendamente suo padre e la cosa semplicemente aveva peggiorato il suo umore ballerino.

Aveva quindi ubbidito e passato il resto della mattinata a spostare casse nel magazzino, se possibile peggiorando il disordine che già permeava nella piccola stanza – cosa che però parve rendere felice il Poltergeist a giudicare dalla piccola pila di polvere che trovò ad attenderlo di fianco alle scale che portavano all’appartamento. Sempre che Draco avesse interpretato correttamente lo strano segno.

Sapeva che era rimasto tutte quelle ore nel magazzino soltanto per non aspettare con sua madre, ma gli era bastato il tempo in cui erano stati insieme durante la colazione e durante la pausa pranzo per rendersi conto che non sarebbe riuscito a restare per ore nella stessa stanza con lei. Avrebbero soltanto rischiato di parlare di cose che nessuno dei due voleva affrontare, non prima di quel tè con Andromeda, perlomeno.

Certi argomenti era meglio rivangarli il meno possibile.

Quando ormai mancava meno di mezz’ora al loro appuntamento, Draco fu costretto a risalire la ripida scaletta di legno che collegava il magazzino del negozio al piccolo appartamento per raggiungere sua madre.

Dopo la conferma che sarebbero stati presenti entrambi, Andromeda gli aveva recapitato in un pacco una passaporta che si sarebbe attivata cinque minuti prima dell’orario concordato. Draco l’aveva lasciata in bella mostra sul tavolino del salotto dal giorno in cui l’aveva ricevuta, quasi fosse un promemoria del tempo che mancava al loro incontro.

Trovava che fosse perfetto, tra le altre cose, che la passaporta che sua zia gli aveva spedito fosse una Ricordella il cui incantesimo era ormai del tutto scomparso, rendendola a tutti gli effetti inutile.

Draco aveva quasi riso quando l’aveva vista la prima volta. Per qualche ragione, aveva intuito all’istante che era stato Potter a crearla, lui e quel suo dannato umorismo tagliente. Era sicuro che avrebbe colto al volo ogni occasione possibile per punzecchiarlo per il suo comportamento da coglione immaturo in adolescenza.

A Draco non dispiaceva; se lo meritava e, in fondo, pensava che fosse divertente, almeno nel modo in cui lo faceva Potter.

Quando entrò dalla porta, Narcissa lo aspettava nella stessa posizione in cui l’aveva lasciata quando lui e Saoirse erano usciti dopo aver mangiato con lei a pranzo. Sembrava quasi fuori posto con il suo viso nobile e i suoi modi aristocratici, seduta in modo composto e immobile come una statua sul suo vecchio sofà.

Per un istante Draco si chiese se qualcuno le avesse scagliato un Petrificus Totalus, ma appena si avvicinò al tavolino su cui la Ricordella luccicava, sua madre finalmente spostò lo sguardo da fuori dalla finestra.

“Il negozio sembra molto popolare,” commentò a voce così bassa che lo fece sussultare.

Era la prima volta che apriva bocca da quando lo aveva salutato appena arrivata. Non gli aveva neppure chiesto il sale mentre pranzavano nonostante sapessero entrambi che la zuppa che avevano mangiato ne avrebbe avuto bisogno.

Draco si schiarì la voce. “Saoirse sa sempre cosa mettere in vetrina.”

Sua madre annuì e gli rivolse un sorriso quasi timido. “Una fortuna che tu ti sia accorto di questo suo talento, allora.”

Lui rispose solo con una scrollata di spalle nonostante fosse consapevole che quel tipo di risposte non piacessero molto a sua madre. Non la vide però reagire in alcun modo e la cosa lo rincuorò. Narcissa stava proiettando l’aria da donna aristocratica che l’aveva contraddistinta in passato, quando ancora abitavano al Manor, tuttavia si trattava soltanto di quello: una facciata.

Era ovvio che l’esilio che si era auto imposta in Francia sin da quando Lucius era stato condannato l’avesse profondamente cambiata.

Draco lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio appeso al muro della cucina e prese tra le mani la Passaporta, prima di avvicinarsi a sua madre, che si era già alzata in piedi e stava di nuovo sistemando pieghe inesistenti sulla gonna del vestito.

“Mancano due minuti.”

Draco aveva un nodo in gola ed era piuttosto sicuro che il nervosismo gli si potesse leggere in faccia, tanto quanto doveva essere ovvio che aveva passato tutta la giornata in un magazzino polveroso a giudicare dalle macchie grigiastre di polvere e sudore sulla sua camicia blu scuro.

Si chiese se fosse stata una pessima idea non salire un po’ prima per fare una doccia e cambiarsi, ma quando sentì la familiare sensazione all’ombelico della Passaporta che si attivava realizzò che non c’era più tempo per i ripensamenti.

Andromeda lo avrebbe giudicato comunque. Con molta probabilità le macchie sul suo gilet non avrebbero fatto molta differenza.

Ci volle meno di quanto si aspettasse prima che sia lui che sua madre atterrassero barcollando sull’erba umida di una collina fiorita. La luce del sole faceva capolino dietro una gruppo di nuvole scure che si allontanavano e si rifletteva su un piccolo stagno ai piedi della collina in una serie di riflessi che quasi li abbagliò. Un po’ spostato sulla destra dello specchio d’acqua, c’era il piccolo cottage che Andromeda doveva chiamare casa.

Anche da distante ebbe subito l’impressione che dovesse essere un posto incantevole in cui vivere, con le sue pareti in pietra e legno chiaro, e le grandi finestre che lasciavano filtrare molta luce.

C’era un piccolo sentiero di pietra che iniziava dalla porta principale e lentamente spariva nel verde dell’erba alta della collina, forse nell’area in cui si trovava il confine della proprietà. Dava l’impressione di essere quasi un benvenuto accogliente ai visitatori, come volesse invitarli a proseguire verso la porta.

Sia Draco che Narcissa accolsero volentieri tale invito e avanzarono tenendosi per mano – quella di sua madre era così gelida tra le dita sudate di Draco che gli sembrò quasi di rischiare di perdere la presa più volte.

Quando arrivarono alla porta di legno bianco Draco bussò senza esitazioni. Ci vollero solo un paio di secondi prima che una figura passasse di fronte le grandi finestre che fiancheggiavano la soglia e per un istante il fiato gli si mozzò nella gola.

Lanciò uno sguardo spaventato verso sua madre, ma Narcissa si limitò ad annuire stringendogli la mano più forte senza aggiungere una sola parola, prima che Andromeda aprisse e rimanesse per qualche istante immobile a osservarli.

Draco non l’aveva mai incontrato in vita sua; per anni la sua esistenza era sempre stata così tabù che non aveva mai pensato di chiedere a sua madre come fosse stata sua zia, neppure dopo esser stati invitati in casa sua. In quel preciso momento, mentre le stava di fronte per la prima volta, si pentì di non aver mai affrontato l’argomento.

Andromeda Tonks somigliava incredibilmente a Bellatrix Lestrange, una delle persone del suo passato su cui Draco aveva ancora molto spesso incubi. Per un istante la paura che di fronte a lui ci fosse di nuovo quella donna orribile gli fece rimpiangere di aver accettato l’invito.

Tuttavia, dopo essersi preso qualche momento per osservarla meglio, illuminata dai raggi del sole, si rese conto di quanto fosse stato un pensiero sciocco.

Andromeda aveva i tratti del viso più delicati e a giudicare dal suo semplice abito color malva, non era un’amante del lusso e del macabro di cui si era sempre circondata Bellatrix. La differenza maggiore, però, stava negli occhi; né in quelli di Andromeda così come in quelli di sua madre, c’era traccia della perfida malizia che aveva sempre visto brillare in quelli di Bellatrix.

Come un fulmine a ciel sereno, lo colse la consapevolezza che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto davvero scambiarle per la stessa persona.

Se doveva essere sincero, più osservava sua zia e più pensava che le tre sorelle Black avessero avuto in comune tra di loro soltanto il portamento fiero e i tratti nobili caratteristici della loro casata.

Prese coraggio e lasciò la mano di sua madre per porgerla a sua zia.

“È un piacere incontrarti,” disse solo Draco, evitando di usare un epiteto qualsiasi sperando di non offenderla.

Andromeda sorrise appena e accettò la stretta di mano. “Non serve essere così formali. Puoi chiamarmi zia, se non è troppo strano.”

Draco deglutì, ma annuì prima di fare un passo da parte per lasciare spazio a sua madre.

Narcissa e Andromeda si studiarono in silenzio, prima che quasi allo stesso tempo scattassero l’una verso l’altra. Per un momento pensò che stessero cercando di attaccarsi, tuttavia si rese subito conto che si stavano soltanto abbracciando, tenendosi così strette che dubitò quasi che si sarebbero lasciate andare prima di lunghe ore. In realtà si separarono dopo appena qualche minuto, ma Draco era pronto a giurare che entrambe avessero gli occhi lucidi, anche se cercarono di nasconderlo entrambe.

Andromeda si schiarì la gola, prima di invitarli a entrare e a seguirli nel retro del cottage. “È una fortuna che abbia appena smesso di piovere. Potremo prendere il tè in giardino.”

Non rimasero a lungo nel cottage e Draco ebbe a malapena il tempo di guardarsi attorno, ma sembrava un ambiente accogliente, luminoso e incredibilmente ordinato per essere una casa in cui vivevano soltanto una signora un po’ avanti con gli anni e un adolescente.

Quando uscirono dalla porta a vetri nella piccola ma ben accessoriata cucina del cottage, si ritrovarono in un meraviglioso e curatissimo giardino fiorito che si affacciava sull’altra riva del piccolo stagno, che doveva abbracciare almeno un lato della casa. Un tavolo in ferro battuto ospitava un gruppo di sedie altrettanto decorate, e un set da tè li stava già aspettando sotto l’ovvia bolla di un incantesimo che lo manteneva alla temperatura perfetta.

Appena si misero a sedere ci fu un generico scambio di cortesie mentre il tè veniva servito insieme a una serie di tramezzini, pasticcini e scones dall’aria invitante. Quando tutti ebbero un piattino colmo di delizie e una tazza di tè da sorseggiare, cadde però per qualche lungo minuto un silenzio teso, interrotto solo dal rumore delle tazzine che si appoggiavano sui piattini dopo ogni sorso.

Draco stava ancora cercando di trovare qualcosa di appropriato da dire per non offendere sua zia, quando fu lei stessa a toglierlo dall’impiccio.

“Sono sicura di avervi colti un po’ di sorpresa,” iniziò attirando l’attenzione sia di Draco che di sua madre. Dimenticarono tutti e due per qualche istante il cibo che avevano di fronte.

“Per la verità, è stato Harry a convincermi che fosse una buona idea invitarvi qui,” continuò Andromeda prima di prendere un altro sorso di tè, tenendoli in attesa. “Come dicevo nelle mie lettere, Harry ha agito alle mie spalle parlando di voi con Teddy prima di chiedermi…”

“Non avevo idea che l’avrebbe fatto quando…” la interruppe Draco cercando di giustificare Potter, anche se non sapeva perché di preciso stesse cercando di difenderlo.

Andromeda lo osservò, invitandolo a continuare. Draco prese un profondo respiro.

“Sono stati al mio negozio e lui mi ha parlato di Teddy. Gli ho spiegato che ero al corrente della nostra parentela e che non avevo mai considerato appropriato mettermi in contatto con te considerato…” abbassò lo sguardo.

Sua madre, seduta accanto a lui, aveva allungato una mano sotto il tavolo e afferrato una delle sue che era stata stretta al tovagliolo poggiato sulle sue ginocchia fino a qualche secondo prima. “Considerato il nostro ruolo durante la guerra,” concluse lei al posto suo.

Draco si limitò ad annuire, alzando di nuovo gli occhi verso sua zia.

Andromeda prese un altro sorso di tè e sembrò riflettere per qualche istante.

“Come stavo per dire prima della tua interruzione, ha agito alle mie spalle ma non sono davvero arrabbiata con Harry per ciò che ha fatto. Forse è più appropriato dire che gliene sono grata,” proseguì sorridendo ora un po’ più convinta. “Mi aveva menzionato la vostra conversazione, ma sentirti dire di persona che hai sempre avuto a cuore il bene di Teddy anche prima di conoscerlo? Ora sono davvero convinta che farvi incontrare sia una buona idea.”

Draco la osservò trattenendosi a malapena dallo spalancare la bocca per la sorpresa. “Ma…”

“Non c’è molto che tu possa dire per farmi cambiare opinione. Harry mi ha parlato del tuo passato e non si è risparmiato nei dettagli. Neppure di come più volte avresti potuto consegnarlo ai Mangiamorte, ma alla fine tu abbia sempre cercato di temporeggiare perché lui riuscisse a scappare. Gli ha salvato la vita quasi quanto lui l’ha salvata a te, Draco, seppure tu abbia scelto un approccio più… Serpeverde.”

Draco si chiese per un attimo se la parola che avrebbe voluto dire in realtà fosse codardo e si fosse trattenuta solo per non ferire i suoi sentimenti; strinse con forza la mano di sua madre che ancora era intrecciata con la sua. Narcissa però lo stupì, quando nascose un risolino dietro la tazza.

“Dimenticano sempre tutti che eri una Serpeverde anche tu.”

Andromeda sorrise complice verso la sorella, prima di alzare la tazza quasi in un brindisi in sua direzione. La sua espressione era già tornata seria quando la tazza si appoggiò di nuovo sul piattino.

“So che anche tu hai salvato la vita di Harry,” disse con gli occhi in quelli della sorella.

Anche Narcissa lasciò la tazza per osservarla, ma si limitò a rispondere con un cenno del capo. Draco la sentì comunque stringergli la mano alla ricerca di supporto come aveva fatto lui pochi istanti prima.

“Perdonare Draco è stato più semplice di quel che avevo previsto. Era solo un ragazzino al tempo e ho visto i danni della guerra su Harry, che aveva la stessa età. Non è stato altrettanto facile accettare che saresti davvero ritornata sui tuoi passi dopo una vita al servizio di quel mostro, Narcissa…”

Andromeda la guardò con tanta intensità che Draco si chiese come potesse sua madre non agitarsi a disagio sulla sedia; era difficile perfino per lui stare fermo sotto uno sguardo tanto intenso, e non era neppure il soggetto di quell’attenzione.

Tuttavia era determinato a non disturbarle, principalmente perché era curioso. Cercò di non rendere ovvio il suo interesse continuando a mangiucchiare scones e sorseggiare con lentezza il tè, prestando forse eccessiva attenzione ai rivoli di fumo profumato di biancospino che ancora salivano dalla teiera.

Narcissa si risistemò sulla sedia, cedendo infine sotto lo sguardo intenso di sua sorella. Lasciò andare la mano di Draco e passò entrambi i palmi sul petto del suo vestito, liberandosi da delle briciole inesistenti prima di prendere parola.

“Considerati i nostri trascorsi, non mi stupisce. Non ho la presunzione di pensare che le mie scuse possano avere un grosso significato ai tuoi occhi, ma vorrei comunque chiedere scusa per tutto ciò che io o la mia famiglia, che si tratti di mio marito, i nostri genitori o nostra sorella, abbiamo fatto in passato che ha arrecato danno alla tua famiglia.”

Nonostante il tono risultasse ancora una volta eccessivamente formale e fosse ovvio che avesse scelto le parole con cura, Draco sapeva che le scuse di sua madre erano non solo sentite, ma anche tutt’altro che semplici da esternare.

Lui stesso aveva provato più volte a scusarsi con qualcuno che aveva ferito in passato con una qualsiasi delle sue azioni, eppure sapendo che le sue scuse sarebbe risultate vuote e inutili aveva sempre creduto che sarebbero state respinte in malo modo. Certe volte sembrava un processo così futile e stancante per entrambe le parti, che si chiedeva se valesse davvero la pena di chiedere scusa…

Andromeda rimase in silenzio e lasciò che la sorella continuasse, ma non sembrava, per il momento, offesa o contrariata, né dal tono né dalle parole di Narcissa.

“Sarei una bugiarda se dicessi che mi pento del mio matrimonio con Lucius. Ho imparato ad amarlo con il tempo, e se non fosse per lui Draco non sarebbe seduto qui con noi. Ed è per mio figlio che sono stata disposta a mettere in pericolo la mia vita pur di salvare quella di Potter, l’unica persona che durante la guerra aveva dimostrato che qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto Draco fino a quel momento, non ci sarebbe stata una morte crudele ad attenderlo,” la voce di Narcissa si spezzò per un attimo.

Quando sua madre abbassò lo sguardo, Draco si accorse per la prima volta nella sua vita che Narcissa stava giocherellando con il tovagliolo che le stava poggiato sulle gambe. La stessa donna che gli aveva insegnato le buone maniere e lo aveva sgridato quando a quattro anni poggiava i gomiti sul tavolo durante i pasti.

“Ninfadora…” mormorò Andromeda, attirando l’attenzione di entrambi. “Quella notte era ad Hogwarts per suo figlio, così come lo era Remus. Erano lì perché speravano in un futuro migliore per Teddy.”

Narcissa annuì. “So che è stupido fare un paragone simile, non voglio mancarti di rispetto… Ma era ciò a cui pensavamo io e Lucius prima della guerra, prima che la situazione finisse così fuori controllo. Eravamo ingenui all’inizio, non ci eravamo davvero resi conto di cosa avrebbe significato affiancarci a…”

Fece una pausa in cui deglutì in modo rumore, poi continuò. “Speravo che dopo la prima scomparsa tutto sarebbe cambiato, che Lucius si sarebbe reso conto che erano idee stupide che avevamo soltanto ereditato dai nostri genitori. Aveva anche trovato il potere e l’influenza che aveva sempre sperato di ricevere da… Voldemort…” ci fu una lunga pausa, una serie di brividi scossero il corpo di sua madre, che prese un sorso di tè prima di continuare.

Draco si sforzò di ignorare la pelle d’oca che gli era salita lungo la schiena e il pezzo di scone che sembrava esserglisi incastrato nella gola al solo sentire quel nome.

“Non voglio mentire e dirti che Lucius aveva ottenuto la sua posizione agiata nel Ministero in modo legale, ma non lo aveva neppure fatto con i mezzi di quell’essere. Lucius non era mai stato una persona malvagia prima di allora. Corrotto, senza dubbio, ma era sempre stato troppo codardo per pensare che usare certi metodi violenti avrebbe portato a qualcosa. Quando Voldemort...” il nome le uscì con più sicurezza dalle labbra stavolta, ma ci fu comunque una pausa in cui deglutì rumorosamente prima di continuare. “Dopo il suo ritorno tutto cambiò di nuovo e alla fine non ci fu modo di evitare di ritrovarci travolti dagli eventi. Abbiamo pagato le conseguenze delle nostre scelte, com’è giusto.”

Draco sapeva a cosa stava si stesse riflettendo sua madre: a tutte le torture sia psicologiche che fisiche che avevano subito a cause degli errori che la loro famiglia aveva commesso negli anni agli occhi di Voldemort. Lui era convinto che stessero ancora continuando a pagare, seppure in modo molto più subdolo, ma lo tenne per sé, mentre stringeva con forza la mano di sua madre.

Le labbra di Narcissa che si incresparono in un timido sorriso quasi malinconico, come se lei gli avesse letto nella mente quel pensiero.

“Sono solo felice che almeno tu abbia ancora un futuro, Draco. È tutto ciò che ci sta a cuore.”

Distolse lo sguardo da quello di sua madre, riportandolo sulla teiera e sui rivoli di vapore che ne salivano. Voleva crederle, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva che erano parole sentite e sincere soltanto da lei.

Sapeva che suo padre non era ancora del tutto venuto a patti col suo essere omosessuale. Per qualche ragione era ancora aggrappato all’idea di un erede per la famiglia Malfoy; come se ci fosse dell’onore rimasto nel loro nome…

Per lunghi minuti cadde il silenzio, poi Andromeda sospirò. Draco riportò l’attenzione sul suo viso, che era al momento corrucciato.

“Non sono sicura di essere pronta a perdonare e dimenticare. Non per il momento, perlomeno. Ci sono troppe cose a pesare sul nostro passato,” sembrava che le parole le uscissero con grossa difficoltà, quasi le costasse un’enorme sacrificio ammettere ciò che provava.

“Non voglio neppure rinunciare alle ultime persone che sono rimaste della mia famiglia, non quando sembra che proviate dell’onesto rimorso per ciò che avete fatto. Questa guerra si è già presa abbastanza. Non posso né tanto meno voglio privarci di questa seconda chance.”

Andromeda cercò invano di nascondere gli occhi lucidi, e quando Draco si voltò verso sua madre notò che anche lei era in condizioni simili. Le loro espressioni erano talmente speculari che per la prima volta Draco sorrise, sicuro che con tempo, pazienza e tanto lavoro le cose si sarebbero aggiustate.

“Sarei davvero felice di poterti chiamare sorella ancora una volta…” sussurrò in risposta Narcissa.

Andromeda si limitò ad annuire in assenso, forse non fidandosi della sua voce.

Il sorriso sulle labbra di Draco si aprì ancora di più mentre osservava prima l’una e poi l’altra; se ciò che era accaduto con Potter al negozio era servito anche solo a riavvicinare sua madre con la sorella, ne era valsa la pena.

“Altro tè?” chiese per spezzare la tensione del momento, prima di versare senza neppure attendere risposta.

La conversazione si mosse in fretta su argomenti più leggeri.

Andromeda chiese a Draco del negozio, del suo appartamento e da lì di Saoirse. Poi domandò a Narcissa della sua vita in Francia e le promise di scriverle più che poteva e forse, se fosse riuscita a organizzare una Passaporta internazionale, che sarebbe perfino andata a visitarla nella piccola villetta sul mare in cui lei e Lucius vivevano da quando suo padre era uscito di prigione qualche mese prima.

Quando Draco iniziò a fare domande su Teddy, Andromeda s’illuminò ancora di più e si lanciò in dettagliati racconti di tutte le avventure che il ragazzino viveva regolarmente con Harry. Sembrava infatti che Potter, nei mesi in cui non era a Hogwarts, vivesse in un cottage alle spalle della collina su cui erano arrivati con la Passaporta.

Sua zia si stava quasi per alzare e recuperare un album di fotografie di Teddy, quando il rumore di qualcuno che si Materializzava qualche metro oltre la recinzione che circondava il giardino fece sussultare tutti sulle sedie.

“Oh, devono essere Harry e Teddy…” esclamò Andromeda prima di alzarsi e avvicinarsi alla bassa staccionata.

Draco si girò sulla sedia per sbirciare, mentre sua zia si sporgeva con le mani poggiate sul legno dipinto di bianco guardando all’orizzonte. Cercò di allungare il collo per vedere oltre la sua alta figura e notò due persone avvicinarsi nell’erba alta del leggero pendio oltre la staccionata.

Riconobbe subito Potter e il suo figlioccio, quest’ultimo che saltellava intorno al padrino, mentre Potter rideva di qualcosa che Teddy gli stava raccontando con una serie di gesti delle braccia molto esagerati che quasi gli fecero perdere l’equilibrio sull’erba umida.

Draco cercò di non soffermarsi troppo su come gli balzò nella mente di nuovo che Potter fosse davvero più attraente in abiti babbani.

“Ragazzi, sbrigatevi, il tè è tiepido, ma ci sono ancora dei tramezzini!” li incitò Andromeda con un gesto della mano. Quando si voltò verso Draco e Narcissa, sua zia aveva di nuovo stampato in faccia quel sorriso radioso che le aveva increspato il viso ogni volta in cui aveva parlato di Teddy e che la faceva sembrare molto più giovane.

“Ehy! Non sapevo che ci fossero ospiti. Buon pomeriggio signora Malfoy. Ciao Draco,” salutò Potter aprendo il cancello e lasciando passare Teddy. Quest’ultimo si bloccò all’improvviso e rimase a osservarli, poi si rivolse di nuovo a Harry. Il padrino gli sorrise e lo incoraggiò con un cenno a raggiungere sua nonna, che era ancora in piedi accanto al tavolo.

Teddy ubbidì, accostandosi ad Andromeda, che cercò invano di riordinargli con le dita i capelli spettinati, in quel momento di un nero profondo che lo facevano quasi sembrare un piccolo clone di Potter senza occhiali.

“Teddy, loro sono mia sorella Narcissa Malfoy e suo figlio Draco,” li presentò lei poggiando le mani sulle spalle del nipote.

Gli occhi di Teddy si spostarono da Draco a Narcissa per qualche istante, poi fece un cenno di saluto piuttosto timido con la mano. Risposero entrambi con un sorriso e un cenno del capo.

“Hai già provato la Tornado?” chiese Draco in un tentativo di farlo sentire un po’ più a suo agio. Doveva essere stata la mossa giusta, perché subito il viso di Teddy s’illuminò.

“Oh sì, Harry dice che forse se mi allenerò abbastanza, un giorno forse riuscirò a far parte della squadra di Quidditch della mia Casa!” esclamò mettendosi a sedere accanto a Draco, cogliendolo del tutto di sorpresa per la naturalezza del gesto.

Potter, che fino a quel momento era rimasto a osservarli a qualche passo di distanza, si decise ad avvicinarsi, e si accomodò nell’unica altra sedia vuota: quella dall’altro lato di Teddy.

“Devi prima decidere in quale ruolo vuoi giocare, Teddy.”

Il ragazzino mise il broncio. “Ma a me piacciono tutti e voglio essere utile.”

“Lo so, però una squadra è fatta da più persone, non puoi fare tutto tu,” ribatté Harry versando per entrambi una tazza di tè.

Dal modo in cui Teddy sbuffò portando drammaticamente gli occhi al cielo, doveva essere una discussione che avevano già avuto più volte e che si era conclusa sempre alla stessa maniera. Draco si ritrovò a sorridere senza sapere il perché al pensiero che fossero così abitudinari.

“C’è ancora tempo, sei molto giovane. Allenarsi per tutti i ruoli non è una cattiva idea per adesso. Essere versatili può sempre tornare utile. Ginny Weasley è una discreta Cercatrice nonostante la brillante carriera da Cacciatrice,” spiegò Draco, lanciando un’occhiata furtiva verso Potter da sopra la testa di Teddy.

Harry però non sembrò disturbato dalla menzione del nome della Weasley, anzi; annuì con vigore mentre cercava di masticare alla svelta il boccone che aveva in bocca, quasi ansioso di aggiungere qualcosa a ciò che aveva appena detto Draco.

“È vero! Una volta mi ha sostituito in campo e prendendo il Boccino ha vinto la coppa per Grifondoro!” esclamò, lanciando poi un’occhiata quasi di sfida verso Draco. “Chi se l’aspettava che ci sarebbe voluta una guerra per interrompere la lunghissima sequenza di vittorie della Coppa da parte di Grifondoro,” aggiunse con un occhiolino.

Il Draco del passato si sarebbe sentito offeso dalla frecciatina, tuttavia l’unica cosa che provò in quel momento fu stupore per come Potter sembrasse davvero in grado di scherzare su qualcosa di simile.

O Potter era del tutto fuori di testa, o era sul serio venuto a patti col suo passato abbastanza da prendere ciò che gli era successo alla leggera.

Invece di rispondere, Draco prese un sorso di tè e la cosa parve deludere un po’ Potter, come se si fosse aspettato una risposta a tono. Si chiese quasi se a Potter mancassero i loro botta e risposta infantili…

“Harry, possiamo fare una partita a scacchi?” chiese Teddy all’improvviso, risvegliando entrambi dalle loro riflessioni.

Draco non si era neppure accorto che lui e Potter si erano guardati negli occhi di sottecchi fino a quel momento. Forse sarebbe anche arrossito se lo scambio che stava avvenendo al tavolo non avesse attirato la sua attenzione.

“Oh, giochi a scacchi?” domandò Narcissa, che fino a quel momento era stata impegnata in una conversazione quasi sussurrata con la sorella, che quando era tornata a sedersi si era avvicinata di più a lei, quasi cercando un po’ di privacy.

Teddy annuì con vigore, la bocca troppo piena di biscotti per rispondere in altro modo.

“È davvero molto bravo, io di certo non sono un avversario alla sua altezza. Lui e Ron restano per ore di fronte alla scacchiera per finire una singola partita quando andiamo a casa sua e di Hermione,” spiegò Harry, l’orgoglio che traspariva da ogni singola parola.

Draco sapeva per semplice sentito dire che Weasley era un buon giocatore di scacchi. Ma a giudicare dal modo in cui Potter ne parlava, doveva davvero essere un metro di paragone valido che Teddy riuscisse a tenergli testa.

Teddy scrollò le spalle, le gote che gli si arrossavano e tradivano comunque il suo imbarazzo.

“Muovi solo troppo in fretta, non è vero che non sai giocare…”

Potter si limitò a scompigliargli i capelli con una risata e un “ _certo”_ a malapena udibile che fece sbuffare il figlioccio e sospirare Andromeda, il suo tentativo di rimettere in ordine i capelli di Teddy reso infine del tutto vano.

Draco si schiarì la voce. “Ti va se per stavolta sono io il tuo avversario?”

Il suo viso parve illuminarsi ancora una volta e subito Teddy schizzò fuori dalla sedia; senza aggiungere parola corse in casa per recuperare la scacchiera tra le risate degli adulti ancora seduti al tavolo.

“Sembra molto intelligente e vivace. Forse se un po’ timido,” commentò Narcissa.

Harry annuì. “Credo assomigli molto a Remus, anche se non ho avuto occasione di conoscerlo come avrei voluto. A un primo impatto sembra calmo e riservato, ma ha un cuore d’oro e una gran voglia di esplorare il mondo.”

Teddy, la scacchiera stretta tra le braccia, stava per uscire dalla porta sul retro ancora con il fiatone per la fretta, quando inciampò sullo stipite della porta, ruzzolando a terra.

Andromeda, Narcissa e Draco si alzarono, già pronti ad andare a controllare che stesse bene; Harry si limitò a sospirare con una risatina. Teddy scattò immediatamente a sedere sulle ginocchia: aveva il viso sporco di fango ed erba, e i pezzi degli scacchi magici imprecavano infastiditi da dove erano finiti sparsi per il giardino e nel mezzo delle aiuole fiorite.

“Sto bene!” esclamò alzando sopra la testa la scacchiera, almeno quella fortunatamente intatta.

“La goffaggine è tutta Ninfadora…” sussurrò Andromeda rimettendosi a sedere con un sorriso, una punta di malinconia nella sua voce.

Quando Teddy li raggiunse al tavolo dopo aver recuperato tutti i pezzi – non senza premurarsi di scusarsi con ognuno di loro man mano che li raccoglieva – Harry si assicurò che davvero non si fosse fatto nulla e lo aiutò a pulirsi i jeans e la t-shirt con un colpo di bacchetta, prima di lasciarlo a immergersi nella partita di scacchi con Draco.

Fu ovvio sin dalle prime mosse che Teddy fosse un abile stratega, forse lo stesso motivo per cui era così portato per il Quidditch. Vide la sua teoria confermata quando, tra una mossa e l’altra, gli chiese se fosse mai stato a vedere delle partite dal vivo e ne conseguì una conversazione sugli schemi di gioco che solo un vero appassionato poteva avere le capacità di intavolare.

Ogni tanto, mentre Teddy studiava la scacchiera riflettendo sulla mossa successiva, Draco lanciò uno sguardo in direzione di Potter, che stava conversando amabilmente con Narcissa e Andromeda dei viaggi che aveva fatto nei due anni precedenti al suo incarico come professore di Difesa.

Avrebbe voluto prestare più attenzione a ciò che stava raccontando, sembravano storie affascinati – e Draco doveva ammettere che era sempre stato avido quando si trattava di sapere cose che riguardavano Potter. Eppure desiderava anche essere un degno avversario per Teddy, non solo per non deluderlo, ma per dimostrargli che se si fossero incontrati di nuovo avrebbero almeno avuto qualcosa in comune.

Gli riuscì quindi di cogliere solo alcuni pezzi della conversazione, ma ne rimase comunque affascinato; sembrava davvero che Potter avesse avuto problemi ad accettare l’idea di una carriera da insegnante dopo aver rinunciato a quella da Auror, nonostante l’ovvio desiderio. Per come l’aveva raccontata la sera del gala, gli era sembrato tutto così intuitivo, come se davvero una semplice conversazione con la Preside McGranitt fosse bastata a indirizzare il totale caos che era stata la sua mente durante quei viaggi senza meta.

Draco era confuso. Potter era sempre stato un mistero e ogni volta che credeva di aver scoperto qualcosa che lo riguardava, si accorgeva che non aveva capito davvero nulla di lui.

Forse era quello il motivo per cui non c’era mai stata una chance che diventassero amici in adolescenza. Draco era stato troppo chiuso mentalmente e rigido nei propri schemi per avere davvero una chance con qualcuno come Potter, che si sentiva libero di cambiare idea come il vento nei capelli ma era anche capace di ardere con la passione di un incendio indomabile.

Il sole stava ormai cominciando a tramontare quando Andromeda si alzò in piedi con un sospiro.

“Non mi ero accorta che fosse così tardi. Forse dovreste restare a cena…” propose rivolta a Narcissa e Draco.

Teddy, che meno di venti minuti prima aveva perso per una piccola distrazione la prima partita contro Draco e gli aveva subito chiesto la rivincita, alzò la testa con un dito ancora puntato in direzione del cavallo a cui stava per chiedere di muoversi. “Possono restare? Davvero?”

Draco tentennò. Da un lato avrebbe davvero voluto rendere felice Teddy e finire la partita; dall’altro continuava ad avere dei dubbi riguardo la situazione. Temeva che prima o poi Andromeda si sarebbe resa conto che la sua reputazione avrebbe macchiato per sempre il nome di Teddy, ancora immacolato, e che gli avrebbe impedito di vederlo. Non voleva affezionarsi a lui soltanto per poi perderlo.

“Mi piacerebbe molto, ma ho una Passaporta per tornare in Francia che mi aspetta a casa di Draco. Non posso proprio perderla,” rispose Narcissa alzandosi e porgendo la mano a Draco in un invito a seguirla, togliendolo dall’impiccio di dover rispondere e deludere Teddy.

Era consapevole che la Passaporta di cui parlava sua madre non partisse prima prima delle nove, ma non si sarebbe certo preso il disturbo di sbandierare quel dettaglio. Sua madre doveva aver intuito il suo bisogno di una via d’uscita; cercò di ringraziarla silenziosamente, poggiando una mano sulla sua che gli si era stretta al braccio appena le si era affiancato.

Rivolse un sorriso dispiaciuto a Teddy, che aveva già un’espressione delusa in viso.

“Non preoccuparti Teddy, sono sicuro che avrai molte altre occasioni per battere Draco,” cercò di rincuorarlo Potter circondando le spalle del figlioccio in un abbraccio.

Teddy lo guardò quasi di sottecchi, ma sembrò sollevato, quindi tornò a rivolgersi verso Draco e sua madre.

“È stato bello conoscervi, potete tornare quando volete… se la nonna dice che va bene.”

Andromeda e Harry ridacchiarono quando aggiunse la seconda parte quasi come se avesse ricordato un istante troppo tardi che non era suo diritto fare quel genere di inviti. Anche Narcissa e Draco gli risposero sorridendo.

“Aspettiamo un vostro invito, allora,” concluse Draco con un cenno a sua zia, che ribatté in modo simile.

“Vi accompagno al punto di Smaterializzazione…” borbottò Harry avviandosi verso il cancelletto della staccionata da cui lui e Teddy erano entrati quasi un’ora prima.

Lo seguirono in silenzio oltre la recinzione di legno, poi Draco girò appena il viso e notò che Teddy era appoggiato alla staccionata che li guardava. Alzò una mano e salutò, ricevendo un saluto simile da parte di Teddy, che ci mise tanto entusiasmo che quasi finì col cadere dal lato sbagliato della staccionata.

Draco ridacchiò, attirando l’attenzione di entrambi i suoi accompagnatori.

“L’avevo detto che gli avevi fatto un’ottima impressione. Magari quella Ricordella ti sarà utile per farti restare in testa che tra noi due sono sempre io ad aver ragione?” scherzò Harry.

Draco, che si era quasi dimenticato di aver riposto la Passaporta, ormai inutile, nel taschino del gilet, per un attimo ebbe l’impressione che la Ricordella pesasse come un macigno.

“Il tuo senso dell’umorismo, in compenso, continua a lasciare a desiderare,” commentò Draco, anche la risposta mancava del tono acido che aveva sempre avuto in passato.

Parve davvero che Harry si fosse aspettato quel genere di replica perché un sorriso gli solcò le labbra. Rallentò anche abbastanza per camminare accanto a Draco invece che un passo più avanti.

“Neppure il Prescelto è perfetto.”

Seppure stesse provando a trattenersi, Draco si ritrovò a sorridere con lui. “Oh, Potter, devi assolutamente cambiare compagnie se ti sei sentito dire tanto spesso che sei perfetto da aver iniziato a crederci.”

Harry gli rivolse un sogghigno, Draco era quasi sicuro di leggere una sfida nei suoi occhi. “È un’offerta?”

Ci fu un momento in cui rimasero a guardarsi, entrambi sorridendo verso l’altro, prima che un colpo di tosse di Narcissa li interrompesse e li riportasse con i piedi per terra.

Draco non s’era neppure reso conto che si erano fermati. Sentì le orecchie andargli in fiamme all’istante, e fu costretto a schiarirsi a sua volta la gola.

Afferrò di nuovo il braccio di sua madre, che doveva aver lasciato la sua presa, forse a disagio per lo scambio tra lui e Harry. “Arrivederci, Potter.”

“Signora Malfoy. Draco,” salutò in risposta lui un istante prima che Narcissa Smaterializzasse entrambi di fronte al passaggio d’entrata di Diagon Alley.

Nella semioscurità dello stretto passaggio sul retro del Paiolo Magico, sua madre lo osservò con aria sorniona. All’istante Draco ebbe la certezza che le lunghe ore prima della sua partenza non sarebbero certo state silenziose e tese come lo erano state quelle dell’attesa di quella mattina.

“Quindi, tu e il signor Potter…” iniziò a dire lei.

Draco sospirò. “Non anche tu, ti prego,” borbottò estraendo la bacchetta e battendo sui mattoni così forte che quasi rischiò di spezzarla.

Narcissa ridacchiò. Decisamente lo aspettavano ore di sua madre e Saoirse che tramavano e spettegolavano a sue spese. Non poteva crederci che Potter avesse davvero flirtato con lui di fronte a sua madre. Perché era ciò che era accaduto, vero?


	5. Capitolo 5

Capitolo 5

_It slips through the fingers_

_Of the hands that held me up_

Il piacevole pomeriggio passato in compagnia della sua famiglia e di Harry – che ancora Draco si ostinava a provare a chiamare Potter nonostante fosse consapevole che il loro rapporto stesse cambiando – non lo aveva del tutto convinto che passare molto tempo con Teddy fosse la migliore delle idee.

Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che non avrebbe davvero avuto molta voce in capitolo al riguardo, considerate le altre persone coinvolte nella vita di Teddy.

La mattina successiva al tè in casa Tonks, infatti, l’ormai familiare civetta con lo sguardo corrucciato che gli aveva consegnato anche la Passaporta, planò con sicurezza attraverso la finestra del salotto insieme agli altri gufi che consegnavano la posta mattutina. Lasciò due lettere di fronte al piatto ormai vuoto di Draco e infine se ne volò fuori con uno stridio soddisfatto che lo fece sorridere nonostante l’idea di ricevere posta da sua zia dopo così poco ore lo rendesse un po’ ansioso.

Riconobbe subito sulla prima missiva la calligrafia precisa di Andromeda, e suppose che il secondo messaggio fosse di Teddy, a giudicare anche dalla grafia disordinata e ancora un po’ infantile.

Il messaggio di sua zia era un breve ringraziamento, seguito da un invito a contattare e a visitare Teddy a suo piacimento, purché non si intrattenessero in attività eccessivamente pericolose. Ebbe l’impressione che Andromeda gli stesse lasciando carta bianca di trascinare Teddy fuori casa a sua discrezione, come faceva da sempre Potter, che si comportava più come un padre che come un padrino nei confronti del figlioccio.

Cercò di non soffermarsi troppo a riflettere su quale fosse il significato di quel gesto, sicuro che stesse leggendo troppo in quella concessione.

Lasciò da parte la sua lettera e provò a distrarsi con il messaggio di Teddy.

_Caro cugino,_

_la nonna dice che anche se eri il cugino della mamma posso chiamarti così se voglio._

_Mi farebbe strano chiamarti Signor Malfoy. Però ti conosco anche da così poco e sei un adulto… Non voglio essere maleducato però, e ieri non mi è sembrato di aver fatto una buona prima impressione alla sorella della nonna._

_Comunque nonna Dromeda ha detto che possiamo vederci di nuovo e Harry ha promesso che passeremo al negozio uno di questi pomeriggi! Spero che sarai felice di vedermi._

_Magari se il negozio non è troppo pieno puoi venire con noi al parco così possiamo giocare di nuovo a scacchi. Quelli babbani non ti parlano, ma a me va bene lo stesso. In realtà mi distraggo sempre quando i pezzi provano a discutere quello che voglio fare…_

_Devo andare, la nonna dice che ci sto mettendo troppo a scrivere la lettera.  
_

_Con affetto, Teddy._

“Chi ti scrive? Non ti vedo mai così sorridente per della posta,” chiese Saoirse, ancora un pezzo di toast in mano e la sua solita espressione sorniona già stampata in viso. Allungava il collo per sbirciare il contenuto della lettera, quasi pensasse che gliel’avrebbe tenuta nascosta.

Draco sospirò e portò gli occhi al cielo, prima di passargliela. “Prima che tu ti faccia strane idee…”

Tornò alla posta che Saoirse aveva già provveduto a smistare, liberandosi delle ormai sporadiche lettere minacciose e d’odio che ancora Draco riceveva.

Ci vollero pochi istanti perché la sua migliore amica lo distraesse dalle lettere che riguardavano il negozio, su cui in realtà non si stava neppure concentrando davvero.

“Aww!” esclamò con una mano al petto mentre lo fissava con un sorrise che probabilmente era molto simile a quello che era comparso sul suo viso poco prima. “Quindi ieri è andata bene con Teddy?” aggiunse continuando a leggere.

La sera prima lei e Narcissa erano state così occupate a tormentarlo con le loro fantasie su Potter che ne avevano a malapena parlato prima che Draco rinunciasse e trovasse rifugio nella quiete della sua stanza. “A quanto pare.”

“Sembra un ragazzino particolare.” Dopo un istante poggiò con cura la lettera su un angolo dell’isola in cui non avrebbe rischiato di essere rovinata, quindi si fece seria. “Credi che questo suo essere così solare sia solo una facciata o sia reale?”

Per un momento Draco si perse nei suoi pensieri, riflettendo sulle poche interazioni che aveva avuto con Teddy. Osservò senza vederla una pianta appollaiata sopra al mobile della cucina.

“Credo che sia sinceramente felice,” ammise dopo quella che parve un’eternità. “Senza dubbio deve sentire la mancanza dei suoi genitori, ma Andromeda sembra aver fatto un buon lavoro nel fornirgli una figura materna senza effettivamente sostituirsi a mia cugina. Non mi è ancora chiaro se Potter abbia avuto altrettanto successo per quanto riguarda la figura paterna…”

“Quindi per ora la risposta è un forse è davvero felice nonostante tutto?”

Draco scrollò le spalle e sospirò, le spalle che sembravano cedergli sotto il peso di qualcosa che non sapeva di preciso come gli fosse crollato addosso. “Non ne ho idea, Sha. Ho passato solo un paio d’ore con lui.”

Saoirse sospirò a sua volta, prima di ricominciare a mangiare in modo quasi svogliato. “Avrai una chance di scoprirlo presto suppongo.”

Finirono la colazione in fretta e in silenzio. Draco avrebbe quasi voluto risentirsi con Saoirse per avergli rovinato in quel modo il buon umore che la lettera di Teddy gli aveva portato, ma doveva ammettere che la sua migliore amica aveva ragione a essere preoccupata.

Voleva davvero capire se Teddy era felice o se fingeva soltanto per il bene delle persone che aveva intorno. Supponeva che avrebbe potuto dedurlo soltanto passando davvero molto tempo con lui, idea di cui stava ancora valutando la validità.

Insomma, era bloccato in un loop da cui non sapeva di preciso come uscire. Per sua fortuna, a risolvere il problema fu ancora una volta un imprevedibile fattore esterno.

Dalle parole di Teddy nella lettera, Draco si era aspettato che lui e Potter avrebbero varcato la soglia del suo negozio non prima di qualche giorno dopo la lettera di quel mattino – o magari Teddy si sarebbe dimenticato di lui e della promessa di passare a visitarlo, e non si sarebbero presentati affatto, come aveva suggerito una parte del suo cervello.

Tuttavia Draco rimase solo con le sue elucubrazioni per meno del previsto.

La mattina successiva, quando si avvicinò alla porta di _Accessori_ _di Prima Qualità per il Quidditch_ per aprire, la faccia di Teddy era già appiccicata alla vetrina. Aveva gli occhi strizzati per lo sforzo di vedere nel locale ancora oscurato, mentre Harry se ne stava alle sue spalle con le mani nelle tasche dei jeans scuri, quasi divertito dal suo comportamento ridicolo.

Rimase per un istante bloccato a osservarli. Teddy, con una t-shirt gialla e una felpa blu scuro allacciata ai fianchi, borbottava quasi ansioso senza staccarsi dal vetro. Potter, di nuovo in abiti babbani seppure in colori meno sgargianti, alzò lo sguardo verso le finestre dell’appartamento prima di rispondere al figlioccio poggiandogli una mano sulle spalle, quasi stesse provando a rassicurarlo.

Draco non riuscì a impedirsi di ridacchiare delle espressioni ridicole di Teddy, il cui naso era ormai vicino al vetro da sembrare quello di un maiale; ogni suo respiro faceva annebbiare la vetrina impedendogli alla fine di riuscire a vedere granché, cosa che sembra frustrarlo oltre ogni limite a giudicare dal modo in cui ripuliva la superficie con l’angolo della felpa quasi con rabbia.

Ancora con un sorriso forse piuttosto idiota stampato in viso, Draco si avviò verso la porta. Notò solo con la coda dell’occhio Teddy schizzare di fronte alla soglia appena sentì il rumore della serratura che si apriva.

Draco non tentò neppure di prendersi del tempo per ricomporsi come avrebbe forse fatto in passato; accettò ben volentieri di rendersi altrettanto ridicolo con il sorriso che era consapevole doveva solcargli il viso. Spalancò soltanto la porta con entusiasmo.

“Buongiorno,” esclamò cogliendo entrambi di sorpresa. “Sbaglio o nella lettera avevi detto che sareste passati di pomeriggio,” aggiunse poggiandosi allo stipite della porta con un fianco, portando le braccia a incrociarsi sul petto senza però perdere il sorriso.

Teddy arrossì dondolando sui talloni, guardandolo quasi di sottecchi dalla sua posizione di svantaggio due gradini più in basso. “Beh, sì, ma non hai risposto… Volevo essere sicuro che l’avessi ricevuta.”

Il viso di Draco si corrucciò appena mentre si raddrizzava e le sue braccia tornavano ai suoi fianchi.

“Pensavo non ci fosse bisogno di una risposta. Sei sempre il benvenuto qui, Teddy.” Draco si sentì molto meglio nel vedere il sorriso tornare sul suo viso di Teddy. “Prego, entrate.” aggiunse quindi facendosi da parte per lasciarli passare.

Appena furono entrambi oltre la soglia, la chiuse alle sue spalle, e con un colpo di bacchetta le luci del negozio si accesero.

“Solo un malinteso quindi, visto?” lo stava rincuorando Harry a mezza voce con una mano ancora sulla sua spalla e un sorriso stampato in faccia.

Draco finse di non aver sentito; gli sembrò che avessero bisogno di un istante per una conversazione privata, quindi finse di controllare qualcosa tra gli scaffali qualche passo più in là.

I due dovevano aver finito la loro conversazione, perché quando si voltò per tornare verso la vetrina, si accorse che Teddy lo aveva raggiunto e attendeva soltanto l’occasione perfetta per parlargli di nuovo.

“Vuoi venire con noi? Harry oggi mi porta allo zoo!” Aveva ricominciato a dondolare sui talloni, quindi supponeva fosse almeno un po’ nervoso nel chiedergli di unirsi a loro.

Per un istante Draco spostò lo sguardo tra lui e Potter, poggiato con un fianco allo scaffale alle spalle del figlioccio.

Provò a cercare conferma negli occhi di Potter; non aveva davvero bisogno del suo permesso per passare del tempo con Teddy, non quando Andromeda sembrava pensare fosse una buona idea. Allo stesso tempo, non voleva intromettersi nella giornata che avrebbero dovuto passare insieme.

Potter scrollò le spalle, rimanendo con nonchalance ancora nella sua ridicola posizione appoggiato allo scaffale.

“Se sei troppo occupato non è un problema. Dopotutto siamo piombati qui all’improvviso…”

Non sembrava che stesse cercando di scoraggiarlo, anzi. Per un attimo Draco si chiese se non fosse perfino deluso dal suo tentennare.

“Beh, le vacanze sono appena iniziate, di solito non c’è molto via-vai durante la settimana… Suppongo che Saoirse possa cavarsela da sola per qualche ora,” borbottò cercando di non proiettare troppo l’eccitazione che gli stava scorrendo nelle vene all’idea di passare un pomeriggio in loro compagnia.

Fece a malapena in tempo a finire di pronunciare le parole, che Teddy saltò letteralmente di gioia per poi afferrargli la mano e iniziare a trascinarlo con forza verso la porta. Draco e Harry ridacchiarono del suo entusiasmo.

Quando incontrò gli occhi di Potter, così pieni dell’ovvio affetto che provava verso Teddy, si chiese se anche i suoi avessero già iniziato ad avere quella stessa espressione devota. Si domandò se fosse quella la sensazione che provava un genitore: un profondo, inaspettato e inspiegabile affetto che l’attimo prima non era esistito e quello successivo ti divorava l’anima.

Si sforzò di scacciare quel pensiero.

Doveva davvero cercare di ricordarsi il suo ruolo in quella situazione. Non poteva rendere più complicate le cose per Teddy a causa della sua stupidità. Aveva già rovinato la vita di troppe persone a causa del suo egoismo e della sua codardia.

“Frena un momento, Teddy! Credo che Draco abbia bisogno di sistemare un paio di cose prima che usciamo,” disse Harry interrompendo il ciarlare del figlioccio, il quale aveva già iniziato a elencare tutti gli animali che voleva vedere e le mille cose che voleva fare prima della fine della giornata.

“Oh… Scusa,” mormorò Teddy arrossendo appena. Si era fermato pochi passi di fronte alla porta ed era tornando a guardarlo di sottecchi.

Draco gli sorrise in risposta e per un attimo fu tentato di scompigliargli i capelli, al momento di un biondo sporco.

“Hai già fatto colazione Draco?” chiese Harry attirando la sua attenzione.

Rispose solo con un cenno del capo in assenso.

“Allora io e Teddy passiamo al Paiolo Magico a mangiare qualcosa. Ti aspettiamo lì, così puoi finire di sistemare il negozio” spiegò pratico prendendo per mano Teddy, che annuì con forza prima di aprire la porta per entrambi. “Magari scegli anche degli abiti più appropriati,” aggiunse con un occhiolino, prima di uscire.

Draco ebbe a malapena il tempo di salutarli tanto la loro uscita frettolosa lo lasciò senza parole; rimase per un momento a guardarli dalla vetrina mentre si facevano strada quasi a passo di carica tra le poche persone che passeggiavano ancora assonnate per Diagon Alley e che si voltavano a osservarli perplessi da tanta foga. Scoppiò quindi inevitabilmente a ridere di fronte a una simile dimostrazione di esuberanza da parte di entrambi.

Quando si voltò di nuovo verso l’interno del negozio, si accorse che Saoirse aveva assistito alla scena dallo stipite della porta che si affacciava al magazzino. Aveva la sua solita espressione saputa stampata in viso e Draco sospirò consapevole che avrebbe ricominciato con le sue cavolate su lui e Potter. Soprattutto se non le era sfuggito quell’occhiolino.

Le puntò il dito contro prima ancora che aprisse bocca. “Non una parola o giuro che ti licenzio.”

Saoirse si aggrappò allo stipite solo con una mano, sporgendosi in modo ridicolo in equilibrio su un solo piede. “Se mi li licenzi chi si occupa del negozio mentre tu vai a goderti la giornata con Harry Potter?” esclamò in falsetto prendendolo palesemente in giro, prima di sparire nel magazzino ridendo.

Draco, pur controvoglia, fu costretto a seguirla; come aveva puntualizzato Potter, i vestiti che indossava tutti i giorni in negozio non erano di certo adatti per una visita allo zoo.

*****

La giornata allo zoo insieme a Teddy e Harry aveva riservato parecchie sorprese – e davvero, doveva smettere di chiamarlo Potter, ormai: avevano passato troppo tempo insieme ed erano troppo amichevoli tra di loro perché si ostinasse a non chiamarlo per nome.

La prima rivelazione, che in realtà non avrebbe dovuto coglierlo affatto di sorpresa, era che Teddy gli aveva confermato oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio di essere particolarmente intelligente e recettivo.

Non avrebbe dovuto stupirlo neppure l’innato desiderio di sfidare le regole, nonostante Teddy stesso sembrasse esserne conscio e tentasse per questo di reprimerlo. Draco trovò comunque divertente quando Teddy non riuscì a impedirsi di provare a origliare le informazioni che spiegavano le guide dello zoo che passavano con le visite guidate, nonostante le guide sembrassero prestare molta attenzione a chi provava a imbucarsi nel gruppo senza aver pagato.

Teddy gli aveva confermato anche d’essere molto affettuoso quando lo aveva preso per mano quasi con la stessa frequenza con cui aveva stretto quella di Harry. A volte lo aveva fatto solo per trascinarlo più vicino all’animale di turno che aveva notato da distante, affermando con sicurezza che Draco l’avrebbe adorato. Altre volte sembrava quasi che Teddy cercasse solo una scusa per tenerlo per mano, forse dopo aver intravisto qualche famiglia che passeggiava in quel modo.

Quelli erano i momenti che più gli avevano spezzato il cuore e gli avevano ricordato le parole di Saoirse. Draco aveva cercato di non soffermarsi troppo su pensieri così mogi; voleva godersi la giornata.

Lo aveva lasciato molto più perplesso quando Harry aveva iniziato un’amichevole conversazione con i serpenti del rettilario non appena furono abbastanza soli nell’area. Era rimasto per qualche istante del tutto a bocca aperta, cosa che aveva fatto scoppiare a ridere Potter della sua espressione – gli era valsa una brutta gomitata nel fianco, ma alla fine Draco si era quasi messo a ridere insieme a lui.

Harry aveva spiegato, mentre uscivano dal rettilario, che si era semplicemente informato sulle condizioni dei serpenti e se fossero felici dov’erano. Teddy, che aveva già assistito a eventi simili in precedenza, non perse l’occasione di raccontare un aneddoto dell’infanzia di Harry.

Draco aveva osservato di sottecchi l’espressione un po’ imbarazzata di Harry che si grattava il naso senza però correggere nulla della storia molto colorata di Teddy. Doveva quindi essere una storia vera, cosa che lo aveva fatto scoppiare a ridere a spese di Harry, che però non gli era sembrato offeso. Anzi, si era limitato a sospirare e a dire che al tempo suo cugino si era meritato ciò che gli era accaduto.

Infine, nonostante gli odori spiacevoli dello zoo, il sudore dovuto alla giornata afosa d’inizio estate e il discutibile cibo pakistano di un takeaway che Teddy li aveva convinti a mangiare per pranzo, Draco doveva ammettere di essersi divertito come non gli capitava da parecchio tempo – e perfino il cibo non era stato così male come l’aspetto aveva suggerito inizialmente.

Forse era quella la ragione che lo aveva spinto a restare con loro anche dopo la visita allo zoo e fino a tardo pomeriggio.

Avevano passeggiato attraverso Hyde Park mentre ancora finivano il loro pranzo, poi, quando Teddy aveva iniziato a lamentarsi del troppo camminare, Harry aveva recuperato dalla tasca dei jeans un set di scacchi babbani e aveva proposto una partita di fronte alla riva del Serpentine Lake.

Erano quindi rimasti seduti quasi fino al tramonto a giocare su una panchina, mentre Harry consigliava mosse ridicole da oltre la spalla di Teddy prima a l’uno e poi all’altro. In un caso aveva perfino suggerito inavvertitamente una strategia vincente a Draco, irritando Teddy a tal punto che nel voltarsi per fare il solletico al padrino aveva quasi fatto finire tutti i pezzi in acqua.

Quando la temperatura aveva iniziato a calare e Teddy aveva cominciato a rabbrividire, con un sospiro Harry aveva proposto di cercare un punto da cui Smaterializzarsi, non senza le proteste del figlioccio, che aveva reso ben noto quanto odiasse Materializzarsi e Smaterializzarsi.

Al suo rientro in negozio dopo averli salutati – non senza una promessa di rivedersi presto e di rispondere prontamente a eventuali lettere di Teddy– Draco era consapevole che forse non c’era mai stato un sorriso simile a solcargli il viso. La cosa lo avrebbe anche preoccupato se non fosse stato troppo occupato a essere incredibilmente felice.

Saoirse, com’era ovvio, non perse occasione per farglielo notare, tuttavia neppure le sue prese in giro riuscirono a rovinare il suo umore.

Era fantastico sapere che qualcuno di puro come Teddy trovasse la sua compagnia così piacevole senza che ci fossero fattori a influenzarlo. Draco non gli piaceva perché era ricco o per la fazione che aveva scelto in una guerra ormai finita; a lui non importava il suo status di sangue né tanto meno l’influenza che poteva aver avuto la sua famiglia.

Non c’erano orpelli nella loro relazione, solo Teddy e l’affetto sincero che aveva provato dal primo istante nei suoi confronti, cosa che Draco aveva, senza volerlo davvero, ricambiato.

Quella notte gli incubi non lo disturbarono. Sognò un prato fiorito, un sorriso solare e occhi verdi.

*****

Nelle settimane successive sembrò che nella vita di Draco fosse comparso un vero e proprio raggio di sole personificato.

Ogni volta che una lettera di Teddy arrivava non poteva impedirsi di sorridere, prima di recuperare pergamena e piuma per rispondergli, come promesso.

Anche se per puro caso qualcosa lo avesse distratto, non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarsi di rispondergli; la piccola civetta di Teddy, infatti, aveva preso l’abitudine di restare a fissarlo con il suo sguardo quasi rabbioso finché lui non gli consegnava della posta da riportare al suo piccolo padrone.

Proprio a causa di quel piccolo inconveniente, Draco si era visto costretto a comprare un trespolo –che ora occupava un angolo del salotto – e un sacchetto di biscottini per la piccola civetta di cui ancora non sapeva il nome. Saoirse l’aveva già soprannominata Sunshine con ovvia ironia, a causa dell’espressione sempre accigliata che sembrava avere.

La sua migliore amica, che all’inizio lo aveva preso un po’ in giro per il suo moto di improvviso affetto verso Teddy, aveva infine smesso di tormentarlo. Continuava però a fissarlo con quell’espressione saputa di chi conosceva qualcosa che a Draco sfuggiva, seppure a volte gli fosse parsa quasi preoccupata.

Si era chiesto se Saoirse stesse ancora pensando a ciò di cui avevano discusso dopo la prima lettera di Teddy, ma non provò più a tornare sull’argomento quindi preferì non indagare.

Dopotutto Draco era consapevole di trovarsi costantemente sul filo di un rasoio che poteva ferirlo al minimo errore. Seppure gran parte del tempo cercasse di negare l’evidenza perfino a se stesso, era palese che si era affezionato a Teddy fin troppo in fretta.

Era difficile, a volte, non pensare a lui più come a un figlio che come a un cugino, e sapeva che la cosa non era per nulla salutare, né per lui, né tanto meno per Teddy.

Avrebbe voluto essere in grado di fare un passo indietro, di rinnegare i sentimenti che lo avevano reso tanto interessato al destino di quel ragazzino. Tuttavia ogni volta che guardava verso Harry, non poteva non notare quell’espressione di assoluta devozione per cui lo aveva perfino criticato prima di rendersi conto che stava per finire risucchiato nello stesso identico baratro.

Ormai non poteva che provare comprensione nei suoi confronti.

Di certo Teddy non rendeva loro semplice le cose, soprattutto quando erano entrambi consapevoli del vuoto ben nascosto che doveva comunque essere sempre presente nella sua vita. Draco ricordava il modo in cui si era avvicinato a loro allo zoo, quasi fosse invidioso degli altri bambini che avevano delle famiglie normali…

Provò perlomeno a concentrarsi sulle loro uscite, memorizzando ogni istante come se fosse l’ultimo, convinto che qualcuno gli avrebbe tolto ciò che stavano lentamente coltivando appena si fossero accorti che stava facendo qualcosa di sbagliato.

Avrebbe avuto una lunga serie di ricordi felici, almeno.

Come l’espressione soddisfatta di Teddy quando Draco era sceso, quasi traumatizzato, dalle montagne russe la prima volta che lo avevano convinto a fare un giro durante un pomeriggio al parco giochi babbano.

O lo scambio di sorrisi complici che c’era stato tra lui e Harry prima di mettere in atto un attacco combinato di solletico ai danni di Teddy mentre facevano un picnic sulla collina di fronte casa Tonks.

Avrebbe ricordato con un sorriso sulle labbra perfino le prese in giro di Harry dopo la prima volta che lo avevano trascinato in un cinema e Draco era rimasto impressionato, e per qualche momento perfino spaventato, dalle animazioni sul grande schermo.

Infine, non sarebbe più riuscito a sedersi sul suo vecchio sofà senza che il suo sguardo si soffermasse sulla boccia in cui nuotava svogliato il piccolo pesce rosso che Harry aveva vinto per Teddy la sera in cui erano stati al luna park, e che Teddy aveva deciso di regalare a Draco – pesciolino che Saoirse aveva soprannominato Rory e che era diventato parte della loro routine mattutina.

Quel giorno, per esempio, Draco si stava concentrando sulle mani di Teddy, strette una nella sua sinistra e l’altra nella destra di Harry. Erano seduti seduti ognuno a un lato di Teddy, che si stava lamentando di come la sua squadra del cuore stesse perdendo la partita di Quidditch a cui stava assistendo.

Teddy non stava davvero prestando loro attenzione; era troppo occupato a ripetere per l’ennesima volta l’assoluta incompetenza dell’allenatore, che aveva scelto gli schemi sbagliati in base ai Cacciatori che aveva messo in campo la squadra avversaria.

“La partita ti sta annoiando?” chiese Harry sporgendosi sopra la testa del figlioccio per parlargli.

Teddy continuò con il suo sproloquio, che sembrava aver iniziato a irritare chi stava seduto loro di fronte che ogni tanto si girava a lanciare occhiate un po’ storte in loro direzione.

Draco sapeva che nessuno sano di mente si sarebbe lamentato di fronte a Harry Potter. La cosa non lo aveva necessariamente messo a suo agio, ma la mano di Teddy stretta nella sua bastò a mantenerlo nel momento.

“Era solo da parecchio che non ne vedevo una dal vivo. Avevo dimenticato i tempi morti…”

Harry annuì sorridendo comprensivo, sistemandosi nella poltroncina in modo da poter continuare a parlare con lui senza che gli venisse il torcicollo. “Ho sempre preferito essere in sella alla scopa che negli spalti.”

“Pensavo non ti piacesse l’attenzione, Potter,” scherzò Draco, una punta del tono del se stesso adolescente che scivolava nelle sue parole, seppure mancasse l’intenzione di offenderlo.

Harry rise. “Oh, non è l’ammirazione degli altri che mi interessa. È la sensazione del vento sulla pelle, o l’adrenalina nei momenti in cui siamo solo io e il mio avversario di fronte al Boccino.”

Per qualche istante Draco osservò i Cacciatori svolazzare in campo, il fischio dell’arbitro che interrompeva il silenzio prima che il pubblico attorno a loro, Teddy compreso, si lamentasse per il fallo appena concesso.

Cercò di concentrarsi sulla partita nel tentativo di ignorare, soprattutto, l’intensità con cui Harry lo aveva guardato quando aveva menzionato il confrontarsi con un avversario. Avrebbe quasi potuto credere che lo vedeva ancora in quel modo, se il viso di Harry non fosse stato così sereno.

“Non ci avevo mai pensato davvero sotto quel punto di vista. Al tempo per me l’unica buona ragione di giocare era battere te,” ammise alla fine, spostando di nuovo lo sguardo verso Harry, giusto per sapere come avrebbe reagito a quell’ammissione. Stava forse osando, eppure sentiva che era la cosa giusta da fare.

Harry rimuginò per qualche istante sulle sue parole senza mai distogliere lo sguardo. “Il peso di aspettative, immagino…”

Decisamente Draco non aveva previsto che Harry lo leggesse così apertamente; soprattutto quando non aveva intenzione di affrontare l’argomento _Lucius_ , non quando stavano avendo una giornata così perfetta.

Scrollò quindi le spalle con forza e il gesto per poco non gli fece perdere la presa sulla mano di Teddy, che però riaggiustò distrattamente la stretta per non lasciarlo andare nonostante le loro mani fossero ormai sudaticce.

Ancora una volta, Teddy sembrò un’involontaria ancora alla realtà a cui Draco poteva aggrapparsi mentre si avvicinavano al discutere argomenti che erano fin troppo sensibili per lui.

Per un istante si chiese di preciso se Teddy si rendesse conto di ciò che stava facendo, ma sorrise di quel pensiero quando il ragazzino iniziò a fischiare e lamentarsi di nuovo contro il Portiere a causa dell’ennesima Pluffa che entrava in una delle porte della sua squadra.

“Mio padre credeva fosse importante proiettare una certa immagine. Era lo stesso motivo per cui volevo essere migliore di Hermione in ogni materia. Ma non importava quanto m’impegnassi o quanto barassi, rimanevo sempre un passo dietro di lei,” si ritrovò ad ammettere.

Harry annuì, abbandonandosi di nuovo contro la seduta, rendendogli impossibile riuscire a leggere l’espressione che gli era comparsa sul viso. Draco si sporse un po’ di più contro Teddy per sentirlo meglio quando rispose, e notando il suo gesto Harry fece lo stesso nel mezzo della frase.

“Non avresti mai potuto tenere il passo con lei. Era così fissata con i suoi voti che al terzo anno ha perfino supplicato la McGranitt di farle avere una Giratempo per poter frequentare tutte le lezioni che voleva seguire.” Fu ovvio dal suo tono di voce che a distanza di anni trovava ancora la cosa incredibilmente ridicola considerato il tipo di pasticci in cui lui e i suoi amici avevano avuto la brutta abitudine di ficcarsi.

Draco sorrise a sua volta. “Beh, se questi erano i trucchetti a cui si abbassavano i Grifondoro per vincere, di certo non avevo speranze neppure barando.”

“E non ti ho neppure detto della volta in cui ho fatto credere a Ron di avergli dato un po’ di Felix Felicis prima di una partita di Quidditch…” borbottò tra le risate trattenute.

A quelle parole Draco si voltò a guardarlo oltraggiato, prima di venire contagiato dalla risata di Harry. Teddy parve finalmente infastidito dal loro ciarlare perché alzò il viso verso di loro e con la mano ancora intrecciata a quella di Harry, si portò l’indice di fronte alla bocca intimandogli di far silenzio.

Sia Harry che Draco ridacchiarono a bocca chiusa, come avrebbero fatto degli adolescenti, stringendosi se possibile più vicini a Teddy, le loro teste che quasi si sfioravano sopra quella di Teddy, che ora si stava dimenando sulla poltroncina come un serpente borbottando in protesta.

Draco non si era mai divertito così tanto a una partita di Quidditch, soprattutto non una in cui la squadra per cui si supponeva stesse facendo il tifo perse 340 a 610.


	6. Capitolo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo in anticipo perché i prossimi potrebbero arrivare a cadenza settimanale di sabato causa impegni personali. Sorry. >_<  
> Grazie in anticipo per la pazienza.

Capitolo 6

_It's a feeling that lingers_

_And it overflows my cup_

La mattina dopo la partita di Quidditch Draco era chino sull’isola con il viso tra le mani da un paio di minuti quando sentì Saoirse entrare in cucina. Una copia del Profeta giaceva abbandonata di fronte a lui e la prima pagina sembrava continuare a deriderlo nonostante non potesse vederla.

Draco avrebbe dovuto immaginare che la bolla di felicità in cui aveva vissuto per qualche tempo sarebbe scoppiata nell’istante in cui la stampa magica avrebbe scoperto delle sue uscite con Harry e Teddy.

“Mi stavo chiedendo che fine avesse fatto il mio giornale stamattina…” borbottò Saoirse raggiungendolo.

Aveva usato un tono leggero, come se avesse provato a farlo ridere dopo aver intuito che qualcosa non andava. In quel momento Draco le fu immensamente grato per quel tentativo, anche se non servì a molto; almeno sapeva che lei gli sarebbe stata vicino.

Saoirse si appoggiò alla sua spalla per sbirciare cosa di preciso lo avesse sconvolto così tanto e rimase a studiare il giornale con un mugugno di disapprovazione istantaneo.

A occupare gran parte della prima pagina c’era uno scatto di Harry e Draco che ridevano, i loro visi incredibilmente vicini. Teddy, rannicchiato sulla poltrona in mezzo a loro, li osservava con il naso all’insù, sul viso un’espressione che era un misto tra l’offeso e il divertito.

Da sola la foto avrebbe avuto soltanto il potere di mettergli in bocca un gusto dolceamaro, ricordandogli quanto nonostante insieme avessero l’aspetto di una famiglia felice, non lo fossero affatto; tuttavia il titolo che avevano scelto per l’articolo lo aveva gettato in una spirale di umiliazione e sconforto.

Ad accompagnare l’inizio di un articolo pieno di speculazioni infondate che continuava a pagina 16, spiccavano le parole _IL SALVATORE DI NUOVO INNAMORATO?_

“Dannate sanguisughe…” borbottò Saoirse, prima di far scivolare le braccia attorno al petto di Draco in un abbraccio consolatorio.

Sospirò, abbandonandosi contro il petto morbido di Saoirse e desiderando per qualche istante che la sua vita fosse un po’ più semplice. Avrebbe voluto portare le mani a stringere quelle della sua migliore amica, cercando un pizzico in più di conforto, ma non aveva ancora trovato il coraggio di spostarle da dove le aveva messe a coprirgli gli occhi sin dal momento in cui aveva letto il breve trafiletto in prima pagina.

Per un momento, prima di iniziare a leggere, si era illuso che perlomeno non avessero riportato a galla il suo passato. Invece erano bastate poche parole dopo l’inizio dell’articolo per riportarlo alla realtà: _Draco Malfoy, Ex Mangiamorte_.

La sua identità riassunta in quelle parole perché tutta la comunità magica potesse giudicarlo, accanto a una storia assolutamente fittizia di come doveva aver ingannato Harry pur di farsi amare. Era tutto ciò che erano pronti ad accettare al Profeta: che Draco fosse un bugiardo e un manipolatore che voleva potere e influenza, proprio come suo padre.

Sapeva come funzionavano le cose nella comunità magica, presto tutti avrebbe pensato la stessa identica cosa.

Un’improvviso rumore alla finestra lo fece sussultare tra le braccia di Saoirse. Spostò le mani dagli occhi e per un attimo fu accecato dalla luce. Appena le piccole stelle scomparvero abbastanza da permettergli di vedere cosa c’era alla finestra desiderò quasi di non essersi voltato in quella direzione.

C’era di nuovo un folto gruppo di gufi ad attendere di consegnare quella che di sicuro era posta d’odio nei suoi confronti. Forse quella mattina Potter avrebbe ricevuto lettere da parte di fan preoccupati che gli consigliavano di NON continuare a frequentarlo…

Sospirò, prima di iniziare a muoversi in quella direzione nonostante Saoirse lo stesse ancora tenendo stretto tra le sue braccia.

“Draco, no! Non puoi voler sul serio…”

Cercò di fermarlo stringendo le braccia con più forza, quasi aggrappandosi a lui perfino con le gambe quando la ignorò, alzandosi in piedi.

“Certo che non voglio! Ma far finta che quei gufi non ci siano non li farà sparire. Mi libererò della posta appena se ne saranno andati,” sbottò in tono sgarbato.

Era la prima volta che si rivolgeva in modo simile verso Saoirse e dopo il primo istante in cui trovò soddisfacente sfogare la sua rabbia e la sua frustrazione in qualche modo, lo colse il senso di colpa.

Saoirse lasciò la presa e Draco si girò per guardarla, preoccupato dal modo in cui sembrava aver rinunciato così in fretta.

“Scusa Sha, non volevo…”

Lei però scrollò soltanto le spalle, prima di prenderlo per mano e quasi trascinarlo con fare deciso alla finestra. “Se è questo che vuoi, allora lo affronterò insieme. Sono ancora la tua migliore amica, almeno finché non mi sostituisci con Potter,” scherzò lei dandogli una spallata.

L’umore di Draco avrebbe dovuto peggiorare al suo continuare a scherzare su ciò che c’era tra lui e Harry, ma per qualche ragione lo fece sorridere. Forse gli ricordò che almeno una certezza nella sua vita c’era ancora.

Prese un respiro profondo e infine aprì la finestra, prima di spostarsi e lasciar passare l’influsso di gufi. Aveva la netta sensazione che stavolta la posta sarebbe stata più insistente e molto meno piacevole…

*****

Un paio di ore più tardi Draco aveva di nuovo trovato rifugio nel magazzino del negozio.

A causa dell’articolo del Profeta, quella mattina si erano presentati ad _Accessori_ _di Prima Qualità per il Quidditch_ alcuni sedicenti fan di Potter che avevano insistito che le scope che avevano comprato al suo negozio fossero difettose.

Draco, che sapeva benissimo che i manici in questione non avevano alcun problema, aveva comunque cercato di mantenere la calma e di sfruttare le sue doti da ottimo venditore acquisite in anni di esperienza.

Aveva quindi provato a chiedere se volessero una sostituzione con una scopa dello stesso modello, o se preferissero scegliere una nuova scopa del tutto a sue spese; tuttavia, nessuno di loro era stato pronto ad accettare alcun tipo di mediazione ragionevole.

Il rimborso del loro acquisto era tutto ciò che sembrava, se non renderli felice, almeno stampare un sogghigno soddisfatto sulle loro facce, come se l’idea di riprendersi soldi spesi nel suo negozio li facessero sentire superiori a lui.

Draco pensava fosse la cosa più stupida e irritante a cui gli fosse mai capitato d’assistere, soprattutto quando uno di loro si era presento con il figlio in lacrime ancora appeso al braccio che lo supplicava di non portargli via la sua adorata scopa.

Li aveva accontentati uno a uno, perfino quelli che avevano avuto il coraggio di entrare nel suo negozio per restituire kit per la manutenzione ormai usati con la pretesa di ricevere un rimborso completo della loro spesa.

Saoirse lo aveva fissato con espressione contrariata per tutto il tempo, disapprovando il suo essere cortese e sorridente nonostante gli insulti tutt’altro che sussurrati che gli erano stati rivolti.

All’ennesimo cliente che usciva dal negozio con un’espressione soddisfatta in viso borbottando di aver “ _rimesso al suo posto un Mangiamorte_ ”, Saoirse aveva perso la pazienza: gli aveva fatto notare che il Draco che conosceva lei non si sarebbe mai fatto calpestare in quel modo da nessuno.

Draco si era limitato a sospirare e aveva deciso che forse, per evitare di far arrabbiare perfino Saoirse con lui, sarebbe stata un’idea migliore se avesse lasciato lei a occuparsi dei clienti insoddisfatti.

Era sicuro che almeno così l’impatto sulle casse del negozio sarebbe stato minore. Dopotutto Saoirse non aveva problemi a dare risposte taglienti a clienti simili, non quando aveva quell’espressione furiosa. Non quando Draco stesso l’aveva scelta per la sua assoluta mancanza di un filtro quando l’aveva assunta anni prima.

Perciò eccolo lì, rintanato nel magazzino che a ogni tentativo d’essere riordinato sembrava diventare più caotico e polveroso, impegnato nella sua infinita lotta contro il Poltergeist timido e i suoi innocui dispetti.

Era sicuro di aver spostato la stessa cassa per tre volte nell’ultima ora e stava sul serio meditando di iniziare a usare un sistema di simboli su ogni singola cassa per tracciarne gli spostamenti, quando un rumore alla porta sul retro attirò la sua attenzione.

Era strano che qualcuno bussasse a quella porta; era sempre chiusa a chiave, principalmente perché la usavano soltanto Draco e Saoirse per uscire dall’appartamento quando il negozio era chiuso.

Non era sicuro neppure che altri sapessero dell’esistenza di quella porta, forse solo sua madre che l’aveva varcata qualche settimana prima dopo essere arrivata dalla Francia.

Stava quasi per incolpare il Poltergeist anche di quel suono, ma lo udì di nuovo un po’ più insistente, accompagnato da qualcuno che mormorava il suo nome oltre il vetro.

Si avvicinò, strofinandosi le mani coperte di polvere sui pantaloni, e tentò di sbirciare dal vetro opaco e molto sporco. Poteva soltanto intravedere una figura scura, tuttavia la chioma disordinata e il profilo dell’iconica montatura di occhiali furono indizi piuttosto chiari su chi di preciso lo aspettasse dall’altro lato della soglia.

Sospirò così forte che un po’ della polvere sul vetro si spostò, entrandogli nel naso e facendolo starnutire. Aprì infine la porta, lasciando passare Potter, che fino a quel momento si era guardato a intervalli regolari alle spalle, forse preoccupato che qualcuno lo notasse nonostante lo stretto vicolo sul retro fosse deserto.

“Cosa ci fai qui?” gli chiese Draco brusco appena la porta fu di nuovo chiusa alle sue spalle.

Harry, che non era mai stato nel magazzino, si stava guardando intorno. “Pensavo fossi ossessionato dell’ordine…” borbottò più tra sé e sé che in risposta alla sua domanda.

Draco incrociò le braccia al petto. Sapeva che Harry… sapeva che Potter era lì per dirgli che forse era stata tutta una cattiva idea, quindi non provò neppure a essere gentile con lui.

Aveva vissuto una fantasia per un po’, uno sprazzo di una vita alternativa che non aveva mai avuto un futuro, e ora era tutto finito. Era arrivato il momento di tornare alla realtà.

“Quello ossessionato dall’Ordine eri tu, Potter. L’Uomo di Silente sempre e comunque, giusto?” ribatté con un sarcasmo pungente così simile a quello che aveva usato in passato che Draco avrebbe quasi voluto potersi levare le corde vocali per non sentirlo più uscire dalla sua bocca.

Aveva dimenticato di essere in grado di proiettare odio solo a parole anche quando non lo provava.

Harry lo studiò per un istante senza rispondere, poi sospirò.

“Questa farsa dell’uomo senza cuore potrebbe funzionare con qualcuno che non ti ha visto durante la guerra. Ma io ero lì…” iniziò Harry con voce serena, che non ammetteva tuttavia interruzioni.

“C’ero quando hai provato a impedire a Tiger di consegnarmi a Voldemort, ti guardavo dritto negli occhi quando hai preso tempo per noi a Malfoy Manor, quando hai negato perfino l’identità di Hermione. E c’ero quella notte sulla Torre di Astronomia.”

Il fiato di Draco si mozzò all’improvviso nei suoi polmoni. Fece un passo indietro, finendo con la schiena contro uno scaffale.

Era intrappolato, non c’era via di scampo. Potter sapeva che era un codardo…

“Draco, non devi temere il giudizio di quelle persone. Non erano lì. Non hanno idea di quanto coraggio ci sia voluto per sopravvivere una qualsiasi di quelle cose!” continuò Harry.

Draco ricominciò a respirare, ma per qualche ragione ogni volta che prendeva un respiro era come se un peso gli stesse lentamente lasciando il petto.

“Hai avuto il coraggio di prendere una posizione. Hai subito la collera di Voldemort per averlo sfidato in quel modo,” aggiunse Harry facendo un passo in avanti e afferrandogli le mani tra le sue.

Draco abbassò lo sguardo: le mani di Harry erano ruvide, e si intravedevano i segni di vecchie cicatrici, scottature e calli sulle sue dita, ma ad attirare di più l’attenzione era sul dorso della mano destra la scritta lasciatagli dalla tortura della Umbridge.

_Non devo dire bugie._

In quel momento gli sembrò più un monito rivolto a Draco, che un fantasma che avrebbe sempre perseguitato Harry.

“Ho davvero preso una posizione? Per come la vedo io ho solo fatto ciò che avrebbe fatto ogni codardo che si è rifiutato di scegliere una delle due parti… Volevo solo che tutto finisse.”

Harry gli strinse con più forza le mani. “Ci è solo voluto tempo per prendere una decisione. E quando l’hai fatto, eri in una situazione in cui il tuo pensare da Serpeverde ti ha salvato la vita,” a quelle parole Draco alzò appena gli occhi per guardarlo in viso di nuovo. Harry sorrideva divertito.

“Non devi per forza buttarti di fronte a una maledizione che uccide come uno stupido Grifondoro per dimostrare di non essere un codardo, no?” concluse con un occhiolino.

Ci volle un istante, ma Draco sorrise in risposta a quelle parole. “Suppongo di poter lasciare gli atti di stupidità a te, Potter.”

Se possibile il sorriso di Harry divenne ancora più radioso. “Mi sembra un’ottima idea.”

Rimasero in silenzio a guardarsi negli occhi, le mani strette ancora per qualche istante, prima che Draco sentisse le orecchie andargli a fuoco e lasciasse la presa schiarendosi la gola, spostando quindi lo sguardo a terra.

“Non credo sia comunque una buona idea che io continui a uscire con te e Teddy in pubblico.”

Harry sospirò. “Pensavo che avessimo appena chiarito.”

“Beh, sì, ma… La mia reputazione è un conto, e tu sei abituato alla stampa che dice cose stupide su di te, suppongo. Teddy invece…”

Harry grugnì, borbottando parole che gli sfuggirono. Draco portò di nuovo le braccia a stringergli il petto.

“Senti, non è giusto che Teddy venga associato a un ex Mangiamorte, non importa ciò che dici riguardo al mio prendere una posizione!” aggiunse cercando di giustificarsi. “Avevo avvertito sia te che mia zia che non era una buona idea.”

Le spalle di Harry sembrarono cedere sotto il peso delle sue parole, un’espressione a metà tra l’incavolato e il deluso sul suo viso.

“Draco, tu non sei la persona che ha ucciso i suoi genitori! E hai rinnegato tutto ciò che riguarda Riddle o i Mangiamorte durante il tuo processo! A Teddy non importa del tuo passato o di ciò che dice o pensa la gente al riguardo. Vuole solo poter passare del tempo con te! Se deciderai di non far più parte dalla sua vita così di colpo come credi che si sentirà?” quasi urlò Harry.

Draco rimase a boccheggiare per un istante. “Abbandonato…” mormorò infine.

Harry si limitò a scrollare le spalle, un’espressione sconsolata in volto, come se stesse ricordando qualcosa del suo passato.

“Non sarò in grado di proteggerlo per sempre e non posso impedire che si senta solo. Ma tu puoi evitare di ferirlo.” Fece un passo avanti e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi. “Per esperienza personale? Teddy preferisce avere accanto persone che gli vogliono bene e sono considerate terribili dalla comunità magica, piuttosto d’avere una reputazione stellare agli occhi della stampa o di sconosciuti di cui non gli importa affatto.”

Quelle parole a cuore aperto sembrarono fargli vedere quella situazione sotto un altro aspetto, oltre che mostrargli uno scorcio, ancora una volta, sull’infanzia di Harry.

Draco si mordicchiò il labbro mentre rifletteva, prima di annuire. “Okay. Continuerò a uscire con voi. Ma se le cose dovessero peggiorare, se Teddy dovesse mai trovarsi in pericolo per colpa mia…”  
Harry gli afferrò le mani, quasi in una silente promessa. “Lo so che hai paura, ne ho anch’io ogni singolo giorno. Possiamo aver paura insieme. E se mai arriverà un giorno in cui ce ne sarà bisogno, so che lo terremo al sicuro insieme.”

Draco avrebbe voluto credergli, avrebbe voluto avere lo stesso livello di fiducia che poteva leggere nell’espressione decisa sul volto di Harry. Eppure non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di fare nulla di simile per nessuno. Perché Teddy avrebbe dovuto essere diverso?

Harry credeva che Draco fosse coraggioso, che avesse sfidato Voldemort… Draco non si era mai sentito coraggioso in vita sua, tanto meno ora che sembrava che l’intera comunità magica fosse pronta a schiacciarlo per errori di cui lui stesso si pentiva ogni giorno della sua vita.

Sperava solo che l’istinto di Harry non si sbagliasse.

*****

Nonostante le parole di Harry gli fossero entrate nel cuore e glielo avessero riscaldato e raggelato allo stesso tempo, tenerle a mente non fu la cosa più semplice una volta tornato nel suo appartamento a fine giornata.

Lui o Saoirse dovevano aver dimenticato la finestra aperta quando avevano fatto entrare la posta, perché ad aspettarlo al suo rientro dopo quella pessima giornata c’era ad aspettarlo un altro disastro di piume e lettere minatorie.

Aprì distrattamente un paio di buste anonime nonostante le proteste di Saoirse, senza neppure assicurarsi che nessuna di loro avesse qualche maledizione sulla pergamena. Ogni nuovo insulto o minaccia che leggeva gli fece dubitare ancora una volta le parole di Harry.

Forse avrebbe dovuto comportarsi da adulto responsabile anche se avrebbe ferito i sentimenti di entrambi? Forse scegliere per Teddy era ancora l’idea migliore? Forse dopotutto Teddy non avrebbe davvero sentito la sua mancanza…

Con un colpo di bacchetta fece sparire il disordine e le pergamene, e se ne andò a letto senza cenare.

Per qualche giorno ancora Draco tentò di evitare Teddy il più possibile. Rispose comunque alle sue lettere, ma ogni volta che menzionavano uscite che avrebbero potuto fare tutti insieme, trovò qualche scusa che gli impedisse di partecipare.

Non ci volle molto perché ad accompagnare la bizzarra civetta di Teddy ci fosse un grosso gufo reale che portava una lettera di Harry. Sulla pergamena c’era soltanto un disegno molto stilizzato di Harry che lo fissava giudicandolo con le mani sui fianchi, come lo stesse giudicando per il suo mancato accettare la sequela di inviti di Teddy a uscire.

Fu così che Draco si ritrovò costretto a rispondere in modo positivo a qualsiasi fosse l’attività proposta da Teddy nella lettera appena ricevuta.

Per sua fortuna, Harry doveva aver appositamente suggerito qualcosa di semplice, soltanto una passeggiata in un parco qualsiasi, per la verità piuttosto anonimo e molto piccolo, uno di quelli con le giostre e tanti ragazzini che si godevano il pomeriggio d’estate.

Non era mai stato in quell’area, ma a giudicare da come Harry lasciò Teddy camminare un paio di passi di fronte a loro mentre raggiungevano il posto dal punto di Materializzazione, loro due dovevano già esserci stati.

Harry e Draco si erano ritrovati seduti da soli su una panchina più o meno nell’istante in cui Teddy aveva visto una faccia familiare. Doveva essere davvero un posto che frequentavano spesso se erano così a loro agio nell’area.

“Dove siamo, di preciso?” domandò quindi Draco, considerandolo un argomento di conversazione abbastanza neutro con cui iniziare.

Harry gli sorrise un po’ malinconico, abbandonandosi ancora di più contro lo schienale della panchina. “Little Whinging, dietro l’angolo da dove sono cresciuto.”

Aveva un tono di voce strano, che somigliava a quello che aveva usato parlando di Teddy qualche giorno prima. Draco rimase in silenzio, realizzando che l’argomento doveva essere tutt’altro che neutro e insicuro perciò su cosa chiedergli. Harry parve comunque percepire la sua curiosità.

“Avevamo bisogno di un posto tranquillo e sono anni che io e Teddy veniamo qui. È piuttosto risaputo che la mia infanzia non è stata così felice, quindi anche se conoscono la zona per il mio passato…”

“I fotografi non pensano subito di venire a cercarti qui,” concluse Draco al posto suo.

Avrebbe voluto sorridere per l’idea brillante, eppure sapere che quella zona con tutta probabilità non aveva bei ricordi per Harry lo faceva sentire quasi crudele nei suoi confronti.

“Oh, non preoccuparti. I miei zii erano tremendi e mio cugino mi ha tormentato per anni prima di diventare una persona semi-decente, ma tutto sommato poteva andare peggio di così.”

Si bloccò e poi guardò in una direzione in particolare in lontananza verso l’imbocco della strada su cui si affacciava il parco di fronte cui erano passati qualche minuto prima. “L’unico angolo di questo posto che ancora mi dà problemi è laggiù, in Magnolia Crescent. È dove ho visto Sirius per la prima volta.”

Draco tentennò solo per un istante, poi afferrò la mano di Harry, che era appoggiata accanto alla sua coscia sulla panchina. Non aggiunse nulla, sperava solo che il contatto fisico delle loro dita intrecciate fosse abbastanza.

Harry gli sorrise, prima di scivolare appena più vicino a lui sulla panchina. Era una giornata afosa, e per la verità stare così vicini non era molto confortevole, eppure Draco avrebbe voluto che restasse accanto a lui in quel modo per sempre. Harry lo faceva sentire sicuro come nessun altro lo aveva mai fatto sentire.

Era consapevole che fossero sentimenti pericolosi, dopotutto non sapeva neppure se il suo flirtare fosse serio o se semplicemente Harry fosse diventato più espansivo e sicuro di sé con l’età e l’esperienza. Tuttavia era più impossibile negarlo. Era incredibilmente attratto da Harry.

“Cosa ti ha fatto dubitare?” gli domandò all’improvviso, interrompendo il loro silenzio.

Draco alzò lo sguardo, perplesso e per un attimo quasi spaventato all’idea che quel pensiero gli fosse uscito dalle labbra.

“Mi sembravi convinto l’altro giorno al negozio. Perché hai provato a temporeggiare? Teddy ha detto che nelle lettere dicevi solo di essere occupato, ma…” chiarì quindi.

Draco sospirò, sollevato e allo stesso tempo irritato dal dover comunque affrontare una conversazione che non lo entusiasmava affatto. Non avrebbe voluto ammettere di avere un problema di lettere minatorie, dopotutto era un SUO problema.

“Suppongo di esser stato influenzato dalla tua idiozia, Potter,” tentò di deviare in tono canzonatorio. Quando però vide l’espressione tutt’altro che impressionata di Harry, sbuffò, vedendosi costretto a tornare serio. “Te l’ho detto, non voglio mettere Teddy in pericolo.”

Harry, che non aveva mollato la presa sulla sua mano destra, la strinse un po’ più forte. “Lo so, ma so anche che lo difenderesti con la vita.”

“Non è così semplice…” borbottò Draco.

“Sì, lo è. Devi solo accettare la tua paura,” continuò Harry in un sussurro concitato.

Lo sguardo di Draco si era spostato sulla punta dei loro piedi, l’espressione contrita. “Se non fossimo presenti? Se gli succedesse qualcosa quando siamo distratti? No, non è così semplice, non davvero…”

Cadde il silenzio, infine lo interruppe Harry con un pesante sospiro.

“Non possiamo proteggerlo sempre, è vero. Ma Teddy non è uno sprovveduto. Sa cosa fare quando è in situazioni di pericolo, anche se è molto giovane. Stare intorno a me non è sicuro neppure ora… Cosa ti fa pensare d’essere così pericoloso, comunque?”

Ci fu una lunga pausa prima che Draco trovasse il coraggio di parlare di nuovo.

“Diciamo che la gente ha reso ben chiaro quanto disapprova questo nostro genere di uscite.”

L’istante successivo Harry aveva lasciato la sua mano per afferrarlo per le spalle e girarlo del tutto verso di lui. “Cosa significa? Hai ricevuto delle minacce?”

Draco sospirò, senza riuscire a trattenere un piccolo sorriso nel vederlo così allarmato. “Non preoccuparti, nulla di serio. Non ancora, perlomeno. Ma non mi sono neppure divertito a leggere la posta nell’ultimo periodo.”

Harry grugnì, guardandolo negli occhi intensamente, come se stesse cercando di accertarsi che non gli stesse mentendo. Si sentì rasserenato da quella preoccupazione sentita e portò una mano sul braccio di Harry per rassicurarlo.

“Davvero, sono perlopiù insulti. Vogliono solo ricordarmi qual è il posto a cui appartiene un Mangiamorte.”

A quelle parole Harry parve rabbuiarsi di nuovo, tuttavia la rabbia non era rivolta verso di lui.

“Continuo a pensare che non abbiano alcuna idea di che tipo di persona tu fossi allora e soprattutto di che persona tu sia ora,” borbottò lasciandolo andare a ritornando a sedere composto, ancora una volta la sua spalla che toccava quella di Draco.

“Finché se la prendono solo con me non è importante.”

Harry sbuffò contrariato, le braccia incrociate al petto. “Se rifiuti di vedere Teddy per colpa loro significa che lo è… Maledetti ficcanaso.”

Quell’ultimo commento fece ridacchiare Draco e la sua risata sembrò far tornare un minimo di buon umore anche in Harry.

Rimasero per un po’ in silenzio a osservare Teddy, che era occupato a cercare di arrampicarsi sulla struttura delle altalene insieme a un altro paio di ragazzini, che stavano avendo molto più successo di lui. La cosa non sembrava affatto disturbare o infastidire Teddy, che rideva delle sue rovinose cadute insieme agli altri ragazzini, prima di rialzarsi e riprovare seppure ottenesse sempre lo stesso risultato.

Harry si era rilassato ancora una volta, e aveva portato il braccio sinistro sullo schienale della panchina. Se fossero stati da soli forse Draco avrebbe pure pensato che stesse provando a fare qualche tipo di avance, tuttavia diede per scontato che si stesse soltanto mettendo più comodo. Un po’ come aveva fatto Draco, che si era rilassato meglio contro la sponda della panchina.

Era solo un dettaglio che che ora fosse ancor più vicino ad Harry. Non erano ormai praticamente abbracciati, lo sembravano e basta…

Sentirono una serie di click improvvisi e Harry si irrigidì accanto a lui, prima di ritirare il braccio e mettersi a sedere dritto, lo sguardo concentrato in direzione di un cespuglio a qualche metro da loro.

“Davvero?” mormorò dopo qualche istante, prima di alzarsi di colpo.

Appena fu in piedi, il cespuglio si mosse come se qualcuno stesse cercando di uscirne alla svelta, ma Harry, che era partito a passo di carica, lo raggiunse e sembrò afferrare il nulla.

Fece una cenno con la mano verso Draco, poi, con la destra che ancora sembrava stretta in qualcosa di invisibile e il viso corrucciato in un sorriso forzato, Harry si allontanò, uscendo dal parco e camminando come nulla fosse in direzione dell’imboccatura del vicolo.

Teddy, che doveva aver finalmente notato che qualcosa non andava, si avvicinò a Draco.

“Dove sta andando Harry?”

In un tentativo di temporeggiare mentre cercava una risposta da dargli, Draco gli passò una delle bottigliette di acqua che Harry aveva portato nel cestino con il loro pranzo.

Teddy ne prese un paio di sorsate, prima di tornare a guardarlo ancora in attesa di una risposta.

“Se devo essere sincero, non ne ho idea. Ha solo fatto un cenno e…” lasciò cadere la frase, indicando la direzione in cui Harry era sparito.

Per qualche istante Teddy parve rimuginarci sopra, poi scrollò le spalle. “Noi siamo ancora qui, perciò verrà di sicuro a prenderci quando ha finito,” disse solo prima di tornare a giocare come nulla fosse, un sorriso radioso ancora stampato in faccia.

Draco, la bottiglietta d’acqua mezza vuota ancora in mano, lo guardò a bocca aperta.

Come poteva non essere preoccupato dal comportamento del padrino? Come faceva a essere così fiducioso sul suo ritorno? Ma soprattutto, perché sembrava così tranquillo a restare da solo in un parco pieno di Babbani con, tra tutte le persone con cui avrebbe potuto finire in una situazione simile, proprio Draco?

“Non ti avevo mai visto con Harry e Teddy,” disse all’improvviso una voce femminile alle sue spalle.

Draco si girò di scatto. Alle sue spalle c’era una donna, forse qualche anno più giovane di lui, con lunghi capelli castani e occhi azzurri. Tra le braccia stringeva un bimbo che doveva avere intorno ai 3 anni e fissava con le lacrime agli occhi e il pollice in bocca le altalene occupate dai più grandi.

“Per la verità, Harry non è mai stato qui con una delle sue conquiste,” aggiunse con una risatina sedendosi accanto a lui.

Le orecchie di Draco sembrarono andare immediatamente a fuoco. “Oh, no io e Harry non…” si affrettò a negare, prima di riprendersi e aggiungere in tono più composto. “Io e Teddy siamo parenti.”

La donna annuì, anche se non sembrava molto convinta. “Peccato. Pensavo davvero che fosse la volta buona…” borbottò risistemando il figlio sulle sue gambe e asciugandogli il viso ancora ricoperto di muco e lacrime con un fazzoletto.

Draco finse di non averla sentita, anche se dal calore che ancora proveniva dalle sue orecchie doveva essere piuttosto ovvio che le parole non gli erano per nulla sfuggite.

“Come conosce Harry?”

“Ho sempre vissuto qui,” fece una pausa e sospirò pesantemente. “Non ho mai capito perché tra lui e suo cugino fosse Harry quello che finiva di continuo nell’istituto per giovani criminali. Si metteva nei guai, è vero, ma erano Dudley e i suoi amici quelli che picchiavano i ragazzini del quartiere…”

Da ciò che stava raccontando la donna, era ovvio che si trattasse di una Babbana, proprio come la quasi totalità delle persone che vivevano nell’area.

Si chiese, di preciso, in quanti si fossero preoccupati allo stesso modo del trattamento che aveva subito Harry in gioventù. Si chiese anche in quanti avessero saputo, eppure deciso di ignorare, e quanti invece fossero stati confusi da qualcuno che aveva deciso che Harry sarebbe dovuto restare lì, nel mezzo del nulla più assoluto, al sicuro nell’anonimato di quella cittadina non magica.

Fu stranamente sorpreso dal riuscire a intavolare una conversazione piacevole con Helen, come si presentò poco dopo, che rimase a tenergli compagnia anche quando Teddy tornò a chiedergli se potevano mangiare qualcosa.

Era stato particolarmente difficile navigare di preciso il come conoscesse Harry, ma non sembrava che Potter si fosse mai preso la briga di chiarire la situazione scolastica con nessuno, quindi cercò di rimediare al posto suo.

Non gli piaceva che i Babbani della zona lo credessero ancora un delinquente riformato.

Sperava solo che Harry non si sarebbe arrabbiato con lui per aver modificato leggermente le bugie che riguardavano il suo passato. Dopotutto, Draco preferiva che nel quartiere credessero che erano i parenti di Harry ad aver sempre mentito.

Cercò quindi di spiegare a Helen che in realtà Harry aveva frequentato un istituto per ragazzi dotati grazie a una borsa di studio, cosa che gli era costata l’invidia dei suoi zii – Helen, che pareva non avere una grossa considerazione per i Dursley, aveva soltanto annuito come se la cosa avesse molto più senso di Harry che finiva in un istituto correttivo ogni primo settembre.

Draco aveva anche menzionato che a Harry non piaceva parlarne, non era tipo da vantarsi di quel genere di cose dopotutto, più che altro in un tentativo di rimediare al totale silenzio di Harry stesso sulla questione per tutti quegli anni.

Ancora una volta Helen parve non vedere nulla di strano nelle sue parole e Draco fu sollevato che per qualche ragione non fosse servito un incantesimo per farle credere che Harry fosse sempre stato una brava persona – cosa che, dopotutto, era vera.

Quando verso mezzogiorno il sole diventò troppo cocente, Helen lo salutò quasi con affetto, invitando sia lui che Harry e Teddy a casa sua per un tè quando più preferivano, prima di andare a cercare riparo al fresco di casa propria.

Gli altri ragazzini presenti nel parco seguirono velocemente il suo esempio, alcuni ben volentieri, troppo accaldati sotto il sole cocente del mezzogiorno, altri ancora controvoglia ma trascinati da genitori preoccupati per la loro salute.

Dopo un po’ rimasero solo Teddy e Draco, ancora in attesa di notizie da parte di Harry. Draco, che aveva avuto tempo di riflettere su ciò che era accaduto, aveva iniziato a pensare che Harry si stesse occupando di nascondere le prove dell’omicidio di un paparazzo che doveva essersi nascosto nel cespuglio lì vicino sotto un incantesimo di Disillusione.

Stava ancora osservando suddetto cespuglio, quasi in attesa che fossero quelle foglie a dargli risposta su dove fosse finito Harry, quando un’esclamazione di Teddy, che si dondolava da qualche minuto quasi annoiato sull’altalena, lo riportò alla realtà.

Quasi fuori posto nella luce accecante del sole, risplendente di una mistica luce blu, si avvicinò a Draco quasi a passo di carica un Patronus a forma di cervo. Per un istante temette che lo avrebbe incornato e, anche se era consapevole che il gesto non lo avrebbe ferito, Draco sussultò dov’era seduto sulla panchina in attesa dell’impatto.

Teddy, invece, era saltato di corsa giù dall’altalena e lo aveva raggiunto in tutta fretta, rischiando ancora una volta d’inciampare lungo il breve percorso.

Appena il cervo fu accanto a Draco, si fermò con grazia e iniziò a parlare con la voce di Harry, cogliendolo di sorpresa ancora una volta.

“Ci vorrà più del previsto. Draco puoi portare Teddy a casa?” il cervo rimase a osservarlo per qualche istante, battendo senza rumore gli zoccoli a terra, impaziente, come se fosse in attesa di una risposta.

Draco annuì quasi inconsciamente e il Patronus gli rivolse una specie di inchino, prima di dissolversi in una lieve nebbiolina e infine scomparire.

Si guardò attorno, ma non sembrava che ci fossero Babbani nella zona e si chiese di preciso come Harry avesse fatto a sapere che il parco sarebbe stato vuoto a quell’ora.

Forse era comune che in giornate così calde il parco fosse così deserto… Dopotutto Harry aveva frequentato la zona così speso in gioventù, doveva sapere quali erano le abitudini di chi ci viveva. E da come parlava della sua famiglia, doveva avere un’idea piuttosto chiara di quali fossero i posti in cui stare se si voleva un po’ di solitudine.

Scrollando le spalle, Draco portò la sua attenzione su Teddy, che sembrava contrariato, ma non preoccupato per l’assenza di Harry.

“È strano…” mormorò soltanto Teddy.

“Perché?”

“Beh, Harry aveva detto che gli mancavi. Credevo volesse stare anche lui un po’ con te…” borbottò prima di scrollare le spalle. “Torniamo a casa?”

Draco, che per un istante lo aveva osservato perplesso, annuì ancora un po’ rintronato dalla sequela di eventi bizzarri che continuavano a susseguirsi in quella giornata.

Teddy gli sorrise, lo aiutò a recuperare la loro spazzatura e a raccogliere le loro cose, prima di prenderlo per mano e quasi trascinarlo verso il punto di Smaterializzazione – non senza provare a convincerlo, per l’ennesima volta, a usare il Nottetempo per tornare a casa.

Draco si lasciò tirare. Il suo cervello era ancora troppo occupato a riflettere sul significato di quell’ultima frase per badare a come, agli occhi dei Babbani del quartiere, dovessero apparire come padre e figlio che rientravano a casa. Soprattutto visto che Teddy, quel giorno, aveva deciso di sfoggiare ancora una volta una zazzera di capelli biondo platino identici ai suoi.


	7. Capitolo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho fatto i salti mortali e son riuscita a darvi il capitolo prima di sabato lo stesso. Il prossimo arriva nel weekend.

Capitolo 7

_And I hold up my hands  
_ _This will be my final step  
_ _Before I rise, rise, rise, rise, rise_

Draco era ancora dubbioso su dove di preciso fosse sparito Harry, anche se aveva la sua teoria al riguardo. Quando Andromeda gli aveva chiesto perché lui e Teddy fossero tornati senza Harry, aveva spiegato dell’incidente del cespuglio e sua zia aveva soltanto sorriso, prima di invitarlo a restare per un tè.

Su insistenza di Teddy, Draco rimase fino a ben oltre l’orario in cui di solito il ragazzino avrebbe dovuto essere a letto. Avevano chiacchierato a lungo di Quidditch e di Hogwarts, giocato a scacchi magici, e infine, quando Teddy aveva rischiato di addormentarsi sulla scacchiera, Andromeda aveva chiesto a Draco di metterlo a letto.

All’inizio Draco aveva tentennato un po’, ma era bastata un’occhiata severa di sua zia per convincerlo che era meglio ubbidire.

Si era ritrovato quindi con Teddy aggrappato alla schiena, il ragazzino allo stesso tempo più pesante e più leggero di quel che avrebbe pensato. Con la sua testa poggiata sulla spalla, poteva sentire il profumo dello shampoo alla frutta che usava sotto l’odore di sudore e polvere di un’intera mattinata passata al sole a giocare. La cosa per qualche ragione fece stringere il cuore di Draco in una morsa che cercò di ignorare.

Appena raggiunsero la sua stanza lo costrinse a svegliarsi abbastanza per mettere il pigiama e lavarsi i denti. Teddy ritornò dal bagno praticamente camminando con gli occhi chiusi e Draco ridacchiò, prima di aiutarlo a sistemarsi a letto e rimboccandogli le coperte.

A Teddy bastò poggiare la testa sul cuscino per addormentarsi di nuovo con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra, che gli fece di nuovo stringere il cuore.

Draco si chiese se sarebbe stato appropriato dargli un bacio sulla fronte o se avrebbe oltrepassato ancora un po’ di più oltre la linea invisibile che sapeva di aver già superato più e più volte in quella giornata comportandosi come un genitore nei confronti di Teddy.

Tuttavia la decisione venne presa per lui; Teddy era troppo adorabile in quel momento, non sarebbe mai stato in grado di resistere. Si chinò e gli sfiorò a malapena la fronte con le labbra.

Teddy doveva avere il sonno ancora leggero perché sospirò e sorrise un po’ di più, stringendosi nelle coperte come se avesse finalmente trovato una posizione più confortevole.

Draco rimase a guardarlo ancora per qualche momento, prima di obbligarsi a spegnere l’ultima luce rimasta accesa nella stanza e tornare da Andromeda. Quando si voltò, però, la trovò sulla soglia.

Si aspettava che lo riprendesse, che gli ricordasse qual era il suo posto, invece sorrideva, un’espressione quasi malinconica sul suo viso che gli sembrò all’improvviso molto più provato dagli anni. Dopo un istante sua zia gli fece cenno con il capo di seguirlo in salotto e ubbidì.

Andromeda gli indicò la poltrona su cui di solito sedeva Harry, mentre lei si affaccendava a servire per sé e per Draco un bicchiere di Idromele. Quando si mise a sedere sul divano lo osservò ancora una volta con quell’espressione malinconica.

“Non mi aspettavo che ci volesse così poco…”

Draco bevve. “Per cosa?”

“Perché anche il tuo istinto paterno si risvegliasse.”

Il liquido cercò di scendere dalla parte sbagliata e Draco quasi si strozzò. Cercò di tossire in modo discreto per non disturbare il sonno di Teddy e la cosa se possibile fece sorridere ancora di più Andromeda, che fece quasi un brindisi verso di lui prima di bere.

“Io… Mi dispiace, è ovvio che non intendevo…” provò a giustificarsi con la voce ancora strozzata.

Andromeda fece un cenno della mano. “Harry sta provando a reprimere lo stesso istinto da anni, eppure continua a fallire miseramente. Non credo che avrai molto più successo. Lo vedete come parte della famiglia dopotutto, è normale.”

Draco sospirò, osservando il liquido dorato sul fondo del bicchiere come fosse la cosa più interessante del mondo. Quindi annuì.

“Quando hai realizzato di voler avere figli?” domandò lei cogliendolo di sorpresa.

Prese un sorso dal suo bicchiere. “Più o meno nello stesso momento in cui mi sono reso conto che non ne avrei mai avuti, suppongo,” il suo tono sembrò amaro perfino alle proprie orecchie.

Andromeda annuì e per un istante Draco si chiese se la sua sessualità fosse un problema per lei. Non sembrava il tipo di persona che giudicava per quel genere di cose, dopotutto sua zia aveva lasciato la sua famiglia alle spalle proprio per giudizi che riguardavano la persona che aveva deciso di sposare.

“È il motivo per cui tu e Lucius non siete in buoni rapporti?” chiese con voce più incerta Andromeda, come se fosse consapevole che l’argomento fosse molto delicato e non fosse sicura che lui gliene avrebbe parlato.

Draco prese l’ultimo sorso di Idromele per temporeggiare, giocherellando poi con il bicchiere vuoto. Apprezzava perlomeno che si rendesse conto che c’era la possibilità che non le avrebbe risposto, per questo decise di mediare con una mezza risposta.

“Uno dei tanti.”

Cadde il silenzio nel piccolo salotto, Draco che giocherellava ancora con il suo bicchiere e tamburellava le dita della mano vuota sul bracciolo della poltrona mentre evitava di alzare lo sguardo verso sua zia.

All’improvviso il vecchio pendolo al muro batté la mezzanotte, ricordando a entrambi che si stava davvero facendo tardi. Draco si congedò quasi in modo brusco, promettendo comunque di scrivere a Teddy l’indomani se non lo avrebbe fatto lui per primo.

Tentennò giusto per un istante sulla soglia, ma infine si girò e avvolse Andromeda in un abbraccio, non senza coglierla di sorpresa; quindi uscì e s’incamminò a passo svelto verso il punto di Smaterializzazione sulla collina.

Arrivato a casa, Draco si chiese, non per la prima volta in quella giornata, dove diavolo fosse finito Harry.

*****

Ci vollero un paio di giorni prima che Draco trovasse risposta alla sua domanda, la quale arrivò in un tiepido venerdì pomeriggio alla fine di giugno, quando Saoirse rientrò in negozio con uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi stampato in faccia dopo una pausa.

Bastò soltanto un istante perché Draco si accorgesse che stava nascondendo dietro le spalle qualcosa mentre si avvicinava a passo di carica a lui, che aveva appena finito di servire un cliente al bancone del negozio.

Appena la porta si richiuse alle spalle del cliente – che Saoirse aveva finto di salutare con calore – furono di nuovo soli nel negozio. La sua migliore amica non perse tempo e quasi gli schiacciò contro il naso la copertina di una rivista, con uno squittio che per un attimo lo riportò ai suoi giorni a Hogwarts, quando Pansy urlava in quella maniera per i più bizzarri dei motivi, attirandosi l’odio di molti perfino tra i Serpeverde.

Gli si incrociarono gli occhi nel tentativo di leggere il titolo, ma tutto ciò che riuscì a vedere furono due occhi verdi incredibilmente familiari che gli scrutavano l’anima perfino dalla copertina patinata della rivista.

Afferrò i polsi di Saoirse per allontanarla e finalmente fu in grado di leggere le parole stampate sulla copertina del Settimanale delle Streghe.

_INTERVISTA ESCLUSIVA CON HARRY POTTER_

_Il Salvatore si racconta ancora una volta_

Draco sperava quasi di trovare negli occhi di Saoirse un po’ di rassicurazione sul contenuto dell’articolo prima di doversi costringere a leggerlo.

“Sai già cos’ha detto?”

“Avevo notato un paio di persone che lo sfogliavano al Paiolo e sbirciando ho intravisto il tuo nome, ma ho deciso di aspettare e leggerlo insieme.”

Per un istante Draco tentennò stringendole i polsi, poi la lasciò andare e si spostò in direzione della porta del negozio. Chiuse a chiave prima di raggiungere Saoirse nel retro, dove poteva già sentirla intenta a spostare un paio di casse per sedercisi sopra comodamente.

Quando si furono sistemati uno accanto all’altro con la schiena poggiata contro uno scaffale meno precario degli altri, Saoirse aprì la rivista e iniziarono a leggere.

_Quella del 23 giugno era cominciata come una mattinata tranquilla per la vostra adorata Rita Skeeter. Avevo in previsione un’intervista con il noto giocatore di Quidditch Oliver Baston intorno alle 3 del pomeriggio, ma ci eravamo già incontrati un paio di volte e sapevo che era una persona deliziosa. Sarebbe stato un piacere fare una chiacchierata amichevole con lui.  
Potrete però comprendere il mio stupore quando, poco prima dell’ora di pranzo, mi è piombato in casa nientemeno che Harry Potter in persona, accompagnato da uno dei fotografi che lavora occasionalmente per la nostra rivista.  
Alla mia richiesta di spiegazioni, Harry ha risposto affabile come sempre negli ultimi anni. Sembra che il Settimanale delle Streghe abbia mostrato molto interesse nelle sue attività giornaliere e per questo Harry abbia deciso di mettersi a disposizione della vostra impegnatissima Rita Skeeter per un colloquio, quasi in onore dei vecchi tempi.  
Come poteva, l’umilissima Rita Skeeter, mancare una tale preziosa occasione? Non temete, miei cari, troverete l’intervista al noto giocatore del Puddlemore United nel prossimo numero.   
Oliver ha compreso la gravità del mio impegno improvviso con molto garbo.  
Tornando a noi, vi lascio a ciò che è derivato dalla mia amabile conversazione con il signor Potter._

_**Come mai l’abbigliamento casual? Cosa ha interrotto il nostro fotografo, se posso essere indiscreta?** _   
_Non c’è nulla da nascondere. Io e Draco eravamo al parco con il mio figlioccio Teddy._

_**È** _ _**stato fotografato in altre occasioni con il signor Malfoy. Sembrate molto intimi,** _ _**di recente** _ _**.** _   
_Lo fa sembrare come se fosse qualcosa di sordido,_ _ma vorrei ricordarle la presenza d_ _el mio figlioccio di undici anni_ _._ _Draco_ _e Teddy sono imparentati_ _._ _Mi h_ _a espresso il desiderio di riavvicinarsi alla_ _sua_ _famiglia alcune settimane fa, quando_ _ha incontrato Teddy_ _per caso._ _D_ _a allora si vedono_ _ogni volta che Draco ha del tempo libero_ _. Tutto qui._

_**Quindi è solo un caso che voi tre usciate insieme?**_  
 _Teddy è un ragazzino a cui piace esplorare il mondo._ _A giudicare dalla mia esperienza adolescenziale e da ciò che sto imparando dalla mia carriera come professore di Hogwarts,_ _direi è lo standard per qualcuno della sua età. Andromeda,_ _la tutrice legale di Teddy,_ _pensa che la mia compagnia sia più appropriata della sua per il genere di attività che interessano il mio figlioccio_ _._ _Soprattutto perché sia al sicuro._ _Draco è stato un’ovvia aggiunta alle nostre escursioni._ _Sarebbe anche carino se potessimo uscire con_ _Teddy_ _senza essere pedinati dai fotografi,_ _ma sembra che anche lui dovrà soffrire del mio stesso destino_ _vista la vostra mancanza di rispetto._

_**Mi sembra di ricordare che non scorreva buon sangue tra lei e il Signor Malfoy in passato.  
** _ _Le persone maturano, suppongo. Abbiamo vissuto entrambi esperienze che hanno cambiato il modo in cui vediamo le cose. È stato semplice seppellire i rancori, se devo essere onesto._

_**Ha anche dimenticato che il signor Malfoy era tecnicamente uno sei servitori del suo peggior nemico?  
** _ _Ci sono cose che io e Draco abbiamo discusso di persona di cui non sono sicuro lui vorrebbe che io parlassi. Non è mia prerogativa spettegolare degli affari altrui, quindi non parlerò del passato di Draco se è ciò che voleva, signorina Skeeter. Credo però sia giusto che sappiate, sia lei che i lettori della rivista, che alcune delle scelte di Draco sono state costrette dalla situazione, come appurato durante il suo processo da cui è risultato innocente. Non solo l’essere manipolato da altri è qualcosa che io stesso posso capire, ma molti di coloro che sono sopravvissuti alla guerra saranno in grado di comprendere. La guerra non è stata gentile con nessuno di noi due, seppure ora siamo entrambi vivi per poterne parlare, al contrario di altri che sono stati meno fortunati di noi. Ciò che è rilevante è che abbiamo chiarito ciò che era rimasto irrisolto tra di noi. Siamo in rapporti amichevoli. Tutto il resto non è di alcuna rilevanza per nessuno e dovrebbe esser lasciato al passato._

_**Davvero s** **olo** **rapporti** **amichevoli?** **Le foto pubblicate di recente lasciano pensare che** **ci sia del tenero tra voi.**  
Ecco che ricomincia con la malizia. Voi giornalisti siete così ossessionati dal volermi vedere in una relazione con qualcuno… La prossima volta se sarò fotografato immerso nella lettura di un libro pubblicherete un titolone che mi vede in una relazione scabrosa anche con le pagine di un romanzo?_

_**Non è una risposta Harry.  
** _ _L’ultima relazione ufficiale che ho avuto è stata quella con Ginny. Ci sono state altre storie di poco conto dopo di lei, e no, per l’ennesima volta, non farò alcun nome. Non voglio che tormentiate ogni singola persona con cui sono uscito. Posso però dire in tutta onestà che al momento non sono in una relazione._

_**Quindi il nostro Salvatore ha rinunciato all’amore?  
** _ _Se la domanda è se sto cercando attivamente un partner con cui passare il resto dei miei giorni, la risposta è no. Ma qualcuno potrebbe comunque attirare la mia attenzione. Solo perché non sto cercando non vuol dire che non abbia gli occhi per vedere quando un’opportunità mi si presenta sotto il naso._

_**C’è quindi qualcuno che ha attirato la sua attenzione di recente?  
** _ _No comment._

_**Oh, le piace prenderci in giro signor Potter!  
** _ _Pensavo che il mistero e le speculazioni le facessero vendere più copie, signorina Skeeter. Non ha forse basato la sua carriera su questo?  
  
_

_Touchè. Sembra che il nostro Salvatore, nonostante ben disposto a_ _chiarire_ _alcuni de_ _i pettegolezzi delle ultime settimane, non abbia voluto davvero confermare o negare se ci sia del tenero tra l_ _u_ _i e il signor Malfoy. Che stia_ _davvero_ _nascond_ _end_ _o qualcosa tra loro due? Il Settimanale delle Streghe e Rita Skeeter augurano buon fortuna al Signor Potter._  
  


Draco si ritrovò a rileggere alcuni passaggi dell’intervista un paio di volte, prima di trovare il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo verso Saoirse. Lei lo stava osservando con il mento appoggiato alle mani e un sorriso così soddisfatto che sembrava l’avesse colpita una maledizione.

“Non…” fece solo in tempo a sussurrare Draco prima che Saoirse scoppiasse in una serie di urli esaltati.

“Oh, ha una cotta per te! Harry ha una cotta per te, Draco! È così ovvio!” esclamò abbracciandolo.

Draco, che già leggendo l’articolo aveva sentito le orecchie riscaldarsi, ebbe la netta sensazione che il calore gli stesse scivolando anche sulle gote.

“A me sembra che abbia detto l’esatto opposto…” tentò di borbottare, seppure non ne fosse certo.

All’improvviso Saoirse si separò da lui, il viso che mutava espressione. “Oh… Oh no. Questo peggiorerà la situazione così tanto.”

Draco la fissò perplesso. “Di cosa stai parlando?”

Saoirse si mordicchiò il labbro guardando in direzione dell’articolo, una delle foto di Harry che ammiccava in loop verso di loro da dietro la montatura degli occhiali.

“Credo che Harry stesse cercando di intimidire il fotografo, dopotutto da come hai descritto tu l’incidente l’ha in pratica rapito. Forse cercava di tenerli distanti da voi per un po’…”

“Perché questo dovrebbe peggiorare la situazione quindi?”

“Non con i fotografi o la stampa. Ma con le lettere,” concluse.

Draco sospirò. “Finché sarò solo io a riceverle, non è un problema. Anche se forse è arrivato il momento di contattare qualcuno perché se ne occupi.”

Saoirse gli sorrise calorosamente e lo abbracciò di nuovo. “Mi sembra un’ottima idea. Domani quando arriverà la posta invece di disfarcene la porteremo al Ministero. Sono sicura che faranno qualcosa per aiutarci, soprattutto dopo quello,” aggiunge con un cenno verso la rivista. “Sai, puoi sempre lanciare qualche accenno alla tua relazione con Potter.”

Draco sbuffò e le diede una spinta alla spalla perché lo lasciasse andare. Sorrise divertito, prima di sospirare e tornare a guardare l’Harry stampato sulla copertina.

Non poteva credere d’essersi preso una sbandata per una simile testa calda. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo però; la sua ossessione per Harry era iniziata prima ancora d’incontrarlo, era quasi destino che finisse così.

Sperava solo che il fato avesse in serbo per lui qualcosa di buono per una volta, e non l’ennesima delusione.

*****

L’estate sembrò scorrere più in fretta di quanto avesse mai fatto prima di allora.

Teddy, che passava dall’essere entusiasta per l’avvicinarsi del suo primo anno a Hogwarts a momenti di completo terrore all’idea di essere un pessimo studente e deludere tutti, aveva trascorso più tempo possibile insieme a Draco e Harry.

Erano stati a un altro paio di partite di Quidditch, avevano passato una giornata particolarmente soleggiata in una piscina pubblica babbana… nonostante le proteste di Draco, avevano perfino fatto un paio di escursioni in aperta campagna, che si erano tutte concluse con dei picnic improvvisati all’ombra della prima macchia d’alberi abbastanza ospitale.

Draco non si era mai divertito tanto e anche chi gli stava intorno, in particolare Saoirse, non aveva perso occasione di fargli sapere quanto fosse chiaro che il tempo trascorso in compagnia di Teddy e Harry lo rendesse felice.

L’ovvio lato negativo delle poche volte in cui avevano passato qualche ora nella parte magica di Londra, era stata la stampa. Nonostante la richiesta di Harry di rispettare la privacy di Teddy, infatti, ancora una volta le foto delle loro uscite erano finite sulle copertine della maggior parte dei giornali.

C’erano foto di quando erano stati alle partite di Quidditch, di quando erano stati a Diagon Alley per un gelato; perfino di quando Harry e Teddy gli avevano fatto una sorpresa al negozio il giorno dopo il compleanno di Harry – perché avevano realizzato entrambi di essersi persi il compleanno di Draco settimane prima e a loro dire era stata una mancanza inaccettabile.

Per non parlare dello speciale di tre pagine di assoluto nulla che il Settimanale della Strega aveva dedicato all’uscita per gli acquisti scolastici di Teddy, a cui a loro tre si era unita perfino Andromeda. Quest’ultima aveva risposto a quelle attenzioni mandando una Strillettera molto colorita alla Skeeter in persona, da quel che gli aveva raccontato Teddy che aveva assistito alla creazione della lettera.

Per quanto lo riguardava, Draco era consapevole che la posta minatoria stava continuando ad arrivare, seppure avesse smesso di ricevere fisicamente le missive. Lo sapeva perché c’erano ancora alcuni gufi parecchio testardi appostati sui tetti e sui camini dei negozi dall’altro lato della strada, che rimanevano in attesa di poter consegnare la loro posta.

Lo consolava che perlomeno non potessero più creare scompiglio in casa sua da quando aveva ascoltato il consiglio di Saoirse e si era rivolto al Ministero. Non avevano, come prevedibile, considerato la sua situazione tanto importante da disturbare un Auror; il suo caso era quindi stato affidato a un tizio della Squadra Speciale Magica, un certo Cornfoot che Draco era sicuro di aver visto anni prima a Hogwarts.

Cornfoot non gli aveva certo dato l’impressione di essere brillante, con la sua espressione un po’ stanca e distratta, ma aveva rassicurato Draco che avrebbe fatto il possibile perlomeno per impedire che i gufi continuassero a tormentarlo in casa sua.

E così era stato, nulla aveva più oltrepassato la sua finestra.

In compenso, spesso appena Draco faceva i primi passi oltre la soglia, i gufi più testardi, quelli che poteva vedere in attesa dal suo salotto, gli lasciavano cadere le missive sulla testa prima di sparire all’orizzonte.

Saoirse lo aveva supplicato di tornare da Cornfoot per fargli sapere che la situazione non era per nulla migliorata, tuttavia Draco si era già sentito preso in giro abbastanza. Non si sarebbe umiliato di nuovo andando a supplicare il Ministero quando era ovvio che a loro non importasse.

Erano solo un paio di lettere dopotutto, la situazione era di certo più gestibile di quanto non lo fosse stata settimane prima. E forse aveva ragione Cornfoot; col tempo la gente si sarebbe stancata, avrebbero trovato un altro passatempo, qualcun altro da tormentare. Era anche sicuro che il numero di gufi appostati sui tetti stesse diminuendo di giorno in giorno…

Aveva cose più importanti a cui pensare, comunque. Soprattutto in quella giornata.

Era il primo settembre, dopotutto! Teddy sarebbe partito per Hogwarts.

Dopo lo speciale del Settimanale delle Streghe, Draco sapeva che accompagnare Teddy alla stazione non era la migliore delle idee. Aveva anche espresso la sua preoccupazione a Harry qualche sera prima, dopo essere rimasto a cena per l’ennesima volta a casa Tonks.

Tuttavia, sia sua zia che Harry lo avevano rassicurato che ci sarebbe stato troppo caos perché qualcuno facesse foto decenti alla stazione. Harry aveva anche subdolamente aggiunto che Teddy non lo avrebbe mai perdonato se non fosse stato presente per un’occasione così speciale. Draco, nonostante la reticenza, aveva concordato con lui e ceduto.

Harry aveva ragione, non poteva mancare un evento tanto importante nella vita di Teddy, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato se non fosse stato presente.

Draco era stato tanto mattiniero quel giorno che si Smaterializzò di fronte a casa Tonks quando il sole aveva appena iniziato a sbucare dietro la collina alle sue spalle. Non fu sorpreso però di trovare sua zia che già preparava la colazione in cucina quando entrò senza neppure bussare.

“Buongiorno,” la salutò facendola sussultare.

“Draco, ti aspettavo tra un’ora…” borbottò prima di tornare a controllare le padelle che sotto i suoi incantesimi cucinavano da sole.

Per un istante Draco prese grossi respiri, godendosi il profumo del bacon e delle uova che avrebbero mangiato di lì a pochi minuti. “Ho pensato che avresti avuto bisogno di aiuto.”

“Credo Harry abbia avuto la tua stessa idea. È già andato a svegliare Teddy.”

Non seppe perché di preciso, ma si scoprì un po’ deluso. Aveva programmato di svegliarlo e aiutarlo con il baule, ricordando perfettamente il panico da cui era stato colto lui stesso all’ultimo momento prima di partire e sperando di riuscire a calmare Teddy, che probabilmente era nello stesso stato.

“Oh… Hai bisogno di aiuto in cucina?” domandò cercando di sembrare ancora entusiasta.

“Sono sicura che un altro paio di mani possano far comodo a Teddy. O magari a Harry per impedire a mio nipote di nascondere di nuovo la scopa nel baule,” concluse con tono di rimprovero.

Draco avrebbe quasi creduto che disapprovasse davvero l’acquisto di quel manico di scopa se lei non gli avesse rivolto un occhiolino e un sorriso.

Ridacchiò avviandosi lungo il corridoio, chiedendosi di preciso se sua zia volesse in realtà che aiutasse Teddy a far entrare la scopa di nascosto a Hogwarts. Era qualcosa di subdolo, che giusto un Serpeverde avrebbe fatto. O idiota abbastanza perché ci provasse un Grifondoro, se non fosse stato un Professore.

La porta della camera di Teddy era semi aperta. Sbirciò per un istante e vide Harry in ginocchio di fronte al baule che tentava di ripiegare i vestiti senza magia, elencando a memoria cose a caso dalla lista del materiale. Teddy, in jeans e maglia del pigiama, schizzava da una parte all’altra della stanza raccogliendo cose apparentemente non collegate alla lista che stava illustrando il suo padrino, rischiando di inciampare nel disordine abbandonato sul pavimento ogni tre passi.

Draco sorrise a quella scena di puro caos, prima di aprire la porta in modo esageratamente teatrale. Entrambi si bloccarono all’improvviso e lui finse di osservare per la prima volta il caos della stanza come avrebbe fatto un giudice. O come avrebbe osservato Severus Piton una pozione preparata con distrazione che sobbolliva ormai pronta a esplodere in faccia allo sfortunato studente.

Sospirò prima di avvicinarsi al baule. Con un colpo esperto di bacchetta l’intero contenuto iniziò a sollevarsi: gli abiti ben piegati finirono da un lato e il materiale scolastico cercò di occupare il minor spazio possibile in modo sensato nell’altro, i libri sul fondo e la bilancia e gli ingredienti per le pozioni in una pila ordinata sopra i pesanti tomi del primo anno.

“Woah…” esclamò Teddy non appena anche l’ultimo maglione si adagiò silenzioso sopra il resto dei vestiti.

“Tua madre ha provato ad aiutarmi con il mio baule in modo simile una volta,” intervenne Harry rivolgendosi a Teddy, che ascoltò interessato come ogni volta che qualcuno parlava dei suoi genitori. “Devo ammettere che anche se questo metodo è più efficiente, il disordine del suo incantesimo mal riuscito era più divertente,” scherzò Harry.

Teddy sorrise un po’ malinconico. “Nonna dice sempre che gli incantesimi di quel genere non erano il suo forte…”

Harry si alzò e gli scompigliò i capelli, prima di abbracciarlo. “Abbiamo tutti i nostri punti deboli. Io sono sempre stato un pessimo pozionista ad esempio.”

Draco si mise a sedere sul letto ancora sfatto di Teddy. “Non mi piace ammetterlo, ma ho sempre odiato Cura delle Creature Magiche.”

Harry ridacchiò. “Per colpa di quell’incidente con Fierobecco?”

Teddy li guardò curioso, dimentico per un momento delle sue preoccupazioni o della malinconia alla menzione di sua madre.

Draco portò gli occhi al cielo, consapevole che Harry avrebbe rivelato l’aneddoto.

“Possiamo perlomeno finire qui e andare a fare colazione prima che tu ti metta a raccontare storie di quanto fossi un terribile studente e come sia saggio _non_ seguire il mio esempio?”

“Penso che volessi dire arrogante pallone gonfiato…” ribatté Harry con un sorriso soddisfatto stampato in faccia, facendo ridere Teddy.

Draco sbuffò, cercando di nascondere il sorriso che minacciava di comparire anche sul suo viso.

“Giuro che ti lascio a gestire questo macello da solo!”

“Okay, okay, ci ritorniamo più tardi,” esclamò Harry alzando le mani in segno di resa.

Finirono in fretta di raccogliere le ultime cose. Draco quasi riuscì anche a nascondere davvero la scopa nel baule, prima che Harry lo afferrasse per i fianchi e lo spostasse di peso da di fronte al bagaglio. Teddy aveva ovviamente riso del gesto, ma Draco aveva sentito le orecchie andargli a fuoco e aveva trovato alla svelta una scusa per uscire dalla stanza e riprendersi.

Poco dopo lo raggiunsero anche loro in corridoio per andare a fare colazione, ma mentre Teddy proseguì di corsa verso la cucina seguendo l’invitante profumo del cibo, Harry lo trattenne per un attimo dal polso.

“Scusa, non avrei dovuto…” borbottò passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

“Mi hai solo colto di sorpresa,” rispose Draco cercando di mettere fine alla questione il più in fretta possibile.

Harry lo osservò ancora per un istante. “Quindi non ti ha dato fastidio?”

Draco sbuffò, portando gli occhi al soffitto. Poteva già sentire le orecchie che ricominciavano a scaldarsi sotto quello sguardo che lo scrutava. “Non mi hai molestato, Harry. Mi sono solo sentito a disagio perché c’era Teddy.”

“Oh…”

Cadde il silenzio e rimasero a guardarsi nello stretto corridoio per qualche momento.

Erano incredibilmente vicini e Harry gli stava ancora stringendo il polso nella mano. Draco si chiese se riuscisse a sentire quanto forte il cuore gli stava battendo in petto in quell’istante. Si chiese anche come Harry avrebbe reagito se la sua mano ancora libera gli fosse affondata in quei capelli perennemente spettinati. A Draco erano sempre sembrati così morbidi e ora più che mai erano una tentazione irresistibile.

“Harry! Draco! La colazione si fredda!” urlò Andromeda dalla cucina interrompendo il momento.

Harry gli lasciò andare il polso, si schiarì la gola e fece un passo indietro.

Quando gli si era avvicinato così tanto? Draco non ci aveva neppure fatto caso…

Harry alzò la mano come se stesse per passarsela nei capelli, poi la lasciò cadere, scosse la testa e proseguì lungo il corridoio senza dire nulla.

Draco notò comunque un leggero rossore sulle sue guance. Era piuttosto sicuro che anche il suo viso fosse arrossato a giudicare da quanto si sentiva accaldato, quindi prese un paio di istanti per fare respiri profondi e calmarsi prima di entrare in cucina e sedersi a tavola.

Cercò di comportarsi come se non fosse successo nulla, sorridendo a Teddy come stava facendo anche Harry, tuttavia Andromeda stava lanciando loro delle occhiate di sottecchi, come se avesse sentito puzza di bruciato provenire dalla loro direzione.

Draco si ripromise in quell’istante di assicurarsi che sua zia, sua madre e Saoirse non finissero mai tutte e tre insieme nella stessa stanza.

Mangiarono a sazietà, e Harry si ricordò di raccontare l’aneddoto dell’Ippogrifo come promesso, cosa che causò grasse risate in tutti tranne che in Draco, nonostante lui stesso faticò a trattenere qualche sorriso alle esagerate reinterpretazioni di Harry degli eventi, tanto che alla fine si fece coinvolgere e prese parte di persona alla messa in scena.

A scuola dopotutto erano state famose le reinterpretazioni drammatizzate di Draco; appena accettò di far parte della pantomima, se possibile l’intensità delle risate parve moltiplicare, con Harry nella parte sia di Fierobecco che di Hagrid, e Draco che esagerava le reazioni di un se stesso tredicenne.

Mentre poco dopo recuperavano le cose di Teddy per uscire, Draco si rese conto che pur di vederlo di nuovo così felice, si sarebbe reso ridicolo in quel modo anche ogni giorno della sua vita. Era una realizzazione che lo colpì all’improvviso, che gli fece capire in un istante quanto davvero si fosse affezionato a Teddy in quei mesi.

Eppure, anche se avesse provato a combattere quei sentimenti, anche se avesse iniziato a rinnegarli, era consapevole che non avrebbe più potuto staccarsi da Teddy. Sarebbe stato come rinunciare a una parte di se stesso. Forse anche peggio.

Scrollò quei pensieri cercando di riportarli in un angolo buio della sua mente. Avrebbe potuto rifletterci con più attenzione quando sarebbe stato solo.

Dopo un viaggio particolarmente fastidioso in metropolvere arrivarono al binario. Da quel momento in poi non ci fu molto tempo neppure per parlare.

Harry e Draco caricarono il baule sul treno, il cui fumo della locomotiva che già permeava nell’aria frizzante del binario 9 e ¾.

C’era il solito baccano di voci indistinte di ragazzini che si incontravano dopo mesi e di genitori che urlavano raccomandazioni ai figli già saliti sul treno, il tutto seguito dal coro di gracidii, miagolii e stridii degli animali nelle loro gabbie.

Nonostante il caos, Draco aveva la strana sensazione che qualcuno li stesse osservando. Forse era solo paranoia, dopotutto era in compagnia di Harry Potter, ed era un po’ la prassi che la gente guardasse in direzione del Salvatore.

Dovevano essere soltanto gli occhi dei curiosi a seguirli. Non c’era motivo di preoccuparsi, non quando Harry sembra così tranquillo e rilassato…

Su consiglio di Harry, cercarono comunque un angolo meno affollato in cui potersi salutare un’ultima volta prima della partenza del treno.

Abbracciarono Teddy uno a uno, perfino Harry che lo avrebbe rivisto a scuola quella sera stessa.

Draco e Andromeda promisero di rispondere alle lettere di Teddy il prima possibile, anche se avesse scritto loro tutti i giorni.

Quando il treno partì qualche minuto più tardi con Teddy che ancora li salutava dal finestrino, Draco sentì il cuore quasi spezzarsi e si chiese se i suoi genitori si fossero mai sentiti in quel modo nel vederlo partire a bordo dell’Hogwarts Express.

“Diventerà più facile con il tempo…” borbottò Andromeda accanto a loro, guardando il treno che iniziava a sparire dietro l’angolo.

“Ho come l’impressione che sia una bugia,” sussurrò Draco.

Sua zia non rispose.


	8. Capitolo 8

Capitolo 8

_Through all of the troubles in my life_

_Through all of the battles that I will fight_

_I'm gonna rise_

Draco si svegliò di colpo. Si guardò attorno alla ricerca della causa del suo risveglio improvviso nell’oscurità della stanza.

Passò una mano sulla fronte, aspettandosela imperlata di sudore, trovandola tuttavia asciutta; quando spostò le gambe si accorse che le coperte non lo avevano intrappolato in un groviglio, né erano finite scalciate ai piedi del letto.

Era perplesso e per qualche ragione si sentiva all’erta, eppure il cuore non gli batteva a mille. Non aveva neppure il fiato corto come quando erano gli incubi a svegliarlo.

Continuò a restare in ascolto, cercando di capire cosa di preciso lo avesse svegliato, quando sentì un rumore improvviso di vetri rotti provenire dal piano di sotto.

Si alzò subito in piedi per andare a sbirciare dalla finestra che si affacciava sulla strada e un agghiacciante rumore stridulo lo assordò.

Portò le mani alle orecchie e rimase per un istante stordito accanto al letto, prima di indossare la vestaglia e recuperare la bacchetta, non senza sussultare quando fu costretto a rinunciare a ripararsi dal terribile rumore per tenere la bacchetta puntata di fronte a sé.

Appena uscì dalla stanza andò quasi a sbattere contro un’assonnata, ma altrettanto preoccupata e infastidita Saoirse, che come lui aveva la bacchetta in una stretta sicura. Le rivolse un cenno verso il piano di sotto, sicuro che se avesse provato a comunicare in altro modo non l’avrebbe comunque sentito, prima di ripartire di corsa verso l’uscita del loro appartamento.

Scese le scale che portavano al magazzino del negozio tre gradini alla volta, Saoirse che lo seguiva ubbidiente. Arrivato all’ultimo scalino Draco esitò, alzando la bacchetta e restando all’erta nonostante il suono stridulo dell’incantesimo di allarme gli stesse ormai rimbombando nel cervello quasi fino a stordirlo.

Si sarebbe quasi complimentato con se stesso per l’ottima riuscita dell’incantesimo, se in quel momento non fosse stato problematico anche per loro, oltre che per chiunque avesse provato a intrufolarsi nel negozio.

Dietro di lui, notò Saoirse alzare la bacchetta e con un gesto le luci del magazzino si accesero. Rimasero immobili entrambi per qualche istante, gli occhi socchiusi mentre cercavano di abituarsi alla luce improvvisa.

Iniziarono quindi ad avanzare con lentezza nel caos del magazzino, ma a un primo sguardo a Draco non sembrò che nulla fosse stato rubato, nonostante fosse sempre difficile da dire con certezza con il Poltergeist che spostava di continuo la merce.

Quando arrivarono all’apertura che conduceva al locale principale del negozio, si misero ai lati della soglia, la bacchetta di Draco puntata nell’oscurità, pronta in caso qualcuno li avesse attaccati appena Saoirse avesse di nuovo acceso le luci. Le fece un cenno del capo, e lei diede l’ennesimo colpo di bacchetta, la stanza principale che si illuminava della sua luce calda nell’oscurità della notte.

Rimasero immobili e in ascoltò ancora una volta, eppure sembrava che non ci fosse alcun movimento. Draco prese quindi un respiro profondo d’incoraggiamento e con un contro-incantesimo silenziò l’allarme, prima di fare un passo oltre la soglia.

Aveva ancora le orecchie che gli fischiavano, ma era così concentrato su ciò che stava vedendo che probabilmente non avrebbe fatto caso neppure allo scoppio di un petardo proprio accanto ai suoi piedi in quel momento.

L’aria fresca di settembre filtrava da un’apertura nella vetrina che la sera prima non era esistita, le tende bordeaux che l’avevano sempre fatta sembrare regale agli occhi dei passanti, si agitavano spettrali e slabbrate come Dissennatori nella notte. Il pavimento lì di fronte, che lui stesso aveva spazzato dopo la chiusura, era ricoperto di residui di vetri rotti, ritagli di velluto e pezzi di legno.

Raccolse un frammento su cui in caratteri dorati spiccava la parola _Nimbus_ , ricordandogli che fino a quel pomeriggio alcuni di quei detriti erano state scope in bella mostra per i passanti di Diagon Alley.

Alzò lo sguardo e notò solo in quel momento che oltre la vetrina, a circondare il negozio, si era fermata una piccola folla di suoi vicini di casa e di negozio.

La cosa non lo stupì particolarmente, dopotutto l’allarme doveva aver svegliato mezzo quartiere. Quel che lo preoccupava erano le espressioni pallide e spaventate delle persone che fissavano il tetro spettacolo.

Un brivido gli scese lungo la schiena, come un terribile presagio.

Si avvicinò alla porta ormai distrutta del negozio, i vetri e i detriti che scricchiolavano sotto le suole delle sue pantofole; scese gli scalini e fece ancora un paio di passi verso la folla sul ciottolato del vicolo, la bacchetta ancora stretta in una mano e il pezzo di scopa nell’altra, prima di voltarsi.

Il fiato gli rimase bloccato in gola, il petto che gli si stringeva in una morsa alla vista che aveva di fronte mentre gli occhi gli si riempivano di lacrime e le voci dei suoi vicini diventavano solo rumore attutito.

Sui mattoni scuri dell’edificio spiccavano ancora rilucenti di residui di magia dei graffiti.

_Lurido doppiogiochista_ , _i_ _nfame_ _t_ _raditore_ , perfino il soprannome storpiato del Fondo per come era stata interpretato da coloro che ne erano stati a lungo oppositori faceva la sua comparsa: _Jobless Useless Scroungers’ Trust_ _s_.

Saoirse, che lo aveva appena raggiunto, si portò una mano alla bocca, gli occhi che le si riempivano di lacrime, prima di abbracciarlo come se ne andasse della sua vita.

Draco la ringraziò mentalmente, mentre si aggrappava a lei nello stesso esatto modo. Se non fosse stato per il suo supporto era sicuro che in quel momento avrebbe ceduto, sarebbe crollato in ginocchio lì di fronte a tutti.

Invece si fece forza.

Ci vollero un paio di minuti in cui rimasero stretti tra le braccia l’uno dell’altro, le lacrime che continuavano a solcare entrambi i loro volti, ma infine le carezzò i capelli e con un ultimo bacio sulla fronte in ringraziamento la lasciò andare.

Si schiarì la voce e si guardò intorno, notando quasi all’istante una testa di folti capelli rossi nella folla. Fu attratto quasi d’istinto in quella direzione.

George Weasley, il viso ormai solcato dalle rughe, stava osservando con espressione seria la facciata del negozio, le braccia incrociate al petto e le spalle rigide. Sarebbe quasi parso ridicolo con la sua vestaglia color melanzana con quelli che sembravano Doxy in tutù ricamati sopra, ma la sua espressione chiariva quanto non fosse affatto felice.

Draco non poteva certo dire di essere diventato suo amico, eppure sapeva per certo di non averlo mai visto così serio negli ultimi anni. Appena George si rese conto che gli si stava avvicinando, cercò di farsi strada, quasi Weasley stesso avesse fretta di parlargli.

“Giuro, non vendiamo nulla che potrebbe fare questo genere di cose,” furono le prime parole che gli uscirono di bocca, un’espressione quasi contrita a solcargli la faccia.

Draco sospirò, le spalle che sembravano cedergli sotto l’ennesimo peso. “Volevo solo chiedere se hai un modo veloce per avvertire il Ministero. Uno dei tuoi fratelli ci lavora, giusto?”

George non rispose per un istante, prima di sorridere appena e annuire. Non salutò neppure, gli diede soltanto le spalle e iniziò a farsi strada nella folla, tornando in direzione del suo negozio in fondo al vicolo quasi a passo di carica.

Nonostante l’incantesimo della posta di Cornfoot sul suo appartamento, la totale assenza di personale ministeriale a ormai più di una decina di minuti dall’incidente sembrava una palese indicazione: se nessuno avesse preso iniziativa per contattare il Ministero, non si sarebbe presentata anima viva per indagare sull’accaduto.

Con il cuore ancora pesante, tornò in direzione di Saoirse, che si era avvicinata al muro per osservare meglio le scritte. Aveva le braccia strette ad abbracciarsi in modo quasi protettivo, eppure sembrava avesse relegato le sue emozioni in un angolino a giudicare dall’espressione chiusa e determinata che le solcava il viso.

Draco era certo di aver notato un leggero tremore che ancora le tormentava le mani, strette in una morsa al tessuto morbido della sua vestaglia; gli eventi di quella notte doveva averla sopraffatta tanto quanto avevano sconvolto lui.

Si accostò a lei e solo quando fu abbastanza vicino da appoggiarle una mano sulla spalla, notò un dettaglio che fino a quel momento gli era sfuggito, e forse la ragione di quel tremore che aveva colto Saoirse.

In basso, sull’unica parte rimasta ancora intatta della porta del negozio, spiccava un simbolo assai familiare: una serpe che scivolava sinuosa fuori dalla bocca spalancata di un teschio.

*****

Draco accartocciò con forza la Gazzetta del Profeta e la lanciò dall’altro lato della stanza, prima di poggiare il mento sulla mano e spostare lo sguardo su Rory. Il piccolo pesce rosso nuotava nella sua boccia d’acqua cristallina con un rinnovato vigore, quasi fosse entusiasta di esser stato spostato dalla sua solita posizione sul tavolino del salotto.

Saoirse, che si era alzata per liberarsi degli avanzi della colazione che entrambi avevano a malapena toccato, si fermò per osservare prima il giornale accartocciato a terra, e poi Draco.

“Ancora spazzatura su te e Harry?”

Draco avrebbe quasi apprezzato il suo tentativo di stamparsi in faccia uno dei suoi sorrisi sornioni; peccato che il risultato se possibile fosse solo servito a ricordargli quanto di preciso la situazione pesasse non soltanto su di lui, ma anche sulle persone che gli stavano a cuore.

Scosse la testa, cercando di ignorare il vociare che poteva ancora sentire dal vicolo sotto di loro nonostante la finestra fosse stata richiusa tanto in fretta alle spalle dei gufi con la posta che Draco aveva quasi mozzato qualche piuma al più lento del gruppo.

“Hanno parlato di quello che è successo?” Saoirse abbandonò i piatti di nuovo sull’isola e si mise a sedere accanto a lui con un’espressione contrariata in viso.

Draco si raddrizzò di scatto e sbottò, l’ira che gli saliva nel sangue come lava. “È ridicolo. Meno di venti righe in tutto! Non hanno neppure menzionato il negozio! E hanno ovviamente glissato sul Marchio!”

Saoirse sospirò, incrociando le braccia e poggiandole contro il marmo dell’isola. “Almeno quelli della Squadra Speciale Magica stanno ancora indagando…”

“Che gran bell’affare!”

Si abbandonò contro lo schienale dello sgabello, portando lo sguardo al soffitto. Se doveva essere onesto, Draco stava cercando di ignorare Cornfoot e i suoi due compari del Ministero ancora di fronte ai resti della sua vetrina.

Da ore sembravano impegnati a studiare gli stessi due metri quadrati del suo negozio ancora distrutto, quasi non riuscissero a capacitarsi di perché o come i detriti fossero finiti a terra.

Se non avevano intenzione di fare alcunché, se ancora ritenevano la situazione poco seria nonostante quel Marchio Nero, perché non gli lasciavano perlomeno ripulire la _scena del crimine_?

Dopotutto sembrava che nessuno stesse davvero trattando l’accaduto come un crimine!

Il Ministero probabilmente era a un passo dall’accusare Draco di aver inscenato l’intera situazione, se doveva azzardare un’ipotesi su quale sarebbe stato l’esito di tutta quella vicenda.

Draco sbuffò ancora una volta tra sé e sé, prima di alzarsi e tornare nella sua stanza, Saoirse che lo lasciava andare senza aggiungere una parola o senza neppure provare a fermarlo.

Camminò da un lato all’altro della camera, alla ricerca di qualcosa da fare, ritrovandosi comunque a mani vuote.

Non c’era nulla da rassettare: la sua camera era l’unica stanza dell’appartamento che era sempre in rigoroso ordine.

Controllò se le piante sul bordo della finestra avessero bisogno di essere innaffiate di nuovo, ma lo aveva fatto come al solito prima di andare a dormire.

Continuava quindi a non avere nulla che potesse distrarlo.

Marciò sconfortato fino al letto e ci si buttò di peso.

Sperava che la stanchezza dovuta alla notte di sonno interrotto lo cogliesse.

Bastarono pochi istanti passati a guardare il soffitto per rendersi conto che nonostante fosse sfinito non sarebbe riuscito ad addormentarsi.

Per lunghi minuti rimase con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, la mente così stanca che gli sembrò di non avere la forza né per pensare né per spegnerla del tutto. Sapeva soltanto che quell’inattività lo stava facendo sentire peggio, come se stesse perdendo l’occasione di fare qualcosa di necessario e utile.

Aveva un bisogno quasi fisico di fare qualcosa, di risistemare la situazione, di ritornare alla normalità per cui aveva tanto lottato.

Dopo quelle che parvero ore, ma dovevano esser stati non più di 10 minuti, balzò in piedi e partì alla carica verso il piano di sotto. Non era mai stato bravo ad avere pazienza.

Ringraziò Cornfoot nel modo più sgarbato possibile, e praticamente cacciò lui e i suoi colleghi del Ministero con una tutt’altro che sentita rassicurazione che se ci fossero stati nuovi sviluppi non avrebbe esitato a contattare l’Ufficio Auror. Quando con un _crack_ si Smaterializzarono, Draco si sentì infinitamente sollevato nonostante non avessero fatto nulla per lui.

Osservò per un’ultima volta le scritte, che ora che non erano più circondate da un lieve alone di magia quasi si mimetizzavano con il colore scuro dei mattoni del negozio. Per qualche ragione, venne colto dal sadistico desiderio di tenersi quell’immagine ben impressa nel cervello, come se avesse bisogno di ricavare dall’accaduto una lezione di qualche genere.

Non era sicuro di che tipo di lezione un atto di vandalismo simile avrebbe dovuto insegnargli. Forse che aveva costruito la sua felicità per anni su un castello di carte…

Fece un passo indietro, piazzandosi nel mezzo della strada e attirando l’attenzione dei curiosi che ancora gironzolavano lì attorno. Quindi alzò la bacchetta, prese un grosso respiro e si mise all’opera.

*****

Ci vollero solo tre giorni prima che il negozio fosse pronto per riaprire.

Draco avrebbe voluto – e potuto – fare di meglio. Purtroppo Saoirse lo aveva minacciato più volte di contattare sua madre se non si fosse fermato per mangiare e dormire, quindi aveva ubbidito.

La visibile ricomparsa delle occhiaie, avevano reso ovvio anche alla sua migliore amica il ritorno degli incubi che lo avevano lasciato in pace per mesi.

Nonostante la sua vita sembrasse pronta a ritornare a una sembianza di normalità, stavolta Draco era consapevole che si trattava soltanto di un’illusione, e proprio per questo non riusciva in realtà a fingere d’essere tranquillo.

Neppure la lettera preoccupata di Harry era servita a rincuorarlo, anzi, se possibile era servita soltanto a peggiorare il suo umore già tetro. Lo aveva irritato, soprattutto, venire a sapere che George Weasley, dopo l’articolo tutt’altro che esaustivo comparso sul Profeta, aveva spifferato tutto ciò che sapeva al fratello Auror – Ron. Quest’ultimo aveva quindi, in un prevedibile passaparola, raccontato delle condizioni in cui era stato ridotto _Accessori_ _di Prima Qualità per il Quidditch_ al suo migliore amico.

Harry si era perciò offerto di provare a usare la sua influenza al Ministero per aiutare come possibile. La cosa gli aveva fatto ripesare all’istante ai modi usati da Lucius per manipolare ogni situazione a suo favore, e per qualche giorno Draco si era perfino rifiutato di dare un qualsiasi tipo di risposta a Harry.

Saoirse aveva provato a farlo ragionare senza alcun successo; alla fine era stata una lettera di Teddy a convincerlo a scrivere a Harry – e soltanto perché Teddy gli aveva detto d’essere preoccupato per il padrino, che era sembrato prima turbato, poi più che altro irritato e infine quasi sconsolato, cosa di cui Teddy non sapeva darsi spiegazione, ma Draco supponeva fosse legato al suo silenzio.

A posteriori, desiderò non aver affatto risposto a Harry.

Scrisse una lettera di getto, riempiendola di parole tutt’altro che cortesi che di certo lui non si era meritato. Quando non ci fu altro tipo di corrispondenza da parte di Harry, ebbe la quasi assoluta certezza che non avesse per nulla gradito il modo in cui gli aveva scaricato addosso tutte le sue frustrazioni dopo che si era offerto di aiutarlo.

Teddy, invece, non parve essere particolarmente toccato né in positivo né in negativo dal tono pungente nella parole di Draco quando gli comunicò che i malumori di Harry non erano sempre causati da qualcosa che lo riguardava e che non spettava certo a Draco risolvere le paturnie del suo padrino.

Aveva anche prestato attenzione a non menzionare ciò che era accaduto con il negozio. Era sicuro che neppure Harry fosse stato tanto sciocco da preoccupare Teddy con qualcosa di simile e di certo non sarebbe stato lui a fornirgli dettagli sulla situazione quando neppure la stampa sembrava voler trattare l’argomento – l’unico vero lato positivo in quella situazione.

Nelle settimane di assoluto silenzio che seguirono da parte di Harry, Draco si scoprì sempre più facilmente irritabile, forse perché era consapevole che spettasse comunque a lui fare il primo passo per scusarsi con Harry. Eppure non riusciva a trovare la forza per farlo.

Anche la situazione al negozio non migliorò certo il suo pessimo umore. I clienti che entravano solo per curiosare dopo aver sentito i pettegolezzi esagerati dal passaparola al Paiolo, venivano scacciati a suon di insulti tutt’altro che trattenuti.

Saoirse, che non era mai stata propensa ad andarci per il sottile con i clienti sgarbati, aveva iniziato a lanciare occhiatacce a Draco dovute al suo comportamento forse eccessivamente immaturo perfino per i loro standard, cosa che servì soltanto a renderlo ancora più irascibile.

Quando era arrivata una Strillettera da parte di sua madre, Draco aveva toccato il fondo. Aveva urlato di ritorno alla lettera nonostante fosse consapevole che non potesse litigarci attivamente, per poi lanciare a Saoirse un avvertimento di farsi gli affari suoi se non voleva essere licenziata e finire cacciata di casa.

Saoirse aveva smesso di rivolgergli la parola per giorni, chiusa in un silenzio se possibile più rumoroso degli scatti di collera che avevano colto Draco dopo l’attacco al negozio.

Dopo due settimane da quella notte fatidica, la rabbia che aveva sembrato non volerlo lasciare in pace, mutò del tutto all’improvviso in apatia.

Il giorno precedente aveva quasi scagliato una maledizione contro l’ennesimo ficcanaso che era entrato in negozio prima di andare a prendere a calci qualcosa in magazzino, il successivo si era seduto su una cassa appena sceso dopo la colazione e non si era più alzato, non prestando alcuna attenzione a Saoirse che sembrava ignorarlo di rimando.

Così, seduto con gli occhi puntati su una macchia sul legno scuro del soffitto, Draco si chiese se mai la sua vita sarebbe tornata a essere ciò che era stata.

Si sentiva bloccato, proprio come gli era accaduto subito dopo la fine della guerra. Gli pareva quasi che quell’unico incidente avesse azzerato tutti i progressi che aveva fatto con grande fatica.

Non avere il controllo, non sapere cosa avrebbe potuto succedere… Erano cose che lo avevano sempre spaventato tremendamente e in quel momento gli sembrava di non avere più alcuna certezza.

Gli affari stavano andando a rotoli, aveva con tutta probabilità rovinato qualsiasi cosa ci fosse stata tra lui e Harry a causa del suo caratteraccio, ed era sicuro che anche Teddy si sarebbe presto stancato della sua supponenza. Perfino Saoirse, la sua migliore amica da anni, non gli rivolgeva parola: appena il negozio avrebbe chiuso non avrebbe avuto motivo di restare, quindi sarebbe di certo tornata dai suoi genitori…

Sarebbero rimasti solo lui e il suo passato ancora una volta, come quel Marchio Nero sul legno gli aveva ricordato. Perfino il Marchio che aveva sul braccio era tornato a prudergli.

Sapeva che non era una sensazione reale, era solo una conseguenza della direzione verso cui erano rivolti i suoi pensieri. Eppure trovava quasi poetico che quel maledetto tatuaggio gli avrebbe sempre ricordato che per quanto avrebbe provato a cercare di scappare dal suo passato, non sarebbe mai riuscito a lasciarselo alle spalle.

Era così perso nei suoi pensieri che quasi cadde dalla cassa su cui era seduto quando una mano afferrò la sua.

Si rilassò quando Saoirse si mise a sedere accanto a lui e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. Non aggiunse parola per qualche minuto, rassicurandolo solo con la sua presenza quasi in una rappacificazione silenziosa.

“Scusa, Sha…” mormorò Draco dopo un po’, la voce che quasi gli si strozzava in gola.

Saoirse gli diede un buffetto sulla spalla con la nuca.

“Stavi rimuginando così tanto su questa situazione che hai fatto deprimere perfino chi stava facendo colazione al Paiolo.”

Fu quasi un balsamo sentirla scherzare di nuovo a quel modo, tanto che non si stupì quando gli parve come se le sue spalle si fossero rilassate per la prima volta da un paio di giorni.

Rimasero immobili mano nella mano per lunghi momenti, godendosi il conforto che la semplice vicinanza riusciva a fornire.

“Non voglio dargli il potere di ridurmi in questo stato di nuovo. Ma allo stesso tempo non so cosa fare,” sussurrò all’improvviso. Non era sicuro da dove gli fossero uscite quelle parole, eppure ebbe l’immediata consapevolezza che fossero la verità.

Saoirse mugugnò, riflettendo per qualche istante. “Prima di tutto dovresti far pace con Harry. Hai bisogno di scopare.”

L’aveva detto con un tono così serio che per un momento Draco rimase a boccheggiare, del tutto colto di sorpresa, prima che le orecchie e le gote iniziassero ad andargli a fuoco per l’imbarazzo.

Saoirse scoppiò a ridere e Draco sbuffò in una risata altrettanto divertita, per poi darle una gomitata nelle costole che quasi la fece cadere dalla cassa su cui stavano precariamente seduti entrambi.

In un tentativo di non perdere l’equilibrio Saoirse diede un calcio allo scaffale di fronte a loro, che traballò prima di assestarsi sotto lo sguardo ancora divertito di entrambi. La nuvola di polvere che si era spostata per colpa dell’improvviso movimento, causò in entrambi una serie di colpi di tosse che furono tutt’altro che efficaci nel placare l’ilarità.

Quando riuscirono a calmarsi, erano uno accasciato contro l’altra sul pavimento e nessuno dei due sembrava preoccupato di essere ridicolo.

“Non credo che Harry voglia vedermi, tanto meno…” iniziò Draco.

Saoirse gli diede un pizzicotto sul fianco tanto forte da farlo sussultare. La guardò storto, ma decise di non vendicarsi, almeno per il momento.

“Draco, lo sai che se si fanno supposizioni poi si fa la figura dei coglioni,” lo rimbeccò lei.

Draco sbuffò portando gli occhi al cielo. “Sembra un po’ ipocrita quando quella è la ragione per cui non mi illudo di avere una chance con Potter.”

Saoirse si abbandonò in modo drammatico contro di lui, portando una mano alla fronte come una donzella d’altri tempi in procinto d’uno svenimento.

“Oh Harry, salvami, sono in pericolo!” esclamò in voce stridula tentando una pessima imitazione di Draco.

Quest’ultimo le diede uno spintone che la fece finire carponi sul pavimento, ma Saoirse sembrò non prestare la minima attenzione alla nuova polvere che l’aveva ricoperta. Anzi, balzò all’istante in piedi e alzò il braccio destro con la bacchetta in mano, l’altra mano poggiata a un fianco. Portò quindi un piede su una cassa, fin troppo alta considerata la statura di Saoirse, rendendo se possibile la posa ancora più ridicola, tanto che Draco stava già ridacchiando.

“Non temere Draco, ci penserà il tuo Eroe!” aggiunse Saoirse con voce troppo roca per assomigliare a quella di Harry.

Senza riuscire a trattenersi, Draco scoppiò a ridere ancora una volta, seguito alla svelta da Saoirse, che finì col rotolarsi di nuovo sul pavimento insieme a lui.

Quando si calmarono una seconda volta, Draco era steso di schiena e Saoirse accanto a lui sul fianco si sorreggeva il viso con una mano, l’altra che giocherellava con la polvere che stava loro intorno.

“Dovremmo davvero trovare una soluzione per questo problema…”

Lui le rispose con un cenno di assenso, guardandosi attorno come se stesse cercando qualcosa di invisibile. “Non so sia una buona idea privare il nostro Poltergeist della sua adorata polvere. Potrebbe non essere più così timido se lo facciamo.”

“Magari Harry conosce un modo per…” iniziò Saoirse cercando di nascondere il suo solito sorriso.

Draco le lanciò il primo oggetto che riuscì ad afferrare dallo scaffale alle loro spalle.

Saoirse non finì mai quella frase, ma Draco era sicuro che non fosse nulla di rilevante.

Sembrarono meno importanti anche la sua rabbia, il suo Marchio e le sue preoccupazione per il futuro, mentre ridevano e si rotolavano insieme nella polvere. Ignorarono insieme le loro responsabilità ancora per qualche minuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Com'è che i capitoli più brevi sono sempre quelli con la trama? BOH!  
> Prossimo capitolo potrebbe arrivare direttamente tra una settimana, vediamo come sto a impegni, non faccio promesse...


	9. Capitolo 9

Capitolo 9

_My head looks for answers_

_That my heart already knows_

La situazione al negozio si era calmata un po’ con il passare del tempo.

La gente aveva trovato qualcosa di nuovo di cui sparlare lungo Diagon Alley – sembrava che entro Natale avrebbe aperto un nuovo laboratorio di bacchette magiche un paio di numeri oltre il negozio di Madama McClan, o così dicevano i pettegoli – ed erano ormai pochi i curiosi che varcavano la soglia di _Accessori di prima Qualità per il Quidditch_ solo per chiedere notizie dei vandali.

Chi ancora chiedeva sembrava farlo perlopiù per seria preoccupazione, se fosse nei confronti di Draco o con mire più egoistiche tuttavia non era molto chiaro.

Un esempio lampante del clima ancora incerto era la loro dirimpettaia. La dolce signora proprietaria dell’emporio aveva da poco compiuto cento anni, e stava per la prima volta considerando di seguire l’esempio del precedente proprietario di _Accessori di prima Qualità per il Quidditch_ e vendere il suo piccolo negozio pieno di ogni genere di bizzarria – o come la considerava Draco, paccottiglia dalla dubbia utilità.

A Draco non piaceva affatto che i suoi problemi avessero spaventato la Signora McCarthy a tal punto, ma non c’era molto che potesse fare per rassicurarla che qualcosa di simile non sarebbe di nuovo accaduto.

Non aveva ricevuto altre notizie dal Ministero, eppure riusciva a trovare un po’ di conforto almeno nell’assenza della posta che in precedenza gli era piombata sulla testa ogni volta che usciva ad aprire il negozio. Anche la mancanza di gufi sui tetti poteva essere un segno che dopotutto, nella sua totale incompetenza, Cornfoot stesse almeno cercando di fare il suo lavoro.

Non lo irritava neppure l’idea che con la scusante del controllare le missive a sfondo più minaccioso, con tutta probabilità qualcuno al Ministero stesse ficcanasando nella sua posta privata o tra le lettere rivolte al negozio. Non che ci fosse molto che potessero usare contro di lui.

Sua madre gli scriveva di rado e anche quando menzionava suo padre era perlopiù per provare a convincere in modo subdolo Draco a tentare ancora una volta a riallacciare i rapporti – come se gli sforzi da parte sua fossero mai serviti a qualcosa quando era Lucius stesso a non voler davvero accettare ciò che Draco voleva per il proprio futuro.

Teddy era l’unica persona importante che ancora gli scriveva con regolarità, e quando aveva comprato il negozio si era ripromesso di non intraprendere mai alcun tipo di affari loschi.

C’era tuttavia un vuoto che lo coglieva regolarmente alla bocca dello stomaco quando la piccola civetta di Teddy non era seguita da uno dei grossi allocchi di Hogwarts. Si era rassegnato all’idea di aver offeso Harry troppo a fondo per risolvere la questione tramite lettera.

Tuttavia, quando si sarebbero visti per Natale da Andromeda, forse Draco sarebbe riuscito a scusarsi, oltre che a chiarire perché fosse stato tanto scortese quando Harry si era offerto di aiutarlo.

O forse era davvero la cosa migliore che le cose tra loro fossero andate a quel modo.

Si chiedeva ogni tanto se quella distanza che si era creata non fosse un segno che le cose non avrebbero comunque mai funzionato tra loro.

Eppure gli mancava il modo in cui Harry riusciva a farlo sentire più sicuro con la sua sola presenza, o il suo essere spontaneo nel prendere decisioni, come se fosse stanco di dover sempre soppesare ogni sua scelta a causa di aspettative altrui. C’era poi il modo in cui i suoi capelli neri si muovevano al vento e perfino l’odore del suo sudore, che facevano ripensare a Draco a un mondo di avventure pronte a essere vissute con Teddy al loro fianco.

Tutto di Harry gli mancava, non aveva senso negare l’evidenza.

Nonostante fosse consapevole che una lettera non avrebbe potuto risolvere la rottura che si era creata, aveva più volte preso pergamena e piuma, e scribacchiato l’inizio di una scusa che aveva poi stracciato o dato alle fiamme con un gesto stizzito della bacchetta.

Le parole adatte gli sfuggivano ogni volta. Quello, o doveva essere l’ennesima dimostrazione della sua codardia.

Si era lasciato quindi cullare dalla sua solita routine, e Saoirse era passata dal fissarlo in una rabbia silenziosa, al cercare di farlo sentire meglio come meglio poteva, il più delle volte rendendosi ridicola.

Quel giorno d’inizio ottobre era da solo in negozio. Saoirse aveva approfittato della totale assenza di clienti per uscire a comprare dell’altro cibo spazzatura nella Londra babbana con cui cercare di far sentire meno depresso Draco – un antico rimedio contro le rotture che le aveva insegnato suo padre, o così aveva raccontato lei la prima volta che si era presentata nella loro cucina con un sacchetto di patatine e una confezione di m&m’s.

Non c’era molto da fare al negozio quando la giornata era così lenta, quindi Draco stava di nuovo controllando i registri dietro il bancone, più che altro per riempire il tempo che mancava prima della chiusura e per non lasciare la mente troppo libera di pensare a cose su cui non avrebbe dovuto soffermarsi.

Un bussare improvviso proveniente dal magazzino attirò la sua attenzione. Incolpò quasi per abitudine il Poltergeist, tuttavia appena sentì il rumore una seconda volta uno strano senso di déjà-vu lo colse.

Sua madre gli avrebbe scritto se fosse venuta a trovato, e l’unica altra persona che avesse bussato di recente alla porta sul retro era Harry…

Attraversò di corsa il magazzino per raggiungere la porta, e quasi inciampò in uno scatolone che decisamente non era stato in mezzo al passaggio che quella mattina lui e Saoirse avevano percorso per andare ad aprire il negozio.

Appena raggiunse la sua meta, si fermò un attimo per prendere un respiro profondo, sistemarsi i capelli e cercare di spolverarsi l’abito; ebbe poco successo nel liberarsi dalla polvere, ma era perlomeno sicuro che i suoi capelli fossero presentabili quando si decise ad abbassare la maniglia.

Lì, di fronte a lui, le mani incrociate dietro la schiena e un’espressione un po’ contrita, stava come previsto Harry, come al solito in abiti babbani.

“Ciao.”

Draco si chiese se fosse solo un’illusione, eppure gli sembrò quasi che a Harry fosse servito tutto il fiato che aveva nei polmoni per far uscire quella singola parola.

“Ciao…”

Rimasero immobili sulla soglia per qualche istante, l’unico rumore l’attutito vociare delle poche persone che camminavano lungo il viale principale.

Senza aggiungere altro Draco si scostò, lasciando entrare Harry, che però afferrò la porta impedendogli di chiuderla dopo aver fatto un passo nella stanza.

Draco sentì il cuore fremergli nel petto in modo quasi doloroso. Fece un passo indietro, pronto a subire il colpo appena Harry gli avrebbe detto di non aver bisogno di entrare perché non voleva più avere nulla a che fare con lui.

“Avevo bisogno di vederti,” iniziò Harry.

“Ti mancava la mia faccia?” domandò sarcastico Draco incrociando le braccia, il suo tono così simile a quello del se stesso adolescente che avrebbe quasi voluto prendersi a schiaffi da solo pur di potersi assicurare che non gli uscisse più di bocca.

Harry tuttavia lo colse di sorpresa quando gli sorrise. “Anche le tue risposte sarcastiche.”

Draco sentì le spalle rilassarsi, ma restò comunque all’erta.

“Avresti potuto scrivere.”

Harry sorrise ancora una volta con l’aria contrita con cui si era presentato alla porta pochi istanti prima. “Il tuo sarcasmo ha un impatto migliore di persona,” ribatté con una scrollata di spalle.

Draco sbuffò, cercando invano di trattenere un sorriso mentre portava gli occhi al soffitto.

“Ecco, se non fossi stato qui mi sarei perso quell’espressione…” borbottò Harry.

Tornarono a guardarsi in silenzio, Draco che notava come Harry lo avesse involontariamente incastrato tra la porta che ancora teneva aperta e il muro contro cui si era appoggiato di sua volontà quando aveva fatto un passo indietro.

Non aveva molto senso, non avevano neppure chiarito quell’assenza di comunicazione dopo che Draco era stato palesemente un pessimo amico nei suoi confronti. Eppure per qualche ragione aveva di nuovo l’impressione che fossero sul filo del rasoio, a un passo dal diventare qualcosa di più rispetto a ciò che erano stati fino a quel momento.

Letteralmente un passo.

Se solo Harry si fosse avvicinato a lui…

Il destino sembrò volerli deridere di nuovo, quando uno schiarirsi di voce spinse Harry a prendere un passo indietro invece che in avanti verso di lui, lasciando libera la soglia.

L’istante dopo Saoirse entrò con il suo solito sorriso sornione, spostando lo sguardo da Harry, che ora si stava passando una mano tra i capelli, a Draco, che era troppo occupato a cercare di controllare il calore che gli era già salito in volto per ammonirla di non imbarazzarlo ulteriormente.

“Oh, non badate a me. Sono solo di passaggio, riprendete pure,” li canzonò lei, proseguendo in direzione della scala che portava al piano di sopra, un sacchetto di carta stretto al petto.

“Sha, giuro che stavolta…”

“Mi cacci di casa, sì sì. Ricordati di girare il cartello sulla porta e cercate di non fare troppo rumore!” esclamò appena raggiunse le scale, prima di fare i gradini tre alla volta ridacchiando istericamente.

Draco avrebbe voluto sprofondare nel pavimento per l’umiliazione, ma Harry stava cercando di nascondere una risata quando riportò l’attenzione verso di lui. “Ti va di uscire?” gli chiese, cogliendolo di sorpresa.

“Ora?”

“Non ho nulla da correggere sulla mia scrivania al momento,” spiegò soltanto Harry.

Per un momento Draco abbassò lo sguardo sui suoi vestiti stropicciati e sporchi di olio per scope e polvere. Stava per menzionare di aver bisogno di un attimo per cambiarsi, quando Harry gli afferrò la mano. “Così sei perfetto.”

Le orecchie di Draco andarono in fiamme ancora una volta e non ebbe alcun dubbio che il rossore dovesse essere ovvio dal modo in cui gli occhi di Harry sembrarono concentrarsi su quel punto.

“Ovvio, sono sempre perfetto, ma non sono comunque vestiti adatti per il posto in cui volevo andare.”

Harry lo osservò perplesso per un istante, ma Draco gli fece cenno di aspettare per un istante, prima di salire le scale perfino più in fretta di quanto avesse fatto Saoirse poco prima.

Ignorò del tutto i commenti della sua coinquilina, che lo seguì e lo osservò dalla soglia della sua stanza mentre si cambiava alla svelta. Accettò comunque il bacio di buona fortuna che gli stampò lei sulla guancia prima di uscire dall’appartamento – provò invece a ignorare il commento volgare che gli sussurrò nell’orecchio e che le valse un pizzicotto al fianco.

Quando raggiunse l’ultimo gradino, Draco trovò Harry seduto su una delle casse. Osservava con faccia perplessa un angolo in particolare del magazzino.

“Questo posto è infestato per caso?” domandò senza distogliere lo sguardo da quel punto in particolare.

“Siamo piuttosto sicuri che un Poltergeist si diverta a spostare il materiale del magazzino e far ricomparire la polvere ogni volta che la spostiamo. Perché?”

Harry indicò con l’indice l’angolo, prima di voltarsi verso di lui. La frase rimase bloccata nel vuoto per un istante, prima che deglutisse, scrollasse la testa e riprovasse.

“Ehm, credo di aver visto qualcosa sbucare da dietro quello scaffale.”

Draco lo osservò stranito per un istante. Ovviamente il Poltergeist decideva di mostrarsi tra tutti proprio a Harry.

“Cos’hai fatto di preciso? Sono anni che lavoro qui e non si è mai visto neppure un capello. Avevamo iniziato a pensare di essercelo inventato e che il negozio fosse solo maledetto…”

Le gote di Harry si colorarono appena quando indicò la cassa accanto a quella su cui era stato seduto; lo strato di polvere sembrava disturbato, come se una mano avesse cercato di pulirla.

“Stavo… beh, disegnando nella polvere?”

Draco si lasciò andare in una risata. “Ma certo… Voleva vedere cosa stavi facendo con la sua adorata polvere.”

“Felice di aver risolto un mistero,” borbottò Harry con un finto inchino che fece sbuffare un’altra risata a Draco. “Allora, dove avevi in mente di portarmi? Direi non nella Londra magica dalla mancanza di un mantello.”

“Volevo solo evitare ficcanaso.”

Harry annuì. “Mi sembra un’ottima idea.”

Draco chiuse alla svelta il negozio, prima di uscire insieme a Harry dalla porta sul retro.

Cercarono di non dare troppo nell’occhio mentre percorrevano Diagon Alley a passo svelto, ma era piuttosto sicuro che almeno un paio di persone si fossero girate a guardarli una seconda volta dopo il loro passaggio. Era certo che li avessero osservati non perché stavano praticamente correndo verso il Paiolo, e neppure perché erano entrambi in abiti babbani, ma perché avevano riconosciuto il viso famigliare di Harry e la caratteristica capigliatura bionda dei Malfoy.

Fu più semplice mimetizzarsi tra i passanti appena uscirono dal Paiolo Magico. Camminarono in silenzio e a passo molto meno sostenuto, Harry che a ogni incrocio rallentava abbastanza per lasciargli il tempo di guidarlo verso la loro destinazione.

Draco in realtà non aveva in mente un posto preciso.

Non si era mai sentito tanto a suo agio da frequentare liberamente la Londra babbana prima di iniziare a uscire con Harry e Teddy. Di certo era la prima volta che invitava qualcuno a uscire in quella parte della città di sua iniziativa.

Erano le quattro del pomeriggio di un mercoledì qualsiasi e i pub della zona non sembravano affollati per il momento; non aveva dubbi, comunque, che la cosa sarebbe cambiata appena l’orario di cena si fosse avvicinato. In passato forse la cosa lo avrebbe preoccupato, tuttavia al momento pensava soltanto che se qualche mago o strega li avesse notati, difficilmente avrebbe provato ad approcciarli in un locale affollato di Babbani.

Draco ebbe la certezza di aver trovato il posto giusto quando notò un gruppetto di persone che fumavano fuori dalla porta di un locale. La porta era aperta e il leggero brusio che proveniva dall’interno era forte abbastanza perché lo sentissero anche a distanza, ma non in modo fastidioso. Rallentò e Harry parve seguire il suo esempio all’istante.

“Mi ero dimenticato che sei così bravo a seguire le persone…” commentò Draco.

Harry ridacchiò. “Davvero? Non ti sei mai accorto che ti pedinavo al sesto anno?”

“Difficile vederti. Eri sempre nascosto sotto quel dannato mantello. Ma sapevo che mi avresti seguito dopo il treno. Hai sempre sentito puzza di guai quando stavo tramando qualcosa.”

“Solo buon istinto e fortuna,” borbottò in risposta Harry. Draco si chiese a chi di loro due si stesse riferendo di preciso con quelle parole.

Quando Draco sbirciò oltre la porta aperta notò che c’erano già un paio di tavoli occupati, e al bancone dei ragazzi sulla ventina sembravano molto presi dalle immagini su un aggeggio appeso al muro che era sicuro si dovesse chiamare TV.

“Siamo arrivati?” chiese Harry.

Draco annuì, scostandosi per lasciarlo passare per primo.

Trovarono un posto dove sedersi un po’ nascosto dietro uno dei pilastri di legno della struttura del pub; Draco si accomodò su un divanetto di pelle che aveva visto giorni migliori e Harry si mise di fronte a lui su una sedia dall’aspetto altrettanto scomodo.

Harry ordinò della birra per entrambi, prima che un cameriere dall’aspetto un po’ annoiato li lasciasse soli e calasse per qualche istante di nuovo il silenzio, interrotto solo dal brusio della TV e dal vociare nel locale.

“Com’è stato l’inizio dell’anno scolastico?” domandò Draco.

Era un argomento abbastanza neutrale con cui iniziare. Era consapevole che prima o poi avrebbero dovuto chiarire a parole ciò che era successo nelle ultime settimane. Draco avrebbe di certo dovuto scusarsi, ma per qualche momento ancora voleva fingere che fosse tutto normale.

“Beh, Teddy ha avuto una mezza crisi dopo lo Smistamento. Sapeva di essere nel posto giusto tra i Tassorosso, ha subito fatto amicizia con un sacco di persone del suo dormitorio. Però era preoccupato che avrebbe perso i due amici che aveva conosciuto sul treno dopo che sono finiti uno a Grifondoro e l’altra a Serpeverde.”

Draco annuì interessato. La storia gli suonava familiare, dopotutto Teddy si era sfogato anche con lui tramite lettera di quel problema.

Nonostante fosse stato occupato con cose più serie e per qualche giorno la rabbia lo avesse accecato, Draco aveva provato a rincuorarlo a modo suo.

“Non era sicuro che avrebbero ancora voluto frequentarsi…”

Harry sorrise radioso al suo intervento, prima di proseguire. “Alla fine Teddy si stava preoccupando per nulla.”

“È nato un nuovo trio?” ridacchiò Draco guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da parte di Harry.

“La Preside mi ha già ricordato almeno una decina di volta che si suppone io sia imparziale con Teddy quando finirà col mettersi nei guai. Non capisco perché crede che lo farà,” borbottò abbassando il tono della voce quando il cameriere passò a lasciare le birre che avevano ordinato.

Draco ne prese un sorso; non era la cosa più buona che avesse bevuto, ma era decente. Di sicuro preferiva l’Idromele.

“Perché è giovane e stupido come lo eravamo noi a undici anni. Farà di sicuro qualcosa di idiota che gli varrà una punizione, prima o poi.”

Harry sospirò. “Speriamo sia il tipo di cose stupide normali e non il _mio_ tipo di cose stupide.”

Draco ridacchiò e alzò il boccale in un brindisi verso di lui. “Per favore, sì. Sono troppo giovane perché Teddy mi faccia venire i capelli bianchi per lo spavento.”

Harry seguì il suo esempio con un sorriso appena accennato sulle labbra, come se si stesse trattenendo dal fargli notare che stavano entrambi iniziando a invecchiare e forse di capelli bianchi ne avevano entrambi in testa più di quanti fossero pronti ad ammettere.

“La vita del Professore è eccitante come te l’aspettavi?”

“Perlopiù è fatta di lunghe serate passate a leggere pergamene riempite del tipo di sciocchezze che solo un adolescente pensa siano sensate. O delle correzioni ridicole di qualche piuma il cui incantesimo ha smesso di funzionare,” concluse ridacchiando.

“Eppure sono anni che insegni…”

Harry scrollò le spalle, ma l’attenzione di Draco si era spostata sulle sue dita, che stavano giocherellando sul bicchiere. “Non è eccitante come sarebbe stato essere un Auror, ma non era la vita che volevo.”

Draco annuì, ricordando le sue parole la sera del Gala. “Plasmare il futuro ha molte facce. Posso capire perché preferisci farlo aiutando una nuova generazione a essere migliore, piuttosto di dover continuare a combattere per il loro futuro.”

Harry lo osservò per un istante. “Beh, sì…”

Per qualche momento calò di nuovo il silenzio e Draco si agitò sulla seduta, prima di sentire un leggero calore iniziare a salirgli sulle gote. “Scusa, non volevo metterti a disagio.”

“No, niente affatto!” esclamò Harry poggiando una mano sulla sua. “È che nessuno aveva recepito il messaggio così in fretta. Ci sono sempre state delle aspettative su ciò che avrei dovuto fare del mio futuro, perfino da parte di Ron ed Hermione. Dannazione, il mio voler lasciare gli Auror è il motivo principale per cui la mia relazione con Ginny è finita!”

Harry era così animato nel suo parlare che per un attimo Draco si chiese se non fosse già ubriaco nonostante avesse a malapena bevuto dal suo bicchiere.

Sapeva dalle loro cene in casa Tonks che Harry riusciva a reggere più di qualche bicchiere di vino, quindi doveva davvero solo essere incredibilmente felice. Se possibile, quella consapevolezza scaldò il cuore di Draco come poche cose prima di allora avevano fatto.

“Beh, immagino di essere solo diventato più aperto all’idea di andare contro le aspettative.”

Harry parve calmarsi all’improvviso a quelle parole, come avesse ricevuto una doccia fredda.

Draco avrebbe voluto sparire sotto il tavolo. Sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo sulla mano di Harry che era ancora appoggiata sulla sua. Si aspettava di vederla ritirarsi da un momento all’altro, invece la sentì stringersi alla sua con più forza.

Alzò lo sguardo e si accorse che Harry gli stava sorridendo di nuovo.

“Sono felice che tu sia stato abbastanza forte da sfidarle e arrivare qui, allora.”

Ancora una volta Draco si sentì accaldato sotto quello sguardo così intenso e abbassò gli occhi.

Girò la mano per intrecciare le dita con quelle di Harry, rimanendo a osservarle per qualche istante.

“Non mi aspettavo che imparassi a manipolare la stampa,” disse all’improvviso, quasi facendo strozzare Harry con il sorso di birra che aveva appena preso.

“Manipolare è un po’ eccessivo…”

“No, credo sia la parola giusta. Sbaglio o in una intervista avevi confermato che la tua rottura con la signorina Weasley era stata pacifica? Da quel che hai appena detto non sembra proprio così…”

“Sbaglio o tu avevi detto di non leggere gossip che mi riguardavano?” ribatté Harry quasi provocatorio, forse provando ad aggirare l’argomento.

Draco tuttavia continuò a fissarlo senza cedere sotto la pressione dello sguardo di sfida che gli stava rivolgendo Harry.

Ci vollero solo pochi istanti, prima che con un sospiro Harry si abbandonasse contro lo schienale della sedia. Draco si sporse un po’ di più contro il tavolo pur di non lasciare andare la presa sulla mano che ancora stringeva.

“Ho semplificato la situazione forse, ma io e Ginny _siamo_ in buoni rapporti. Il problema era che io passavo gran parte del mio tempo al training da Auror e lei con la sua nascente carriera da giocatrice era sempre fuori per i suoi allenamenti. Ci vedevamo a malapena, e si sentiva come se l’avessi messa da parte. Non aveva tutti i torti onestamente…”

“Discutibile. Se davvero eravate entrambi così impegnati mi pare la distanza arrivasse da entrambe le parti,” provò a difenderlo Draco.

Harry scrollò le spalle. “Forse. Ma ha vissuto un po’ come un tradimento quando le ho detto che i sacrifici che aveva fatto per cercare di venirmi incontro, nel cercare di accettare quel vederci così poco erano stati inutili. Quando le ho detto che non sarei mai diventato un Auror. Poi le ho spiegato che stavo considerando la carriera dell’insegnante e… è stata l’ultima goccia, suppongo.”

Harry non sembrava turbato mentre gli raccontava ciò che era accaduto, solo un po’ deluso da come era finita una storia che doveva aver significato molto per lui, soprattutto subito dopo la fine della guerra. Sembrava anche sentirsi molto in colpa, come se la fine della relazione pesasse soprattutto sulle sue spalle, quando agli occhi di Draco era ovvio che non fosse affatto così.

“Continua a non sembrarmi una rottura pacifica.”

Harry ridacchiò, abbassando lo sguardo. “Okay, diciamo che Ginny non è stata affatto pacifica, e di sicuro non è stata una decisione che abbiamo preso a tavolino di fronte a una tazza di tè. Ma dopo un po’ abbiamo concordato che fosse la decisione migliore per entrambi.”

Più soddisfatto con quella risposta, Draco strinse di nuovo la mano di Harry, guadagnandosi un sorriso più sincero.

“Avanti, non lasciarmi da solo. Qualche ex di cui vuoi parlarmi che non ti ha per nulla lasciato con il cuore spezzato?”

Draco boccheggiò per un istante, prima di sbuffare cercando di nascondere il calore che gli era salito di nuovo alle orecchie. “Mi dispiace deludere le tue aspettative, nessuna storia drammatica nel mio passato.”

Il viso di Harry si corrucciò, come se lo stesse studiando.

“È la verità. Sono uscito con un paio di uomini negli ultimi anni, ma nessuno è rimasto per più di due o tre appuntamenti e… beh.”

Draco scrollò le spalle, spostando lo sguardo su un punto imprecisato del locale e lasciando la frase incompleta. Non voleva ammettere ad alta voce che nessuno aveva mai considerato l’idea di avere una relazione seria con lui.

Non che ci fosse molto altro da dire, era sicuro che fosse già abbastanza ovvio.

“Perché?” chiese Harry.

Draco avrebbe quasi detto che stesse cercando di essere crudele, di rigirare il dito nella piaga come avrebbe fatto in passato. Il suo tono però era così gentile e perplesso che Draco sapeva che si trattava di semplice curiosità.

Prese un profondo respiro, prima di continuare senza però avere il coraggio di spostare lo sguardo dal punto della parete che aveva iniziato a fissare.

“Suppongo nessuno volesse associarsi a un ex Mangiamorte per più di una notte…”

Cadde di nuovo il silenzio.

Draco cercò di concentrarsi sul rumore della TV per non pensare allo scorrere dei secondi e studiò le decorazioni appese alla parete di legno del locale cercando di carpirne il senso; per qualche ragione aveva la sensazione che fossero legate a un qualche tipo di sport babbano. Forse lo stesso che stavano seguendo i ragazzi seduti al bancone del bar con tanta attenzione.

“Erano loro a sprecare il tuo tempo allora,” borbottò infine Harry con tono definitivo.

Draco si girò verso di lui così in fretta che qualcosa nel collo iniziò a dargli fastidio. Era, tuttavia, troppo occupato a perdersi nei profondi occhi verdi di Harry per badarci sul serio.

Si guardarono negli occhi per qualche istante, il locale e i suoi rumori che quasi sparivano mentre loro due si perdevano in una bolla tutta per loro fatta di tensione e cose che aspettavano di essere dette.

O magari non dette.

Magari sarebbero state le azioni a parlare, se solo uno di loro due avesse deciso di fare un passo nel vuoto per riempire quello spazio che li separava.

Qualcuno si mise a sedere di peso al tavolo accanto, e la fragorosa risata rivolta a un commento del compagno di bevute che lo accompagnava sembrò rompere quella bolla riportandoli alla realtà, che loro fossero volenti o nolenti.

Harry si schiarì la voce, prima di nascondere un leggero rossore dietro il bicchiere. Draco lo notò comunque, ma evitò di commentare. Seguì invece il suo esempio e si guardò intorno di nuovo, sicuro che il suo viso fosse in condizioni simili.

Il locale sembrava essersi popolato all’improvviso di molte più persone e il brusio che fino a poco prima era stato quasi facile da ignorare, aveva ormai raggiunto un livello tale che era sicuro lui e Harry avrebbero dovuto usare un tono di voce diverso per parlarsi.

Restarono comunque ancora a lungo seduti al tavolo a chiacchierare, seppure di cose meno personali. Dopo un po’ il cameriere passò perfino per chiedere svogliatamente se volessero ordinare qualcosa da mangiare e Harry aiutò Draco a destreggiarsi nel menù.

Draco si lamentò per tutta la cena della pessima qualità del cibo che aveva nel piatto, ma Harry non perse l’occasione di fargli notare che aveva comunque finito fino all’ultima patatina. Sembrò anche parecchio divertito dagli standard della buona cucina che Draco provò a spiegargli nonostante fossero consapevoli entrambi che stesse scimmiottando comportamenti appartenenti al suo passato.

Quando uscirono dal pub ore più tardi le stelle già brillavano sotto una trapunta di nuvole.

C’erano ancora gruppi di giovani in vari stati di ubriachezza per le strade, tutti che uscivano da pub più o meno popolati come lo era stato il locale che si erano lasciati alle spalle.

Camminarono in silenzio in direzione del Paiolo Magico, entrambi con un sorriso stampato in faccia, forse dovuto al numero di birre che avevano consumato o forse alla piacevole serata che avevano passato insieme.

Quando varcarono la soglia il Paiolo era quasi deserto.

Un gruppo di quelli che dalle divise scarlatte dovevano essere Auror bevevano dopo la fine del loro turno e Draco ebbe la netta impressione che uno di loro avesse dato una gomitata al suo vicino dopo aver incontrato il loro sguardo per un solo istante.

Una figura sottile, il cui viso era coperto da unticci capelli neri e dal cappuccio di un mantello logoro, si era accasciata al bancone e sembrava stesse dormendo, del tutto indisturbata dal loro passaggio.

Il vecchio Tom, la cui vista era peggiorata con gli anni e che ormai aveva quasi del tutto perso i capelli, fece a malapena un gesto in loro direzione prima che varcassero la porta che si affacciava sul retro.

Diagon Alley era perfino più deserta.

Le vetrine dei negozi erano tutte spente e per la strada non c’era anima viva. Sarebbe quasi sembrata una vista spettrale, ma le luci che illuminavano il vicolo e le stelle che brillavano tra le nuvole la rendevano se possibile più magica di quanto già non sembrasse a causa di tutto ciò che animava le vetrine che si affacciavano sul vicolo.

“Perché un locale babbano? Ero sicuro che ti mettessero ancora a disagio…” domandò Harry quando furono di fronte alla porta principale di _Accessori di Prima Qualità per il Quidditch._

La fronte di Draco si corrucciò appena. “Non sono i Babbani a mettermi a disagio, sono le folle.”

Harry affondò le mani nelle tasche della giacca, continuando a studiarlo. “Non sembravi molto preoccupato da quanto fosse affollato il pub stasera.”

Draco ridacchiò scrollando le spalle. “Forse avrei dovuto precisare, allora.”

Stavolta fu la faccia di Harry a corrucciarsi, ma non gli fece comunque pressioni perché Draco si spiegasse.

“Senza offesa, ma non è il giudizio di una folla di Babbani a mettermi a disagio.”

Harry parve cogliere al volo il significato delle sue parole, eppure l’espressione corrucciata non scomparve dal suo viso. “Abituarsi al giudizio della comunità magica è qualcosa che richiede tempo, suppongo. Perfino io ci ho messo anni per accettare che non avrei mai reso felici tutti… È allora che ho smesso di provarci. O di dare peso a ciò che pensano gli altri. Ciò che voglio io conta di più. Del resto, vorrei anche che si facessero gli affari loro, ma a quello ho decisamente rinunciato.”

“È una posizione facile da tenere quando si è dalla parte della ragione,” borbottò Draco incrociando le braccia al petto.

Non stava cercando di sfidare Harry, dopotutto non si era ancora scusato per la questione della lettera; il suo tono era quasi d’invidia a esser sinceri.

“Non credo abbia molta importanza in questo caso. Abbiamo parlato delle aspettative sul mio futuro, no? In molti pensavano che se non avessi seguito quel percorso allora sarei passato al lato oscuro, qualsiasi cosa volesse dire…”

Draco si mordicchiò il labbro, gli occhi che si erano spostati a osservare la punta delle sue scarpe.

Quando notò quelle di Harry salire di un gradino, alzò lo sguardo giusto in tempo per accorgersi delle sue mani che gli si poggiavano sulle spalle.

Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi intrappolato, così incastrato tra la porta chiusa e Harry; invece Draco pensò soltanto che non gli dispiaceva avere giusto un altro paio di centimetri di vantaggio su Harry, che era un gradino più in basso.

“Ci sarà sempre qualcuno che si aspetta il peggio. Non puoi passare il resto della tua vita a cercare di dimostrare qualcosa a qualcuno. Tanto meno a farti bloccare dalla paura la prima volta che qualcuno ti punta il dito contro. Devi solo vivere, commettere i tuoi errori, fare ciò che credi sia giusto…” mormorò guardandolo con una tale intensità che Draco pensò si sarebbe perso per sempre nei suoi occhi.

Deglutì rumorosamente e si schiarì la voce. “Sento puzza di discorso d’incoraggiamento targato Hermione Granger,” borbottò cercando di deviare l’attenzione dal calore che gli stava salendo alle orecchie a cause della loro vicinanza.

Harry gli sorrise sornione. “Forse. Ma anche se fosse, ha ragione.”

Draco sospirò, le sue spalle che si rilassavano sotto il peso della mani di Harry.

Non si era neppure reso conto di quando le sue spalle fossero diventate così rigide, ma aiutava che Harry lo stesse quasi massaggiando poco sopra la clavicola con i pollici.

“Suppongo di sì… Ma non aspettarti che cominci a crederci dall’oggi al domani.”

Harry gli lasciò andare le spalle e Draco sentì subito la mancanza di quel tocco rassicurante, seppure fece il possibile per non darlo troppo a vedere.

“Un’altra cosa che sarò costretto a ripeterti finché non ci credi, allora. È una tecnica che funziona, te l’assicuro,” aggiunse con un occhiolino.

Draco sbuffò una risata prima di dare uno spintone alla spalla di Harry, che scese dal gradino con un sorriso divertito stampato in faccia.

“Buona notte, allora,” lo salutò.

“Buona notte, Draco.”

Ci volle una gran forza d’animo per impedirsi di osservare Harry mentre aspettava pazientemente di fronte alla porta che Draco la richiudesse a chiave.

Si chiese se quel genere di comportamento fosse abbastanza per fargli considerare quell’uscita un vero e proprio appuntamento, ma scacciò il pensiero con forza dalla sua mente per non indugiare nella fantasia troppo a lungo.

Quando raggiunse il salotto dell’appartamento non fu per nulla stupito di trovare Saoirse addormentata sul sofà, un sacchetto di patatine mezzo vuoto ancora sul tavolino e un libro abbandonato a terra.

Con un sorriso esasperato, fece levitare con molta attenzione Saoirse fino a letto e dopo essersi assicurato che fosse comoda sotto le coperte, tornò nella sua stanza e si preparò per mettersi anche lui a dormire.

La birra lo aveva reso un po’ sonnolento, eppure nell’istante in cui poggiò la testa sul cuscino non riuscì a impedirsi di ritornare a riflettere sulla serata che aveva appena passato con Harry.

Non avevano per nulla chiarito il disguido della lettera, eppure sembrava che le cose tra loro non fossero mai state tanto perfette.

Per la verità, era sempre più sicuro che Harry avesse passato parte della serata a flirtare con lui; ne era così convinto che neppure la teoria di Saoirse che Harry potesse avere forse una piccola cotta per lui gli sembrò tanto stupida in quel momento.

Di sicuro Draco pensava che quello fosse stato il migliore appuntamento a cui era mai stato in vita sua.

Harry sembrava capirlo al volo, così come lui capiva Harry e…

Draco balzò a sedere sul letto, la testa che gli girava per il cambiamento di posizione improvviso, mentre fissava boccheggiando un punto imprecisato nella stanza illuminata solo dalla luce che entrava dalla finestra.

Considerò solo in quel momento seriamente, per la prima volta, se Harry quella sera, quando lo aveva invitato a uscire, lo avesse _invitato a uscire_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Son sveglia dalle 5 e mezza eppure ecco qua il capitolo come promesso prima del weekend! Poi non dite che non sono brava e non faccio i salti mortali per farvi avere del sano fluff dopo l'angst di capitolo scorso.  
> Bon, fatto il mio dovere, vado a dormire con la speranza che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto.


	10. Capitolo 10

Capitolo 10

_I've taken my chances_

_And I'm letting everything go_

Uscire insieme per una birra divenne un’abitudine con più facilità di quanto Draco avesse previsto.

Nonostante le insistenze di Saoirse e il suo prenderlo in giro, Draco si rifiutava ancora di ammettere ad alta voce la possibilità che si trattasse davvero di appuntamenti.

Tra lui e Harry non era ancora successo nulla oltre lo sfiorarsi di mani, o una serie di lunghi sguardi che gli avevano fatto venire le palpitazioni. C’erano poi le solite battute, che potevano essere o meno considerate flirting in base all’interpretazione personale…

Se doveva essere sincero, Draco non era convinto che ci fosse maggiore significato dietro quel comportamento di Harry. Era, in realtà, ancora sicuro di essere l’unico tra loro due che avrebbe desiderato che la loro relazione andasse verso una direzione più romantica.

Saoirse non perdeva occasione di spingerlo a essere più coraggioso, a provare a baciare Harry o anche solo a prenderlo per mano di sua iniziativa mentre percorrevano Diagon Alley al ritorno dalle loro uscite.

Perfino Andromeda lo aveva incoraggiato, seppure in modo più velato, a essere più espansivo nei confronti di Harry l’ultima volta che era stato a casa Tonks per una tazza di tè.

Draco, tuttavia, aveva continuato a rimanere sulle sue e a Harry sembrava andare bene che le cose fossero rimaste immutate.

Chiacchieravano ogni volta del più e del meno, di solito seduti in un pub babbano diverso a ogni uscita; in un’occasione però avevano cenato in una pizzeria scelta da Harry, che aveva giustificato il cambio di location in un tentativo di soddisfare i gusti difficili di Draco. Quest’ultimo non si era risparmiato dal borbottare critiche inesistenti verso la pizza che avevano mangiato quella sera.

Aveva comunque davvero apprezzato lo sforzo di Harry nel provare a renderlo felice, cosa che era certo avesse notato considerato che Draco aveva passato gran parte di quell’uscita a sorridergli.

Non era sicuro se per fortuna o se la loro strategia di cambiare locale ogni volta avesse funzionato, ma la stampa magica non si era ancora accorta di nulla. Forse aveva aiutato anche che dopo quella prima volta si erano accordati per incontrarsi direttamente nella Londra babbana.

Sarebbe anche stato fantastico se l’assenza del nome Malfoy sulle pagine dei giornali avesse comportato la fine dei suoi problemi, tuttavia non era destino che fosse così semplice.

Al negozio si presentavano ancora sporadicamente dei curiosi, ma Draco ci aveva fatto l’abitudine ed era tornato a essere il proprietario professionale di un tempo. La cosa continuava tuttavia ad avere il potere di rovinargli la giornata e di causargli stress di cui non aveva bisogno.

Il vero problema erano sempre le lettere.

Qualcuno di particolarmente ostinato sembrava non considerare l’incantesimo del Ministero un ostacolo, anzi; sembrava aver preso quell’impedimento soltanto come una sfida per andare giusto un passo oltre.

Una mattina intorno alla metà di ottobre, infatti, Draco aveva aperto la porta del negozio e aveva trovato abbandonata sul primo gradino di fronte alla soglia una civetta con le ali aperte in modo scomposto, il petto squarciato da una maledizione. Nel becco teneva ancora stretta una missiva piuttosto rovinata dal sangue, quasi il volatile considerasse perentorio portare a termine il suo compito di consegnare il messaggio perfino nella morte.

E un messaggio gli aveva dato forte e chiaro…

Per qualche istante Draco aveva esitato sul da farsi, chiedendosi se fosse una buona idea o meno nascondere a Cornfoot, e soprattutto a Saoirse, il povero animale oltre che la lettera.

Non c’era voluto molto perché si rendesse conto che sarebbe stata una pessima idea. Seppure controvoglia, aveva chiamato a gran voce Saoirse, che dopo un primo momento di orrore, era corsa a contattare Cornfoot via metropolvere dal Paiolo Magico.

Come suo solito, Cornfoot aveva raccolto le prove, aveva rassicurato entrambi con parole vuote che lui e la sua Squadra avrebbero continuato a indagare, per poi lasciarli soli a occuparsi della macchia di sangue che era rimasta sull’ultimo gradino di fronte la porta.

Era accaduto in altre due occasioni, prima che Draco esitasse giusto qualche istante in più a chiamare Saoirse.

Era convinto che Cornfoot stesse di nuovo sottovalutando la situazione, ma era più che altro curioso di sapere chi stesse rischiando tanto per cercare di fargli arrivare un messaggio così violento e perché aggiungesse ogni volta una lettera quando il povero volatile dilaniato sembrava urlare _minaccia di morte_ senza bisogno di ulteriori chiarimenti.

Qualcuno aveva forse deciso di rivendicare quelle azioni? Avrebbe finalmente scoperto un nome? Sarebbe stato qualcuno che conosceva da un passato che avrebbe voluto dimenticare?

Draco aveva considerato con molta più attenzione i _pro_ della situazione che i _contro_ , prima di decidersi a recuperare la lettera stretta nel becco dell’ennesimo gufo che era stato sacrificato per causa sua.

Si era infine chinato, le mani che gli tremavano mentre sfiorava appena il capo del gufo prima di forzargli il becco aperto per recuperare la pergamena. Era molto rovinata e macchiata del sangue del piccolo cadavere, quindi prestò molta attenzione nell’aprirla.

La calligrafia era disordinata in modo familiare, e Draco ebbe la sensazione di averla già vista in un altro di quei biglietti minatori che aveva avuto la terribile idea di aprire. Non c’erano molte parole sul piccolo pezzo di pergamena, ma furono in grado di fargli raggelare il sangue nelle vene.

_I traditori vengono sempre puniti.  
Tu a cosa tieni di più, Draco?_

  
Non aveva esitato a trovare Saoirse quando il panico che lo aveva colto gli aveva permesso infine di ricominciare a muoversi.

La sua migliore amica non era stata per nulla felice di vederlo con la pergamena in mano, tuttavia, seppure Draco potesse leggere il rimprovero in faccia, lo aveva abbracciato e tenuto stretto a lungo.

Si era assicurata che fosse in grado di restare da solo al negozio, prima di sparire lungo il viale e andare a contattare per l’ennesima volta Cornfoot. Saoirse era stata anche decisamente più vocale di lui quando Cornfoot le aveva ripetuto le stesse identiche parole delle volte precedenti in cui si era presentato a recuperare il piccolo cadavere. Draco invece non era riuscito a dire nulla.

Appena Cornfoot se n’era andato con l’ennesimo assordante crack, Saoirse aveva provato con voce decisa e rassicurante a spingere Draco ancora una volta a fare pressioni all’Ufficio Auror.

Eppure lui non aveva contatti di spicco nel Ministero, se escludeva Harry. Draco era consapevole che le sue lamentele non avrebbero sortito alcun effetto… Era pur sempre un ex Mangiamorte e al Ministero non era mai importato granché di quelli come lui.

Non voleva chiedere aiuto a Harry per quel genere di problemi, anche se era consapevole dei rischi che stava correndo tenendolo all’oscuro di quanto la situazione stesse effettivamente peggiorando.

Sapeva anche, in cuor suo, che se mai avesse usato la sua amicizia con lui in quel modo, il loro rapporto sarebbe risultato sminuito se non agli occhi di entrambi almeno a quelli di Harry.

Draco era sicuro che Harry gli avrebbe offerto di nuovo il suo aiuto se solo lui glielo avesse chiesto; lo avrebbe aiutato perfino di sua iniziativa se solo Draco avesse menzionato quanto la situazione lo rendesse nervoso.

Eppure, per quanto Harry avrebbe ripetuto di farlo volentieri, c’era una voce nella mente di Draco che ripeteva quanto in realtà Harry odiasse ancora il modo in cui tutti lo vedessero come l’eroe della situazione, la persona che doveva risolvere i problemi altrui solo in base al suo nome, alla sua fama, al suo passato…

Draco si sarebbe sentito come uno sfruttatore se avesse accettato quel genere di aiuto. Un po’ come suo padre, che aveva sempre manipolato coloro che aveva attorno per arrivare ai suoi scopi, senza badare alle conseguenze.

Era qualcosa che si era ripromesso di evitare il più possibile, quindi aveva continuato a fingere con Harry che la situazione non stesse lentamente degenerando.

Aveva il sospetto, comunque, che Harry si fosse accorto che qualcosa lo preoccupava ed evitasse l’argomento solo per rispetto nei suoi confronti dopo la lettera poco educata per cui Draco non si era ancora scusato.

Prima che Draco se ne rendesse conto, l’aria era diventata sempre più gelida.

Una mattina, mentre lui era occupato a liberare le finestre del negozio dal ghiaccio che le aveva ricoperte nella notte, Saoirse era uscita dal magazzino seguita da una serie di scatoloni che le fluttuavano alle spalle. Draco le aveva riconosciute all’istante come le scatole in cui erano riposte le decorazioni natalizie che l’amica lo aveva obbligato a usare negli ultimi anni; prima dell’arrivo di Saoirse, non aveva mai abbracciato lo spirito festivo che si respirava sempre lungo il viale.

Aveva passato il resto della mattinata ad appendere festoni e ghirlande insieme a lei, per poi lasciarle campo libero sull’allestimento delle vetrine. Si fidava sempre del suo gusto al confine tra chic e trash per attirare l’attenzione dei passanti, e il Natale era in assoluto il periodo in cui le sue doti brillavano di più.

Draco non si lamentava mai neppure di tutti i colori Grifondoro con cui Saoirse riempiva il negozio, se serviva a farla sorridere soddisfatta del suo lavoro ben fatto ogni mattina appena varcava la soglia.

Non gli era sfuggita, però, l’improvvisa aggiunta di un paio di rametti di vischio in posizioni all’apparenza innocue, come sullo stipite della porta d’entrata o in giro per il negozio. Era stata molto ovvia la ragione della comparsa del vischio, quando si era accorto di quello posizionato sopra la porta sul retro, che l’era valsa un’occhiataccia e l’ennesima minaccia d’essere licenziata.

Come al solito Saoirse lo aveva ignorato prima di gettare a terra nel magazzino una manciata generosa di brillantini, quasi in offerta al loro amico Poltergeist.

Per la prima volta in anni Draco aveva trovato una ragione per cui essere entusiasta dell’avvicinarsi delle vacanze. Dopo Halloween, le lettere di Teddy si erano riempite di tutte le cose che avrebbero fatto tutti insieme appena fosse stato a casa Tonks per la pausa invernale.

Non gli era mai piaciuto rotolarsi nella neve, eppure Teddy aveva menzionato gare di pupazzi di neve ed epiche battaglie in cui loro due si sarebbero coalizzati contro Harry, e subito a Draco era venuta voglia di uscire a passeggiare per il vicolo nonostante ancora non avesse iniziato a nevicare e fuori fosse solo incredibilmente freddo.

I loro piani vennero però mandati in fumo da Andromeda stessa.

Sua zia gli scriveva di rado, di solito solo quando voleva invitarlo a casa sua per un tè o a cena, per avere conversazioni faccia a faccia; motivo per cui ricevere una sua lettera non lo aveva mai lasciato con una sensazione di tale dolce amaro. Sembrava che lei e Narcissa andassero finalmente d’accordo abbastanza da rivedersi di persona ancora una volta, e Andromeda avesse deciso di approfittare delle festività imminenti per farle visita in Francia.

La notizia aveva davvero deluso Teddy, che aveva immediatamente cercato una soluzione chiedendo a sua nonna il permesso di restare a casa di Harry, in modo che almeno loro tre potessero stare insieme e avere le loro avventure in mezzo alla neve. Teddy aveva così in pratica auto invitato anche Draco a casa del padrino, cosa di cui non era neppure sicuro avesse chiesto il permesso finché Harry stesso non gli aveva confermato che non fosse un problema ospitarlo in casa sua.

Per la verità Draco si era sentito a disagio quando sua zia non solo aveva accettato di buon grado la cosa, ma aveva spinto ancora una volta Draco, nella sua lettera successiva, a cogliere l’occasione per essere più espansivo nei confronti di Harry.

Tuttavia, la presenza di Andromeda durante quelle giornate di risate e sorrisi, nella sua mente, avrebbe dovuto ricordargli che loro tre non erano affatto una famigliola felice.

Stare da soli, seduti di fronte al camino la mattina di Natale ad aprire regali dopo aver passato ore nelle giornate precedenti a rotolarsi tutti assieme nella neve… Gli sembrava un quadretto famigliare anche soltanto nella sua immaginazione, e la cosa gli spezzava il cuore ogni volta che lasciava la sua fantasia soffermarcisi troppo.

Tremava al solo pensiero di come si sarebbe sentito appena tutto sarebbe ritornato alla normalità e lui sarebbe rimasto di nuovo da solo nella sua stanza, nell’appartamento sopra _Accessori di Prima Qualità per il Quidditch._

Fu quasi sollevato quando la settimana prima dell’inizio delle vacanze ancora una volta una lettera gli portò pessime notizie.

“Perché quel muso lungo? Cosa è successo a Teddy?” chiese Saoirse asciugandosi le mani dopo aver finito di rassettare la cucina alla fine della colazione.

“Non preoccuparti, sta bene. Ha solo deciso di restare a Hogwarts insieme ai suoi amici.”

Prese tempo fingendo che gli fosse rimasta ancora qualche riga della lettera da leggere, quando in realtà aveva già finito un paio di minuti prima.

“Ma sembrava così entusiasta all’idea di stare con te e Harry…” borbottò Saoirse avvicinandosi all’isola e poggiandocisi con gli avambracci.

Draco sospirò e abbassò la lettera per guardarla negli occhi. “È giusto che dia priorità ai suoi amici quando hanno bisogno di lui.”

“Quindi è quella la ragione?”

“In un certo senso. Una sua amica non torna a casa. Teddy dice che i suoi genitori sono spesso all’estero per lavoro. Per non farla sentire sola lui e un altro amico resteranno a Hogwarts.”

“Okay, è un gesto comprensibile allora.”

Draco scrollò soltanto le spalle.

L’espressione di Saoirse si intristì giusto un po’ di più. “Mi dispiace di aver già promesso ai miei che sarei stata da loro per un paio di giorni. Se lo avessi saputo…”

Draco le afferrò le mani, stringendole con forza tra le sue e sorridendole. “Sha, non preoccuparti per me. Hai tutto il diritto di stare con la tua famiglia.”

“Se può consolarti, sarà una noia. Passeranno tutto il tempo a chiedermi quando ho intenzione di trovarmi un lavoro migliore o se ho un fidanzato. Avrei preferito di certo passare le mie serate qui con te a bere troppo Idromele come al solito…”

Draco ridacchiò. “Cercherò di tenerti da parte un paio di bottiglie, okay? Ci ubriachiamo insieme al tuo ritorno.”

“È una promessa?”

Si portò una mano al cuore, raddrizzò la schiena e alzò il mento con espressione solenne. “Ma certo!”

Scoppiarono entrambi a ridere e per qualche istante Draco si dimenticò perfino che sarebbe rimasto solo, la sensazione dolce amara di sollievo e delusione un sussurro che era sicuro sarebbe comunque tornato a tormentarlo nei giorni a seguire.

Mezz’ora più tardi mentre era occupato a scrivere una lettera di risposta per Teddy, un altro gufo quasi si schiantò contro il vetro nella fretta di entrare dalla finestra del salotto ora chiusa contro il vento gelido che da giorni tormentava il paese.

Saoirse era già scesa ad aprire il negozio da sola, dubitando che con il tempaccio che c’era fuori qualcuno avrebbe avuto il coraggio di uscire per fare compere. Draco fu quindi costretto ad andare a recuperare la missiva di persona.

Riconobbe subito la calligrafia sottile di Harry e per un istante, prima di aprire la lettera, la speranza che non sarebbe stato da solo a Natale superò il terrore di cosa avrebbe fatto se invece sarebbe stato _da solo con Harry_.

*****

Draco si strinse il mantello un po’ più stretto addosso, il vento freddo e la neve che gli mulinavano attorno mentre attendeva che Harry arrivasse a prenderlo per il banchetto di Natale. Aspettare di fronte ai cancelli di Hogwarts gli stava quasi facendo riconsiderare quanto di preciso accettare la sua proposta fosse stata una buona idea.

Non entrava nella scuola dal giorno della Battaglia e si chiese per la prima volta in quel momento se tornare a camminare lungo quei corridoi o sedersi nella Sala Grande lo avrebbero all’improvviso riportato a quella notte.

Anche solo l’ombra del castello, distante e confusa nella notte tempestosa, gli stava dando la sensazione di essere nel posto sbagliato, di essere una figura indesiderata, un criminale tornato sul luogo del delitto per rivivere con macabro piacere le sue malefatte…

Gli passò un brivido lungo la schiena, lo stomaco che lo tormentava per qualcosa che era tutto tranne che fame, e cercò di stringersi nel mantello un po’ di più, invano.

Notò finalmente un puntino luminoso che si avvicinava veloce e sospirò, insicuro se si sentisse sollevato all’idea che un luogo caldo e accogliente lo attendesse, o terrorizzato dalla prospettiva degli sguardi disgustati che si sarebbero posati su di lui una volta arrivato al castello.

Era troppo tardi per tornare indietro, comunque.

Avrebbe forzato nello stomaco qualcosa, lasciato il suo regalo per Teddy a Harry, e poi se ne sarebbe tornato a casa, dove si sarebbe abbandonato agli incubi che credeva di essersi lasciato per l’ennesima volta alle spalle – pia illusione; il passato aveva dimostrato più volte che non c’era via di scampo.

“Buon Natale, Draco!” esordì Harry appena gli fu di fronte.

Era avvolto a sua volta in un mantello, i capelli sbucavano da un cappello fatto a maglia e la sciarpa dai sbiaditi colori di Grifondoro svolazzava al vento gelido. La bacchetta, già sfoderata, era pronta a lanciare gli incantesimi che avrebbero aperto il cancello nel giro di qualche istante.

“Anche a te, Harry.”

Ci vollero un paio di momenti prima che i cancelli si aprissero senza emettere alcun rumore.

Draco fece solo un passo in avanti, quasi temesse che un incantesimo a protezione della scuola lo ferisse o lo respingesse.

Ma non successe nulla di simile.

Cercò di nascondere la sua incertezza borbottando qualcosa riguardo la neve alta, tuttavia dal modo in cui Harry gli sorrise offrendogli una mano, non era sicuro che il suo disagio per l’intera situazione non fosse ovvio.

“Un passo dopo l’altro, non c’è fretta,” lo rassicurò Harry con voce calda, stringendogli la mano sinistra.

Non aveva idea se fosse un caso o avesse scelto di proposito le parole perché fosse ambiguo se lo stesse aiutando ad affrontare il terrore che lo aveva colto oppure se stesse indugiando la sua scusa della difficoltà nel camminare nella neve alta. Draco gliene fu comunque grato.

Il cancello si era già richiuso alle sue spalle ed era sicuro che se Harry non fosse stato presente la cosa lo avrebbe fatto sentire intrappolato.

Eppure lo sguardo sicuro di Harry, la sua vicinanza… La consapevolezza che davvero fosse lì per Draco e che avrebbe aspettato sotto la tempesta di neve finché non si fosse sentito a suo agio, gli scaldarono il cuore come la fiamma amichevole di un focolare.

“Sei sicuro che la Preside sia al corrente della mia presenza qui questa sera?” chiese per l’ennesima volta.

Harry ridacchiò e annuì. “Ti accoglierà a braccia aperte, te l’assicuro.”

Stava quasi per fare un passo, trascinandosi dietro anche Draco, quando si fermò per aggiungere. “Ehm, se dovesse offrirti un biscotto, accettalo e non chiedere.”

Draco lo fissò perplesso e lui si lasciò sfuggire un’altra risatina.

“Non è nulla di sospetto, è solo… Lo fa anche con me, okay? È il suo modo per dimostrare rispetto… o affetto. Non ne sono sicuro.”

Annuì, accettando la risposta seppure sembrasse molto bizzarra.

Camminarono in silenzio, un po’ chini nel tentativo di ripararsi dal vento e la neve che sembrava riuscire a passare anche attraverso qualsiasi incantesimo Impervius Harry usasse.

Le loro mani, nonostante il gelo, rimasero intrecciate finché non raggiunsero la sicurezza dell’ingresso e il portone della scuola non si richiuse alle loro spalle.

Draco si scrollò la neve di dosso, prima di girarsi verso la porta che conduceva alla Sala Grande. Era leggermente socchiusa e poteva già sentire il leggero vociare degli studenti, ma per qualche istante la familiarità della pietra che li circondava lo paralizzò.

“Non c’è nessuno che voglia attaccarti oltre quella porta, Draco,” mormorò Harry, stavolta rimanendo accanto a lui senza toccarlo.

Draco non riusciva a spiegarsi come sembrasse sempre capire cosa gli passasse per la testa.

Prese un respiro profondo, quindi annuì e fece un paio di passi incerti verso la soglia. Harry lo seguì, restandogli accanto, senza però fargli pressioni perché facesse alcunché.

Non si sentiva come se Harry lo stesse osservando in modo morboso, con la consapevolezza che di lì a poco sarebbe crollato su se stesso come un castello di carte – come avevano fatto alcuni dei suoi vicini che erano usciti in strada dopo l’incidente del negozio, per esempio.

Quella di Harry riusciva sempre a essere una presenza confortante.

In un momento di totale sincerità con se stesso, si chiese come sarebbe stata la sua vita se Harry gli fosse stato accanto in quel modo ogni volta che si era sentito combattuto o spaventato. Era un sogno a occhi aperti incredibilmente invitante, oltre che una speranza per il futuro che sembrava comunque più che altro un miraggio…

Osservò l’intricato disegno sul legno della porta per quelle che parvero ore mentre ritornava al presente, prima di trovare il coraggio di spingere la soglia ancora un po’ e sbirciare l’interno della Sala Grande.

Non era cambiato granché dai tempi in cui era stato uno studente.

C’erano ancora decorazioni ovunque gli occhi si posassero e i grandi abeti trionfavano maestosi nonostante costeggiassero le pareti. Il soffitto mulinava degli stessi colori cupi e minacciosi che si erano da poco lasciati alle spalle, ma le candele fluttuavano indisturbate nel mezzo della tempesta di neve. Le clessidre dei punti delle Case sembravano brillare più del solito nonostante fossero quasi nascoste nel loro angolo ricoperto di ghirlande e quasi sorrise nel vedere Grifondoro all’ultimo posto.

Draco era rimasto a Hogwarts per Natale solo un paio di volte, ma gli parve comunque che il clima fosse molto più cordiale al tavolo che ospitava gli studenti e i professori che erano rimasti a scuola.

Tra i professori c’erano almeno un paio di facce che riconosceva, eppure tra tutte spiccava la figura imponente di Hagrid. Da quel che Harry gli aveva raccontato la Preside aveva lo mantenuto nella sua posizione di professore a patto che fosse fiancheggiato da un assistente, il quale si accertava che le lezioni non fossero pericolose, oltre a occuparsi della parte scritta della materia, che aveva sempre messo Hagrid in difficoltà.

C’era poi ovviamente la Preside McGranitt, che continuava a sembrare una donna precisa, severa e impeccabile nonostante l’età avanzasse; in quel momento era occupata in una conversazione all’apparenza animata con Madama Chips, anche lei un po’ provata dal passare degli anni, ma sempre con quella sua aria irreprensibile che le permetteva di mantenere l’ordine nell’Infermeria.

Non sembrava che nessuno avesse ancora notato l’arrivo di Harry e Draco, neppure gli studenti.

Gli sembrarono un gruppo più numeroso di quanto fosse stato in passato. Una voce da qualche parte nel suo cervello gli bisbigliò che forse molti di quei ragazzini erano come Teddy, figli di una guerra che li aveva lasciati orfani.

Harry gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla. “Ti ho tenuto un posto accanto a me, okay?”

Draco deglutì, cercando di liberarsi del rospo che sembrava bloccargli la gola, e annuì.

Era sicuro che il rumore dei loro passi sulla pietra fosse coperto dal chiacchiericcio degli studenti, eppure li sentiva rimbombargli nelle orecchie in un ritmo stonato con il battito frenetico del suo cuore.

Poteva sentire il proprio respiro accelerare, e la tentazione di lasciarsi andare alla paura e fuggire dalla Sala Grande stava quasi prendendo il sopravvento, quando notò Teddy sporgersi da una delle panche attorno al tavolo.

Teddy cercò di liberarsi, ma finì col ruzzolare a terra tanta fu la fretta di alzarsi per raggiungerlo.

Una risata si strozzò nella gola di Draco, che fu costretto a prendere un respiro più profondo, gli occhi lucidi ora per un motivo del tutto diverso dal panico.

Si sentì immediatamente sollevato nel vedere il viso familiare e sorridente di Teddy, il quale si era ripreso dopo essere inciampato e gli stava correndo incontro con le braccia già aperte.

Accettò il suo abbraccio e lo ricambiò, sentendosi come un uomo che si aggrappava a un’ancora e si lasciava andare a fondo. Eppure Teddy sembrava l’unica cosa che lo stava mantenendo sano di mente e presente nel momento.

“Forza, voglio presentarti ai miei amici!” esclamò Teddy afferrandolo per una mano e trascinandolo verso il tavolo.

Draco lo lasciò fare e per qualche istante la sua energia gli fece dimenticare qualsiasi preoccupazione.

Nonostante l’inizio incerto, Draco trovò il banchetto di Natale davvero piacevole.

Aveva dimenticato quanto da adolescente avesse apprezzato i manicaretti degli elfi domestici di Hogwarts, ma gli bastò il primo boccone per sospirare, quasi malinconico.

Gli fu subito chiaro, inoltre, dalle loro interazioni, che Teddy aveva trovato degli amici speciali.

Teddy glieli aveva a malapena presentati, prima di lanciarsi nel racconto di storie di cui Draco aveva già letto nelle sue lettere, cosa che non rese la conversazione affatto noiosa come si sarebbe aspettato.

Drew e Angie, i suoi amici, all’inizio avevano provato a zittirlo lanciando occhiate preoccupate verso Harry, ma il loro professore li aveva rassicurati che per quella sera, come suo personale regalo, qualsiasi cosa avrebbero detto sarebbe stata loro perdonata.

Rassicurati dall’occhiolino complice di Harry e dall’annuire insistente di Teddy, i due si erano lasciati andare in commenti di supporto durante i racconti delle loro piccole, e per fortuna innocue, avventure.

Drew, il Grifondoro con una zazzera di corti capelli castani e occhi azzurri incredibilmente espressivi, rimase piuttosto silenzioso, ma ogni tanto si lasciò sfuggire qualche commento teso. Draco pensava che nonostante le rassicurazioni, il poveretto si sentisse ancora un po’ a disagio con la presenza di Harry e Draco dall’altro lato del tavolo.

Angie, la ragazzina di Serpeverde con lunghi capelli biondo cenere e vispi occhi marroni, fu tanto animata che il suo essere alquanto minuta per la sua età sembrò passare alla svelta in secondo piano col suo gesticolare e saltare con sempre più entusiasmo sulla panca.

Harry, in un momento imprecisato della cena, gli sussurrò in un orecchio che quello era il primo Natale nel mondo magico di Angie e ancora non si era abituata a tutte le cose che si muovevano per magia, che la rendevano se possibile anche più energetica di quanto non fosse già di solito. Rimasto non detto, ma che comunque Draco colse dalle parole di Harry, era che Angie dovesse essere una nata babbana.

La cosa non gli fece cambiare la sua prima impressione su di lei. Sembrava sveglia e il suo entusiasmo era senza dubbio contagioso, tanto che perfino Drew verso la fine della cena iniziò a ridere e chiacchierare più liberamente.

Quando la cena era finita da un pezzo e gli studenti ormai sazi iniziarono a sbadigliare, la Preside si alzò dal suo posto a capotavola e li congedò con un ultimo augurio, prima di raccomandare loro di filare dritti a letto.

Risero tutti quando Harry si alzò e si mise sull’attenti come se fosse un Auror, annuendo solenne.

Draco era piuttosto certo che la Preside McGranitt avesse risposto con un sorriso, nonostante avesse provato a nascondere la sua espressione portando gli occhi al cielo e facendo un gesto brusco con la mano in direzione del professore di Difesa.

Appena varcarono di nuovo tutti insieme il portone della Sala Grande, Teddy avvolse sia Draco che Harry in un abbraccio; Angie e Drew strinsero la mano di Draco in modo educato, prima di salutare il loro professore quasi impacciati e proseguire ognuno in direzione della loro Sala Comune.

Angie e Teddy si avviarono nella stessa direzione chiacchierando, mentre Drew corse su per le scale urlando a una Grifondoro qualche anno più grande di aspettarlo.

Draco rimase per qualche istante a fissare il corridoio ormai vuoto in cui era sparito Teddy, le voci delle ultime persone che lasciavano la Sala Grande che si affievolivano attorno a loro mentre anche i professori iniziavano a salire o scendere scale per raggiungere i loro alloggi.

“Sai, è tardi e fuori continua a esserci quell’orribile tempesta di neve. Non ho molta voglia di uscire con questo tempo…” borbottò Harry accanto a lui.

“Devo chiedere a un Elfo Domestico di procurarmi cuscini e coperte per mettermi a dormire qui?” chiese in tono scherzoso Draco.

“Sono sicuro che la vecchia Mrs Purr apprezzerebbe la compagnia.”

Draco grugnì. “Quella dannata gatta è ancora viva?”

Con una risata fragorosa Harry gli si accasciò contro la spalla. Draco si lasciò andare in un sorriso soddisfatto per averlo fatto ridere in quella maniera, insicuro se fosse accaldato a causa del vino bevuto durante la cena o se fosse a causa della vicinanza di Harry. Non si prese tutto il merito di quell’ilarità comunque; era piuttosto sicuro che anche Harry avesse bevuto troppo.

“Puoi dormire sul divano nel mio salotto. Nel frattempo, credo di avere ancora dell’Idromele da qualche parte,” aggiunse lui afferrandolo per il polso.

Draco lo seguì in silenzio. Salirono al secondo piano con facilità, come se le scale avessero deciso di fare loro un regalo o fossero assonnate a loro volta dopo la nottata di festeggiamenti nel castello.

I corridoi erano deserti, l’unico rumore quello dei loro passi e del russare leggero che proveniva dai quadri, tanto che sentirono in lontananza, forse addirittura un piano sotto a quello in cui si trovavano, Pix distruggere un’armatura prima di scoppiare a ridere quasi isterico delle proprie malefatte.

“Sembra che le cose non siano molto cambiate…” borbottò Draco mentre Harry apriva la porta del suo studio.

Si sentì un urlo infuriato e la voce del Barone Sanguinario che cercava di spaventare Pix rimbombò nel silenzio della notte.

“Il castello è incredibilmente prevedibile,” ridacchiò Harry lasciandolo entrare. “Le persone invece… Loro sono sempre una sorpresa.”

Draco si guardò attorno; lo studio di Harry era piuttosto caotico.

C’erano parecchie librerie i cui scaffali erano quasi piegati sotto il peso di troppi tomi e ai piedi di ognuna c’erano altre pile di libri che rendevano quasi difficile passare in alcuni punti della stanza.

In un angolo c’era una teca, in cui erano conservati alcuni oggetti all’apparenza casuali e dall’aspetto piuttosto rovinato – Draco era sicuro di aver notato il pezzo di uno specchio, un vecchio boccino e un’ampolla di quelli che avevano tutta l’aria di essere ricordi, prima che il suo sguardo proseguisse oltre.

Dall’altro lato della stanza, tenuto in stasi in una piccola gabbia per uccellini, c’era quello che all’apparenza era uno stormo di comuni pipistrelli.

“Vampiri succhiasangue. Il nome è sempre fuorviante, ma anche l’apparenza inganna nel loro caso…” borbottò Harry, che doveva essersi accorto del modo in cui li stava studiando, mentre si facevano strada a fatica intorno alla scrivania al centro della stanza.

Su un angolo della scrivania c’era una pila di pergamene che sembrava sul punto di cadere, e un paio di piume rotte erano state abbandonate proprio lì accanto; infine una macchia d’inchiostro spiccava ancora sulla superficie di cuoio su cui Harry doveva appoggiarsi tutti i giorni per correggere quelle pile di pergamene di cui gli parlava spesso.

Perlomeno le poltroncine di fronte alla scrivania avevano un aspetto molto confortevole e invitante con i loro cuscini gonfi di velluto viola scuro.

Seguì Harry, accettando la mano che gli offrì per aiutarlo quando per poco non inciampò in dei rotoli che non aveva notato ed erano stati abbandonati ai piedi della scrivania.

“Nessuno ti ha mai detto che un professore dovrebbe dare il buon esempio?” domandò quando furono entrambi di fronte a una tenda viola scuro che copriva la parete alle spalle di Harry.

Lui ridacchiò, prima di scostare il tessuto e rivelare una porta nascosta. “Sono sicuro che Hermione abbia borbottato qualcosa di simile la prima volta che è stata qui.”

Entrarono in una stanza le cui pareti di pietra erano quasi del tutto coperte di tappezzerie di un profondo bordeaux con un ricamo dorato, che sembravano luccicare nella luce del fuoco morente del camino sulla parete sulla destra.

C’erano altre librerie, molto più ordinate e con libri dall’aspetto più mondano, ma che sembravano aver visto la stessa quantità di utilizzo a giudicare dalle copertine consumate. Di fronte al camino c’erano una coppia di poltrone e un sofà in pelle dall’aria vissuta, ma ancora una volta dall’aspetto molto comodo, forse soprattutto grazie alla coperta patchwork in lana fatta a mano che era stata abbandonata sul bordo del sofà.

Appoggiato contro la parete dall’altro lato della stanza, di fianco a un’altra porta, c’era uno scrittoio, che a un primo sguardo sembrava essere ricoperto ancora una volta di pergamene e piume abbandonate al loro destino.

Harry gli chiese solo con un gesto della mano di porgergli il mantello, poi appese i soprabiti di entrambi accanto alla porta da cui erano entrati.

“Siediti pure, mettiti comodo,” disse con un cenno, prima di raggiungere un piccolo tavolino che inizialmente Draco non aveva notato, nascosto com’era tra due librerie. Ospitava una serie di bottiglie, tutte con liquidi di colori diversi, oltre che un vassoio con bicchieri di ogni genere che sembravano di proposito non avere un compagno identico.

Draco esitò solo un altro istante prima di accomodarsi sul sofà. Aveva già tolto le scarpe e stava affondando i piedi nel morbido tappeto di fronte al camino, quando Harry gli porse un bicchiere.

“Allora? Che te ne pare?” gli domandò sedendosi accanto a lui e sistemandosi la coperta sulle ginocchia.

Draco si rigirò tra le mani il bicchiere temporeggiando. “Adeguato per una notte.”

Harry sbuffò e si sporse per dargli uno spintone con la spalla. “Parlavo degli amici di Teddy.”

“Avevo di continuo questo senso di déjà-vu mentre li guardavo. Assomigliano a un altro trio…” borbottò con un sogghigno scherzoso stampato in faccia.

“Puoi essere davvero fastidioso a volte, lo sai?”

“A me sembra soltanto che ti dia fastidio quando ho ragione.”

Con un sospiro rumoroso, Harry si abbandonò contro lo schienale e bevve tutto d’un fiato il contenuto del suo bicchiere.

Per un istante Draco rimase incantato a osservare la pelle tesa del suo collo illuminata dai giochi di luce delle fiamme morenti, prima di distogliere lo sguardo sentendosi all’improvviso accaldato.

Seguì l’esempio di Harry e si concentrò sul contenuto del bicchiere; berlo tutto d’un fiato non si rivelò la migliore delle idee. Si era aspettato l’Idromele di cui avevano parlato prima di entrare, invece, quando ormai era troppo tardi, si accorse che il liquido era Firewhisky.

La gola gli bruciò a tal punto che gli sfuggirono un paio di colpi di tosse.

“Scusa, avrei dovuto avvisare… Niente Idromele,” mormorò Harry, la voce un po’ più roca del solito.

Draco lo rassicurò poggiandogli una mano sul ginocchio, ancora troppo occupato a fare respiri profondi per rispondere in altro modo. Il fiato gli si mozzò di nuovo in gola quando Harry gli impedì di spostare la mano appoggiandoci sopra la sua, intrecciando le loro dita.

“È stato piacevole stasera.” La voce di Harry era ancora un sussurro e lui si era leggermente girato verso Draco per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

“Non pensavo sarei mai più tornato a Hogwarts,” ammise Draco, senza sapere di preciso perché.

Harry si sporse con il busto verso il pavimento, dove abbandonò con gentilezza il bicchiere vuoto, prima di allungare la mano vuota per afferrare anche quello di Draco e fare lo stesso. “Ti sei pentito di essere venuto qui stasera?”

Draco cercò di mantenere l’attenzione sul viso di Harry e non sulla fascia di pelle della sua schiena che era rimasta scoperta a causa del suo contorcersi qualche istante prima.

“No. Senza te e Teddy me ne sarei andato ore fa, ma ora sono felice di essere rimasto. Ho ricordi più felici a cui pensare, almeno.”

Harry si girò del tutto verso di lui, seduto a gambe incrociate sul divano; Draco seguì il suo esempio e l’istante successivo la coperta coprì anche le sue gambe.

Si sentì quasi come se fosse di nuovo un adolescente, seduto in quel modo ridicolo al sicuro tra le mura di Hogwarts, di fronte a una cotta che si era portato nel cuore per fin troppo tempo.

“Lo so che è difficile da ricordare, ma non sei solo,” mormorò Harry afferrandogli entrambe le mani tra le sue. “Io e Teddy saremo sempre qui per aiutarti. Lo prometto.”

Draco si perse per l’ennesima volta nel verde sincero di quegli occhi.

La notte era silenziosa, l’unico rumore il crepitio della fiamma morente nel camino, il sibilare della tempesta oltre le finestre e il respiro calmo di Harry, il cui viso era così vicino al suo.

Quando si erano avvicinati così tanto l’uno all’altro?

Prima che se ne rendesse conto aveva chiuso gli occhi e stava baciando Harry.

Si chiese se stesse sognando, se in fondo tutto ciò non fosse solo una fantasia del Draco adolescente, spaventato per ciò che ne sarebbe stato del suo futuro e che per un momento, al sicuro nel suo letto di Hogwarts, sognava qualcosa che sapeva non sarebbe mai accaduto.

Eppure sapeva che non era così, lo sapeva perché poteva sentire il tocco soffice delle labbra di Harry, il calore del suo respiro contro il viso, la pelle ruvida e allo stesso tempo soffice della sua mano che gli spostava i capelli e gli carezzava la nuca.

Aprì gli occhi di scatto e arretrò, schiacciandosi contro il bracciolo del sofà prima di spostare lo sguardo sul tappeto. C’era una macchia d’inchiostro anche lì e a un’occhiata veloce, nella penombra della stanza, gli ricordò quasi la testa di un serpente.

“Non… Non avrei dovuto,” sussurrò Draco. Sentiva già la gola chiuderglisi, il cuore battergli troppo forte e le mani tremargli. Si rigirò cercando di infilarsi in tutta fretta le scarpe. “È meglio che vada…”

Harry si sporse verso di lui e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla. “Aspetta.”

Draco non lo ascoltò; continuò imperterrito a cercare di infilarsi la scarpa sinistra nel piede sbagliato, le mani che non volevano saperne di collaborare e il fiato corto.

Harry gli strinse la spalla con più forza e lo obbligò a voltarsi. “Draco, sul serio, non è nulla di grave. Puoi restare comunque, c’è un tempo orribile fuori.”

Draco rimase bloccato a guardarlo negli occhi, cercando una risposta da dargli senza trovarla.

Harry gli stava ancora sorridendo, anche se Draco non era sicuro se fosse solo perché era una persona incredibilmente generosa o per pura pietà nei suoi confronti.

Spostò di nuovo lo sguardo verso il tappeto e annuì. Harry gli strinse la spalla con forza e sembrò tentennare per un istante prima di lasciarlo andare, ma alla fine si alzò, proseguendo in direzione dell’altra porta nella stanza, che si chiuse alle sue spalle con un leggero _click_.

Appena rimase solo, Draco si accasciò contro il sofà, nascondendo il viso nella pelle morbida e usurata dei cuscini.

Si chiese quali sarebbero state le conseguenze di quel bacio, seppure in cuor suo fosse consapevole di aver sempre frainteso quelli che aveva visto come segnali da parte di Harry.

Harry non era per nulla interessato a Draco e forse aveva rovinato per sempre il loro rapporto proprio un attimo dopo che lui gli aveva promesso che sarebbe sempre stato al suo fianco.

Draco era davvero la persona orribile che tutti lo avevano accusato d’essere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccole precisazioni:  
> 1) Lo so che il banchetto di solito non si tiene la sera di Natale a Hogwarts, ma non me ne frega. Lo volevo così, così l'ho messo (una delle poche libertà che mi son presa).  
> 2) Continuo a non avere idea se davvero uscendo dalla Sala Grande per andare in Sala Comune Tassorosso e in quella Serpeverde si vada nella stessa direzione, ma non me ne frega. Lo volevo così, così l'ho messa (altra libertà, dai).  
> 3) Possiamo fare che non mi uccidete per le paturnie di Draco e per Harry che non insiste? Lo giuro, prossimo capitolo si arriva alla risoluzione di tutto sto slow burn!


	11. Capitolo 11

Capitolo 11

_And I hold up my hands_

_This will be my final step_

Quando si svegliò Draco si rese subito conto di qualcosa di sbagliato.

Era sicuro che il suo letto non fosse mai stato così scomodo, che non avesse uno schienale e che le sue coperte non fossero di morbida lana. Quando aprì gli occhi e fu costretto a richiuderli abbagliato dai primi raggi di sole dell’alba, ebbe infine la certezza di non essere nella sua stanza, da cui non godeva di certo di uno spettacolo simile.

Ci volle soltanto un’altra manciata di istanti, prima che si ricordasse dove, di preciso, si trovava e subito la paura che lo aveva tenuto sveglio per ore la notte precedente gli strinse lo stomaco in una morsa.

Portò le mani al viso, cercando di liberarsi dei residui del sonno e di svegliarsi abbastanza per decidere cosa fare.

Aveva baciato Harry.

Lo aveva baciato, poi si era fatto prendere dal panico e non era neppure riuscito a scusarsi in modo adeguato per l’ennesima volta.

Harry aveva perfino tentato di consolarlo. _Nulla di grave_ aveva detto, come se in realtà il cuore di Draco non avesse già iniziato a spezzarsi alla consapevolezza di aver rovinato la loro amicizia col suo desiderio egoistico di avere sempre di più di ciò che gli altri fossero disposti a dargli.

Si mise a sedere e rabbrividì. Il fuoco doveva essersi spento ore prima e la coperta si era arrotolata sul suo grembo appena si era spostato, eppure era certo che quella sensazione di gelo che gli arrivava fino alle ossa fosse più una conseguenza dell’idea di perdere Harry.

Sospirò, guardandosi attorno. Non c’era un orologio nella stanza, ma il cielo fuori era ancora abbastanza scuro nonostante le nuvole in lontananza fossero già striate dei colori dell’alba.

Rimase in ascolto, provando a capire se Harry fosse già sveglio nella stanza lì accanto, ma regnava il silenzio più assoluto. L’unico rumore che poteva sentire era quello assordante dei suoi pensieri che gli dicevano di scappare invece di affrontare la conversazione che lui e Harry avrebbero dovuto avere.

Giocherellò con un filo della coperta, ripensando a tutte le volte che erano usciti insieme; ogni volta Draco si era chiesto se solo lui li stesse considerando degli appuntamenti… Non era sicuro in quel momento di voler chiarire quel dubbio, seppure fosse ormai piuttosto ovvio che non ci fosse proprio nulla da chiarire.

Era stato bello illudersi che tra lui e Harry ci fosse di più, credere al parole provocanti di Saoirse o alle spinte subdole di sua zia.

Tuttavia era inutile girarci intorno, Draco avrebbe sempre fatto la scelta dei codardi di fronte a qualcosa che lo spaventava così tanto. Aveva sempre scelto di proteggere se stesso, dopotutto, era la scelta più ovvia.

Perché avrebbe dovuto cambiare rotta di fronte a una situazione simile?

Harry ne sarebbe stato deluso, è vero, eppure Draco aveva già rovinato il loro rapporto. Non aveva molto senso cercare di essere coraggiosi di fronte alla cocente umiliazione che lo attendeva.

Indossò le scarpe, ripiegò con cura la coperta e la poggiò nel posto in cui era stato seduto. Si guardò intorno un’ultima volta, cercando di memorizzare ciò che lo circondava, consapevole che non avrebbe mai più avuto occasione di rivedere quella stanza.

Sarebbe stato un altro ricordo dolce amaro da aggiungere agli altri legati a Hogwarts.

Uscì dalla stanza, attraversò il più in fretta possibile lo studio di Harry pur sempre facendo attenzione a non inciampare nel disordine di oggetti abbandonati sul pavimento, e si ritrovò di nuovo nel corridoio del secondo piano.

Non aveva idea di come avrebbe fatto a uscire da Hogwarts, ma per il momento iniziò a camminare lungo i corridoi, osservando i ritratti che cominciavano a svegliarsi e gli rivolgevano cenni di saluto o gli chiedevano chi fosse e cosa ci facesse in giro per il castello a quell’ora indecente del mattino.

Aveva a malapena raggiunto le scale quando si accorse dei miagolii quasi isterici di Mrs Purr che lo seguiva. Non ebbe neppure il tempo di arrivare al portone principale che Gazza stava già correndo affannato, urlando con quella che chiunque avrebbe definito gioia.

Draco era sempre stato certo che trovare degli studenti fuori dai loro letti fosse il migliore regalo di Natale in cui Gazza avrebbe potuto sperare. L’espressione sul viso del vecchio si rabbuiò un po’ nel notare che aveva in realtà acciuffato soltanto un ospite della scuola.

“Può aprire il cancello per farmi uscire?” chiese Draco cercando di essere cortese.

Si era del tutto dimenticato che il custode fosse un Magonò, ma il pensiero gli rimbalzò nel cervello all’improvviso subito dopo che le parole gli erano già uscite di bocca. Sperò che Gazza non se la prendesse troppo o che non fraintendesse le sue intenzioni.

La faccia del Custode si contorse tuttavia in una smorfia, le gote che gli si coloravano anche se a Draco non fu molto chiaro se fosse per la rabbia o per la vergogna. “Vado a chiamare un professore.”

Si stava già girando in direzione delle scale, quando Draco disse. “Non Potter.”

Gazza gli rivolse un sogghigno malefico e soddisfatto che la diceva lunga sulle sue intenzioni, quasi portare miseria nella vita altrui fosse l’unica cosa a cui mirava in ogni giorno della sua vita.

Draco non avrebbe voluto ricorrere a un sotterfugio, soprattutto non in un posto come Hogwarts, che lo aveva sempre visto comportarsi in maniera così meschina. Ma non aveva alternative, non in quel momento perlomeno.

Con Gazza la gentilezza non sarebbe servita a nulla.

Si nascose dietro una maschera fredda fin troppo familiare e fece scivolare la bacchetta tra le dita in modo subdolo. “Si ricordi da che parte stava la mia famiglia. Ha davvero intenzione di farmi un torto?” fece un passo avanti, sforzandosi di sembrare intimidatorio nonostante sentisse la nausea salirgli dalla bocca dello stomaco a ogni parola.

“Non il Professor Potter,” aggiunse Draco scandendo con enfasi le ultime parole.

Giusto per essere sicuri, riprese la sua postura da snob, quella che per anni aveva contraddistinto la famiglia Malfoy, e osservò dall’alto in basso Gazza, quasi con disprezzo per la sua esistenza.

Il Custode deglutì e annuì. Invece di salire al piano di sopra prese a passo svelto la strada per i sotterranei, borbottando imprecazioni tra sé e sé.

Mrs Purr rimase immobile di fronte ai piedi di Draco, fissandolo con i suoi occhi gialli fin troppo intelligenti e la coda che batteva un ritmo lento sul pavimento. Sembrava pronta ad azzannargli le caviglie, quindi non osò muoversi neppure di un millimetro né tanto meno riporre la bacchetta.

Attese con impazienza, lo sguardo che si spostava dalla gatta che gli faceva la guardia, al corridoio in cui era sparito Gazza, sperando di veder tornare il Custode il prima possibile con qualcuno.

Portò l’attenzione alle scale nell’istante stesso in cui iniziavano a muoversi come avevano sempre fatto, quasi si aspettasse di vedere Harry scenderle di corsa richiedendogli di affrontarlo.

Stava quasi cominciando a preoccuparsi che sarebbe accaduto sul serio qualcosa di simile di lì a qualche minuto, quando finalmente ricomparve Gazza. Ad affiancarlo c’era la donna che la sera precedente a cena Harry aveva indicato come la nuova professoressa di Pozioni, Jada Byrd.

A cena i suoi lunghi capelli neri erano stati racconti in una treccia, che la professoressa sembrava aver arrotolato sopra la testa per la notte e non aver ancora liberato. Indossava un abito differente, ma sempre in caldi colori senape e arancio che risaltavano sulla sua pelle scura, e appoggiato sul braccio sinistro c’era un mantello di un profondo verde mirto.

Dal modo in cui sbadigliava e dagli occhi ancora assonati, era ovvio che Gazza l’avesse svegliata.

“Pensavo fosse tornato a casa ieri sera,” borbottò perplessa la Professoressa Byrd quando furono uno di fronte all’altro.

Aveva una voce molto calda, appropriata ai suoi tratti dolci e alle piccole rughe agli angoli della bocca e degli occhi. Una figura come la sua, giovane e che sorrideva alla vita, era di certo una boccata d’aria fresca nei sotterranei che in passato erano stati il regno del Professor Piton.

“Il brutto tempo mi ha trattenuto,” spiegò soltanto sorridendole e riponendo discretamente la bacchetta, sperando di essere convincente e che Gazza non le avesse menzionato la minaccia che gli aveva rivolto poco prima.

“Oh. Credevo fosse un ospite di Harry, come mai…”

Draco la interruppe. Si lasciò sfuggire una finta risata, prima di poggiarle una mano sul braccio che sorreggeva il mantello, cercando di dare l’impressione di essere amichevole. “Harry ha bevuto un po’ troppo ieri sera. Ho preferito lasciarlo riposare.”

Lei gli sorrise, dandogli una leggera pacca sulla mano. Draco finse di non essere a disagio nel rispondere a quel sorriso sincero con i suoi falsi sentimenti.

“Le saluterò Harry personalmente quando lo vedrò a colazione, allora. Andiamo!” esclamò lei indossando il mantello, prima di aprire il portone.

Gazza stava per seguirli, ma la Professoressa Byrd lo congedò con un gesto, prima di proseguire a passo svelto nella neve alta che nella notte s’era ghiacciata.

Il sole ancora basso all’orizzonte quasi li abbagliò appena uscirono, eppure Draco non ci fece molto caso. Aveva davvero molta fretta di uscire dal castello.

L’intera situazione lo stava facendo sentire sempre più sporco, come se con le sue azioni di quella mattina avesse dimostrato al mondo di non essere cambiato affatto dal ragazzino viziato che era stato.

La professoressa cercò di intrattenere una conversazione, eppure dopo un paio di risposte vage e molto succinte da parte di Draco, sembrò cogliere il messaggio e rinunciò. Era forse un po’ più sospettosa sulle sue intenzione, tuttavia non gli riuscì di continuare ancora la sua farsa, non mentre stavano attraversando il parco di Hogwarts in direzione dei cancelli.

Sentì il cuore martellargli nel cervello e si costrinse a guardare nella direzione opposta quando notò con la coda dell’occhio il monolito in memoria dei caduti. Sapeva perfettamente, pur senza vederla troppo mimetizzata nella neve, che la tomba di Silente era proprio lì accanto.

Il percorso gli parve infinito, ma quando infine il cancello fu a pochi passi Draco sentì che presto avrebbe ricominciato a respirare, sarebbe stato di nuovo libero.

La Professoressa Byrd lo studiava di sottecchi, Draco poteva sentirsi il suo sguardo curioso addosso quasi come una carezza invasiva, ma la donna estrasse comunque la bacchetta senza aggiungere nulla e si occupò del cancello.

“Va tutto bene?” gli chiese infine, afferrandolo per il braccio sinistro proprio quando Draco stava per fare un passo oltre la linea che delimitava il territorio della scuola, dove sarebbe stato libero e di nuovo al sicuro.  
Si forzò di sorriderle e ignorare quanto vicina fosse quella mano al Marchio, anche se era certo che non fosse stato per nulla convincente a giudicare dall’espressione sempre più corrucciata sul viso della Professoressa Byrd.

Non aveva davvero voce per aggiungere altro, quindi annuì e poi sfuggì dalla sua presa con la forza.

Prima che lei potesse aggiungere altro, fece due passi oltre il confine e si Smaterializzò.

Per la prima volta in anni, quando arrivò a destinazione Draco barcollò, non del tutto sicuro di non essersi Spaccato.

Poggiò una mano contro la parete lurida del vicolo vicino all’entrata nel lato babbano del Paiolo Magico e vomitò.

*****

L’appartamento era vuoto e freddo, come se l’universo avesse deciso di ricordare a Draco che quello era tutto ciò a cui fosse destinato a ritornare. Sapeva che era una bugia, qualcosa che la sua mente gli stava propinando in quel momento perché era spaventato e deluso, eppure non poteva fare a meno di credere che fosse vero.

Negli ultimi mesi così tante cose erano andate storte: ogni volta che qualcosa di positivo gli piombava tra capo e collo, sembrava che ci fosse una mano dalle dita pallide e ossute pronta a ricordargli che non gli apparteneva, a rimettere Draco al suo posto.

Era frustrante, snervante e deprimente.

Forse era solo la punizione che si meritava per tutto ciò che aveva fatto.

Sentì la porta aprirsi e per un istante il panico lo colse di nuovo. Si domandò se Harry lo avesse seguito, ma era solo Saoirse, che rientrava dopo aver passato gli ultimi giorni dai suoi genitori.

“Hai un aspetto orribile…” borbottò lei, un sorriso ancora stampato in faccia mentre poggiava a terra la borsa e si chiudeva la porta alle spalle.

Quando si voltò e notò che Draco non le aveva risposto con sarcasmo come al solito, la sua espressione diventò subito seria. “Okay, c’è qualcosa che non va.”

Non era neppure una domanda. Si levò alla svelta il mantello, abbandonandolo sul pavimento, prima di avvicinarsi a lui, che era ancora immobile sul sofà. Lo obbligò ad alzarsi dalla posizione scomposta in cui si era gettato dopo essersi lavato i denti, ma appena fu seduta lo manovrò finché non si ritrovò con la testa di Draco sulle sue gambe.

Saoirse iniziò a passargli le dita ancora gelate tra i capelli e Draco chiuse gli occhi sospirando.

Non gli chiese nulla, lui iniziò soltanto a parlare e dirle tutto di sua iniziativa. Lei rimase in ascolto come sempre, senza commenti o giudizi almeno finché non fu sicura che Draco si fosse liberato di tutto ciò che lo opprimeva in quel momento.

Appena finì, però, gli diede un buffetto sulla testa, cosa che gli fece aprire all’improvviso gli occhi – non si era neppure accorto di averli chiusi.

“Cosa…” Saoirse lo interruppe subito.

“Draco, sai che ti voglio bene, però a volte ti comporti davvero come un idiota.”

“EHY!”

“Dovevi restare! Chiarire! Come puoi sapere cosa passa per la testa a Harry?” continuò lei, ignorando del tutto la sua protesta.

“Hai preso la decisione al posto suo, hai deciso che fingere che non sia successo nulla sia la soluzione migliore. Ma una relazione è fatta da due persone, le decisioni si prendono insieme. Ad alta voce! E non basandosi su cose che uno dei due presume siano nella testa dell’altro. Te l’ho già ripetuto più volte, a fare supposizioni si fa la figura dei coglioni.”

La mente di Draco per un istante si era svuotata mentre cercava una risposta appropriata da darle.

Sapeva che però aveva ragione, lo aveva saputo nel momento stesso in cui aveva preso la decisione di andarsene, lo aveva saputo quando aveva ingannato la Professoressa Byrd per tornare a casa ed era sicuro fosse la ragione per cui aveva continuato a sentirsi come la persona più orribile del pianeta da quando si era alzato dal sofà nel salottino della stanza di Harry.

Stava quasi per ammetterlo ad alta voce, quando un insistente bussare alla porta sul retro del negozio attirò l’attenzione di entrambi.

“Draco, lo so che sei in casa!” esclamò la voce di Harry, rimbombando nello stretto vicolo e su per le scale che portavano all’appartamento.

Draco guardò Saoirse negli occhi, sicuro che nei suoi fosse ovvio il panico che ancora provava nonostante fosse consapevole che non potesse continuare a rimandare quella conversazione con Harry.

Lei se lo spostò di dosso con forza e lo ignorò quando cercò di fermarla, sgusciando dalla sua presa e raggiungendo di corsa la porta del loro appartamento.

Draco la seguì, facendo i gradini tre alla volta e cercando di tenere il passo con lei, nella speranza di fermarla prima che aprisse a Harry.

Non ebbe comunque successo: il suo piano andò in fumo quando inciampò contro una cassa che non era stata di fronte alla scala quando era rientrato, e per l’ennesima volta maledì il Poltergeist e i suoi dispetti.

Quando alzò lo sguardo, Saoirse lo osservava con un’espressione soddisfatta, tenendo la porta aperta mentre lasciava passare Harry. Draco mantenne lo sguardo fisso sulla ragazza, ignorando per il momento la figura avvolta nel familiare mantello scuro che le stava accanto.

“Penso che andrò a fare colazione altrove,” esclamò Saoirse portando il naso al cielo in un gesto che quasi gli ricordò Pansy, prima di uscire sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.

Cadde il silenzio per qualche istante, il suo sguardo ancora sulla porta chiusa mentre cercava di ignorare la presenza di Harry a pochi passi da lui.

“Pensavo ti fossi lasciato alle spalle i gesti drammatici,” disse solo. La sua voce non sembrava volerlo offendere o ferire, anzi, sembrava quasi che volesse spezzare la tensione con il loro solito battibeccare innocuo, quasi lo considerasse un posto sicuro in cui entrambi potevano trovare rifugio.

Nonostante tutto, Draco si ritrovò a stringersi le braccia al petto.

“Forse non sono cambiato quanto credevi.”

Harry sospirò. Draco sentì i suoi passi mentre si avvicinava, tuttavia non riuscì a muoversi né per ripristinare la distanza tra loro, né per diminuirla.

“Sono mesi che ci frequentiamo e sto cercando di rispettare i tuoi tempi. È difficile capire cosa vuoi quando lasci tutto aperto alla mia interpretazione. Vorrei solo che le cose fossero meno confuse…” mormorò Harry decidendo di cambiare tattica e di andare dritto al punto.

Era di fronte a lui, solo un passo e Harry avrebbe potuto stringerlo tra le braccia di nuovo, se solo avesse voluto farlo. Draco stava quasi fremendo, insicuro sul significato di quelle parole.

Voleva lasciar crescere quel piccolo barlume di speranza che sentiva nascergli nel petto e allo stesso tempo cercava di prepararsi alla delusione cocente quando sarebbe stata del tutto distrutta.

“Avrei dovuto assicurarmi che baciarti fosse okay, e mi dispiace non aver chiesto prima di farlo,” continuò Harry. “Ma nel caso avessi ancora dei dubbi, l’ho fatto perché volevo baciarti.”

Draco alzò finalmente gli occhi e incontrò all’istante quelli di Harry, che brillavano sinceri ed espressivi come li aveva visti sempre più spesso durante le loro uscite.

“Non ero confuso o ubriaco, soltanto incredibilmente frustrato di vederti tirare indietro ogni volta che mi sembrava stessimo per fare un passo avanti. Io…” Harry appoggiò entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle.

Draco era convinto che si sarebbe sentito in trappola, eppure, come la prima volta in cui si erano trovati in una posizione simile, si sentì libero, come se qualcuno avesse aperto una porta che era stata chiusa per un tempo infinito.

“Draco, voglio solo sapere se anche tu…”  
“Sono andato nel panico,” lo interruppe, spostando lo sguardo su un punto nel bel mezzo del petto di Harry. “Lo volevo anch’io, ma per un momento… Ho avuto paura.”

“Draco…”

Alzò una mano per impedirgli di continuare a parlare. Prese un respiro profondo, prima di proseguire. “Non c’è mai stato bisogno di rispettare nessun tempo, Harry. È stupido, ma credo di aver avuto un qualche tipo di cotta per te già ai tempi di Hogwarts. Poi sei ricomparso nella mia vita insieme a Teddy ed è stato come riprendere un capitolo lasciato in sospeso.”

Le mani di Harry gli scivolarono con lentezza lungo le braccia, finché le loro mani non furono intrecciate le une nelle altre. “Per essere dei Cercatori, siamo pessimi entrambi nel riconoscere il momento in cui cogliere al volo l’occasione,” scherzò Harry in un sussurro.

Draco si lasciò andare in un sorriso, il cuore che aveva ripreso a battergli all’impazzata, stavolta non per la paura, ma per la speranza che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

“Io ed Hermione abbiamo avuto una conversazione piuttosto illuminate dopo il gala del JUST,” iniziò Harry, facendo un altro passo avanti.

Erano ormai così vicini che fu impossibile per Draco non guardarlo negli occhi, non sentire il suo respiro caldo di nuovo contro il viso.

“Ha menzionato la mia ossessione per ciò che facevi sempre a Hogwarts, quando ho misteriosamente gravitato di nuovo verso di te alla festa… E ha più o meno predetto che saremmo finiti qui,” borbottò infine Harry poggiando la fronte contro la sua.

Draco era sicuro che il suo cuore stesse battendo così forte che avrebbero potuto sentirlo perfino i passanti fuori dalla porta.

“Nel retro di un negozio di articoli per il Quidditch?” mormorò sarcastico, gli occhi incantati dal sorriso stampato sulle labbra di Harry, che si allargò ancora di più alle sue parole.

“Hai ragione, Hermione è sempre stata tremenda in divinazione…” aggiunse solo Harry prima di baciarlo di nuovo.

Le sue labbra erano morbide come le ricordava.

Il bacio fu dolce, nulla di passionale o particolarmente coinvolgente. Forse proprio per il modo in cui Harry ancora gli stava stringendo le mani come se non volesse vederlo scappare di nuovo o per la lentezza con cui sembrava anche lui stesse assaporando il momento, Draco pensò che fosse esattamente ciò che aveva sempre desiderato.

Avrebbe voluto restare in quell’istante per sempre, ma il Poltergeist sembrava non essere della stessa idea. Decise infatti che quella fosse l’occasione perfetta per rendere nota la sua presenza a entrambi con un improvviso _crash_ di qualcosa che piombava a terra da uno degli scaffali.

Harry e Draco ebbero a malapena il tempo di guardare in quella direzione prima che una manciata di polvere e glitter venisse gettata loro in faccia da una piccola faccia paffuta dai capelli rosso fuoco.

Tossirono e starnutirono entrambi per qualche istante, strofinandosi il viso per liberarsi della polvere che era finita loro addosso, mentre da un angolo del magazzino potevano sentire una risatina divertita.

Draco si girò in quella direzione e cercò di sbirciare con un occhio ancora lacrimante, ma sembrava che il Poltergeist si fosse di nuovo nascosto. Harry si mise a ridere a sua volta, ancora occupato a tossire, mentre guardava Draco da dietro le lenti sudice.

“Cosa?” domandò Draco, prima di starnutire per l’ennesima volta.

Harry scrollò le spalle. “Hai un aspetto ridicolo…”

Draco sentì le orecchie andargli a fuoco e si passò le mani tra i capelli cercando di togliere qualsiasi cosa ci fosse rimasta incastrata. Harry si lasciò andare in un’altra risata, che ebbe la conseguenza di farlo riprendere a tossire subito dopo.

“Non sei in condizioni tanto migliori. Forse dovremmo fare una doccia.”

Harry si schiarì la voce. “È un’offerta, Malfoy?”

Draco non aveva idea se fosse l’effetto della voce arrochita dalla tosse o dell’occhiata di sottecchi che gli lanciò da sopra gli occhiali che gli erano scivolati sul naso, eppure riuscì a ignorare la polvere e i glitter, lo stato pietoso dei capelli di Harry, perfino le lacrime agli angoli dei suoi occhi verdi… Lo afferrò per la maglia e lo baciò di nuovo.

Fu da subito un bacio diverso, più impulsivo. Era come se entrambi stessero cercando una conferma di ciò che desideravano nella bocca dell’altro, qualcosa per cui avevano aspettato abbastanza e che, a giudicare dalla foga cui stavano già cercando di spogliarsi a vicenda, per cui non avrebbero più voluto attendere.

Era una promessa che il tempo per i giochi, per i se e per i forse, era finito.

“Secondo te?” mormorò soltanto Draco, le labbra ancora così vicine a quelle di Harry che sembrava quasi non volesse davvero smettere di baciarlo.

Le mani di Harry, che si erano fermate sui fianchi di Draco, strinsero la presa per un istante.

Lo vide deglutire mentre abbassava lo sguardo sul gilet che era riuscito a sbottonare e sulla camicia già sfilata dai pantaloni, prima di sentire quelle mani spingerlo alla cieca verso le scale alle sue spalle.

“Penso che hai troppi vestiti addosso,” disse Harry prima di mordicchiargli il labbro.

Draco lo afferrò per il maglione che aveva provato a togliergli senza successo e gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra, prima di girarsi verso le scale, non senza che Harry si lamentasse.

Ridacchiò mentre saliva di corsa, seguito da Harry che quasi sembrava volerlo afferrare di peso, convinto di riuscire a fare più in fretta se solo Draco si fosse lasciato prendere in braccio.

Aveva come l’impressione che di lì a qualche minuto non ci sarebbe stato più bisogno di molte parole.

Per una volta era sicuro che le azioni sarebbero state abbastanza per mettere a tacere perfino le sue ansie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi aspetto la rivolta per la mancanza di una scena spinta alla fine di questo capitolo, ma... Dove di preciso ho detto che il rating della storia era dovuto a questi due che scopavano come ricci?  
> Da nessuna parte! Quindi se vi eravate fatti aspettative, not my fault... 👀 Right??? 👀  
> Non linciatemi please. 🙏🙏🙏


	12. Capitolo 12

Capitolo 12

_Before I rise, rise, rise, rise, rise_

Draco osservava il bacon rosolare nella padella senza davvero vederlo. Era quasi troppo occupato a ripensare alla giornata precedente per notare che stava rischiando di bruciarlo, quando delle braccia gli circondarono i fianchi e delle labbra gli si poggiarono sul collo.

“Dovresti prestare più attenzione ai fornelli,” borbottò Harry contro la sua pelle.

Draco sorrise seguendo il consiglio e dopo aver spento il fuoco sotto la padella, servì il bacon un po’ bruciacchiato su due piatti.

“È colpa tua se sono distratto,” ribatté girando la testa abbastanza per lanciargli un’occhiataccia.

Harry ne approfittò per dargli un bacio all’angolo della bocca, poi lo lasciò andare e si mise a sedere su uno degli sgabelli di fronte all’isola.

Era ancora avvolto solo in una delle vestaglie di Draco, che era in realtà l’unico indumento che Harry si fosse premurato di indossare da quando il mattino precedente si erano spogliati prima di entrare entrambi nella doccia. I suoi capelli erano più disordinati del solito e non faceva che sbadigliare, forse anche a causa della notte passata a chiacchierare, a ridere e a rotolarsi tra le coperte come degli adolescenti con troppa libido.

Draco era sicuro di essere ridotto in condizioni molto simili e per la verità si sentiva stanco in modo soddisfacente come non gli capiva da molto.

Non gli importava che tutti i muscoli gli facessero male o che sedersi non fosse particolarmente piacevole al momento; la consapevolezza che Harry lo desiderasse almeno quanto lui desiderava Harry era sufficiente a fargli dimenticare che forse non aveva più l’età per tali imprese sessuali.

Si mise a sedere con cautela accanto a lui e mangiarono in silenzio, rivolgendosi ogni tanto dei sorrisi o delle occhiate complici.

Draco si chiese quasi se Harry avrebbe provato ancora una volta un approccio nei suoi confronti, ma sembrava che il suo desiderio fosse stato saziato, almeno per il momento.

Poteva comunque leggergli in viso la voglia di continuare su quella strada.

Ciò che era accaduto non sarebbe stato relegato a una sola nottata di follie: avrebbero continuato a lavorare sul loro rapporto come degli adulti. Era chiaro in ogni sguardo, in ogni sorriso, in ogni tentativo di sfiorargli la mano o di intrecciare le loro dita.

Il ticchettio di un becco contro il vetro attirò l’attenzione di entrambi. Ad attendere sul bordo della finestra c’era l’ormai familiare civetta di Teddy con una pergamena legata alla zampa.

Harry si alzò per andare ad aprirle e la lasciò entrare. Draco si aspettava che la civetta si appollaiasse sopra l’isola della cucina o sul suo trespolo nell’angolo del salotto in attesa, come al solito. Invece il piccolo volatile fece un giro extra intorno al lampadario del soffitto e poi atterrò sulla spalla destra di Harry, tubando gioiosamente.

Il gesto fece subito ridere Harry, che le carezzò le piume del petto mentre tornava a sedersi accanto a Draco, la civetta che continuava con i suoi striduli soddisfatti per le attenzioni che stava ricevendo.

“Non l’avevo mai vista reagire in quel modo…” borbottò Draco andando a recuperarle un biscottino dall’altro lato della cucina.

Harry scrollò le spalle, guadagnandosi un piccolo morso all’orecchio per aver disturbato il riposo della civetta.

“Atena è stata in casa mia per un paio di settimane. Quando l’ho comprata era troppo piccola per fare viaggi molto lunghi, ma pensavo che sarebbe stata perfetta per i messaggi che io e Teddy dovevamo mandarci da una parte all’altra della collina. Credevo che sarebbe rimasta con me, ma…”

“Teddy si è affezionato,” concluse al posto suo.

Lui sorrise e annuì, spostando Atena sull’isola dove accettò di buon grado il biscotto che Draco le offrì. “Ho cercato di non viziarlo troppo, ma a volte è difficile dirgli di no.”

Con una risata trattenuta Draco tornò a sedersi, recuperando la lettera. Era rivolta a lui, ma non lo sorprese per nulla scoprire che Teddy chiedeva se Harry avesse deciso di passare il resto del Natale a casa sua.

Teddy doveva anche aver dato per scontato che la risposta fosse sì, perché diceva di essere felice che si tenessero compagnia prima di concludere rassicurando Draco che il regalo che aveva trovato ai piedi del letto da parte sua – un libro sulle strategie di Quidditch andate in disuso dopo che erano state bandite – gli era piaciuto tantissimo, anche se lo aveva ricevuto in ritardo.

Tutto sommato la lettera contribuì a mantenere il suo buon umore.

Si era quasi convinto che nulla sarebbe potuto andare storto, quando alzò lo sguardo di nuovo verso Harry e lo vide osservare preoccupato un punto della cucina.

“Harry?” chiese poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla, che si abbassò come se un peso gli fosse all’improvviso piombato addosso.

“Sono davvero felice che abbiamo chiarito, Draco. Iniziavo sul serio a pensare di aver frainteso qualcosa in un momento imprecisato degli ultimi mesi,” iniziò Harry, gli occhi abbassati sulle sue dita che giocherellavano con una piuma di Atena.

“Suppongo dovrebbe servirci da lezione. Parlare in modo chiaro forse è l’idea migliore,” borbottò Draco.

Harry sbuffò, un sorriso che gli compariva sulle labbra per un momento prima che il suo viso tornasse serio.

“Il punto è proprio questo. Ci sono cose di cui non abbiamo ancora parlato.”

Draco deglutì rumorosamente e quando non riuscì a trovare le parole per continuare cadde di nuovo il silenzio, l’unico rumore quello degli artigli della civetta che saltellava sull’isola provando a seguire il movimento delle dita di Harry.

“Intendi il nostro passato?”

“No. Beh, forse è legato. Ma parlavo di ciò che ti preoccupa, di quello che è successo col negozio.”

Draco sospirò.

Da un lato la cosa lo rincuorò, perché non voleva per nulla ritornare sull’argomento Hogwarts, anche se sapeva che parlarne gli avrebbe fatto bene. Tuttavia era consapevole che per spiegare perché le lettere erano così problematiche avrebbe comunque dovuto parlare di cose del suo passato che non lo esaltavano per nulla.

“Io… So che vuoi aiutare Harry, che lo fai con buone intenzioni. Però non posso davvero accettare che usi la tua influenza, non… Non sono a mio agio,” fece una pausa per deglutire, la bocca che gli sembrava all’improvviso arida come un deserto. “Non sono stato molto gentile l’ultima volta che ti ho chiesto di starne fuori, per quello ti chiedo scusa. Avrei dovuto farlo mesi fa, onestamente. Ma non credo che cambierò idea al riguardo.”

“Se dirmi di ficcare il naso nelle mutande della McGranitt è esser _poco gentile_ , ricordami di non farti mai arrabbiare…” borbottò Harry in tono leggero.

Draco sbuffò con un sorriso appena accennato e gli diede una leggera spallata. Harry ridacchiò, chinandosi su lui per stampargli un bacio sulla fronte.

“Puoi almeno spiegarmi _perché_ non vuoi il mio aiuto?”

Draco sospirò di nuovo. “Sto ancora provando a far dimenticare alla gente dei privilegi di cui godeva la mia famiglia. Mio padre usava il nome dei Malfoy per guadagnare potere e influenza, per poi trasformarli in altro potere e influenza, spesso manipolando o ricattando.”

Harry gli abbracciò le spalle e lo fece alzare, accompagnandolo verso il sofà. Si misero a sedere, stretti l’uno all’altro, la testa di Draco sulla spalla di Harry mentre quest’ultimo gli carezzava i capelli e ascoltava in silenzio.

“Non voglio che mi associno alla sua reputazione. Non volevo neppure i soldi del JUST, all’inizio. Speravo quasi che vedessero il mio nome e decidessero che non mi meritavo nulla. Invece eccomi qui, anni dopo, proprietario di un negozio che ha una situazione finanziaria che mi permette di donare all’iniziativa che mi ha rimesso in piedi,” sospirò, portando gli occhi al soffitto. “Certe volte mi chiedo quando il mio conto con il mondo sarà pareggiato. Forse mai.”

Harry lo strinse più forte a sé, le mani che smettevano di carezzarlo e si spostavano sul suo petto per tenerlo più vicino. “Draco, non c’è nessun conto da pareggiare. Hai fatto ciò che dovevi fare per sopravvivere durante la guerra. E prima di allora eri solo un ragazzino che era sempre vissuto sotto una campana di vetro. Come potevi avere idee differenti quando tutto ciò a cui eri stato esposto era il modo di vivere della tua famiglia?”

Draco rimase incantato a guardare il viso di Harry nonostante ne vedesse solo un lato. Sembrava che un fuoco avesse iniziato ad ardergli negli occhi. Era sicuro di aver visto quell’espressione determinata poche volte sul suo viso, ma tutte quelle occasioni erano state tappe miliari della vita del Salvatore che tanto era venerato nella comunità magica.

“Pensi che io non abbia mai dubitato del piano che Silente aveva per me? Draco, mentre il mondo intero ci dava la caccia e io non avevo nessuna idea di quale fosse il pezzo del puzzle successivo, è bastato un articolo della Skeeter per farmi pensare che Silente fosse un bugiardo, che non aveva mai provato un briciolo di affetto nei miei confronti! Eravamo ragazzini nel mezzo di una guerra. Nessuno di noi sapeva davvero cosa stesse facendo, l’unica cosa che volevamo era che tutto finisse per tornare a una vita normale!” fece una pausa e afferrò il viso di Draco accostandolo al suo mentre chiudeva gli occhi.

Era davvero semplice in quel momento comprendere l’ammirazione istantanea che avevano provato tutti nei confronti di Harry, perfino quando era stato soltanto un ragazzino confuso… Era una forza della natura: non aveva paura di ammettere di essere fragile e in quella consapevolezza trovava la sua forza.

“Sono solo felice che siamo entrambi sopravvissuti per arrivare a questo momento. Non importa cosa pensano gli altri. Non erano lì. Non hanno vissuto la tua vita, non hanno diritto di giudicare le tue scelte.”

Draco prese un respiro profondo. Si accorse solo in quell’istante delle lacrime che avevano iniziato a scivolargli lente lungo il viso.

“È difficile da ricordare certe volte…” mormorò.

Harry gli diede un bacio a fior di labbra. “Sembra che la lista di cose che devo ripeterti si stia facendo piuttosto lunga. Per tua fortuna ho un sacco di tempo libero, soprattutto d’estate!”

Draco ridacchiò, ma lo baciò di nuovo.

Fu un bacio umido, seppure per le ragioni sbagliate, e dolce nonostante la posizione un po’ contorta del loro abbraccio. Harry gli carezzò le guance per rincuorarlo e quando si separarono Draco nascose il viso contro il suo collo.

“Prometto che cercherò di non provare a usare di nuovo il mio nome per aiutarti a risolvere il problema delle lettere,” borbottò Harry contro i suoi capelli. “Spero che almeno vorrai sfogarti con me se la situazione ti fa stare male. Sono qui per darti supporto, Draco, okay? Non hai bisogno di affrontare tutto da solo.”

Draco sospirò abbandonandosi contro il suo petto e aggrappandosi ai suoi avambracci con forza.

L’idea che Harry volesse stare ad ascoltarlo lo fece sentire subito meglio. Non gli importava neppure di non aver più ricevuto notizie da Cornfoot dopo l’ultimo gufo morto che aveva ricevuto proprio due giorni prima di Natale.

*****  
Confessare la loro relazione ad Andromeda e Teddy fu più semplice del previsto.

Teddy, in verità, sembrava aver già più o meno intuito quanto Draco e Harry fossero vicini l’uno all’altro. L’idea che due delle persone che amava di più al mondo trovassero la felicità nell’altro lo aveva soltanto riempito di gioia.

Si era però raccomandato che non iniziassero a essere troppo smielati di fronte a lui, motivo per cui sia Draco che Harry si erano ripromessi di usare nomignoli dolci alla prima occasione in cui sarebbero stati tutti e tre di nuovo insieme al solo scopo di irritarlo o metterlo in imbarazzo.

La sera in cui si erano seduti a cena con Andromeda per chiarirle la situazione, sua zia aveva soltanto chiesto di fare un brindisi in proprio onore per il successo del suo piano. Sia Draco che Harry l’avevano guardata perplessi, mentre lei rideva istericamente delle loro espressioni.

Aveva infine chiarito che consapevole della loro attrazione reciproca e dell’assoluta mancanza di comunicazione, avesse programmato il viaggio in Francia per Natale nella speranza che passare qualche giorno da soli, senza essere disturbati dalla sua presenza, li avrebbe aiutati ad andare nella giusta direzione.

Non aveva previsto il _fattore Teddy_ , ma siccome tutto era comunque andato a buon fine e loro due avevano trovato un modo per passare il loro tempo insieme, Andromeda lo aveva interpretato come un segno che era stato sempre scritto nelle stelle che il suo piano funzionasse.

Mai come durante quella cena, fu ovvio che dopotutto sua zia fosse davvero la maggiore delle famigerate sorelle Black. Di certo a Draco sembrò che provasse gioia nel torturarli con domande poco appropriate, in luce, soprattutto, dell’assenza di Teddy.

Narcissa, paradossalmente, aveva saputo del nuovo sviluppo da Saoirse, che le aveva spacciato il pettegolezzo sulla relazione tra lui e Harry come regalo di Natale. La cosa era valsa a Draco un’altra Strillettera piuttosto delirante da parte di Narcissa che si era lamentata di quanto lui la tenesse sempre all’oscuro di tutto.

Sua madre non aveva poi perso tempo e aveva organizzato una Passaporta d’urgenza per Londra per il giorno successivo. Per la verità Narcissa aveva passato più tempo a parlare della situazione con Saoirse che con Draco, ritenendo la migliore amica di suo figlio una fonte di informazioni più affidabile sugli accadimenti della vita di Draco stesso.

Lui non aveva neppure provato a contraddire le parole di nessuna delle due, perlopiù aveva annuito e subito la loro bizzarra forma di tortura finché Narcissa non era stata costretta a tornare in Francia.

Draco aveva però evitato di chiederle se avesse menzionato quel nuovo sviluppo a suo padre; non era particolarmente interessato al suo parere, qualunque potesse essere.

Gli unici rimasti da avvisare dell’ufficialità della loro relazione erano i migliori amici di Harry: Ron ed Hermione.

Draco aveva provato a temporeggiare quell’incontro il più possibile, eppure non voleva davvero deludere le aspettative di Harry. Sapeva che erano parte della famiglia per lui e più volte Harry lo aveva rassicurato che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Per quanto Draco fosse stato davvero tremendo nei confronti di Hermione, lei era sempre stata la più ragionevole del trio. Lo aveva stupito immensamente ricevere con tanta facilità il perdono di Hermione la sera del gala, ma Draco lo aveva accettato di buon grado.

Harry non perdeva occasione di ripetergli quanto fosse certo che se solo lui le avesse dato una chance ai tempi della scuola, forse avrebbero potuto perfino essere amici; Draco sperava davvero che sarebbe accaduto ora che erano tutti adulti e più maturi.

Diverse erano le cose con Ron.

I Malfoy da anni avevano una disputa con i Weasley.

Draco non era neppure sicuro quando fosse iniziata o per quale motivo, ma aveva la netta sensazione che il problema fosse un matrimonio annullato nello scandalo decadi prima della sua nascita, forse perfino prima della nascita di suo padre.

Era sempre qualcosa di simile quando si parlava di dispute tra famiglie Purosangue, dopotutto. Quello, o un orgoglio ferito in seguito a un duello perso, che in alcuni casi si riconduceva comunque a un accordo matrimoniale saltato.

Draco sapeva solo che suo padre gli aveva ripetuto che doveva odiare la famiglia Weasley forse con più convinzione e più frequenza delle sue stupide sciocchezze sulla purezza del sangue. Cosa che lo aveva portato a essere particolarmente antipatico soprattutto nei confronti di Ron.

Agli occhi del Draco adolescente non solo Ron era da considerare feccia in quanto Weasley, ma era anche il ladro che gli aveva rubato la chance di essere il migliore amico di Harry da sotto il naso.

Non andava fiero di ciò che aveva fatto, eppure non poteva cancellare il suo passato.

Poteva solo provare a chiedere scusa e sperare che Ron, famoso per il suo essere impulsivo e collerico, fosse a sua volta maturato con gli anni e fosse disponibile ad accettare le sue scuse, seppure futili e tardive.

Harry sembrava comprendere la difficoltà della sua situazione perché aveva accettato con pazienza il suo temporeggiare.

Passarono gran parte di gennaio continuando a uscire guardandosi le spalle, terrorizzati dall’idea che qualcuno li notasse baciarsi o tenersi per mano. Tuttavia perfino Draco si scoprì stanco di quel continuo nascondersi.

Voleva essere libero di uscire con Harry e baciarlo, di mostrare al mondo quanto fosse fortunato a ricevere il suo affetto e la sua attenzione. Non gli importava neppure che dell’odio che ne sarebbe derivato, non quando Harry lo rendeva così felice.

Un vocina nel retro della mente gli aveva ricordato le minacce rivolte a ciò che amava, ma tra tutti, Harry era la persona che più avrebbe saputo difendersi da qualcosa di simile.

Non gli piaceva affatto l’idea che qualcuno potesse attaccarlo solo perché stava a cuore a Draco, eppure cercava anche di ricordare le parole che Harry gli aveva detto quando lo aveva consolato sulle sue insicurezze su Teddy: _avrebbero avuto paura insieme, si sarebbero protetti a vicenda_.

Mancavano ormai pochi giorni a San Valentino quando Draco accettò di incontrare Ron ed Hermione, e Harry gli propose un semplice tè nel suo cottage, giusto per rompere il ghiaccio.

Draco era stato in casa di Harry solo una volta, quando quel gennaio, alla fine di uno dei loro appuntamenti, aveva suggerito di andare al cottage, giusto per non disturbare Saoirse.

Il cottage era molto simile a casa Tonks, sulla collina dirimpettaia, seppure sembrasse costruito più di recente.

Era una dimora molto ariosa, con un salotto dai colori caldi che si affacciava a una cucina dall’aspetto classico e uno stretto corridoio che si apriva su altre quattro stanze: un bagno con le piastrelle azzurre, uno studiolo tanto disordinato quanto quello che Draco aveva visitato a Hogwarts, una camera con un letto singolo in cui era palese dormisse spesso Teddy, e infine la stanza padronale con il comodissimo letto in cui Draco e Harry erano stati finché quest’ultimo non si era visto costretto a tornare a scuola per le lezioni.

A Draco sarebbe piaciuto se avessero potuto prendere il tè nel piccolo cortile sul retro, come avevano fatto mesi prima lui e sua madre a casa Tonks, quasi nella speranza che ripetere le condizioni fosse di buon auspicio. Tuttavia il giorno dell’incontro, nonostante il sole splendesse alto in cielo, il vento ululava gelido e il giardino era ancora ricoperto della neve caduta per tutta la settimana, tanto che dalla finestra che si affacciava sul cortile Draco poteva a malapena distinguere la forma delle sedie di ferro battuto.

In attesa dell’arrivo di Ron ed Hermione, continuò a spostarsi in giro per la zona living.

Prima si mise a sedere su uno dei morbidi divani di fronte al camino, poi raggiunse Harry, che stava controllando in cucina i biscotti infornati poco prima. Infine, quando aveva ricevuto un’occhiataccia per aver quasi fatto cadere un vaso poggiato su una mensola del salotto, si mise a sedere al tavolo della cucina.

“Draco, andrà tutto bene,” cercò di calmarlo Harry chinandosi per dargli un bacio sulla fronte. “Devi solo essere te stesso.”

“Non ha funzionato particolarmente bene in passato.”

Harry ridacchiò e si abbassò per baciargli le labbra. “Continuo a ripeterti che siamo tutti adulti, ormai. Avanti, assaggia un biscotto e levati quell’espressione preoccupata dalla faccia.”

Gli lasciò un biscotto tiepido tra le dita, prima di tornare in cucina a trafficare con la teiera.

Draco si girò con il busto verso di lui. “Non ti stai trasformando nella McGranitt, vero?”

Ricevette in risposta una risata fragorosa, che lo convinse a prendere un morso del biscotto quasi con soddisfazione per un lavoro ben fatto.

Come previsto, era delizioso, e Draco se lo sarebbe anche gustato ben volentieri se non lo avesse interrotto un improvviso bussare alla porta.

Deglutì all’improvviso, il boccone mezzo masticato che gli grattava la gola.

Aveva bisogno di un bicchiere d’acqua – o forse di qualcosa di più forte – ma decise di limitarsi a schiarirsi la gola visto che Harry aveva già aperto la porta e stava abbracciando Ron ed Hermione invitandoli a entrare.

“Odio la neve. Perché ci piaceva tanto quando eravamo ragazzini?” stava borbottando Ron ancora con una mano sulla spalla di Harry.

Hermione, accanto a loro, stava già lasciando la sciarpa sull’appendiabiti alla sinistra della porta. Era ovvio anche attraverso il pesante soprabito che non era più in dolce attesa, al contrario dell’ultima volta in cui si erano visti durante la serata di gala del JUST.

“C’è un profumo delizioso, Harry,” esclamò lei.

“Mi è venuta voglia di fare dei biscotti. Potrei aver esagerato…” spiegò Harry tornando verso la cucina.

Draco balzò in piedi, ma rimase bloccato dov’era, tormentandosi le mani.

Si aspettava che appena lo avrebbero notato le cose sarebbero diventate subito più tese. Era ovvio che si fosse sbagliato.

Hermione, che si era già liberata del soprabito, gli sorrise prima di mettersi a sedere su uno dei divani nel salotto. Ron invece gli rivolse un cenno del capo, continuando a cercare di liberarsi del mantello e dei guanti.

“Mi auguro che tu non abbia intenzione di seguire l’esempio di Harry ed esagerare con i biscotti,” rimbeccò Hermione appena Ron la raggiunse. Quest’ultimo sospirò sedendosi di peso accanto a lei.

Harry, che stava finendo di sistemare due piatti di biscotti e il necessario per il tè su un vassoio, ridacchiò con un sorriso radioso stampato in faccia, come se fosse abituato al loro battibeccare e lo trovasse quasi rassicurante.

Draco li osservò un po’ perplesso, eppure allo stesso tempo affascinato dalle loro dinamiche, che aveva sempre ammirato da distante senza mai comprenderle davvero.

Quando il vassoio iniziò a levitare da solo verso il tavolino tra i due sofà del salotto, si girò verso Harry, che gli si avvicinò e gli poggiò una mano sul fianco con un sorriso rilassato stampato in viso.

Draco era ancora un po’ preoccupato, ma vederli tutti così tranquilli, quasi come se la sua presenza non fosse davvero rilevante al momento, stava perlomeno aiutando a far sparire la sensazione che presto il biscotto con cui si era quasi strozzato si sarebbe ripresentato per ucciderlo davvero.

Prese un respiro profondo, quindi seguì Harry in salotto, dove si misero entrambi a sedere di fronte a Ron ed Hermione.

Per qualche istante gli unici suoni a interrompere il silenzio furono quello dei cucchiaini che mescolavano miele o zucchero nelle tazze, e quello di Ron che masticava rumorosamente tre biscotti uno dopo l’altro sotto lo sguardo accusatorio di Hermione.

“Cosa?” sbottò Ron dopo aver bevuto un sorso di tè.

Hermione sospirò e Harry nascose un sorriso dietro la tazza.

“È anche colpa tua, Harry!” esclamò lei portando le mani ai fianchi.

Harry boccheggiò oltraggiato e Draco trovò la situazione talmente ridicola che non poté fare a meno di sorridere.

“Prometto che la prossima volta proverò a distrarlo in altro modo, Hermione,” intervenne Draco con espressione fin troppo seria, sperando che avrebbero capito che stava scherzando in un tentativo di integrarsi.

Harry lo fissò a bocca aperta con un leggero rossore che gli saliva sulle guance. Hermione ridacchiò apertamente ma annuì, quasi approvasse il suo tentativo. La faccia di Ron, invece, si contorse in una smorfia disgustata.

“Ugh, mi è passata la fame adesso. Grazie per la terribile immagine mentale, Malfoy,” borbottò lasciando cadere sul piatto il biscotto che aveva appena preso in mano.

Draco scrollò le spalle, continuando a sorseggiare dalla sua tazza.

Stranamente da quel momento in poi il tè gli sembrò più buono e anche chiacchierare con Ron ed Hermione sembrò riuscirgli con incredibile facilità.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo corto e più o meno filler, quindi postato in anticipo. Non è per nulla per addolcirvi prima del prossimo capitolo. NO NO... 😬  
> Andiamo verso la fine, i nodi stanno per arrivare al pettine! Tutti pronti?


	13. Capitolo 13

Capitolo 13

_Through all of the troubles in my life_

Draco non avrebbe mai creduto di poter essere tanto felice da riuscire a non preoccuparsi della stampa.

In seguito al piacevole pomeriggio in compagnia di Ron ed Hermione, lui e Harry avevano ricominciato a uscire anche nella Londra magica. Inevitabilmente, un articolo accompagnato da una serie di scatti che li ritraevano mano nella mano e in atteggiamenti dolci impossibili da fraintendere, aveva speculato su quali fossero stati di preciso gli sviluppi della loro storia.

Draco aveva continuato a ricevere gufi morti sullo scalino di fronte al negozio, eppure era diventata quasi una routine avere qualcuno della Squadra Speciale che passava a recuperarli.

Era forse terrificante da ammettere, ma non lo toccava neppure più che si trattasse a tutti gli effetti di una minaccia – o che Cornfoot avesse smesso di presentarsi di persona dopo l’ennesima strigliata da parte di Saoirse per la loro totale incompetenza.

Il Ministero se ne stava comunque occupando, giusto? Solo perché non c’erano novità non significava che avessero smesso di indagare o che le indagini fossero a un punto morto.

E anche se così fosse stato, per il momento il colpevole sembrava accontentarsi delle minacce, perché avrebbe dovuto badarci quando era occupato a pensare a Harry?

Saoirse di certo non concordava con il suo voler aspettare.

Era sempre stato Draco a ritrovare i piccoli cadaveri di fronte alla porta, anche se aveva avuto la sfortuna anche lei di assistere al macabro spettacolo che presentavano. Tuttavia, la prima volta in cui era stata Saoirse ad aprire il negozio e ritrovarsi di fronte a un gufo dal petto squarciato, Draco si era visto costretto a darle la giornata libera tanto la cosa l’aveva scossa e fatta infuriare allo stesso tempo.

Saoirse aveva quasi fatto una scenata vera e propria nel bel mezzo di Diagon Alley quando uno dei tizi della Squadra di Cornfoot le aveva rifilato le stesse vuote parole che si sentiva ripetere da fin troppe settimane Draco ogni volta che si erano presentati a recuperare le “prove”.

La giornata di relax, ovunque Saoirse l’avesse passata – cosa su cui aveva preferito non indagare – non era comunque servita a farla smettere di insistere perché Draco si presentasse al Ministero per avere risposte più concrete.

Non aveva davvero tempo comunque per sciocchezze simili.

Era troppo occupato col negozio, che aveva visto l’ennesimo influsso di curiosi interessati solo a fargli domande su Harry, anche se stavolta sembravano essere più educati e gestibili. O forse con l’esperienza Draco aveva imparato a deviare meglio l’argomento parlando di scope e lucido finché il curioso di turno non si stancava e se ne andava.

E poi c’era Harry, che appena aveva un attimo libero bussava alla porta sul retro o gli chiedeva di raggiungerlo al cottage oltre la collina per passare un po’ di tempo assieme.

C’erano le loro passeggiate mano nella mano sotto le stelle, le chiacchierate seduti sul divano di fronte al camino del cottage, le colazioni nel suo appartamento dopo aver passato la notte insieme…

Draco si sentiva come se la sua vita fosse stata colpita da un raggio di sole.

Quando la mattina apriva il Profeta per scoprire l’ennesima loro foto mentre camminavano uno accanto all’altro o mentre si guardavano negli occhi, non prestava più alcuna attenzione alle bugie scritte dal giornalista di turno.

Aveva invece cominciato una piccola collezione di quelle foto.

Draco non poteva che vederle in una luce positiva ora.

Forse era perché i paparazzi li coglievano di sorpresa e le loro espressioni erano genuine, eppure quelle foto gli permettevano di vedere un lato sia di Harry che di se stesso che altrimenti non avrebbe mai notato.

Accettò perfino l’invito di Harry a unirsi a lui e a Teddy per il tradizionale picnic con Ron, Hermione e i loro figli durante la pausa pasquale. Non era del tutto sicuro che fosse una buona idea intromettersi in una delle loro tradizioni, eppure desiderava far parte del mondo di Harry ed essere presente nella vita di Teddy.

Cercò quindi di mettere a tacere le sue insicurezze e decise per una volta di rischiare.

La giornata fu, come previsto da Harry, stupenda.

Avevano scelto un parco poco frequentato in un quartiere in cui vivevano sia famiglie babbane che di maghi. Sembravano tutti familiari con la presenza di Harry, Ron ed Hermione, quindi Draco intuì che ancora una volta avessero scelto un posto in cui erano già stati e dove forse si sentivano a loro agio.

Mangiarono i deliziosi manicaretti preparati da Harry sotto i tiepidi raggi del sole di inizio aprile, seduti attorno a un tavolo un po’ nascosto.

Alla fine del pasto Teddy corse a giocare con i ragazzini più grandi su un enorme castello in legno, dove sembrava gli altri fossero già immersi in una lotta immaginaria contro un drago che si supponeva sputasse fiammate verdi – o così si intuiva dalle loro urla.

Rose, la primogenita di Ron ed Hermione che avrebbe compiuto quattro anni di lì a qualche mese, si mise a sedere nel recinto della sabbia. Nonostante comunicasse in parole a volte un po’ rotte, sembrò comandare ben presto un vero e proprio cantiere per la costruzione del castello di sabbia perfetto.

Gli adulti rimasero al tavolo a chiacchierare e Draco scoprì di riuscire a intrattenere senza problemi una conversazione perfino con Ron.

Harry aveva aperto un ponte tra di loro menzionando la memorabile partita di scacchi che avevano affrontato al primo anno per recuperare la Pietra Filosofale. Subito dopo Ron stesso aveva mostrato interesse nel negozio di Draco e ne derivò una breve discussione sui migliori modelli di scopa al momento sul mercato – non avevano concordato, ma i toni erano sorprendentemente rimasti più ragionevoli di quanto fossero stati a volte tra lui e Saoirse.

Era stato quasi naturale passare a parlare di Quidditch, cosa che fece sorridere Harry, che ogni tanto li interruppe con commenti che vennero perlopiù ignorati, mentre Hermione portava gli occhi al cielo quasi annoiata e si assicurava che Rose non diventasse troppo dispotica.

Draco rimase un po’ stupito quando Hermione si sentì tanto a suo agio da mettersi ad allattare il piccolo Hugo di fronte a loro senza alcun problema.

La cosa non lo mise necessariamente a disagio, ma gli fece chiedere comunque se il gesto le fosse costato un certo livello di fiducia nei confronti delle persone che erano sedute al tavolo con lei o di coraggio verso il giudizio di chi non avrebbe trovato la cosa molto appropriata.

Ebbe la sua risposta quando un uomo un paio di tavoli più in là disse a voce abbastanza alta che a suo parere fosse qualcosa di privato, che avrebbe dovuto fare altrove, ed Hermione per poco non si mise a discutere apertamente con lui con Hugo ancora nel mezzo del suo pasto.

Ron fu costretto a trattenerla per la spalla, ricordandole che loro figlio stesse ancora cercando di mangiare in pace e la cosa sembrò calmarla almeno per qualche momento.

Draco suppose, quindi, che semplicemente a Hermione non interessasse per nulla il giudizio altrui.

Ricordava quanto fosse stata ferita da giovane dalle sue prese in giro, ma sembrava che ora fosse così sicura di ciò che era diventata che non ci fossero insulti al mondo che avrebbero potuto scalfirla. La invidiò un po’ per quell’atteggiamento.

Aveva scacciato quel pensiero, e si era concentrato quindi su Teddy che giocava felice, le risate e le urla degli altri bambini nel parco che riempivano l’aria.

Si era abbandonato contro la spalla di Harry, che gli era seduto accanto, e si era lasciato abbracciare.

Quando rientrò nel suo appartamento ore più tardi, mentre il tramonto colorava di rosso i tetti di Diagon Alley, aveva il cuore così colmo di gioia che l’unica cosa a cui riuscì a pensare era che forse aveva finalmente un ricordo abbastanza potente per provare a lanciare un Patronus.

*****

Draco osservò l’Harry sulla pagina girare la testa, guardare il Draco seduto accanto a lui in modo tenero. Gli stampò un bacio a fior di labbra e poi riportò la sua attenzione nella direzione in cui Draco era sicuro il giorno precedente Teddy stesse spingendo Rose su un’altalena nelle tarde ore del pomeriggio, poco prima della fine del loro picnic.

Ron ed Hermione, il piccolo Hugo nel mezzo di un pisolino stretto tra le braccia del padre, nella foto stavano osservando a loro volta Teddy e Rose. Sorridevano e parlavano tra di loro, all’apparenza non avevano neppure notato lo scambio tra Harry e Draco.

Riconosceva perfettamente quel momento.

Era l’istante in cui aveva realizzato di aver trovato il suo posto nell’universo, di non poter desiderare nulla di migliore per sé, di voler tenere per sempre ciò che aveva trovato in quel gruppo di persone che mai avrebbe pensato avrebbero potuto accettarlo.

Era il momento in cui si era reso conto di essere innamorato di Harry.

Era il momento in cui aveva realizzato quanto, di preciso, sperasse che un giorno loro due e Teddy fossero una famiglia vera.

E ora eccolo lì. Su una pagina del Profeta, nella sezione del gossip… Il suo cuore messo a nudo perché tutti potessero vederlo e dissezionarlo, perché tutti potessero rendersi conto di quanto inadeguato Draco fosse.

Si chiese se i suoi sentimenti fossero ovvi solo ai suoi occhi o se altri avrebbero realizzato quanto di preciso fosse profondo il suo affetto per Harry.

L’articolo sembrava mettere a tacere ogni dubbio al riguardo: era lampante.

La Skeeter aveva definito l’uscita un _affare di famiglia._ Già speculava, tra le righe, se Harry e Draco avessero intenzione di rubare a Ron ed Hermione il titolo di power couple che per tanto tempo avevano mantenuto a detta della stampa magica inglese.

Draco sospirò.

Si chiese di preciso perché l’universo trovasse sempre un modo per rovinare la sua felicità.

*****

La prima cosa di cui si rese conto appena sveglio fu l’odore acre che gli riempiva le narici.

Anche senza aprire gli occhi, era conscio che la stanza doveva essere invasa dal fumo se a ogni respiro gli sembrava che i polmoni gli si riempissero di qualcosa di pesante che quasi gli impediva di respirare.

Ebbe a malapena il tempo di afferrare la bacchetta e alzarsi in piedi, quando sentì un improvviso _cra_ _sh_ di legno che andava in pezzi al piano di sotto, seguito da un urlo e infine dal familiare suono stridulo dell’incantesimo di allarme del negozio.

Cercò di concentrarsi sul suono sgradevole dell’allarme e di ignorare la sensazione di costrizione al petto che minacciava di farlo crollare in ginocchio. Quindi, barcollando sulle gambe, si avvicinò alla porta della stanza.

La punta della bacchetta accesa illuminava a malapena ciò che lo circondava, mentre il fumo rendeva impossibile distinguere davvero le forme degli oggetti.

Il sudore gli colava sulla fronte, non per colpa del calore che proveniva dal pavimento, bensì dal panico che poteva sentire già iniziare a ovattargli l’udito e annebbiargli la vista.

All’improvviso non era più nella sua stanza.

L’Ardemonio stava divorando tutto ciò che trovava sul suo cammino e avanzava veloce alle sue spalle, mentre i suoi piedi sembravano già essersi fusi al pavimento.

Il fumo che riempiva l’aria rendeva impossibile vedere la via d’uscita nel labirinto di oggetti che stavano cadendo l’uno sull’altro attorno a lui.

Era intrappolato nella Stanza delle Necessità. Sarebbe rimasto per sempre in quell’inferno di fumo e fiamme insieme al corpo senza vita di…

Una mano apparve dal nulla e lo afferrò, proprio come Harry aveva fatto quella notte.

Ma non era la stretta forte e rassicurante di Harry che lo stava trascinando al presente, era la presa delicata e altrettanto familiare di Saoirse.

A fatica, il respiro sempre più corto e affannato, riuscì a trascinarsi col suo aiuto lungo il corridoio e nella zona living, che li accolse con un’ondata di calore più intenso che quasi li sopraffece.

Il panico gli strinse la gola ancora una volta e il fumo non aiutò nel rendergli più semplice respirare, ma Saoirse gli stava praticamente affondando le unghie nel fianco nel tentativo di tenerlo nel presente mentre si sorreggevano a vicenda.

Quando riuscirono ad aprire la porta principale ad aspettarli c’era solo altro fumo che saliva dalle scale, accompagnato dall’ennesima ondata di calore e dalla luce delle fiamme che ardevano nel negozio.

Rischiarono di ruzzolare dalle scale più volte, colti entrambi dai conati causati dal troppo tossire nonostante l’incantesimo Testabolla che Saoirse aveva provato a usare su entrambi senza particolare successo.

Appena raggiunsero la fine delle scale, furono costretti a fermarsi per un istante.

Il calore in quell’area era quasi insopportabile nonostante l’aria che entrava dalla porta sul retro, che era stata scardinata e ora se ne stava abbandonata a terra di fronte a uno scaffale che si era rovesciato.

Il fumo mulinava sul soffitto, indeciso se salire dalle scale o scivolare verso l’unica via d’uscita che sembra essere al momento disponibile nella stanza.

Anche chinandosi il più possibile, l’aria restava irrespirabile e i conati li colsero di nuovo a causa della mancanza di ossigeno, che stava rendendo difficile perfino pensare.

Per un solo istante, entrambi in ginocchio ai piedi della scala, la mente di Draco fu abbastanza lucida da domandarsi come mai né lui né Saoirse avessero sentito chi l’aveva sfondata, prima di notare con la coda dell’occhio la capigliatura rossastra del Poltergeist.

I suoi capelli sembravano quasi fiamme in mezzo a quel fumo.

Il povero Poltergeist stava raccogliendo la sua preziosa polvere tra le braccia con espressione spaventata e distrutta, e se avesse avuto abbastanza aria nei polmoni, forse Draco avrebbe potuto persino ridere di quella scena tragicomica.

Saoirse gli affondò con urgenza le unghie nel fianco e con fatica si rialzarono, ricominciando a muoversi in direzione della soglia.

Avrebbero voluto tirare un sospiro di sollievo entrambi appena furono all’aria aperta del vicolo, ma era un viottolo così stretto e affiancato da altri negozi che non offriva in realtà molta aria pulita con tutta la cenere e il fumo che uscivano ancora come una nube tossica dalla porta spalancata.

Soltanto dopo aver fatto qualche passo lungo la via principale, Saoirse si concesse di lasciare la presa su di lui e collassarono entrambi di nuovo carponi sul ciottolato, prendendo grosse boccate d’aria fresca, i conati che continuavano a rendergli la mente leggera e vuota.

Draco stava ancora tossendo e cercando di riprendere fiato, quando qualcuno gli si avvicinò.

“State bene?” domandò la voce familiare di George Weasley.

Cercò di rispondere, eppure ogni tentativo servì solo a farlo ricominciare a tossire.

George lo placò poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, soddisfatto forse che la risposta non fosse né sì, né no.

Alla fine Draco si limitò a rigirarsi per mettersi a sedere sul ciottolato quasi con la testa tra le gambe, prima di rivolgere lo sguardo verso il negozio.

Gran parte della facciata frontale era ancora avvolta dal fuoco, che sembrava avesse iniziato ad ardere anche all’interno del piano superiore, a giudicare dalle fiamme che intravedeva dalle finestre del salotto.

Se lui e Saoirse non si fossero svegliati in tempo e affrettati a uscire, forse sarebbe già morti entrambi, se non a causa delle fiamme di sicuro per colpa del fumo. Era ovvia sia dalla colonna nera che saliva verso il cielo, che dalla difficoltà che avevano ancora a recuperare fiato.

C’era una piccola folla di persone in strada che, bacchette alla mano, cercava di spegnere le fiamme.

Era un’impresa che comunque non sembrava avere molto successo per il momento.

Chiunque avesse provato a ucciderlo, aveva usato con successo una qualche maledizione, seppure non si trattasse di Ardemonio. Sembrava, infatti, che nonostante tutti i loro sforzi il fuoco non avesse alcuna intenzione di rinunciare a prendersi il più possibile del suo negozio e della sua casa.

Ancora sotto shock, si accorse a malapena quando George cercò di forzarlo in piedi.

Collaborò abbastanza a lungo per lasciarsi trascinare sui gradini di un negozio un paio di metri più lontano, forse consapevole inconsciamente che così avrebbe lasciato spazio ad altre persone che stavano arrivando ad aiutare a spegnere le fiamme.

Infine si abbandonò di nuovo a terra in modo scomposto. Era troppo occupato a osservare i sacrifici di anni andare in fumo per preoccuparsi di cosa avrebbero pensato di lui i suoi vicini.

Rimase a lungo con gli occhi fissi sulle fiamme che lentamente venivano domate, nonostante l’istinto gli chiedesse di distogliere lo sguardo.

Dopo quelli che parvero giorni interi, restò soltanto il fumo nero a ricordargli che era sopravvissuto a un altro atto di vandalismo al suo povero negozio. O forse era meglio pensare a quel gesto come a vero e proprio tentativo di ucciderlo.

Si chiese cosa ne sarebbe stato del suo negozio, ora ridotto a uno scheletro annerito e bruciato. E della sua casa, resa inabitabile dal fumo, le fiamme e l’acqua che avevano usato per spegnere l’incendio.

Qualcuno si mise a sedere accanto a lui, abbracciandolo e poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.

Sentì delle labbra calde tra i suoi capelli e chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro.

Affondò il viso in un collo familiare e maledì il fumo che ancora gli riempiva le narici impedendogli di respirare quel profumo che sapeva sempre calmarlo.

“Sono qui, Draco. Lo affronteremo insieme.”

Draco si lasciò cullare dalle parole rassicuranti di Harry – che non voleva neppure sapere quando fosse arrivato o perché.

Era però così difficile credere che ci fosse una soluzione quando sembrava che il suo futuro fosse di nuovo stato divorato da una nuvola di fumo nero.

*****

Draco se ne stava seduto su una poltrona un po’ consunta e guardava senza davvero vederlo l’arazzo che ricopriva la parete che aveva di fronte.

Harry lo aveva lasciato da solo per la prima volta in ore e, per una ragione incomprensibile, da quando non era più accoccolato tra le sue braccia, si sentiva un po’ più vuoto.

Sapeva che Harry sarebbe tornato. Eppure stare in quella stanza un po’ buia e polverosa nella casa ancestrale dei Black lo stava riportando lentamente alla sensazione di panico e di solitudine che lo aveva colto quando era rimasto immobile, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dalla facciata del negozio che ardeva.

Era sicuro che quell’arazzo non stesse aiutando per nulla a farlo sentire meglio.

L’albero genealogico della famiglia Black dava bella mostra di se stesso, ogni ramo costellato da piccole bruciature nere nei punti in cui i nomi dei traditori erano stati cancellati.

Si chiese se fosse ironia della sorte o giustizia poetica che qualcuno avesse provato quella notte a eliminare anche lui da quell’albero bruciandolo in un modo molto più letterale.

“Eccoci qui,” borbottò Harry entrando nella stanza con un vassoio in mano, prima di versargli una tazza di tè. “Bevi Draco, ne hai bisogno.”

Draco accettò la tazza e la portò al viso respirandone il profumo a pieni polmoni, anche solo per liberarsi dall’odore della cenere che sembrava gli fosse rimasto ancora addosso nonostante Harry lo avesse già aiutato a farsi un bagno e a cambiarsi.

Non riuscì a bere neppure un sorso, quindi alla fine abbassò la tazza. Tornò con lo sguardo a sfiorare i rami dell’albero, come se stesse cercando un indizio di qualcosa, seppure non fosse sicuro neppure lui di cosa.

“Ho provato più volte a rimuoverlo, era quello che avrebbe voluto Sirius. L’incantesimo che lo tiene al muro è troppo forte… In un certo senso lui e sua madre avevano reso l’Incantesimo di Adesione Permanente una tradizione di famiglia. O forse era diventata una sorta di guerra silenziosa,” mormorò Harry sorseggiando con calma il suo tè.

Sembrava consapevole che Draco non avesse nulla con cui rispondergli, perché continuò.

“Credo si somigliassero, seppure la pensassero in modo molto diverso. Magari per questo Sirius la odiava tanto. Non voleva diventare come lei.”

“Capisco quel sentimento,” rispose, la voce ancora roca a causa del fumo.

Se avesse avuto le mani libere forse avrebbe cercato di coprirsi il Marchio Nero. Seppure al momento il tessuto della maglia lo nascondesse, poteva quasi sentirlo bruciare di un dolore fantasma che proveniva da un passato lontano.

Harry si alzò, gli afferrò la tazza dalle mani e la lasciò insieme alla sua sul tavolino lì accanto. Quindi si inginocchiò di fronte a Draco e gli strinse le mani tra le sue.

“Draco, non sei mai stato e mai sarai come tuo padre. Né come nessuno di loro.”

Il tono di Harry era sincero e rassicurante, e i suoi occhi brillavano di una luce che trasmetteva soltanto affetto e sicurezza in ciò che aveva detto.

Draco rimase incantato dal suo sguardo a lungo, infine si sporse sulla poltrona per poggiare la fronte contro quella di Harry. Chiuse gli occhi e provò a svuotare la mente per l’ennesima volta dal turbinio di pensieri che l’avevano riempita.

Quando finalmente riuscì a fare un po’ d’ordine, per la prima volta ammise anche a se stesso di non poter più fare a meno dell’aiuto di Harry. La cosa non gli piaceva affatto, e si sentiva ancora in colpa a chiedergli di soccorrerlo in quel modo, ma allo stesso tempo si rendeva conto di quanto la situazione spaventasse anche Harry.

Non riuscì a non ripensare alle sue parole ancora e ancora: _avrebbero avuto paura insieme, si sarebbero protetti a vicenda_.

Doveva accettare che insieme significava anche collaborare e parlargli.

“Non sono sicuro che il Ministero abbia preso sul serio la situazione,” sussurrò dopo quella che parve un’eternità.

Harry aveva iniziato a carezzargli i capelli, ma erano rimasti nella stessa posizione nonostante a Draco facesse male il collo e sicuramente le ginocchia di Harry non fossero in condizioni migliori.

“Avrei dovuto parlatene prima, lo avevo promesso e ora mi dispiace non averlo fatto… Ma davvero non pensavo che saremmo arrivati a questo.”

Harry gli carezzò il viso. “Me ne stai parlando ora. È tutto okay.”

“Hanno affidato il caso a un certo Cornfoot della Squadra Speciale Magica. Non so se è solo incompetente o se ha un pregiudizio verso…” lasciò la frase in sospeso.

Harry continuò solo a carezzargli il viso, i capelli, la schiena.

“All’inizio era solo posta fastidiosa: non mi divertivo a leggerla, ma era innocua. Poi c’è stato il primo attacco al negozio e… credevo che quel Marchio gli avrebbe fatto prendere più sul serio l’investigazione. Subito dopo sono iniziati i gufi morti, ma ancora nessuna notizia dal Ministero.”

Cadde di nuovo il silenzio.

Harry si sporse di più verso di lui per stringerlo in un abbraccio e Draco, colto all’improvviso dalla stanchezza, in pratica gli crollò addosso, finendo seduto sul pavimento tra le sue braccia.  
In un’altra situazione forse si sarebbe lamentato di quanto fosse scomodo in quel momento, eppure la presenza rassicurante di Harry era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

“Lo so che non vuoi che mi intrometta…” iniziò Harry dopo infiniti minuti in cui erano rimasti abbracciati. “Ma magari Ron può provare a dare un’occhiata a ciò che hanno raccolto quelli della Squadra finora. È un Auror, starebbe soltanto facendo il suo lavoro dopo quello che è successo stanotte.”

Draco nascose il viso contro il suo collo e sospirò.

Non avrebbe mai pensato che accettare l’aiuto di qualcuno potesse richiedere così tante energie.

Sapeva che Harry aveva ragione. Si rendeva perfino conto che, consapevole di quanto fosse a disagio nell’accettare di usare l’influenza della sua reputazione, avesse perlomeno cercato un compromesso.

Ron poteva considerarsi più o meno un intermediario in quel contesto, rispetto al suo presentarsi di persona al Ministero per protestare la mancanza di un’indagine soddisfacente.

Harry gli lasciò un bacio dolce tra i capelli, stringendolo più forte, quasi si fosse reso conto che aveva bisogno di un ultimo incoraggiamento.

“Non sei solo, Draco.”

Draco sospirò e infine annuì, accettando l’aiuto di Harry seppure la sola idea lo facesse sentire giusto un po’ più sporco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... Almeno vi avevo avvertito che stava per arrivare la mazzata? 😬 Prossimo è l'ultimo capitolo, poi c'è solo l'epilogo dal POV Harry.


	14. Capitolo 14

Capitolo 14

_Through all of the battles that I will fight_

Come prevedibile, sia _Accessori_ _di Prima Qualità per il Quidditch_ che il suo appartamento divennero zona off-limits per giorni interi a causa delle indagini del Ministero.

Da un lato, la cosa lo rassicurò. Sembrava infatti che questa volta ci fosse un numero maggiore di persone a controllare l’area, seppure il caso fosse ancora affidato alla Squadra Speciale e Cornfoot fosse sempre a capo dell’investigazione.

Dall’altro lato, divenne un grosso inconveniente. I lavori di ristrutturazione del negozio, dopotutto, non sarebbero potuti iniziare finché il Ministero non gli avesse dato il via libera.

Non ci volle molto, quindi, perché a Draco cominciasse a venire un prurito nervoso al solo pensiero del buco sul soffitto che attendeva di essere riparato mentre gli uomini di Cornfoot ciondolavano senza sapere che pesci pigliare.

Con suo grosso disappunto, dovette attendere quasi due settimane anche solo perché consentissero a lui e Saoirse di entrare nelle loro stanze per recuperare le loro cose, e anche quella concessione gli venne permessa soltanto purché accompagnati da un agente della Squadra Speciale.

A detta di Cornfoot, era una misura prevista per la loro sicurezza in caso la struttura del piano superiore avesse ceduto a causa dei danni. Secondo Saoirse, stavano solo cercando un pretesto per ficcanasare, quasi stessero subdolamente indagando su di loro.

Draco non si era preoccupato da quel loro ficcanasare; non c’era davvero nulla di nascosto che potesse incriminarlo per qualsiasi cosa il Ministro avrebbe tanto voluto di sicuro incastrarlo. Ed era comunque troppo occupato a valutare i danni per prestare attenzione a cosa stesse facendo la loro scorta.

Dopo tutto quel tempo senza che nessuno badasse loro, le adorate piante di Draco, già provate dal fumo che le aveva intossicate, erano diventate un caso irrecuperabile e si era visto costretto a gettarle quasi tutte. Il gesto gli aveva lasciato un sapore amaro in bocca che non aveva nulla a che fare con l’odore acre che ancora permeava nella stanza.

La cosa che aveva rischiato di farlo ricominciare a piangere, tuttavia, era stato Rory. Quando si era voltato verso la cucina e l’aveva visto galleggiare pancia all’aria nella sua boccia di acqua ormai putrida, Draco si era solo chiesto come avrebbe fatto a dirlo a Teddy.

Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a mentirgli se gli avesse chiesto del piccolo pesciolino, eppure non aveva neppure il coraggio di dirgli che non era stato in grado di prendersi cura di lui come avrebbe dovuto.

L’unica cosa che gli diede un minimo di sollievo dopo quella visita, fu l’idea che non sarebbe più stato costretto ad attraversare ogni due giorni la collina che separava il cottage di sua zia da quello di Harry per recuperare dei vestiti da prendere in prestito.

Non che non avesse trovato conforto nell’indossare i vestiti di Harry. Si era solo stancato alla svelta di portare maglioni che erano forse due taglie troppo grande per lui.

Vivere ospite in casa Tonks, invece, si era rivelato piacevole, nonostante le orribili premesse che lo avevano obbligato in casa di sua zia.

Andromeda era una donna molto divertente e affettuosa, seppure in certe occasioni sapesse essere pungente e calcolatrice. Gli ricordava molto sua madre, che era forse il motivo per cui da qualche tempo aveva cominciato a desiderare di passare di nuovo più tempo anche con Narcissa.

Si era reso comunque conto ben presto quanto mancasse nella sua vita anche la presenza sarcastica di Saoirse. Da quando vivevano assieme, la sua migliore amica non aveva mai perso occasione di riempire le giornate di Draco con i suoi commenti esilaranti, e ora che non era divisi aveva c’erano un vuoto e un silenzio quasi assordanti sempre pronti a ricordargli la sua assenza.

Dopo l’incendio, infatti, Saoirse si era vista costretta a tornare momentaneamente in Irlanda, dove i suoi genitori l’avevano accolta a braccia aperte.

Draco riceveva ancora sue lettere ogni giorno, e trovava divertente il suo tragico commentario di quanto fosse tremendo essere tornata a vivere in quel posto nel mezzo del nulla.

Non poteva negare di essersi sentito almeno un po’ in colpa nonostante Saoirse avesse tentato di rassicurarlo ripetendogli di non leggere troppo nel suo terribile senso dell’umorismo e che l’unica cosa che le mancasse davvero fosse Draco stesso, non la sua casa o il suo lavoro.   
Se possibile, comunque, la cosa che più di tutte aveva reso il suo umore il più tetro possibile in quelle prime settimane fu la mancanza di qualcosa di concreto da fare. Il negozio era chiuso, non era necessaria la sua presenza per le indagini, Harry e Teddy erano occupati a scuola, e Andromeda aveva imparato anni prima come riempire le proprie giornate…

Draco si era sentito ancora una volta come subito dopo la guerra, quando aveva creduto che non sarebbe più riuscito a fare nulla della sua vita. Quella sensazione, familiare e assolutamente indesiderata, lo aveva gettato prima in un nervosismo instancabile e poi nell’assoluto sconforto.

Aveva provato un immenso sollievo quando, alla fine di aprile, Cornfoot gli aveva dato infine la notizia che non c’era più nulla di concreto che potesse fare al negozio e che Draco avrebbe potuto iniziare a occuparsi del rinnovo, se era ciò che desiderava.

Quel giorno stesso Draco si mise in azione.

L’ispezione dell’edificio andò meglio del previsto.

La struttura dello stabile non era stata compromessa, al contrario di quanto aveva temuto. L’appartamento aveva subito danni tutto sommato minori, se si escludeva la facciata rivolta verso la via principale del tutto annerita e l’enorme buco che si affacciava al piano di sotto dove in passato c’era stato il vecchio sofà.

Non era comunque sicuro per lui restare nell’appartamento, e i lavori avrebbero richiesto delle settimane, ma perlomeno i costi non lo avrebbero ridotto sul lastrico né lo avrebbero costretto a strisciare in ginocchio alla Gringott supplicando per ottenere un prestito.

La perdita maggiore riguardava, paradossalmente, la merce nel negozio. Era sicuro, tuttavia, che molta di più avrebbe fatto compagnia alla cenere sparsa ovunque se non fosse stato per il Poltergeist e il suo essere protettivo verso la polvere.

Sembrava infatti che nel tentativo di salvare più polvere possibile, lo spettro avesse spostato parecchie casse e sganciato gran parte degli scaffali, prima di ammucchiare tutto verso il fondo del magazzino, in pratica bloccando le scale subito dopo che Saoirse e Draco erano passati per uscire.

Draco era sicuro che quel gesto gli avesse salvato una grossa quantità di denaro, ma allo stesso tempo si domandò se il Poltergeist non avesse involontariamente inquinato la scena del crimine.

Se doveva essere sincero, ricordava anche un forte rumore e un urlo di donna la notte dell’incendio, oltre che uno scaffale già abbandonato a terra quando lui e Saoirse avevano sceso a fatica le scale.

Forse il Poltergeist aveva salvato molto di più che dei manici di scopa…

Decise che appena possibile avrebbe chiesto a Harry di recuperargli un po’ di polvere da Grimmauld Place o dai sotterranei di Hogwarts. Era sicuro che il Poltergeist avrebbe apprezzato il regalo.

*****

La notizia dell’attacco era ovviamente comparsa sul Profeta. Forse anche per colpa della grossa nube nera di fumo che perfino i Babbani avevano notato e menzionato nella loro stampa – seppure con una storia fittizia – non c’era stato modo per loro di ignorare la cosa.

La Gazzetta del Profeta aveva comunque relegato l’articolo a una sola colonna della quinta pagina, in cui a malapena stato menzionato l’incidente di vandalismo di mesi prima. Avevano ovviamente continuato a rifiutarsi di parlare del Marchio Nero che aveva imbrattato le sue pareti, quasi anche solo nominarlo potesse causare di nuovo l’isteria nell’intera comunità magica.

Nonostante avesse previsto la cosa, lo fece comunque arrabbiare.

Saoirse, sempre fedele, s’infuriò a tal punto che più volte si uscì quasi con furia dal camino in casa Tonks. In particolare, quando qualche giorno più tardi un articolo della Skeeter mise in dubbio quanto potesse essere al sicuro Harry ora che frequentava qualcuno come lui, che aveva un passato tutt’altro che pulito, Saoirse era piombata nel salotto di sua zia ancora in pigiama.

Draco sapeva che prima o poi qualcuno avrebbe pubblicato qualcosa di simile. Se avessero parlato solo in tono positivo della prima relazione seria in anni che Harry sembrava essere a suo agio nel mostrare pubblicamente, prima o poi i giornali avrebbero smesso di vendere.

Nonostante la consapevolezza che sarebbe accaduto, non era certo felice di vedere il suo passato spiattellato nero su bianco, con tanto di foto uscite della sua adolescenza che non aveva idea di quale dei suoi _vecchi amici_ potesse aver fornito alla Skeeter.

Non aveva idea di chi fosse la sua fonte, ma gran parte dell’articolo aveva una serie di verità nascoste in una versione molto romanzata e ricamata di bugie di ciò che era stata effettivamente la sua esperienza a Hogwarts in adolescenza.

Erano in molti che probabilmente sarebbero stati più che ben disposti a umiliarlo in quel modo pur di guadagnare qualche galeone.

Non tutti quelli che avevano avuto genitori Mangiamorte erano stati fortunati come lui, che aveva ottenuto accesso al JUST proprio grazie alla sua stupidità adolescenziale, dopotutto. O come Blaise, che sapeva, dai loro sporadici contatti, avesse intrapreso una carriera di successo come Spezzaincantesimi in America grazie alla neutralità che sua madre aveva sempre ostentato perfino nel bel mezzo della guerra.

Quel primo articolo della Skeeter era stato seguito da altri, che avevano lentamente scavato sempre più a fondo, prima nel suo passato e poi in quello della sua famiglia.

Per la fine di maggio la stampa aveva infine notato come Harry e Draco non avessero più fatto uscite pubbliche dal giorno dell’incendio.

Qualcuno di razionale avrebbe detto che semplicemente fosse una misura pensata per la sicurezza di Draco in seguito all’attentato alla sua vita. Tuttavia il Profeta aveva passato l’incendio, nella sua stupida colonna a pagina cinque, per un semplice atto di vandalismo che era _quasi_ finito in tragedia: nessuno, nella comunità magica, pensava davvero che la sua vita fosse in pericolo.

Anzi, se possibile la stampa aveva provato a insinuare nella mente dei lettori il messaggio opposto.

Al Profeta credevano che il suo passato fosse un ovvio segnale della sua ancora terribile reputazione e imputavano l’incidente a inesistenti attività illegali che gli si dovevano essere ritorte contro, cosa che avrebbe finito per mettere di mezzo anche il loro adorato Salvatore.

Draco avrebbe voluto essere forte abbastanza da smettere di leggere quella spazzatura, tuttavia quelle parole, seppure costellate di bugie, erano come tarli che si cibavano di dubbi che già gli ronzavano nel cervello.

Chi lo minacciava con qui gufi lo aveva avvertito, d’altronde, che avrebbero colpito ciò che amava. Avevano iniziato distruggendo il suo negozio. Come poteva sapere cosa avrebbero colpito in futuro?

Non aiutava che lui e Harry si stessero davvero vedendo molto poco, ed esclusivamente a casa Tonks o nel cottage dall’altro lato della collina, quasi avessero ricominciato a nascondere la loro relazione.

Maggio, con i suoi eventi in memoria della guerra e gli esami alle porte a Hogwarts, stava assorbendo tutto il tempo e le energie di Harry, che a volte aveva a malapena il tempo di passare a salutarlo, prima di essere costretto a scappare per tornare a scuola.

Una vocina nella testa aveva iniziato a suggerirgli che perfino Harry si fosse reso conto di quanto la loro relazione fosse una causa persa.

Attendeva con angoscia che si accorgesse, appena l’anno scolastico fosse finito, che il pericolo con cui conviveva Draco si sarebbe esteso anche a Teddy, e che le parole che si ripetevano sempre di proteggersi a vicenda venissero ritirate per il bene di quel figlioccio che Harry aveva sempre trattato come sangue del suo sangue.

Odiava come quel mantra che gli aveva dato forza e lo aveva incoraggiato a credere nella loro relazione, all’improvviso gli si stesse rivoltando contro.

*****

In una delle rare notti in cui erano rimasti entrambi al cottage a dormire, Draco si svegliò urlando, cercando di liberarsi dalla presa di Harry che lo teneva per le spalle, sentendosi ancora intrappolato nell’incubo che lo aveva tormentato.

“Va tutto bene, era solo un sogno,” ripeté Harry. La sua voce, ancora roca a causa del sonno, fu come un caldo abbraccio che lo riportava con gentilezza alla realtà.

Draco crollò di nuovo steso sul materasso.

Era madido di sudore, ma tremava al solo ricordo di ciò che aveva appena sognato. Lo terrorizzava dall’idea di abbassare lo sguardo sulle sue mani e scoprirle ricoperte del sangue di Harry e di Teddy, eppure non riuscì a impedirsi di alzarle per controllare che non fosse così.

Doveva avere la certezza che le sue mani fossero pulite, che non avessero davvero ucciso le due persone a cui teneva di più al mondo.

Osservò per lunghi istanti le sue dita, assicurandosi che non ci fosse una singola goccia di sangue neppure sotto le unghie.

Le sue mani erano pulite, seppure pallide e un po’ sudaticce.

Il fiato gli uscì dai polmoni in un gemito, quasi non si fosse accorto di aver trattenuto il respiro per lunghi istanti, e all’improvviso scoppiò in lacrime, le braccia che ricadevano contro il materasso.

“Sono qui,” mormorò Harry ancora seduto accanto a lui.

Harry continuò a consolarlo a lungo, carezzandogli i capelli per spostarli dal suo viso sudato e dandogli dolci baci sulla fronte. Non gli fece pressioni perché gli parlasse dell’incubo, rimase solo lì, accanto a Draco, ancora una volta la sola roccia a cui potesse aggrapparsi per non annegare.

Quando infine riuscì a calmarsi, si rigirò sul letto e nascose il viso contro la coscia di Harry, che continuò a carezzargli la nuca.

“Pensavo di avervi perso,” borbottò. Non era neppure sicuro che Harry lo avesse sentito all’inizio.

“Ho promesso che ci sarò sempre per te,” gli rispose infine.

Draco sospirò, girandosi di nuovo di schiena per guardare Harry negli occhi nonostante la posizione bizzarra. A Harry non pareva dispiacere stare chinato sopra di lui.

“Io… Nell’incubo era colpa mia.”

Harry gli sorrise con affetto, abbassandosi abbastanza per stampargli un bacio a fior di labbra. “Non potresti mai fare nulla che…” stava dicendo in un tentativo di rassicurarlo, ma Draco lo interruppe.

“Vi uccidevo.”

Cadde il silenzio.

L’espressione di Harry si fece seria, tuttavia non sembrava spaventato. Stava solo ascoltando, gli stava lasciando l’occasione di dirgli esattamente ciò che gli passava per la testa, proprio come aveva sempre fatto.

“Non usavo neppure la magia,” riprese, la sua voce a malapena un sussurro. “C’era sangue ovunque, e tu e Teddy…”

Harry si sporse in avanti e per un attimo Draco si chiese se si sarebbe alzato dal letto e se quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta in cui l’avrebbe visto. Invece Harry si limitò ad afferrargli una mano tra le sue, per poi portarsela alle labbra e baciarne con dolcezza il dorso.

Si mise quindi in ginocchio sul letto e lo guardò dritto negli occhi con lo stesso sguardo determinato che gli aveva visto spesso illuminargli il viso.

“Draco, era un incubo. Lo so che sei spaventato. È colpa di ciò che sta succedendo e di quello che dicono sui giornali,” disse in tono sicuro mentre ancora gli stringeva la mano. “Ma voglio anche che ti ricordi che ho piena fiducia in te. Non mi faresti mai del male e non ne faresti mai a Teddy, non importa ciò che dicono gli altri.”

Draco sospirò. “Morirei piuttosto di vedervi ridotti in quello stato…” fu tutto ciò che riuscì a rispondere, le lacrime che gli salivano agli occhi.

“Lo so.” Harry gli baciò di nuovo il dorso della mano e sembrò quasi una promessa, anche se Draco non era sicuro di che genere di promessa si trattasse.

“Morirei anche se qualcuno vi usasse per arrivare a me…”

Harry gli sorrise, prima di tornare a stendersi accanto a lui per riuscire a stringerlo in un abbraccio.

“Ho detto qualcosa di molto simile a Ron ed Hermione anni fa,” borbottò Harry contro il suo collo. “Era qualcosa che temevo, durante la guerra, e Voldemort ha sfruttato questa paura contro di me molte volte.”

Draco sentì un brivido salirgli lungo la schiena alla menzione di quel nome, ma si limitò a deglutire e a stringere Harry tra le braccia.

“Ci è voluto del tempo, e alla fine tra tutti è stato proprio Piton a farmelo realizzare, ma al mondo ci sono, e ci saranno sempre, persone che non sono disposte a vedermi usato in quel modo. Come io preferirei fare da scudo perché loro non siano in pericolo per me, loro preferirebbero combattere per me mille altre volte perché io non debba sacrificarmi di nuovo.” Si alzò sull’avambraccio sinistro per riuscire a guardare Draco negli occhi. “Ha senso?”

“Suppongo di sì. Non capisco come si applichi alla mia situazione, ma…”

“Draco, te lo ripeterò mille volte e ci crederò ogni volta alla stessa maniera. Sono spaventato quanto te dall’idea di perdere ciò che abbiamo, ma non significa che non farei di tutto per impedire che succeda qualcosa a te o a Teddy. Però è anche vero che sono già arrivato molto vicino alla morte più volte, e se devo essere sincero, non sono un fan dell’esperienza,” fece una pausa in cui sorrise, quasi divertito. “Quindi, farò anche sempre del mio meglio perché neppure voi non dobbiate mai rinunciare a me.”

Per qualche istante Draco boccheggiò colto di sorpresa. Infine strinse Harry a sé ancora più forte e lo baciò come se soltanto con quel gesto fosse in grado di trasmettergli tutto ciò che provava.

Forse Harry capiva davvero, forse stavolta non sarebbe stato un codardo.

Stavolta Harry gli avrebbe prestato il coraggio di cui aveva sempre avuto bisogno per lottare.

Stavolta sarebbe riuscito a trovare un angolo di felicità per se stesso e avrebbe avuto la forza per proteggerlo.

*****

Da quella notte le cose sembrarono andare meglio.

Draco era comunque preoccupato per la mancanza di notizie dalla Squadra Speciale, che sembrava non avere neppure un sospettato nella loro lista dei colpevoli, tuttavia sapere con sicurezza che Harry gli sarebbe stato accanto a prescindere fu abbastanza per non fargli perdere del tutto la ragione.

I lavori nel negozio avevano continuato a proseguire e l’appartamento era tecnicamente già stato risistemato abbastanza perché fosse abitabile per la fine della seconda settimana di maggio.

Su richiesta di Draco, comunque, Saoirse rimase in Irlanda dai suoi genitori e lui continuò a essere ospite in casa Tonks. Non pensava, infatti, che fosse una buona idea rientrare in casa sua, almeno non finché il colpevole dei due attacchi al negozio non fosse stato catturato.

Aveva ricevuto una Strillettera da parte di Saoirse per quella decisione, tuttavia le sue lamentele riguardavano solo il dover trovare un altro alloggio a Londra per la riapertura del negozio, quindi Draco non si era davvero preoccupato che l’amica si fosse offesa.

Saoirse lo aveva perdonato alla svelta dopo la generosa offerta di un rimborso completo dell’affitto di qualsiasi posto avesse scelto come residenza sostitutiva.

Le lettere che lo avevano reso davvero felice erano quelle di Teddy, che con l’avvicinarsi della fine dell’anno scolastico si erano riempite di piani per l’estate.

Teddy aveva già compilato una lista infinita di attività che voleva lui, Draco e Harry facessero tutti assieme, anche se aveva precisato di voler invitare sia Drew che Angie a passare del tempo con lui al cottage.

Harry, a quella notizia, si era premurato di trovare il modo di far stare altri due letti nella stanza di Teddy, e dalla velocità con cui la camera si era ingrandita, Draco aveva il sospetto che Hermione avesse facilitato il processo – se non preso direttamente le redini del progetto.

Lo aveva stupito, però, quando Andromeda gli aveva comunicato che solo lui e Harry sarebbero andati a recuperare Teddy alla stazione.

Era vero che sua zia in generale non usciva molto spesso, ma li aveva accompagnati alla stazione per la partenza di Teddy e Draco credeva che avrebbe voluto essere presente anche al suo ritorno.

Tuttavia Andromeda aveva soltanto sorriso in modo un po’ criptico e gli aveva detto che avrebbe riabbracciato suo nipote quando sarebbero rientrati, prima di rimettersi ai fornelli per prepararsi una tazza di tè.

Draco aveva passato gran parte della giornata in cui Teddy avrebbe fatto ritorno in uno stato di frenetico eccitamento.

Aveva quasi contato le ore, chiedendosi spesso cosa stesse facendo Teddy in quel preciso momento, tanto che Harry, che si era Smaterializzato nel cottage oltre la collina nel primo pomeriggio, aveva provato invano a calmarlo con un paio di partite a scacchi.

Dopo aver battuto Draco per 3 volte consecutive, Harry aveva deciso che non stava funzionando come avrebbe affatto e lo aveva trascinato a sfogare un po’ di energie in modo più… creativo.

Si distrassero forse con un po’ troppo successo l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro.

Si Smaterializzarono in un vicolo vicino alla stazione di King’s Cross quasi in ritardo.

Il sole era già basso all’orizzonte, e la luce rossa e dorata che illuminava una serie di nuvole dall’aspetto grigiastro preannunciavano pioggia di lì a poche ore.

La folla di adulti in attesa al Binario 9 e ¾ non sembrava preoccupata dalla prospettiva del brutto tempo in arrivo. Erano tutti così intenti a osservare l’angolo da cui di lì a pochi minuti l’Espresso per Hogwarts sarebbe comparso che nessuno prestò loro molta attenzione quando attraversarono il passaggio di corsa con una risata trattenuta.

Si sentiva già, sempre più vicino, il rumore fragoroso della locomotiva, quindi si fecero spazio nella folla alla frenetica ricerca di un posto in cui fossero visibili.

L’arrivo fu come al solito caotico e rumoroso, tra urla di genitori che riabbracciavano i figli e versi di animali che riempivano l’aria delle loro grida quando le gabbie in cui erano contenuti venivano spostate, non sempre con la dovuta delicatezza.

Draco cercò di allungare il collo oltre la folla alla ricerca di Teddy, che aveva promesso avrebbe scelto un colore di capelli sgargiante appositamente per essere più visibile.

Quando Harry gli diede una gomitata e gli indicò una spettinata chioma di capelli verde fluo, scoppiarono quasi entrambi a ridere, prima di farsi strada verso Teddy, che si stava ancora guardando intorno preoccupato, con Drew che lo seguiva.

Appena Teddy li notò, lasciò la presa dalla mano di Drew e corse tra le braccia di Draco, che lo strinse in un abbraccio caloroso.

“Bentornato, Teddy,” mormorò appena si separarono, spettinandogli i capelli.

Drew si avvicinò un po’ incerto e salutò educatamente Harry, che aveva visto l’ultima volta solo poche ore prima a colazione. Porse poi la mano a Draco, che la accettò ben volentieri.

“Stai aspettando qualcuno, Drew?” gli chiese Harry.

Il ragazzino si guardò la punta dei piedi e scrollò le spalle. “Credo di sì? La Preside ha contattato la Direttrice dell’orfanotrofio, ma credo mi aspettino oltre il passaggio.”

Harry gli sorrise in modo amichevole e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla. “Puoi restare insieme a noi per il momento. Forza ragazzi, recuperiamo i vostri bagagli.”

Ci fu ancora una volta un po’ di confusione mentre cercavano di farsi strada nella calca di genitori e studenti che recuperavano i bagagli dal treno, ma alla fine riuscirono a districarsi dalla folla e a mettersi in coda di fronte al passaggio, in attesa dell’okay del controllore per attraversarlo.

Per qualche ragione, mentre aspettavano Draco si sentì osservato.

Come era accaduto l’ultima volta che erano stati alla stazione, pensò che la sensazione fosse legata soltanto alla presenza di Harry, che di per sé attirava l’attenzione dei curiosi. I capelli ancora verde fluo di Teddy certo non aiutavano a farli confondere nella folla.

Oltre il passaggio, rallentarono e osservarono con attenzione verso Drew, che però non sembrò riconoscere nessuno del personale dell’orfanotrofio ad attenere né alla banchina numero 9, né alla numero 10.

Si avviarono quindi in direzione dell’uscita con molta calma, Teddy che chiacchierava dei risultati degli esami e della vacanza per cui la loro amica Angie era già partita ore prima tramite Passaporta, senza davvero aspettare risposta da parte di nessuno di loro quando passava da un argomento a quello successivo.

Era ovvio che appena Drew gli era sembrato sopraffatto dall’imbarazzo e dall’ansia, Teddy avesse deciso di fare tutto ciò che gli era possibile perché si sentisse di nuovo a suo agio.

Erano ormai vicini all’entrata quando una ragazza sulla ventina quasi si scontrò con loro nella sua foga di abbracciare Drew. Aveva una chioma di capelli castano chiaro un po’ spettinata e un vestito estivo a fiori che si muoveva intorno alle sue caviglie alla tiepida aria del tardo pomeriggio.

“Mi dispiace, davvero, non riuscivo a trovare parcheggio!” esclamò rivolgendosi per la prima volta a Harry e Draco.

Drew sbuffò mentre cercava di liberarsi dalla stretta soffocante. “Sto bene, Rosemary,” disse infine in tono più deciso e finalmente la ragazza lo lasciò andare. “Loro sono Teddy, il signor Malfoy e il Professor Potter.”

“Piacere di conoscervi!” rispose stringendo la mano a tutti con entusiasmo.

Draco ridacchiò. “Possiamo sapere il suo nome?”

“Certo, certo. Rosemary Miller. Lavoro alla Casa.”

“Sembra molto giovane,” borbottò Harry, ora alle spalle di Teddy e Drew quasi con fare protettivo.

Rosemary arrossì appena, ma raddrizzò la schiena, quasi fosse incerta se vergognarsi o essere fiera di ciò che stava per dire. “Ero ospite anch’io. Mi hanno offerto un lavoro appena finiti gli studi.”

Stupendo tutti, Drew si mise di fronte a lei, e li affrontò a testa alta. “Gli altri responsabili sono o troppo cattivi o provano a comprarci con le caramelle. Lei ci vuole bene sul serio!”

A quella dimostrazione di coraggio e affetto, gli occhi di Rosemary quasi si riempirono di lacrime e per un istante la ragazza sembrò pronta a stringerlo in un altro abbraccio.

“Sono felice che ci sia qualcuno come lei a starvi vicino, allora,” disse Harry rivolto a entrambi, guadagnandosi un cenno di assenso da parte di Drew, che aveva ora le gote rosse.

Accettò comunque ben volentieri di prendere per mano Rosemary quando lei gliela offrì.

Proseguirono tutti insieme ancora per un po’ mentre percorrevano il marciapiede subito fuori dalla stazione; infine Teddy salutò Drew con un abbraccio, e si separarono.

Teddy, che per settimane aveva insistito con Harry e Draco perché tornassero a casa non tramite Materializzazione, Passaporta o Metropolvere, ma con l’uso del Nottetempo, aveva iniziato di nuovo a fremere.

Dopo un primo istante di tristezza per essersi lasciato l’amico alle spalle, aveva iniziato quasi a saltellare a ogni passo mentre tutti e tre insieme si infilavano in un vicolo un po’ appartato per chiamare l’infernale mezzo di trasporto che li avrebbe riportati a casa.

Harry e Draco camminavano quasi abbracciati, Teddy di fronte a loro che proseguiva spedito nonostante avesse insistito per trascinare il baule senza il loro aiuto.

Era tutto perfetto e pacifico.

Fu un istante: prima il vicolo era riempito solo dal rumore delle loro risate, poi qualcuno urlò per due volte di seguito l’incantesimo di disarmo.

Né lui né Harry avevano avuto modo di reagire. Si girarono soltanto in tempo per notare una familiare figura dai capelli neri avvolta in un mantello lurido che bloccava loro la strada.

Stringeva nella mano sinistra le bacchette di Harry e Draco, la destra ancora alzata che li teneva sotto tiro.

Alle loro spalle, un tonfo improvviso fece loro sapere che Teddy aveva lasciato la presa sul baule.

Per un attimo Draco sentì il cuore piombargli nello stomaco e si chiese se qualcuno lo avesse attaccato. Imprecò per avergli voltato le spalle, per averlo lasciato del tutto scoperto e senza difese.

Tirò un sospirò di sollievo quando sentì le dita di una delle mani di Teddy aggrapparsi alla sua camicia e fu sicuro di sentire accanto a lui Harry fremere, rincuorato allo stesso modo dal gesto.

Avrebbe voluto girarsi per rassicurare Teddy che lo avrebbero protetto, tuttavia il suo sguardo era troppo occupato a tenere sotto controllo la figura ancora all’erta di fronte a loro.

All’istante la riconobbe come la figura che aveva intravisto al Paiolo mesi prima, eppure c’era qualcosa di più…

Sotto il mantello aperto s’intravedevano abiti da strega in pessime condizioni e i capelli neri erano sudici e appiccicati a un viso smunto e corrucciato in un’espressione di palese odio; il sorriso di pura vittoria, se possibile, era l’unica cosa che se possibile gli fece intuire quasi come una doccia gelata chi avesse di fronte.

“Pansy…” mormorò.

Lei ridacchiò, quasi in modo isterico eppure così familiare che un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena.

Non sapeva perché, ma in quel momento gli ricordò Bellatrix subito dopo l’evasione da Azkaban.

“Oh, pensavo che ti fossi dimenticato di me.”

“Cosa ti è successo?” domandò in tono quasi preoccupato, sperando di calmarla.

Se possibile le parole ebbero quasi l’effetto contrario.

Pansy fece un passo avanti, la sua faccia che si contorceva per l’ira e la presa sulle bacchette di Harry e Draco che si stringeva, quasi volesse spezzarle.

“Potter, ecco cosa è successo! Doveva morire!” La sua voce rimbombò tra le pareti degli edifici che circondavano il vicolo e Draco sperò quasi che qualcuno li sentisse e arrivasse in loro aiuto.

Per qualche ragione, era sicuro che sarebbero morti molto prima se non avessero provato a fare qualcosa. Harry doveva aver pensato la stessa cosa perché gli strinse la mano, come a incoraggiarlo a fermarsi. O forse a continuare a farla parlare.

Non sapeva di preciso quale delle due fosse l’opzione giusta, ma sperava che il suo istinto di creare un diversivo per Harry lo stesse guidando nella direzione corretta.

E sperava soprattutto che Harry avesse già un piano; si fidava che li avrebbe tenuti al sicuro, dopotutto, ma era consapevole che Harry avesse bisogno che facesse anche lui la sua parte per proteggere Teddy. E per assicurarsi che tutti loro ne uscissero vivi, se possibile…

“Ci ha provato, Pansy. L’Oscuro Signore non era abbastanza potente per ucciderlo,” cercò di bluffare, lasciando la presa sulla mano di Harry e facendo mezzo passo in avanti.

“Non è vero!” strillò lei. “Se si fosse fatto uccidere ora non sarei ridotta in miseria!”

Draco si forzò di rivolgerle un’espressione quasi stizzita. “Sei ridotta in questo stato perché sei sempre stata un’oca senza cervello incapace di cogliere opportunità.”

Quelle parole parvero pungerla sul vivo.

Pansy mosse la bacchetta quasi in una frustata e prima che se ne rendesse conto Draco si ritrovò in ginocchio, un profondo taglio che gli solcava il viso e gli faceva colare sangue sulla guancia sinistra.

Draco per un istante ebbe soltanto la forza per ringraziare che gli avesse mancato l’occhio…

Non aveva neppure idea di che maledizione avesse usato, sapeva solo che la guancia continuava a pulsargli e che forse provare a provocarla non era stata la più brillante delle idee.

“Incapace… Eppure il Ministero non ha ancora capito chi è stato a dare alle fiamme il tuo prezioso negozio, vero?” esclamò, prima di scoppiare a ridere. “Se quel dannato Poltergeist non mi avesse interrotto saresti già morto!”

Draco si ripromise di regalare un secondo vaso di polvere al Poltergeist appena possibile, prima di alzare di nuovo lo sguardo verso di lei.

Rimase a terra, nella speranza che l’illusione di avere potere su di lui la distraesse. Sperava anche che qualsiasi cosa Harry stesse cercando di fare la facesse in fretta.

“Credi che m’importi qualcosa di quel lurido negozio?” chiese provando con un altro bluff.

Pansy sorrise in modo malvagio, tutta la sua attenzione finalmente concentrata su di lui.

Se Harry voleva un’occasione per fare qualcosa di drastico, Draco gliel’aveva appena guadagnata.

“Oh, lo so per certo. Tanto quanto lo so che ci tieni a Potter e a quel lurido figlio d’un Mannaro…”

Pansy fece un passo avanti e Draco mantenne gli occhi fissi su di lei mentre fingeva di fremere per il terrore sotto il suo sguardo pieno d’odio.

Si costrinse a ignorare il lieve fruscio che sentì provenire da Harry e Teddy, ora un paio di passi dietro di lui, consapevole che presto tutto sarebbe finito se solo Pansy non si fosse accorta di qualsiasi cosa Harry stesse preparando.

“È meno divertente di quel che pensavo vederti in ginocchio ai miei piedi. Magari liberarmi di te lo sarà di più,” sibilò lei alzando di nuovo la bacchetta.

Draco ebbe a malapena il tempo di pregare che almeno fosse una morte il meno dolorosa possibile, quando un lampo di luce investì il petto di Pansy, che venne spinta un paio di metri indietro prima di crollare a terra in modo scomposto.

Immediatamente Draco si accasciò a sua volta, girando solo il viso verso Harry che teneva tra le dita la bacchetta di Teddy.

“State bene?” chiese loro con voce spezzata.

Harry lo guardava con un misto tra panico e sollievo negli occhi. “Sì, l’unico ferito sei tu,” mormorò controllando la sua faccia per un istante, prima di avvicinarsi a Pansy a passo svelto.

Recuperò tutte le bacchette che ancora teneva in mano e la legò, infine tornò verso di lui e si inginocchiò. Prese il viso di Draco tra le mani, facendo attenzione a non toccargli la ferita sulla guancia che ancora sanguinava, tornando a controllare che la ferita non fosse grave tanto quanto sembrava dalla quantità di sangue che ancora era consapevole stesse perdendo.

“Non dovevi lasciare gli atti di stupidità a me?” gli sussurrò.

Draco accennò un sorriso. “A quando pare tra noi sei tu la cattiva influenza…”

Teddy, alle loro spalle, emise un rumore a metà tra un gemito e un singhiozzo. Entrambi si girarono a guardarlo di scatto, quasi spaventati all’idea che qualcun altro fosse spuntato dal vicolo alle loro spalle.

I capelli ora grigio pallido, Teddy osservava la figura di Pansy immobile sull’asfalto mentre tremava come una foglia, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime.

“Lei… è…?” la domanda rimase incompleta, ma la sua voce era talmente fievole che quasi non lo sentirono.

“Schiantata,” mormorò Harry rassicurante. “Vieni qui, Teddy” aggiunse aprendo le braccia che vennero subito riempite da un ragazzino singhiozzante.

Draco sospirò e si unì all’abbraccio, facendo del suo meglio per non sporcare la maglia di Teddy.

Portò gli occhi al cielo, ora oscurato dalle nuvole, le ultime luci del crepuscolo che scomparivano dietro gli edifici.

Era finita.

Non nel migliore dei modi, era vero, ma almeno non avrebbe più dovuto preoccuparsi di un mostro in attesa dietro l’angolo.

Quando una goccia gli finì nella ferita facendola bruciare, Draco non era sicuro se avesse iniziato a piovere o fossero solo lacrime di sollievo quelle che gli scivolavano lungo le guance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so se lo avevo già detto, ma faccio schifo a scrivere finali/risoluzioni di "misteri", quindi se siete delusi, I'm sorry. Prometto epilogo fluffoso in un paio di giorni. 😊  
> Nel mentre, colgo l'occasione per lasciarvi di nuovo il link della playlist ispirata alla storia (che a questo punto non è più spoiler). https://spoti.fi/2TH6Oof  
> Grazie mille già da ora a tutti quelli che hanno letto. ❤️❤️❤️


	15. Epilogo

Epilogo

_I'm gonna rise_

Harry alzò una mano per ripararsi gli occhi dai raggi di sole del primo mattino che lo stavano abbagliando mentre controllava Teddy, che in sella alla sua scopa provava a fare un giro della morte senza cadere.

Sorrise quando Teddy completò per la terza volta un giro perfetto, le punte dei suoi capelli – quella mattina del color topo di cui erano stati i capelli di Remus quando Harry l’aveva conosciuto – che sfioravano a malapena l’acqua.

Appena Teddy si girò in sua direzione, Harry lasciò la presa del manico di scopa su cui si stava librando a mezzo metro dal pelo dell’acqua per rivolgergli un applauso.

Il suo figlioccio sbuffò arrossendo, prima di tornare a fare pratica ignorandolo.

Era una mattinata tranquilla e il loro angolo di spiaggia era deserto. L’oceano si muoveva pigro sotto i suoi piedi e il sole splendeva quasi fastidiosamente all’orizzonte. La brezza frizzante era piacevole contro la pelle sudaticcia, ma era sicuro che più tardi avrebbe volentieri pagato per un po’ d’ombra. Si preannunciava un’altra giornata rovente.

Era felice che Teddy lo avesse supplicato di aiutarlo a prepararsi per le selezioni della squadra di Quidditch quando sarebbe tornato a Hogwarts a settembre. Soprattutto, era felice che nessuno si aspettasse più davvero che lui riuscisse a resistere alle suppliche di Teddy.

Stava quasi considerando di puntare la scopa verso l’alto per mostrare al suo figlioccio qualche altra mossa che avrebbe potuto provare a imparare, quando Draco sfrecciò nello spazio vuoto tra loro due in sella alla sua scopa, decisamente più veloce e nuova di quella di entrambi.

Fece una spirale verso l’alto, poi all’improvviso cambiò direzione e si gettò in una picchiata verso l’acqua in una finta Wronski che su un campo di Quidditch gli sarebbe costata la rottura di qualche osso, ma che sull’oceano risultò nei piedi di Draco che affondavano nell’acqua salata. Alzò una serie di spruzzi mentre riportava la scopa parallela al pelo dell’acqua e proseguiva fino a raggiungerli con i piedi ancora a mollo, ridendo come un ragazzino senza pensieri per la prima volta in settimane.

“Okay, credo che me ne tornerò a riva ad asciugarmi ora…” borbottò Harry cercando di scrollarsi di dosso l’acqua che gli era finita in faccia, trattenendo a fatica una risata.

Il sorriso sul viso di Draco se possibile sembrò soltanto ingrandirsi. “Stai invecchiando, Potter. Un tempo mi avresti seguito!”

“Un tempo ti avrei anche battuto nonostante tu avessi la scopa più veloce,” rimbeccò, incapace di trattenere a sua volta un sorriso.

“Per il tuo bene farò finta di non aver sentito quello che hai detto,” ribatté con un occhiolino complice.

Harry ridacchiò lanciando un bacio con la mano verso Draco, che finse di scansarsi per evitarlo. Lo stava comunque guardando con una promessa negli occhi che quella sera, quando sarebbero stati da soli, avrebbero ripreso quella conversazione, quindi non si preoccupò affatto.

Teddy, qualche metro più in là, stava mimando finti conati di vomito, ma sapevano entrambi che era felice di vederli insieme; la sua era solo la classica reazione da adolescente che non vuole vedere i propri genitori essere smielati.

Anche se Harry doveva continuare a ripetersi che lui e Draco non erano a tutti gli effetti figure genitoriali per Teddy.

“Che ne dici se ti insegno io qualcosa di utile? Harry ti sta facendo fare tutte cose noiose,” suggerì Draco, attirando l’attenzione di Teddy, che smise all’istante la sua farsa per annuire con forza.

“Draco…” cercò di ammonirlo.

Lui sbuffò e gli fece un cenno con la mano. “Oh avanti, resteremo sopra l’acqua. Non gli succederà nulla. Solo una rovesciata del bradipo, promesso!”

L’entusiasmo di Teddy parve soltanto aumentare e Harry sospirò.

Non sarebbe neppure valsa la pena cercare di fermarli a quel punto, erano due contro uno. Annuì semplicemente e tornò verso riva, lasciando a Draco spazio per fare per un po’ l’insegnante.

Appena si avviò verso la spiaggia, si accorse che Andromeda si era messa a sedere su una delle sedie-sdraio sotto l’ombrellone che Harry aveva portato con sé quella mattina dal piccolo appartamento in cui stavano durante le due settimane di vacanza.

Sembrava che stesse sorseggiando del tè freddo e all’istante si rese conto che non gli sarebbe per nulla dispiaciuto berne un bicchiere in sua compagnia dopo esser stato tanto a lungo sotto il sole.

Dopo essere atterrato, la raggiunse quasi di corsa, accasciandosi nella sedia-sdraio accanto alla sua e trovando immediato sollievo sotto l’ombra.

Andromeda gli porse quasi all’istante un bicchiere di tè con un paio di cubetti di ghiaccio all’interno e dopo averne bevuto un sorso Harry fu quasi tentato di poggiarsi la superficie umida del bicchiere contro il viso ancora accaldato.

Rimasero in silenzio a osservare Draco e Teddy, che a qualche metro dalla riva penzolavano a testa in giù. Le gambe di Teddy tremarono per qualche istante per lo sforzo di reggersi sul manico, prima che si girasse in fretta per non cadere, Draco che seguiva il suo esempio poco dopo e si avvicinava per dargli dei consigli che loro, troppo distanti, non riuscirono a sentire.

“Mi sembra che siano entrambi più sereni,” interruppe il silenzio Andromeda.

Harry non si girò neppure, giocherellò solo con il bicchiere, scuotendolo perché i cubetti di ghiaccio si scontrassero l’uno contro l’altro tintinnando contro il vetro.

“Gli incubi di Draco sono più sporadici. Sembra che ora che il processo di Pansy è alle sue spalle riesca a non guardarsi di continuo le spalle. Lo ha rassicurato sapere che non aveva complici…”

“Sta affrontando il problema?” chiese Andromeda.

Harry scrollò le spalle. “A modo suo, per il momento. Sa di aver bisogno di aiuto, e credo che Hermione lo abbia incoraggiato a parlare con uno psicologo Magonò che farà parte della sua nuova iniziativa.”

Cadde il silenzio per qualche istante, la lor attenzione rivolta alle risate di Draco e Teddy di nuovo a testa in giù.

“Dorme spesso a casa tua, vero?”

Harry si passò una mano nei capelli, scompigliandoli più di quanto non avesse già fatto la brezza.

“Lo fa sentire ancora un po’ a disagio svegliarsi da solo. Ormai sono più le notti che passa da me che quelle in cui sta nel suo appartamento.” Prese un sorso di tè, poi proseguì. “La vacanza gli sta facendo bene, però. Si sentiva in colpa per Teddy, ma vedere che la situazione non ha creato traumi irreparabili lo ha rassicurato che il loro rapporto non cambierà.”

Andromeda fece un suono di assenso. “Teddy è più maturo di quel che sembra.”

“Ha comunque avuto anche lui una buona dose di incubi, giusto?”

Era una domanda, ma in realtà Teddy glielo aveva già confessato.

Aveva perfino chiesto a Harry di insegnarli qualche incantesimo di Difesa che potesse essergli più utile in caso avesse bisogno di passare all’offesa.

Da un lato Harry si era sentito orgoglioso per il suo coraggio. Dall’altro aveva avuto un incredibile senso di déjà-vu a un se stesso troppo giovane per affrontare quel mondo pieno di pericoli.

Aveva a malincuore accettato, ma aveva anche fatto promettere a Teddy che se mai si fosse trovato in pericolo il suo primo istinto non sarebbe stato ficcarsi nei pasticci da solo, bensì cercare l’aiuto di un adulto. Non avrebbe lasciato Teddy ad affrontare il mondo da solo.

“Era perlopiù spaventato all’idea che succedesse qualcosa a voi due…” spiegò Andromeda.

Stavolta Harry si girò verso di lei, colto di sorpresa.

_Quello_ era un particolare che Teddy non aveva mai menzionato.

“Come dicevo, è più maturo di quel che sembra,” rincarò lei la dose, un sorriso soddisfatto in faccia, prima di bere ancora un sorso.

Harry sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo sulla sabbia e passandosi una mano tra i capelli ancora una volta. “Non era mia intenzione sostituirli, Andromeda…”

Lei ridacchiò. “Non lo hai fatto, Harry. Eri solo lì quando ne aveva bisogno e sei diventato parte della sua famiglia. Era inevitabile. Remus e Dora sarebbero fieri di te.”

A quelle parole Harry alzò lo sguardo.

Aveva gli occhi lucidi per le lacrime a malapena trattenute, ma era chiaro che Andromeda fosse sincera e stesse contenendo l’emozione a sua volta. “Sarebbero anche felici che c’è qualcun altro nella tua vita che ama Teddy allo stesso modo.”

Harry ridacchiò arrossendo.

Si girò a guardare verso Draco e Teddy, che erano ancora a testa in giù, aggrappati al manico solo dalle braccia e dalle gambe. Dall’espressione concentrata di Teddy Draco doveva averlo convinto a provare a resistere ancora un po’, nonostante perfino Harry potesse vedere che le braccia e le gambe del suo figlioccio avevano ripreso a tremare per lo sforzo.

“Dovresti chiedere a Draco di trasferirsi a casa tua. Renderlo ufficiale,” borbottò Andromeda.

Harry quasi si strozzò con il sorso di tè che aveva appena bevuto.

Quando si riprese e alzò lo sguardo verso Andromeda, non riuscì a far altro che boccheggiare per un istante prima che un sonoro _splash_ attirasse la sua attenzione.

Teddy e Draco erano finiti entrambi a sguazzare nell’oceano. Appena riemersero, Draco iniziò a ridere istericamente, mentre Teddy tentava di schizzargli addosso altra acqua nonostante lo sforzo di tenere a galla sia se stesso che la sua scopa.

Harry si schiarì la gola. Ignorò del tutto le parole di Andromeda e fece uno scatto verso la riva.

Non si premurò neppure di togliersi i vestiti, si liberò soltanto delle scarpe, quindi si tuffò per raggiungere Draco e Teddy.

Harry non aveva mai avuto un’estate migliore di quella in vita sua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine della corsa, fine della storia!  
> Spero che abbiate apprezzato tutti ciò che è uscito dal mio mese di NaNo e dall'infinito processo di revisione.  
> Voglio cogliere l'occasione per ringraziare tutti coloro che hanno letto o leggeranno la storia, che hanno lasciato commenti o lo faranno in futuro (prometto che risponderò) o che hanno dimostrato il loro apprezzamento in un modo qualsiasi.   
> Vi assicuro che è stato davvero un regalo apprezzato, soprattutto perché questa era la prima long che scrivevo e finivo in anni. Cosa da cui erano derivate grosse aspettative di terribili risultati, invece ci sono state tante persone adorabili che mi hanno fatta sentire davvero speciale.   
> Un bacio di cuore rivolto a loro in particolare, ma uno rivolto anche a tutti coloro che sono arrivati fino a qui nell'assoluto silenzio. Il vostro contributo è stato apprezzato comunque tantissimo, ve lo assicuro.  
> Okay, ho finito col miele. Fatto il misfatto and all that shit. Alla prossima, Elisa.


End file.
